Guardian
by WetOtterSoks
Summary: After her best friends betray and abandon her, Hermione stumbles into the boathouse. Pursued by enemies unknown and too distraught to defend herself she is protected by a mysterious guardian. Is Hermione's mind too broken to heal or can Fleur help her. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll go with you" Hermione told Harry, she was almost pleading with him as tears spilled from her eyes. He was more than just her best friend; he was the brother she had never had. No one in the wizarding world nor the muggle world had known her like he did, they had gone through more together than anyone else would ever have to and she could not bear the thought of him having to face this alone. Now here he stood before her, Hogwarts literally falling down around them, and he had this look on his face that was a mixture between defeat and determination.

"No, kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him." Harry's voice betrayed the inner battle he seemed to be fighting. Hermione stepped forward and clung to him for what she knew would be the last time. She wanted to savour the moment, store it in her memory so she could recall it. For probably the first time in her life words failed her, Ron just stood there like an idiot. Harry held her giving her the time she needed to gather her strength, watching Ron all the while. She released him, finally accepting the inevitable. Harry lowered his eyes to the ground forcing himself not to meet her eyes, fearing that if he did he would not be able to find the courage to do what he knew he had to; he turned and left as she stood and watched the man who was her brother walk out the front doors of Hogwarts to his death. Even when he was beyond her vision she continued to stare after him, frozen to the spot already feeling a profound sense of loss.

Hermione registered movement behind her and knew Ron was coming towards her, she felt his arm snake around her waist and in an instant her grief turned to rage. How dare he try to comfort her right now! She slapped Ron's arm away and ran, no destination in mind she just needed to get away from _him_. She ran out of the castle, across the broken courtyard which was littered with bodies and debris, she turned at the edge of the courtyard and ran down to the boathouse. She looked at the body of her potions master with disgust, he had known, she would have bet all the galleons in Gringotts that he had know and had not even bothered to warn her. She slumped to the ground as her emotions pendulumed back to grief and she sobbed.

Hermione did not know how long she had been sitting there crying when she heard footsteps behind her, she considered going for her wand but decided that she neither had the strength, energy nor inclination to defend herself. So she sat there and determined that the best use of her energy right now would be to try and regain control of her emotions; everything else could wait. She was done serving others, she was done granting every request for help, and she was done jumping because someone else said so. The footsteps stopped, their owner remaining still looking on while the girl fell apart and desperately tried to gather the shattered pieces of her psyche so that she might be able to put them back together later.

Hermione took a deep breath and felt her body shudder; she took another and noticed that she shuddered considerably less. Lifting her hands to her face she wiped away the remainder of her tears. She heard more footsteps behind her, from a second and third person approaching the boathouse, but still she could not muster the strength to reach for her wand instead she leaned her head against the wall of the boathouse and felt more tears spill down her now swollen, red and blotchy face. Behind her she could hear curses flying through the air, duelling just feet behind her. Any moment now a curse could hit her in the back and she would not need to feel this pain.

As suddenly as the duelling had started it had stopped, it seemed Hermione had a guardian. _'it better not be bloody Ron' _she thought to herself as she allowed her hatred for the lying cheating arse to bubble to the surface as she remembered their conversation on the stairs.

It seemed that after kissing her in the Chamber of Secrets Ron had the uncontrollable urge to 'fess up to the fact that not only had he abandoned her and Harry on the Horcrux hunt but between running from snatchers and chillaxing at Shell cottage he had apparently bumped into Lavender Brown and they had, in his words, "hooked up together." But it was ok, Ron had explained, because it hadn't meant anything, he was thinking of her the whole time, he just had to do something with this nervous energy. She hadn't said a word to him as Ron told her all this, she had been completely dumbfounded, and then Harry had appeared and Ron's words were insignificant in that moment.

Replaying his arguments in her head now though brought forth a wave of rage that she doubted that You Know Who himself had ever felt. She was even regretting cursing Fenrir Greyback, perhaps she should have left him to eat that bloody bitch Lavender! In the space of a few moments she learned that of the two people in the world she trusted, loved and cherished most one had betrayed her in a moment of self pity and the other had abandoned her to save the bloody world. Bastards the pair of them! Rage coursed through her veins under the guise of adrenaline and she began to draw strength from it. Hermione took a deep breath and as it resonated through her body she willed herself to get up on her feet, leaning against the wall for support.

Before she even had a chance to turn and identify her guardian she heard a shout from the direction of the forbidden forest and one side of the boathouse lit up green. She had not been able to make out the words that had been shouted but she knew that green glow was the result of the killing curse, in the split second she had to process this she felt her chest tear open. Hermione looked down at herself, expecting to see at the very least a sword or spear protruding through her and blood soaking through her pink hoodie and denim jacket. She took a step back in shock when she registered that there was no blood and nothing sticking out of her chest. Hermione honestly felt as though her ribcage was being pulled open and her heart torn from her chest as she fought to fill her lungs. Harry flashed through her mind, he was being thrown through the air and landed on his side, and she knew she was now staring at his lifeless body. A whimper escaped from her lips and suddenly her crutch of rage was gone, she had swung back to grief as she came to the realisation that her brother was dead.

The whimper turned into a scream of terror, defiance and pain and Hermione felt what little energy she had summoned leave her body with the scream. She began to fall as though in slow motion and expected any second to painfully come in contact with the solid ground of the boathouse. Strong arms caught her, wrapped around her and gently lowered her to the ground. They held her tight and rocked her as her scream turned back to sobs. Hermione pushed at one of the arms around her trying to get it off her but she simply did not have the strength to do it, and her guardian was determined to hold onto her. Soon Hermione gave up fighting to get away and instead gripped the arm as though it was the only thing keeping her on the earth. '_How could one person cry so much?'_ Hermione thought as the sobs continued to rack her body, and those arms continued to hold her.

Hermione's body was exhausted and shaking, her eyes stung and her vision was blurred. She knew she was a mess, but didn't care. She could feel exhaustion coming to take her away and she did not struggle as she allowed her heavy eyelids to slowly lower and close. She was aware of the person holding her shifting, then she felt the arm that she had been gripping slide out from her grasp. Hermione started to panic, her heart hammering against her ribcage at the thought of her guardian abandoning her as well, whoever they may be. Lips pressed against her forehead reassuringly as an arm slipped under her legs and the other around her back, and then she was gently lifted off the ground almost effortlessly.

Too tired to open her eyes and perhaps a little afraid to find out her guardian may be Ron, Hermione rested her head against the shoulder of the person carrying her and focused on breathing. As she inhaled she caught a scent of the person carrying her but their scent was mingled with dirt, blood and battle. Hermione's head was pounding the only consolation was that the rest of her body seemed to be numb. She didn't know if she had drifted off to sleep or not but they seemed to have only travelled for a few moments when they came to a stop. Hermione wondered where her guardian was taking her, but the thought was dismissed by the stronger thought of '_I don't care anymore'_. They had only stopped for a moment when Hermione felt the world spin and she knew they were disapparating. This being too much for the young witch she promptly passed out before she could open her eyes to see where she was.

Hermione knew that her body was feeling some sort of sensation but she could not tell what it was as she drifted back to consciousness. She opened her eyes and realised that she was naked in a bathtub of steaming hot water, someone was washing her back. In a fit of panic she tried to throw herself out of the tub but being wet and soapy put her at quite the disadvantage. She felt those strong arms encircle her, holding her tight and safe and she relaxed somewhat. Hermione remembered her guardian and again held onto those arms, as lips touched the back of her head she closed her eyes and went with the darkness again.

The next time she drifted back to consciousness she was laying in bed on her side, resting her head on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw that she was facing a fire, the room she was in was empty and not one that she recognised. She began to take mental stock of herself, her body remained exhausted, stiff and sore. She looked around as much as she could without moving, the room she was in appeared to be a bedroom within some sort of log cabin, the wooden walls at least gave that much away. There was a window on the same wall the bed was against, the curtains were open and the moonlight shone in, the window was open and a gentle breeze was blowing through it. The breeze was relaxing to Hermione and though she knew that everything was far from okay, she was as far from concerned about it all as she could get. She was thinking about getting up and moving around but her body began to shake at the very thought of it and she chose instead to force herself to turn over in the bed. She gasped as she winced in pain at the simple act of rolling over. As though her mind was telling her that she had had enough, darkness swallowed her again.

Hermione was running across the courtyard, jumping over the fallen bodies of her school friends and comrades as she fought desperately to keep up with Harry and Ron. The boys at this point were far ahead of her, she ducked to avoid the blow from the sickle that the troll had swung at her, she turned sharply to try and shake him off and when she found she had done so successfully she turned back in the direction the boys had run off in. Hermione was now in full blown panic mode as she realised that she had lost sight of them, she spun back around in an attempt to search the courtyard for them and her eyes fell on the body closest to her. "RON!" She screamed as she ran to the body, skidding on her knees as she got to him and clung to him, she looked up, casting her eyes around searching for help, when her eyes met Harry's own green eyes. It took mere seconds for her to process that his eyes were dead too. Hermione got to her feet and ran over to Harry's body, she stared down at it for a moment in disbelief. Again she looked around the courtyard and she realised that all the bodies laying there were those who were her nearest and dearest, her parents were there, professor McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks, everyone she had ever cared about was laying there staring at her with dead eyes and broken bodies. Hermione screamed. She was sitting up, covered in sweat and panting, heart thundering against her chest, a single tear was meandering its way down her cheek. She felt strong arms around her once more, soothing sounds came from behind her and soft gentle kisses peppered her shoulder and neck.

Hermione relaxed into the arms and allowed herself to be soothed by the sounds and kisses coming from the warm comforting body behind her in the bed. They lay like that for a while until finally Hermione stopped shaking, though the soothing sounds and soft caresses never stopped. Hermione was in two minds about what to do next. Part of her told her just to fall asleep in these arms, whose ever they were, but the logical part of her brain told her that she had to know who her guardian was. Hermione took a deep breath and turned in those arms to face her guardian. She looked up into her guardian's eyes and then closed her own and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – thanks for reading and reviews are most welcome. Hope you enjoy. **

**PS its not mine its JK's**

Chapter 2 A moment of Hope in a House of Cards

Casting eyes upon the bed the guardian considered her charge, she was tired and thin despite resting fitfully since she had been brought here. The dark circles under Hermione's eyes made it look like she had two black eyes. Her skin was a mess of minor wounds, small cuts, scratches and bruises that hinted at what she had endured over the last few weeks. However the most damning evidence that the young girl had bore far too much had come to light while the guardian had bathed her in the form of scars from old wounds on her back that made it look as though Hermione had been thrown backwards through a window and had not had the opportunity heal herself magically. Combined with the word 'mudblood' that had been carved into her arm and a mass of yellowish green bruises on her torso and arms, it certainly appeared as though Hermione had been at the very least tortured and starved, her ribs highlighting the latter by protruding visibly.

The guardian maintained their vigil by her bedside as Hermione began to whimper yet again, clearly getting drawn into another nightmare. A hand reached out and gently stroked the sleeping witch's back offering her reassurance and Hermione settled again. A sigh of relief escaped the guardian's lips as they withdrew their hand. It was going to be a long process, healing Hermione's wounds, the mental and emotional one's posing much more of a challenge than the physical ones.

It had been two days since the guardian brought Hermione here and almost every moment of it had been wrought with fret and worry. It had been hard enough to watch Hermione breaking down in the boat house but what followed once they had arrived here had been simply heartbreaking. The young witch had fallen unconscious when they had first arrived here which, in itself, was hardly surprising given the exhaustion written all over her body. Whilst bathing her however Hermione had awoken and terror seemed to overcome the young girl, the guardian simply held her and tired to soothe and reassure her. This seemed to bring on some sort of catatonic state, Hermione was unresponsive and all the guardian could do was take care of her body and hope that her mind was repairing itself so that they could work together on her heart and soul.

The sound of the window being gently pushed open caught the guardian's attention pulling them out of the memory, a wand drawn and defensive posture taken before it could register that it was an owl, cautiously making it's way into the cabin. Putting the wand away the guardian walked to the owl and relieved it of it's burden and offering it a treat. The owl was indistinguishable in its features, it was certainly not one of the Hogwarts ones but a small ring around its legs identified it as one of the ones from Eyelopes Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. The letter, addressed to Hermione Jean Granger in emerald green ink, was tossed on the dresser where it joined the others that had arrived in a constant flow since just an hour after the Guardian had brought her here. The guardian knew that it was only a matter of time before it was more than just owls they would have to contend with, but until Hermione awoke and was in condition to determine how she wanted to proceed all that would be ignored. To hell with the war and the Order, did they not know they had gone too far? Pushed the young witch too far? Taken advantage of her wisdom beyond her years and her need to please everyone? The very thought of it brought a seething rage but all it took to dispel this rage was to glance at the now safe and resting witch in the bed.

A soft chime from a clock in the cabins lounge indicated that another hour had passed, a cursory glance at the sleeping witch revealed that she finally appeared to be resting comfortably. Satisfied that their charge was safe the guardian rose from the chair by the bed and wandered out the room leaving the door open and began their routine of checking the wards on the cabin. Satisfied that the wards were intact the guardian made their way to the kitchen and with a flick of their wand vegetables were chopped and threw themselves into the pan on the stove along with some fresh herbs, a stream of water followed shortly after and the pan was heated to a gentle simmer. With soup being made, the guardian wandered over to the greatest muggle invention ever and poured a steaming hot mug of coffee. Nostrils flared as an earthy scent of bitter comfort wafted through them, senses were heightened with just the anticipation as the hot liquid was raised to lips and the first delightful sip was taken and tension was swallowed down with each mouthful. Standing leaning against the counter in the log cabin's basic kitchen the guardian cast a glance at the door leading to the bedroom, guilt was setting in for leaving Hermione defenceless against her dreams and so the mug was deposited on the counter half finished and bare feet padded to the bedroom door.

She had turned over again, tossing and turning had become as much of Hermione's hourly routine as checking the wards and having a half a mug of coffee had been a part of the guardian's routine. Satisfied that Hermione was safe and well the half finished mug of coffee was retrieved, one more mouthful was swallowed and the remainder of the mugs contents was unceremoniously dumped down the sink. The mug was washed out and set by the sink to dry, a flick of a wand set a wooden spoon to stirring the soup and the guardian wandered back to the bedroom. Standing at the foot of the bed a shiver went down the guardians spine, as a result a log was tossed on the fire, the window was pulled closed and candles around the room were lit giving it a soft glow that was comforting in itself.

Sitting back by the bed, picking up Hogwarts: A History and beginning to read the guardian started to see why Hermione liked the book so much. There were so many facts, curiosities and downright gems of information that could be gleaned from this book that the guardian began to think that Garius Tomkink ought to have been sent to Azkaban for outlining every defensive weakness the castle had. After trudging through three chapters the book was quietly placed on the floor and the guardian began to pace restlessly. How long would the young witch sleep? Perhaps a medi-wizard should be called? Hermione wouldn't thank anyone for that, of that the guardian could be certain.

The sleeping witch turned back over again, the now familiar whimper escaping yet again from her lips. A hand reached out to soothe her forehead but the guardian stiffened as the hand was swotted away, instantly it was evident that this one was different. Hermione's breathing became laboured, a sheen of sweat coated her face and she was now thrashing about as though she was under attack. Unsure of what to do the guardian got up and paced to the other side of the bed nervously watching the clearly distressed witch as she battled her inner demons through this nightmare, reluctant to reach out to the young witch again, not wanting to go over than boundary of trust, not even for a nightmare, the guardian perched on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly Hermione was screaming, she had shot bolt upright in the bed, without thinking the guardian reached out and wrapped their arms around the terrified and disoriented witch and began to make hushing sounds, repeating over and over that Hermione was safe, that it was over. As Hermione calmed down the temptation was too much and the guardian began to lightly place their lips against the exposed skin of Hermione's bare shoulder. The bushy haired witch was trembling but at the same time placed her hands over those of the guardian's, holding onto to them and seeking refuge from them. Hermione was pulled back down to a laying position but the gentle kisses and soft reassurances continued to pour from the guardian as she was held safe. Hermione began to relax but still the guardian held her, feeling their heart thundering. The tables were turned now, they didn't know how they knew, but it was evident that now was the time that their identity was to be revealed to Hermione.

Sure enough the smaller witch turned in the guardian's arms; the guardian was holding their breath as their own eyes met those chocolate ones of Hermione's then, after their gaze was locked for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was mere seconds, the chocolate disappeared behind fallen eyelids but not before a slight smile graced her beautiful face as Hermione drifted back asleep.

The guardian gently let out the breath they had been holding, Hermione had not fought to get away, she had not screamed at them on fear and, nor had she yelled in anger. Far from it in fact, she had relaxed, she had smiled and she had felt safe enough and comfortable enough fall back to sleep in those arms. The guardian chose to take a leaf out of Hermione's book and for the first time in two days allowed sleep to overtake them.

A few hours later a familiar tapping roused the guardian from their slumber. Looking down they noticed that Hermione had not moved, pleased that the young witch had at least had some proper rest for once, the guardian tried to extract them self from Hermione without waking her. Bare feet hit the cool wooden floor and carried the guardian to the window. The sun was shining gloriously and the smell of fresh air filled the room as the window was opened to allow the owl access to the room. Impatient at being kept waiting the owl nipped at the guardian's fingers as the letter it was carrying was retrieved. Eye's widened as Errol the Weasley's owl was recognised, a treat was given to the owl as the guardian turned the envelope over, hoping that Ron had not written Hermione knowing that this would just add insult to injury.

The guardian sank down into the chair by the bed as the weight of the world appeared to rest on their shoulders. Sighing at the recognition of Bill Weasley's chicken scratch excuse for writing the guardian stole a glance at Hermione, to their surprise the young witch was laying awake watching them and suddenly they felt as though the little bit of security they had built up might fall down like a house of cards around them. The guardian lowered their gaze away from Hermione to the envelope that was now in their lap, the letter addressed to Fleur Delacour-Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

She rose from her seat, letters in her lap forgotten as they fell to the floor, and moved to leave the room. Hermione sat up, "Wait...please...don't leave me." She whimpered, her voice croaky from her dry throat but the pleading was there all the same. Fleur stopped at the door and turned to face Hermione on the bed, who looked back at her with wide brown eyes, dark and glistening with unspent tears as fear danced across her face. The bushy haired young witch looked so vulnerable, so fragile, that Fleur could do nothing but comply with the request and so she stepped back over to the fallen letters, picked them up and placed them with the others. She poured water from the jug by the bed into a glass and sat on the edge of the bed, handing the cool drink to Hermione for her throat. The young witch took the glass and shakily raised it to her lips, Fleur noticed Hermione's trembling hands and gently raised her own in an attempt to steady them slightly, so that she could drink without spilling the water.

Instinctively Hermione jerked away from the touch, letting the glass slip from her hands, spilling the cold water over the bed as the glass crashed to the floor and shattered. Fleur did not move, she simply held her hands still where Hermione could see them and waited for the wide eyed young witch to calm. Hermione had jerked to the top corner of the bed and was clutching her knees to her chest, her eyes darting around the room as though she was trying to plan her escape. Fleur examined the young one before her, who now looked like a child more than ever, as she began a subtle rocking. Fleur knew she had to do something as the young witch was beginning to scratch at her arms, she presumed subconsciously, leaving angry red marks and taking the scabs from some of the old wounds that were there. Fleur reached forwards slowly and gently placed her hands on Hermione's, making soothing sounds as she did so. She did not try to stop Hermione from scratching herself, but was simply hoping that the warmth of their hands touching would be enough to get the young witch's attention, she was right. Hermione stopped scratching and looked at Fleur as a whimper escaped her lips. "Ma Petite I am not going to 'urt you I promise." Hermione did not respond but she did not flinch away from Fleur either and so Fleur slowly made her way across the bed towards the scared young witch making soothing sounds as she did so.

Hermione studied Fleur as she approached her, there was fear and confusion on her face and Fleur began to wonder if her mind had been damaged, what had this young witch gone through? Fleur stopped approaching Hermione, she did not want to crowd her as she was already unsettled, however as she stopped something that Fleur couldn't distinguish flitted across the young witch's face. The Veela had a moment to wonder if she should brace for an attack from her patient before Hermione launched herself desperately at her. Like a small child she clung to Fleur as though her very next breath depended on not letting go of the French witch, Fleur wrapped her arms around her young patient and soothingly rubbed her back, "shhh, you are safe now Ma Petite, you are safe." Hermione buried her head in Fleur's chest and began sobbing. Fleur was certain her mind was damaged because the Hermione she knew would never let anyone see her this vulnerable, and again she wondered what had happened to her.

The sobbing stopped after a few minutes but Fleur continued her soothing motions as she felt the small body wrapped in her arms was still trembling. Fleur decided to try talking to her young patient, she knew that there was a chance that not much of what she said would sink in but still felt it was worth a try. "Ma Petite are you not 'ungry? Mon Dieu you are wasting away," She began stroking Hermione's head with her free hand and gently rocking her, "perhaps you would prefer some coffee? I 'ave a French blend brewing in ze kitchen zat I am particularly fond of hmm? What do you say 'Ermione 'ow about some coffee and some soup?" she stopped speaking for a moment and was afraid that maybe Hermione couldn't understand what had she said after all.

Moments later however Hermione was calming some and appeared to be nodding her head. Fleur smiled to herself as she very gently prized the young woman off of her, Hermione moved back to the head of the bed and then edged uncertainly to the side. Fleur reached to the bedside table and picked up her wand and with a quick swish she cast "reparo" and the glass set itself on the bedside table back repaired. Then she cast a quick but subtle drying spell on Hermione taking care of the earlier spill. Fleur smiled reassuringly at a startled Hermione who seemed to be trying to figure out what had just happened. Fleur became more and more concerned about her young friend who had said nothing since she woke up other than begging Fleur not to leave her. She gently placed her hand on Hermione's and then slid off the bed, inviting the young witch to join her.

Hermione tentatively placed her bare feet on the floor and braced herself against Fleur's hand as she stood on a pair of very shaky legs. Fleur watched her preparing in case she would have to catch her young patient if her legs gave out, she saw pain in Hermione's eyes but the pain didn't reach her face or lips; she did not complain instead Hermione simply took a deep breath and nodded at Fleur as she took a small step towards the door. Fleur walked slowly beside the shuffling young witch and when they made it to the kitchen she eased her gently into the seat nearest the stove for warmth and set about warming the soup she had prepared last night. Once the soup was taken care of she poured two half cups of coffee and set one on the table in front of Hermione and one at her own place before going back to the stove and stirring the soup.

Fleur turned to Hermione to find her with her hands wrapped around the cup as though trying to draw every piece of heat from the cup possible. Fleur let her eyes drift over Hermione's bruised and far too thin form and felt a pang in her heart, she lifted her eyes to the battered young witch's face and noted again that Hermione had silently been watching her. Fleur smiled and turned back to her soup, wishing that she could get inside Hermione's head, hear what she was thinking or at least do something that would help her young friend. She shook the thought away and served two bowls of soup to the table and took the seat next to Hermione whose eyes had followed her the entire time. Fleur tried to ignore the fact that every movement she made was being watched and set about salting her soup.

When she realised that Hermione had not even registered that there was food in front of her she drew her attention to it by warning, "Be careful please 'Ermione ze soup is 'ot" in a soft voice. Hermione tore her gaze from Fleur and turned her mute stare on the bowl of vegetable soup on the table in front of her, after a moment she licked her lips and picked up her spoon. Fleur smiled as the frail young witch dipped the spoon into the soup however as she raised the spoon to her lips the injured witch's trembling hands deposited most of the spoonful back into the bowl and Hermione sighed frustratingly. Fleur went over to the counter and took out a plate and a loaf of bread and began tearing the bread up, once she was done she set the plate with the bread on it down beside Hermione's bowl and smiled at her.

As Fleur sat down she was relieved to see that Hermione was ravenously grabbing at the bread, soaking up the soup and shovelling it into her mouth. "'Ermione, I know you are 'ungry but please take your time or you will make yourself sick," Fleur warned. However it seemed that Hermione was unable to control herself and continued to shove food into her mouth, she must have been starving, Fleur reached out and gently placed her hand over Hermione's bread to stop her for a moment, "you will get sick Ma Petite." The frail young witch's eyes widened and Fleur noted fear on her face again, "I will not 'urt you and I will not take your food away from you, I just do not want any more 'arm to come to you." Fleur pulled her hand away from the bread and Hermione picked up a piece of bread and dipped it in her soup again, this time eating much more slowly, Fleur smiled reassuringly at her and Hermione continued to eat but never tore her eyes off of Fleur, she appeared not to trust her.

Fleur finished her soup and watched Hermione eat as she sipped her coffee, when suddenly Hermione jerked her head to the side startling Fleur. Hermione's eyes were wider than Fleur had ever seen, pupils dilated and she began rapidly shaking her head, she was whispering something that Fleur could not quite make out. Fleur strained to understand what the young witch was saying but was unsuccessful, she did not however miss the fear and pleading in her tone. Fleur stood unsure of what to do as she stepped towards Hermione. The young witch turned to Fleur and cried out, "no, please" before she seemed to be thrown from her chair and against the wall, Fleur watched on in astonishment. Hermione's breathing had increased and she appeared to be begging as she curled into a ball and began writhing and screaming a scream that made the blood in Fleur's veins run absolutely cold as she could only watch on in terror as Hermione continued to writhe in excruciating pain. If Fleur did not know any better she would say that someone was casting crucio on Hermione, but she knew that no one had breached her wards.

Fleur sank to her knees and did the only thing she could think to do, she stroked Hermione's head and reassured her that she was there; it was at this point that Fleur noticed a musky scent hanging off Hermione. Hermione was shaking but she had stopped screaming and writhing and was whispering something over and over, Fleur leaned down close to Hermione's head so she could hear what it was that she was saying, "Bellatrix...please...stop" Hermione sobbed. Fleur's eyes widened as she gently lifted Hermione into her arms and held he. Blood dripped out of Hermione's nose and ears, her entire body was trembling and drenched in sweat, Hermione had soiled herself. Fleur held Hermione tightly as she encouraged her to fight off an attacker she could not see. After what seemed like hours but was likely no more than 20 minutes Hermione stilled herself completely and her breathing became slow and deep, Fleur smiled and relaxed a little not sure if Hermione had fallen asleep in her arms or had passed out but hoping that either way she was getting some rest.

Fleur changed her position on the floor as her leg, which had been trapped underneath her, was falling asleep, as she did so Hermione whimpered and then shivered. Fleur held her close as she propped herself against the wall, and pulled her wand out cleaning up the dried blood on Hermione's face and casting a quick scourgify on Hermione's clothing, which had began to smell of sweat, blood and other things. She then summoned a blanket and wrapped it around the young witch as she continued to stroke her head. Fleur sat there comforting her young friend while she rested, as she did so she cast her memory back a few weeks. She had been at Shell Cottage with Bill when they heard that someone had breached their wards. The couple had run outside to find a party of battered victims who told them that they should expect an equally as battered Golden Trio. Hours later when they had not turned up Bill began to panic about the safety of his brother, but Fleur had talked to the young Lovegood woman and she knew that Hermione had been tortured, Fleur knew that it was not Ronald nor Harry that they needed to be concerned about. Bill went to the Order and tried to get them to move against Malfoy Manor in a rescue attempt but the risk had been deemed too great and so they sat and waited. It sickened Fleur to think that the Order had just written on the three teenagers like that and she had been fraught with worry until a few days ago when rumors that the trio had been sighted breaking into Gringotts and were then headed to Hogwarts. Fleur and Bill had not hesitated in heading to Hogwarts themselves, each hoping to be a support to someone different. It wasn't that Fleur did not care about Bill's brother, but Christmas had also demonstrated that when the going tough, Ron ran. Hermione on the other hand would not run, and to Fleur that was a much bigger concern.

Fleur had not voiced her concern to Bill about Hermione, he would not have understood. Previously when she had discussed the Tri-Wizard tournament with Bill she had skirted over the furtive looks she and Hermione had given each other in favour of having a smooth first year of marriage. It soon became apparent however that perhaps Fleur's mother knew what she was talking about when she had warned Fleur about marrying so young. She and Bill start to have small differences of opinion on things that did not matter, but the rift between them grew when Ronald had appeared at Christmas time with that awful girl on his arm. Bill had wanted to leave them to it, Fleur had wanted to give Ron a piece of her mind for not sticking with his friends, the whole thing had ended in a huge argument between the married couple that left Fleur under no illusions that their morals were not quite the same after all. Fleur did not know if Bill had realised that that argument had been the beginning of the end of their short marriage, in fact she doubted he knew at all that their marriage was coming to an end, she imagined that when Ron went crawling back to his friends Bill had thought everything had gone back to normal.

The fact remained that no one knew what had happened during the weeks between the battered party landing at Shell Cottage and the break in at Gringotts except the trio themselves. If Fleur was going to help Hermione then she need much more detail than she had and of the only three people who knew what had happened one of them was dead and another was one lying in her arms damaged and seemingly unable to communicate which left only Ron who could shed some light on what had happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor.

Fleur was still sub consciously stroking Hermione's head as she pondered how to question Ron without telling anyone where she was. It took her a few moments but she resigned herself to the fact that she needed some help with this. Hermione was stirring again, another nightmare, and Fleur decided to take advantage of the situation casting the featherweight spell on Hermione and lifting her, carrying her to the bed. She slipped into the bed beside her and Hermione settled curled into her side again clutching to Fleur like a scared child. Fleur continued to stroke Hermione's head in the same soothing manner she had used since the beginning of this most recent episode, but at the same time summoned parchment and quill and began to write. When she had finished her letter she set it on the bedside cabinet and settled beside her patient closing her eyes for a moment. She knew the owl would come with the morning, it always did and then she would be able to get some help for Hermione, she only hoped that it was not too late, that Hermione's mind was not too far damaged.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello :o) Thanks for the reviews – they are much appreciated! **

**Anyone who reads The Other Seven Horcruxes knows that WetOtterSoks is the name I share with my beta (I am Wetsoks and she is Otter). I just wanted to say that this fic is all Wetsoks no Otter. She's very busy catching fishes and things at the moment and couldn't commit to Beta-ing 2 fics. So I apologise if this fic is a little rough...**

**Also – Mad props to JK and the magical world she created for us to play in. **

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Beautiful," Scabior said to her, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was tearing through the forest, jumping a fallen trunk as braches slapped her face. She looked to the left, then right and she knew that Harry and Ron were running with her. She threw a spell over her shoulder, trying to slow their pursuers if nothing else, as she ducked under a low branch. She had only been running for a minute and a half but her calves and thighs were burning along with her lungs, she pushed on. The boys were falling behind and somehow the snatchers had circled around in front of her, it was a trap and she was running right into it. She spun and threw a stinging jinx at Harry and fell beside him, he was rambling about what You-Know-Who and she was angry that once again he had let him inside his mind. Suddenly hands were grabbing her, pulling her to her feet, ripping her hair out. She swallowed a scream and willed her heart to stop thundering, a stench like wet dog filled her nostrils and her captor was licking her face, her stomach churned and something stirred in her memory; danger, something bad was about to happen.

Hermione let her reflexes take over as she began to writhe and fight, scratching the arms that were holding her as she screamed and cursed. Her mind was telling her she was in danger, she had to get away and nothing else mattered she closed her eyes to think and when she reopened them she was no longer in the forest, she also no longer had any clothes on. Hermione turned her head, it was the only part of her body that she could move the rest of it seemed to be pinned down, the room she was in was large, cold and dark. Someone was screaming and it took Hermione a full minute to realise it was her and that the reason she couldn't move was because someone was straddling her and what was that sensation on her arm? She began to struggle again desperate to get away when suddenly every millimetre of her body was aching as though a thousand needles were being slowly pushed through her skin. Nothing Hermione did eased the pain, no position made it more bearable and it just went on and on.

Suddenly Hermione was falling, a bump to her head disoriented her. She shook her head to try and clear her mind but it didn't work, all she knew was that she needed to get away so she began to scoot away and was surprised that she could. Hermione wedged herself into a corner and made herself as small as possible by pulling her legs up to her chest. She could hear someone talking to her but could not quite make out what they were saying, she shook her head trying to clear the fog from her mind. Hermione braced herself expecting the cruciatus curse to hit her again, she could not quite understand why the blows were not coming, why was Bellatrix not attacking her? She looked around, the room had changed again; now it was made of wood, well lit and warm. Someone was moving towards her, she tried to back away again but her back was to the wall. Hermione squinted at the person moving towards her, blonde hair was all that she could make out and this confused her. Bellatrix's hair was raven coloured, was it Lucius or Narcissa coming towards her? The thought terrified her, she was breathing very heavily and her heart was pounding it hurt, why didn't they just attack her?

Hermione took a deep breath in and tried to exhale slowly, willing her body to calm itself. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hand trying to clear her vision, forgetting for a moment that the fog was in her head not her eyes. The scared young witch looked at the person approaching her again and she saw blue eyes. Her body ached, adrenaline coursed through her and she could not help but tremble: all of it combined made it impossible to focus. Hermione began to rock, losing her will to fight, "please...just kill me" she begged as tears streamed down her face. She was so tired she begged again, noticing that her voice did not sound like her own, so hoarse. Then she heard another voice, it was soft and comforting she wanted to go to it but she was afraid.

"'Ermione, Ma Petite I am 'ere, I am not going to 'urt you. You are safe." The soft voice said.

"_Still fighting Muddy?_" The voice inside her head said suddenly. Hermione let a whimper escape from her as she raised her hands to cover her ears. She knew that Bellatrix was there, she was always there.

"'Ermione please, let me 'elp you," The soft voice pleaded, that actually made her laugh, how could anyone help her? She was beyond help, she was lost, and with that thought her laughing turned to sobbing, "I am lost" she whispered. Hermione looked down through her tears to see a hand was gently resting on her wrist, it was a soft hand and warmth came from it. Even though the hand did not move there was comfort coming from it and all Hermione could do was stare at it, finally something that she was able to focus on. Hermione focused on the soothing presence of the hand and as she did so she was able to throw up the occlumency walls that Harry had taught her, blocking Bellatrix out.

The hand resting on her arm moved and Hermione launched herself at the person, she liked the calm that came with the touches. It was the only time she was able to focus enough to calm down and keep her walls up. Hermione clung to person and was rewarded with feeling of arms encircling her. She snuggled into the person and the scent of coconut and vanilla caught her attention, Hermione liked scents they helped her remember things. It was at that point that she remembered why coconut and vanilla meant something to her, she pulled away slightly to look up at the person.

"Fleur?" Hermione croaked her throat hurting as she looked up and recognition dawned on her. Fleur stroked the scared young witch's head, "Oui Ma Petite, I am 'ere wiz you," Hermione nestled in to Fleur again knowing that she was safe and wanting to hide the fact that she was entirely confused. She sat there like that for a while and the world around her seemed to calm, she was exhausted, sore and felt filthy but nothing could make her want to move. Fleur brushed the hair out of her face and gently lifter her chin so that she could see her face. Hermione blinked up into Fleur's eyes and as she blinked some unshed tears spilled down her face and Fleur wiped them away. "'Ermione, can you 'ear me?" she asked. Hermione pondered the statement, after spending some time in Fleur's arms she was able to keep her focus and slowly the fog in her head was lifting, she nodded in response, it had been easier than she had thought it would be.

A sigh escaped Fleur's lips as relief flooded through her, she continued to stroke Hermione's head while the young witch trembled in her arms. Fleur decided to keep asking simple questions, "Would you like some water for your throat?" Hermione swallowed, her throat was incredibly dry she nodded again. Fleur smiled, progress was being made. She did not want to startle Hermione and so she decided that the best move would be to tell Hermione everything she was going to do first. "'Ermione I am going to stand up then I will 'elp you on to ze bed is zat alright?" Hermione did not move for a moment as she processed this, Fleur waited worriedly but did not press Hermione and her patience was rewarded with a nod and Hermione gently sliding out of Fleur's arms.

Fleur got to her feet and went to the jug that she had kept by the bed and began pouring Hermione some water. She had learned from her previous mistakes and only poured half a glass, less to clean up if there was another spill. Fleur turned to Hermione and was slightly startled to find the young witch standing behind her, she had not even heard her move, she smiled reassuringly at her and handed her the glass of water. Hermione took the glass in two unsteady hands and raised it to her lips gulping it down so fast that some spilled out the sides of the glass and down her chin. When she finished the glass she placed it back on the table and began to take in her surroundings. Fleur felt it was important for Hermione to feel comfortable in the cabin so did not interrupt her.

Slowly Hermione shuffled over to the door that led to the bathroom, then blushed as she realised she had clearly been here with Fleur for some time and could not remember going to the bathroom once, she pushed the thought away – at this point dignity was a low priority. The young witch turned to Fleur who had been watching her, "How long have I been here?" she asked more out of curiosity than anything else. Fleur smiled at her, "Zis is your third morning 'ere." She stated then, feeling as though she should take advantage of this lucidity out of fear that it may not last she began a little probing, "what do you remember 'Ermione?" Instantly Hermione's eyes fell to the floor as she pondered this question, she did not know how to answer this question, she had too many secrets to hide. "You found me in the boathouse." Hermione stated but as she did so she replayed the reasons why she was in the boathouse, Harry's death, Ron's betrayal, the battle at Hogwarts, Malfoy Manner, all of it hit her like a ton of bricks and with the hit her walls came down, though Hermione did not realise it straight away.

A dark look passed across the young witch's face and it did not go unnoticed by Fleur who to a slow gentle step towards her young friend and touched her arm, hoping to ground her in the present again. As a single tear slid down Hermione's cheek and she quickly wiped it away, Fleur's heart was breaking watching the stubborn brown eyed girl fight to control her emotions.

"_Pathetic, filthy little mudblood."_

Hermione heard the voice in her head and her eyes widened in panic, she knew what was going to follow if she did not get her walls back up soon. Fleur noticed the reaction but more so she could smell that musky scent in the air and realised that Hermione was about to be in trouble. Squeezing Hermione's arm softly she softly touched her face, "I am 'ere wiz you Ma Petite, tell me what you need, 'ow can I protect you?" Hermione made eye contact with Fleur and the Veela found herself and wondered if the intelligent young witch was trying to tell her something.

Hermione held Fleur's eyes, focused on her touch and worked to raise her walls. Occlumency was not only magically exhausting but seemed to use up all of Hermione's physical energy and as she fought to get the walls up and keep them there she felt her knees weaken. Sighing she stepped towards Fleur as she started to fall to the ground but, as she had suspected she would, Fleur caught her.

"_I don't give up easy Muddy, I will find you and your Veela bitch too" _Bellatrix whispered into her mind but before she could hit her with the Crucio Hermione had gotten her walls up. She let out the breath that she had been holding and felt her body shudder with a mix of relief, exhaustion and fear. She knew that she needed to explain to Fleur what was happening, she had put her friend in danger by allowing herself to get into this weakened state and the guilt was eating away at her.

Fleur looked down at the trembling girl in her arms, she still seemed lucid which was good. The Veela picked Hermione up and headed to the bed, fully intending for the exhausted witch to get some needed rest. Hermione shook her head, "could I have some soup please?" she asked in a whisper. Fleur nodded at the witch in her arms and felt that the fact that Hermione was asking for food meant that there was hope for her yet, and hope was something she wanted to hold onto and so she carried the young witch into the kitchen instead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the faves and story alerts – love to all the reviewers**

**This one is a little short but you will be ok **

**Chapter 5**

They sat at the table in silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but it was weighty with the magnitude of things unsaid. Hermione sighed as she managed to spoon some soup into her mouth, content with the warm broth as it filled her stomach. Fleur stood looking out the window, giving Hermione some space, she watched a red throated pipit as he happily hopped around the garden.

Hermione was watching Fleur as she ate, trying to figure out what to tell her friend, would she think that she was losing her mind if she told her about the Bellatrix inside her head? She had been through so much since she had last seen Fleur that she did not know even where to begin, but one thing she did know was that Fleur was taking care of her, had taken care of her for a few days now surely she did this because she cared, certainly this would mean that she could trust the Veela.

Fleur turned form her position by the window, it was not lost on her that Hermione was watching her, she could practically see the synapses in the logical witch's mind firing as she tried to figure out whatever it was that was puzzling that intelligent mind. Fleur smiled at the young witch as she sat next to her. She had the almost uncontrollable urge to reach over and sweep Hermione's bushy mane out of her face, but she fought to control the urge as she did not want to startle the young witch or worse make her feel uncomfortable.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched Fleur sit beside her, the French witch seemed to be holding her own hand and Hermione wanted to be holding that hand too, she felt almost drawn to her blonde friend, needing her contact. In a moment of bravery Hermione reached over and placed her hand on Fleur's who in turn wrapped her hand around the young witch's. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a breath, she could feel the warmth and comfort radiating from Fleur's hand as though it were a warming spell spreading throughout her body.

Fleur watch her young friend as she seemed to relish the comfort of simply holding her hand. She fought to stop her heart from racing, this was not the time for her to be thinking of her own feelings towards Hermione and she quickly pushed down the butterflies and thrill of her attraction to the English witch. Instead Fleur lifted the precious hand that was within her own to her face and so softly laid her lips on Hermione's hand before lowering it so slowly to her lap.

"Would that I could kiss all your 'urts away 'Ermione." There was sorrow in the Veela's voice, if it took every moment she had left Fleur knew that she would do everything in her power to chase these hurts away and protect Hermione from ever feeling them again. She let her eyes fall over the young witch and again felt the surge of rage at the cuts, bruises and scars that were visible on her body, whoever did this would pay she silently vowed. She smiled again at Hermione, a gentle and comforting smile, as she very lightly used her thumb to stroke the hand held within her own.

Hermione sighed, taking comfort in the soothing motion of Fleur's thumb as she fought to order her thoughts and figure out what she was going to tell Fleur. What was it she was afraid of she thought to herself? But then she knew the answer, Bellatrix had caused her so much harm that even she could not tell whether the voice she heard in her mind actually was the psychotic witch or was it nothing more than a memory, a remnant of the time she spent at the manner, a piece of her mind so badly damaged that it's sole purpose was to perpetuate the torture that Lestrange had inflicted upon her.

"Why were you crying in ze boat 'ouse?" Fleur asked, she had to start somewhere and this seemed the least frightening place to remind the fragile young witch of. Hermione considered the question and blushed as she thought of her moment of selfishness, "They left me," she said and her voice was still hoarse, causing her to speak in almost a whisper, after a brief moment she said, "again." That word held so much hurt, pain and anger in it that Fleur was stunned. She did not quite know what to say or to think about what Hermione had said, of all the responses she was thinking she would get from the young witch, this had certainly not been one that she considered. Fleur continued to stroke Hermione's hand, "Do you mean Ron and 'Arry?" she asked softly. A single tear spilled from Hermione's eye as she nodded. Hermione was overwhelmed with the feeling that she was being selfish and felt the explanation tumble from her lips, "Harry had no choice, he left me to save the world, bloody hero complex he couldn't stop himself. Ronald though, I was so angry at him, it's ridiculous really. He told me about Lavender and the time he spent at Shell cottage and all I could think was that he would rather be with her than me and I began to wonder..."

The tears were spilling from Hermione's eyes but she seemed more in control of her emotions than she had the last few days so when she paused Fleur hid her anger at the words she had heard and pushed for more information, "What did it make you wonder 'Ermione?" Hermione looked up hearing her name roll off of the Veela's lips and took a shakey breath before answering, " Was he with her after he left me at Malfoy Manner?" her response came out as a very low whisper but Fleur caught it just the same and this time she could not hide the shock or confusion on her face. At the sight of Fleur's reaction Hermione dissolved, great shudders wracked her aching body as tears she could not stopped spilled from her eyes. She tried to pull her hand from Fleur's so that she could wipe her face but instead felt Fleur pulling her into her arms and did not fight it.

And so the two sat, Hermione's head resting in the crook of Fleur's neck and Fleur's arms securely wrapped around Hermione as it felt as though both of their hearts were breaking. Fleur tried to process the information that Hermione had given her, she had so many questions, Ron had left her at Malfoy Manner? How long was she there? What had happened to her there? How had she gotten away? She pushed all these questions aside and turned her attention to Hermione, the sobs had stopped, she looked down to find Hermione's eyes were closed. The young witch must have been exhausted and no wonder, healing took a lot of energy not to mention the cornucopia of emotions the young witch seemed to be enduring. Fleur picked up the young witch easily and it reminded her of how much weight her friend had lost and she swore inwardly that she would try to get her to eat every time she woke up. She carried her precious cargo back to the bed and as she approached the bed she felt the fragile body in her arms stiffen and begin to cling to her. "I will not leave you 'Ermione, you 'ave my word." Fleur stated, anticipating the younger witch's concerns given what had just been said in the kitchen, Hermione relaxed instantly at the words of reassurance as Fleur sat on the bed with Hermione in her lap and swung her legs up onto the bed. After some wriggling to get comfortable Fleur summoned the blankets and covered them both up.

Fleur was sitting with her back against the headboard and softly stroked Hermione's head. She cast her eyes around the room, the window was open as they had not had their morning visit from Ron's owl Pigwidgen, the letters for both Hermione and Fleur were still resting on the desk on the other side of the room and that reminded Fleur of the letter she had written through the night. She considered whether the improvement in Hermione meant that the letter did not need to be sent but concluded that what she had been told by her young friend had actually reaffirmed that she needed to send the letter. She needed all the information she could get and knew only one person who would be willing to help her that she could trust.

Fleur turned her attention to the witch laying in her lapped and was greeted with big brown eyes watching her. She smiled, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione smiled at Fleur and genuinely seemed to be calm but that did not stop the lines of worry spreading across the young witch's face. "Tell me 'Ermione, what 'as you so worried?" Fleur asked. Hermione blinked at the Veela and whispered, "I am afraid you will think I have lost my mind when I tell you that I am being attacked." Hermione lowered her gaze away from the French witch, she couldn't bear to see the look on Fleur's face if she believed that she was crazy. Fleur swallowed, what could Hermione mean 'attacked' she was safe here, no one knew where she was. Fleur managed to keep the puzzled look off of her face as she continued to stroke Hermione's head, "'Oo is attacking you?" Fleur decided to entertain the notion as Hermione was clearly afraid of being disbelieved, but she was beginning to think that Hermione's mind was broken after all.

The French witch had managed to surprise Hermione again by not outright calling her batshit crazy. She decided to answer, "Bellatrix," Fleur stiffened and couldn't stop herself from looking around to see if the psychotic witch was lurking under the bed. Hermione saw Fleur look around and smiled at her, "she is in my head," she told the Veela as she held her eyes conveying her sincerity through her gaze. Fleur held the young witch's gaze and could tell that she believed with all her heart what she was saying was true and so she nodded. Fleur was not quite sure what she was nodding for, it was not an affirmation that she understood because she definitely didn't, but she believed that Hermione believed it and that was all she needed, "I will find a way to 'elp you fight 'er," she told the young witch. Hermione studied Fleur's face and could tell that the older witch meant it, satisfied with that she closed her eyes, "you already are, more than you even know." With that Hermione burrowed in deeper into Fleur's lap.

Fleur stroked the young witch's head and continued to worry about her as she felt Hermione's breathing slow and just like that the young witch was asleep having unloaded some of the burden her soul was carrying. Fleur continued to stroke the young witch's head and wished that she could figure out what was going on with her and how she could help her. She lifted her head as the owl landed on the window ledge and then hoped down onto the bed. Fleur carefully removed two letters, one for Hermione in the neat handwriting of Molly Weasley and one for herself, Bill's chicken scratch excuse for penmanship. She sighed and tossed the two letters aside and then picked up the letter she had written earlier, she looked at the envelope she had neatly addressed to Ginny Weasley and hopped that the youngest Weasley would consent to help her. She held the letter out to Pigwidgeon, "Do not give this letter to anyone ozer zan Ginny please," she asked the bird who gave an indignant hoot and flew out of the window again, excited to have finally been given a return letter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Amazing reviews – thank you all for your kind words.**

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling – I'm just playing with it all**

**Chapter 6 Taking Stock**

Fleur was startled out of her nap as Hermione thrashed around in her lap. The adrenaline coursed through the French witch's veins, as it tends to do when one is jarred awake by something unexpected, she forced a wave of nausea down as she got her bearings and dodged the flailing young witch's arms as she desperately tried to get away from whatever the horror in her nightmare was. The bushy haired witch was working herself up to a full throated scream as Fleur reached forward and pulled her into her arms, trying to hold her still to prevent her from hurting herself, or Fleur for that matter. The Veela could fell the insurmountable levels of panic in Hermione as she realised that she was trapped in someone's arms and the Veela knew that she would have her work cut out for her trying to tear Hermione from this nightmare.

"'Ermione, you are safe. Et is Fleur remember? Please wake up 'Ermione." She kept her voice as low, soft and unthreatening as she continued to try and coax the Gryffindor awake, or to calm her down at the very least. Fleur continued talking, "'Ermione, shhh et is alright, you are safe, I am 'ere 'olding you safe" she kept repeating over and over in her soft low tone that Hermione was safe and the more she talked to her the more the young witch seemed to calm down. Fleur sighed with relief as she felt the body in her arms stop fighting her, she looked down to see Hermione looking up at her, big brown eyes glassy with tears that were spilling down her face. The French witch felt her heart break a little more as she noticed that those eyes staring up at her were filled with fear, mistrust, hurt and a lifetime worth of other emotions. She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Hermione's forehead, "I am 'ere wiz you and you are safe" Fleur told the trembling girl in her arms one more time. Hermione blinked, "No I'm not." She stated simply.

Fleur tried to mask the hurt that she felt as Hermione's words cut through her like a knife, how could she believe that Fleur would let harm come to her? She had protected her, comforted her, healed her. The French witch pushed the hurt and other emotions aside and internally admonished herself for not having patience with Hermione, of course it would take time for the young girl to trust her, she had been through so much it was going to take more than a few kind words and a couple of hugs to get her to trust anyone again.

Hermione had not missed the hurt that had flashed across Fleur's face at her statement and inwardly winced, she had not meant her words to hurt, she was simply stating a fact. Bellatrix had been whispering through her mind since she left the Manor that she would be unable to escape her, that she would hunt her down. Hermione knew that Fleur probably did not believe what she had told her earlier, had their roles been reversed she did not think she would believe that a traumatised Fleur was being attacked in her mind. Hermione considered this for a moment, putting herself in Fleur's shoes, and concluded that Fleur must think she was nuttier than squirrel poop. Hermione wondered if she cared what the Veela thought, she found that she rather did and resolved herself to the fact that, somehow, she would prove to Fleur that she had not lost her mind. She began to think how she might do this and sighed, happy to have a mystery to solve as she exercised a part of her brain that she had not used for a while. It was a beautiful distraction for her.

Fleur gently rocked Hermione, she was calm but her eyes had glazed over again, the young witch seemed to have retreated back into her head again. She continued to watch Hermione, trying to gauge just how far from reality she had slipped this time and wondering how she could bring her back, or even if she should? Maybe where Hermione was inside her head was rainbows and puppies and kittens. Perhaps bringing her back to reality and forcing her to deal with the traumas that she has obviously gone through, was a cruelty in itself. What if she was perpetuating the torture that Bellatrix had visited on Hermione by pulling her out of her inner sanctum. She sighed again and realised that she had to pee, and she definitely needed some coffee.

"'Ermione, I am just going to go to ze bathroom," Fleur told the young witch as she gently eased out from underneath her. Hermione did not fight Fleur pulling away but as Fleur moved towards the door to the en suite, Hermione followed. The French witch bit her lip, feeling awkward about the situation but chose to continue on.

Hermione, feeling insecure at being separated from the one thing that had been able to ground her, followed Fleur towards the bathroom, but then realised that no matter how much she wanted to she could not encroach on Fleur's privacy. She reached the door that Fleur had gone through and leaned on the wall beside it waiting for Fleur to finish. Moments later she heard water running in the sink as Fleur washed her hands and forced herself to relax. Fleur emerged from the bathroom and smiled at Hermione, pleased that the young witch seemed to be coping with things better and better.

"I am going to make some coffee, would you like?" Fleur asked Hermione as she walked to the kitchen, Gryffindor in tow like her very own shadow. "Yes please," the Hermione replied, "could I use some parchment and a quill?" The logical witch asked, and Fleur was glad to grant the request as she raised her wand and summoned the items. Hermione sat in the same chair that she had previously and began to write while Fleur made the coffee and cleaned up the kitchen while the coffee brewed. Fleur could not help but think this was a good thing, whether she was journaling on writing to a friend, it could only aid in the healing process and resolved herself not to disturb or push her on the matter.

Hermione wrote down everything she knew about legilimency, it filled half a foot of parchment, and she longed to be able to visit the library at Hogwarts, if it had even survived the battle. The reminder of the battle catapulted her back through her memories and she found herself walking through the rubble strewn corridors of Hogwarts as curses flew past her. A stray flash of green light hitting a girl she had sat beside in Arithmancy class square in the chest. Just like that the light was gone from the girl's eyes as her soul departed and her lifeless body crumbled to the ground in a mess of awkwardly strewn limbs. Looking at the lifeless body of her classmate brought her to the memory of Harry lying dead in the forbidden forest and even though this was not the first time she had visited this memory she suddenly realised that she was watching him through Bellatrix's eyes, she stored the tidbit of information for use later as she examined Harry's dead body on the forest floor. His green eyes had lost their spark as well, his body lay one leg at an angle that was physically not possible without some damage being done, a whimper escaped Hermione's mouth as she continued to look at her brother's dead body.

At the sound of the whimper Fleur's head snapped around to look at Hermione, there was a clear look of distress on the young witch's face. Fleur closed the distance between her and sat in the chair by her side and reached up placing her hand on Hermione's face gently, "What is it 'Ermione?" Fleur asked in almost a whisper. Hermione's eyes met Fleur's and she took a deep breath, she shuddered as she exhaled, "Harry's dead," she told Fleur. Fleur nodded and she used her thumb to brush away the tears falling from Hermione's eyes, "Oui, he died before ze Death Eaters took 'Ogwarts," she told the young witch. The sorrow on Hermione's face was replaced with shock at the news Fleur had told her, "the Order?" she asked the French witch. Fleur wondered for a moment if she should withhold the information she had. She knew that Hermione's Gryffindor traits of loyalty, courage and chivalry would make her want to fight the forces of darkness and she would want to do so before she had properly healed. Fleur knew that if she let Hermione leave the sanctuary that she had brought her too to try and save the world again, she would probably lose her for good. Fleur's stomach lurched at the very thought of this. At the same time though if Hermione was to trust her and feel safe at all then Fleur needed to be as upfront and honest as possible with her. She was completely torn and did not know what to do.

Fleur got up from her seat and went over to the counter where her coffee had finished brewing and poured herself and Hermione a cup as she tried to considered how to proceed. "Fleur, please I need to know if what is in my head is a memory or reality, I need to sort this out." The desperation in her voice was what sealed it for Fleur, she needed to help her friend and so she picked up the two mugs of coffee up and brought them over to the table setting one in front of Hermione as she sipped on the other. The veela took a deep breath and began to recount what she knew of the battle of Hogwarts. "Ze letters I 'ave received indicate zat Voldemort lives and he is at 'Ogwarts wiz 'is army of Death Eaters. Ze Order 'as gone to ground to many different safe 'ouses scattered throughout ze UK." Fleur took a sip of her coffee as Hermione's fixed gaze silently encouraged her to continue on "Ronald and Bill are wiz Molly and Ginerva at their Aunt Muriel's, Arthur did not make it out of ze battle but ze twins are wiz Tonks and Lupin. Minerva and ze staff managed to escape and are hiding out in various places." Fleur was studying her young friend as she absorbed the information that she had just been given, trying to read her mind or at least see how she is handling it all. Hermione looked up at Fleur, unsure how to feel about the news that Ron had survived, could it be possible for her to be happy that he was alive but angry that he had survived at the same time? "Who else did we lose Fleur?" she asked her voice sounding a little more shaky than she had hoped for.

Fleur knew that her friend was teetering on the edge of a precipice and wanted nothing more than to reach out and save her form the information that she was pushing from but she knew that was not how this was going to pan out, for Hermione could be unbearably stubborn at times. "I know zat 'Agrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage and Professor Vector all died in ze courtyard of 'Ogwarts. I am afraid zat I stopped reading the letters that started coming in as I 'ad other priorities and so I do not know what else may or may not 'ave 'appened, zough I can tell you zat we 'ave both received letters from ze Weasley's, one a day for each of us in fact." Fleur finished her update by taking a generous mouthful of her hot coffee as she found it hard to raise her eyes to meet Hermione's gaze.

Hermione felt as though she had been slapped across the face, the names that Fleur had listed as dead were those on the front lines, the best minds and most experienced aurors the Order had, now how would they fight? She had to get back in the fight, she had to get back up to speed. Had the snake, Nagini survived the battle? How was the resistance fairing against the Death Eaters now? Was anyone even looking for the Horcruxes anymore. Without even realising it she sprung to her feet, then winced in pain. Fleur reached out and steadied Hermione, "Where are you going?" Fleur asked her young friend, though she suspected that she knew the answer. Hermione dropped her eyes from Fleur and turned away, taking a deep breath she began to step towards the bedroom.

"There are things that I know that could help the Order. A mission that Dumbledore gave Harry that needs to be finished. I need to find Ron and we need to get back out there, it is the best hope that we have." Fleur looked on as Hermione took responsibility for the entire world on her own two shoulders and shuffled towards the bedroom. The Veela sighed, she had known that this moment would come, but she had hoped that she wouldn't be facing it so soon. She knew what she had to do and though she did not want to she knew that she could not let Hermione leave, she would never see her again because she suspected the hurt young witch would get herself killed. She prepared herself for a fight and stepped into the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 A Few Home Truths**

Fleur stood in the doorway to the bedroom and her eyes followed Hermione for a moment, the young witch was slowly searching the bedroom for something. The injured young witch was getting increasingly frustrated, she knew that Fleur was watching her from the doorway and so stubbornly she refused to ask for help. Hermione turned toward the bathroom and gingerly began stepping in that direction, she had arrived here fully clothed so she knew that her clothes had to be around here somewhere.

The French witch sighed as she watched Hermione shuffle towards the bathroom, the young witch was clearly in pain, her face was flushed from the small amount of exertion it had taken her to hunt for her clothing, but she was stubborn as hell and pressed on through it. Fleur remained silent, given a couple more minutes she would not even need to state her argument, Hermione's body was doing it for her! Hermione had made it into the bathroom and Fleur stepped into that doorway, leaned against the door jamb and folded her arms across her chest and noted that the young witch's face was flushed, there was sweat on her forehead and she was now moving very slowly, Fleur concluded that it was time to speak up before the young witch did herself some real damage.

"'Ermione, what are you doing?" she asked trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Hermione ignored her and continued over to the sink, she had clearly decided that she would mask how much she was struggling under the premise of washing her face and she leaned against the sink as she waited for it so slowly fill with water. "'Ermione?" Fleur asked again, she was determined not to let this go.

Hermione spun around and had to put her hand out to steady herself, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to quiet her body which was screaming out in pain, her eyes flew open and she glared at Fleur, "What do you think I am doing?" the young witch spat, "There is a war on! We don't have time for me to sit here and have a nap! My friends are dying and I have information that could stop that. NOW GIVE ME MY CLOTHES." Her voice had risen to a below and the anger was plain on her face as she waited for Fleur's response.

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "What is et zat you zink you will accomplish in zis state, hmm? Think zis through 'Ermione." She implored the young witch. Fleur could already tell that she was not getting her message through to the stubborn young witch and sighed rubbing her temples, she had a headache. There was the faint flutter of panic in Fleur's chest as she met Hermione's angry glare, "My clothes Fleur, unless it is your intention to keep me here against my will," she said in a cold voice. Fleur visibly wilted at hearing these words, she could not hold Hermione here against her will or surely that would make her no better than they Death Eaters who had held her at Malfoy Manor. She sighed and walked back into the bedroom pulling Hermione's clothes out of one of the dresser drawers where she had neatly stored them after cleaning and repairing them as Hermione had slept.

Hermione had followed Fleur back into the bedroom, her anger seemed to make it easier for her to push through the pain, the stubborn young witch then took the clothes from Fleur and laid them on the bed. Hermione leaned against the foot of the bed to keep her balance and attempted to pull the nightshirt that she was wearing over her head. At her first attempt she cried out as a whole new set of muscles, aches and pains announced their unhappiness in the form of pain. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly attempted the manoeuvre again and was again disappointed to tone that the pain in her back and shoulder would not allow her to complete the simple task of getting undressed. A groan of pain and frustration escaped her lips and she reluctantly turned to Fleur with imploring eyes, unable to voice her request.

Fleur smiled at her friend comfortingly, but made no move to help her, "where are you going to go?" she asked instead. Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed, "I told you, Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron and I a mission, Now that Harry's..." she paused for a moment unable to finish her thought, "well the mission still needs to be completed, the war is fruitless without it and they don't even know!" the desperation was plain in Hermione's voice and Fleur could tell that she really wanted to aid in the war effort no matter the cost, "'Ermione, I agree that if you 'ave information vital to the order then you should share et with zem, I just do not zink zat et is anything that needs to be done right zis moment. Please I am asking you, allow your body some time to 'eal and recover, I will 'elp you wiz zis mission, I will take you to ze order, once you 'ave 'ealed." Fleur was practically begging at this point. Hermione glared at her defiantly, pushed herself to her feet and forced the nightshirt over her head. As she completed the move she felt something within her shoulder tear, "Shit!" she cried out as she winced and dropped the shirt.

It took every ounce of Fleur's self restraint not to rush over to assist Hermione, to avoid instantly taking away the pain, to comfort her, because she wanted her to see what a struggle her life was going to be if she left before she allowed herself to heal. Hermione's face had turned deathly pale and fear flashed through her eyes, suddenly Fleur knew that something was very wrong and she stepped towards her. Dropping to her knees beside the suffering young witch Fleur noted that same musky scent in the air, it was not so much coming from Hermione as it was surrounding her, all the same it made Fleur stiffen as she knew trouble was coming.

As soon as Fleur had dropped to her knees beside Hermione, the young witch reached out and grabbed her hand, using the skin to skin touch to try and ground herself so that she could raise her walls. She tried to focus, but the pain in her shoulder was too much of a distraction, she cold now barely use her left arm and she silently thanked Circe for the fact that it was not her wand arm.

Fleur could tell that something was terribly wrong, more than just the re-tearing of the rotator cuff that she had managed to partially heal while Hermione had been resting, she squeezed Hermione's hand and felt the young witch squeeze back despite not having her attention. Fleur did the only thing she could think to do, hold onto the hand that had grabbed hers and try to soothe Hermione by stroking her head and offering her reassurances. The now very pale witch took a deep breath, leaned into Fleur's soft touches and exerted every ounce of her energy into mentally, emotionally and physically blocking Bellatrix out.

After a few moments she relaxed her body, which had been laying in Fleur's lap, and relaxed her breathing. Hermione had her walls up and that was what she cared about, she could feel the Death Eater testing them, systematically pressing against them and shuddered. Fleur gently place a finger under Hermione's chin and raised her head so that she could meet her gaze and as she did so, she raised a questioning eyebrow. Hermione sighed in response, "do you know legilimency?" she asked and Fleur nodded. Hermione took a deep breath as she felt her heart begin to race in her chest, she was so tired and so sore that all she wanted to do was shut her eyes and go so sleep right here, "do it on me." She said. Fleur reached for her wand and cast the spell, as she did so Hermione dropped her walls and braced herself.

Bellatrix threw herself against Hermione's wall not really expecting to get anywhere, but she took joy in knowing that her constant attacks were wearing the insufferable little witch down, she would learn her lesson; there is no escape from Bellatrix Lestrange! She was stunned when she did not hit the familiar wall but instead walked straight into Hermione's mind. She laughed her patented cackle, assuming that Hermione had finally given up fighting her and braced herself to begin the next attack when something caught her eye and she realised that she was not the only one there. Bellatrix examined this other person, recognised her as the blonde Veela who had been nursing Hermione and cackled again. _"Well well Muddy, look who has come to play," _she taunted as she raised her wand and aimed it at Fleur.

Without even thinking about what she was doing Fleur put herself between Lestrange and Hermione's mind and threw up a protégé just in time for the Crucio that Bellatrix had thrown to bounce back towards her. It was enough to convince Bellatrix to withdraw from Hermione's mind for the moment. As soon as she was sure that Bellatrix had withdrawn Fleur also pulled out and stared at Hermione, both women were more than a little surprised, though for different reasons. Fleur helped Hermione to her feet, then began to pace back and forth in the room for a moment trying to process what it was she had just seen. Hermione watched Fleur pace, afraid of what her reaction might be, she had assumed it would be anger.

Fleur was aware that her pacing was not putting Hermione at ease and stopped. The two witches stood unsure of what to say, however Hermione resolved this for Fleur by picking up her shirt and attempting to put it on, "What on earth are you doing 'Ermione?" Fleur asked stunned. Hermione stopped struggling with the shirt and stared at Fleur, "What do you think I am doing? Nothing has changed Fleur." Hermione said exasperated, she did not understand why Fleur could not see what was so very clear to her. Fleur stepped forwards, took a hold of Hermione's hands and gently guided her towards the bathroom. She pulled the younger witch until she was standing in front of the mirror and then very tenderly pulled the shirt and dropped it to the floor. Hermione watched Fleur cautiously; quite unsure about what was happening but suddenly very aware that she was standing in her underwear.

Wordlessly Fleur stood behind Hermione and very gently turned the younger witch's head so that she had no choice but to look in the mirror. Hermione looked at the reflection staring back at her and was surprised to note that she barely recognised herself. She started at her feet and worked her way up, her legs were covered in bruises and cuts that were in varying stages of healing, her stomach bore the evidence of burns and cuts that had been left to heal on their own. As her eyes drifted up her torso she noted that her ribs were protruding through her skin and she winced, until now she truly had no idea of how much weight she had lost while on the run with Harry and Ron. She continued the self examination, but skipped over the scar on her arm, Hermione had decided that she was not quite ready to even begin dealing with that one. Instead she turned her attention to the face that she no longer recognised. It was not bruising or scars that caused her to be shocked this time, it was the fact that her face was so thin, her eyes sunken into beds of deep purple bags that surrounded them and she was very pale.

She stood there for a moment in disbelief, running her eyes over her scars again. Hermione winced at some of the scars, she could remember the cause of each one and she could almost feel each one being created as she looked at it. Hermione allowed her eyes to drift up to the reflection of Fleur and could see that her friend was silently crying. Fleur caught the young witch watching her and quickly wiped the spilled tears from her face with her hand and took a deep breath, shaking as she did so. She held Hermione's gaze in the mirror as she spoke, "'Ermione, your back 'as many more scars, I could not even guess as to why. You 'ad a knife wound in your shoulder blade that 'ad torn your rotator cuff, I used my limited knowledge of 'ealing spells to set et on the road to recovery, I suspect you tore it when you were wrestling wiz ze shirt." The younger witch stood in silence and listened to her friend, "I am not wishing to keep you 'ere against your will, on ze contrary, I will support whatever decision you make. What I am suggesting, Ma Petite, is that you give yourself a few more days, perhaps a week so zat you can 'eal. Zen you will be better prepared to defend yourself against zese attacks zat Bellatrix is mounting against you. Zen you can go to ze order and be of use to zem and zey will take you seriously. My suggestion, et is logical, non?" Fleur never broke eye contact with Hermione as she spoke, and she could already tell that she had made progress because the look that she was getting back from Hermione was not a defiant glare.

Hermione considered Fleur's argument and found that she agreed with her logic, the stronger she was the better her occlumency would be, which meant that there would be less chance of Bellatrix breaking into her mind and the more use to the Order she would be. At least until they found out that a Death Eater had access to her mind and her memory, then they would class her as a liability and shut her out. Hermione sighed and nodded her head at Fleur, who was visibly relieved at receiving consent from her friend.

Hermione stepped away from the mirror, she could not stand to look at her reflection a second longer, she walked into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. Pulling the blanket over her, finally grateful to be covered but puzzled over Fleur's reaction to the entire situation, why was she not angry at her for endangering her? Why was she so concerned about her well being? She watched as Fleur exited the bathroom a moment later and stepped towards the bed, "May I?" she asked as she indicated to the bed. Hermione smiled and scooted over suddenly forgetting all the questions plaguing her; it really did not matter why, she had never felt as safe, warm and relaxed as she did when she was in Fleur's arms and that was all that mattered, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Please review – and thanks to all who have already taken the time.**

**Chapter 8 Interrogation**

Fleur slipped out of bed, not disturbing Hermione so she could get more rest, she went through to the kitchen and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. She sat at the table while the coffee brewed and rubbed her temples as she took a deep cleansing breath. Her head snapped up at the sound of a noise in the bedroom, she tilted her head and listened, but the sound stopped and Fleur surmised that Hermione was just tossing and turning as she tended to do and went back to trying to will her headache away. After a moment she got up and walked over to the open bedroom door, she had to be sure that Hermione was ok.

She stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, tilting her head and taking in the sight before her. Hermione seemed to be resting peacefully for a change, her hair had fallen around her face like a frame. Under all the bruises, malnourishment and the tiredness there lay a beautiful young woman and Fleur was very aware of that fact. She studied Hermione laying there and remembered her looking at herself in the mirror, she remembered every cut, bruise, scar and burn mark on the younger witch's body and tears sprang to her eyes. She was strong in front of Hermione because that was what Hermione needed from her, but now that she was asleep Fleur could let her emotions out in private. She wiped her face and turned back to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and sitting at the table again.

Fleur sighed, revelling in the comfort she gained from simply holding the hot drink in her hands. Pigwidgeon announced his presence with a gentle 'tap, tap, tap' on the window and Fleur got up to let the now familiar owl in, handing him a treat from the jar on the counter as she relieved him of his mail. She turned the envelope over and examined the writing on the front, it could only be Ginny's: block capitals spelling Fleur's name out, betraying the anger she clearly felt as she wrote it. Fleur took a deep breath and opened it; a single strip of parchment fell out, with the same block letters scrawled across it.

I AGREE TO HELP HER. WE WILL FLOO THERE AT 5PM TODAY.

Fleur left the parchment on the table, staring at it. It was clear from the message that Ginny was on board with the plan that Fleur had laid out in her letter when she asked her for help, she was more worried about what she had not said. The letter had been deliberately non specific. No names, no destinations, and no details. Fleur smiled, Ginny had known that there was a chance that the letter would be intercepted and took no chances, clever girl. She drank a mouthful of coffee and looked up at the clock, it was already 4:30pm but all she needed to do was tell Hermione that she was leaving for a while. Fleur poured a cup of coffee and headed into the bedroom setting it down by the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione stirred as Fleur's weight on the bed caused the mattress to sink but she did not wake, Fleur reached over and tenderly stroked her head, Hermione's eyes shot open.

"shhh Ma Petite, you are safe." Fleur smiled reassuringly at her and she seemed to relax. "'Ermione I am sorry but I must go out for a while," she told the young witch. Hermione's body tensed. Fleur reached over and grabbed Hermione's wand from the bedside table and placed it in her hand, "I swear no one knows where you are, no one in ze wizarding world knows zis place exists except my Maman, Papa and my sister and they will not come 'ere." Hermione nodded slowly and sat up, Fleur helped her out of bed. Fleur went through a chest of drawers and pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants that she kept in the cabin, she cast a quick scourgify on them and handed them to Hermione. The younger witch smiled and slowly pulled the clothing on, Fleur then handed her the cup of coffee. "I will be 2 hours at most." She told Hermione as she stoked the fire with plenty of wood so that it would not need any tending while she was gone.

Hermione sat in the chair by the fire, tucking her legs beneath her, her wand sticking out between the arm of the chair and her body, ready to grab. Fleur pulled the blanket off the bed and gently wrapped it around Hermione and then handed the young witch 'Hogwarts: A history'. Hermione smiled flicking through the book curiously, feeling comfort at having the familiar book in her hands. "zere are wards here at zis cabin do not allow apparating in the same manner as ze ones at 'Ogwarts. Our family takes our safety very seriously. No one can find zere way 'ere accidentally, not even by floo. You either must 'ave permission to travel to and from 'ere or be brought 'ere by a Delacour." Fleur told Hermione. It was meant to be reassuring but Hermione's face lit up with curiosity at the information and her eyes glinted with just a hint of her old thirst for learning as she flipped through Hogwarts: A History and read the appropriate chapter on the wards surrounding Hogwarts castle.

Fleur smiled at her, maybe the reading would keep her grounded enough to fight off Bellatrix if she decided to attack. "Send me a patronus if you need me?" Fleur asked Hermione and the young witch smiled and nodded, "Zere are more books in ze living room just off the kitchen if you would like to 'ave a look. Please 'elp yourself to anything you need. I promise not to be any longer zan necessary." Fleur was beginning to second guess her decision to leave Hermione but she felt she had no choice. As though she could sense Fleur's indecision she looked up, "I will be fine Fleur, I will send you my patronus if I need you." She reassured fleur nodded.

She reached out grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames as she clearly spoke, "Shell Cottage." As she arrived she noted that the cottage was not empty she was not worried as the wards were still in place here too, so she dusted herself off and made her way to the kitchen. She smiled as she entered to find the two young Weasley's sitting at the kitchen table, she took a seat with them at the table, for a moment none of them said a word.

"Where is Hermione," both Weasley's chorused at the same time, but while Ron's tone was laced with anger and bitterness, Ginny's voice was full of concern. Fleur smiled at them both, "She is somewhere safe." As though this was explanation enough she did not explain her statement any further. She had chosen to sit opposite Ron, where as Ginny was sitting at the head of the table. Fleur looked at Ginny, grief etched into her face, she was clearly grieving over the loss of Harry and probably others as well and Fleur was suddenly grateful to the girl for pulling herself out of it to help Hermione. Fleur stared at Ron, glaring she wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and choke the boy for letting harm come to Hermione, she wanted to scream at him and punch him until perhaps she could knock some sense into him. Ron seemed to wither under Fleur's glare and she fought to control herself as she felt the beast within start to rise, she squashed it back down. If she was angry at Ron then the beast was bitterly enraged and would quite literally tear him apart if she let it, no matter who he was.

Ginny broke the silence by clearing her throat, "What is it you need from us?" she asked Fleur. Fleur tore her glare from Ron and looked at Ginny, her question was just enough to bring her back to reality. She looked back at Ron, but this time her look was not quite as intense, "Ron, what 'appened at Malfoy Manner?" she asked him. Colour flushed Ron's face, at least that was something, at least he was ashamed of his actions. "We swore we would never tell Hermione, Harry and I," Ron said more to the table than to anyone else and at this point his guilt was evident to Ginny as well as Fleur. Ginny reached over and smacked him across the back of the head, "Harry is dead Ron and Hermione is in a bad way, you bloody answer Fleur's questions so that she can help Hermione or so help me I will thrash you to within an inch of your life then hand you over to mum," she yelled at her brother. Ron took on a defiant look and turned to Ginny, "You don't know what you are talking about!" he yelled right back at her.

Fleur thought that Ginny was going to explode as rage tore across her face, the anger was probably good at her, anger at the loss of Harry and rage at Ron for being the roadblock to Hermione's recovery. She stood up so quickly that her chair tipped over and Ron shot to his feet ready to run should she approach but Ginny was quicker than he was and with a flick of her wand all three doors leading out of the kitchen slammed shut into the frames and her wand was poised mere inches from Ron's face. "Ronald Billius Weasley! You think I don't know what I am talking about? I know enough, i know you left Harry and Hermione when they needed you most and they almost died because of it, Harry losing his wand and probably his upper hand against You-Know-Who! I know that you couldn't keep it in your pants and shagged Lavender Brown and I know that when it really came down to it Harry died in the forbidden forest on his own and Hermione ran away from you for some reason! You better start talking of I swear to Circe I will body bind you, take you home and tell mum and dad everything!" by the time she had finished yelling her voice had turned hoarse and tears of anger, and probably loss, were dripping out of her eyes. Ron's face had turned pale and he sank back down into his seat, as though his legs could no longer hold him. What Ginny had yelled at him hit him like bludger and suddenly he realised that some of what happened might actually be his fault.

Ron looked at Ginny and then to Fleur and nodded. Fleur stood and gently placed and arm on Ginny's still raised wand arm pushing it down. Ginny looked to Fleur and then chose to sit next to her rather than re-taking her seat, she seemed to need the table between herself and her brother though Fleur did not know if it was to protect him from her rage or if she was so disgusted in her brother she couldn't stand to be any nearer to him. Ron noted that she had not let her wand go, she was simply resting her hand on the table, wand still clutched within. "Dumbledore sent us on a mission that no one else knew about it, we were returning from information gathering with Xenophilius Lovegood when somehow some snatchers caught up with us," Ron began to explain but Fleur interrupted "Why were you speaking with Monsieur Lovegood," she asked him. Ron sighed, "Dumbledore told us we couldn't tell..."

Ginny interrupted him mid excuse "Dumbledore is dead, and Harry too Ronald! You need to tell us everything." Ron sighed and then he told them about Horcruxes and Hallows and everything in between, after a few moments he got into the story, feeling as though somehow he was unburdening his soul. When he got to Malfoy Manner her faltered and again shame coloured his face as he explained that Dobby had dropped the chandelier, how Bellatrix had thrown Hermione away from her and she had fallen to the floor and how when the chandelier had begun to full he had grabbed Harry and the pair of them ran out the front door to the Manor as Dobby apparated Luna and Olivander here to shell cottage. Then he stopped telling his tale and a silence hung across the table as Fleur struggled to control the Veela and her anger and Ginny processed what he had just told her.

Fleur found that she was shaking with rage, despite already knowing that Ron had left Hermione there, hearing it from him now somehow made it a thousand times worse. Ron sat staring at the table top not daring to utter another word. It was Ginny who chose to speak, but rather than screaming at her brother she spoke in a very low and disconcertingly calm voice, "So what you are telling me is that your best friend was tortured by a mad woman while you didn't get a scratch on you and the first opportunity you had you tucked tail between your legs and ran, leaving her there alone injured and at the mercy of Bellatrix Black and Lucious Malfoy? Is this what you are telling me Ron?" Ginny spat the last question at him.

Ron opened his mouth to answer Ginny's question but found that he couldn't, his voice seemed to have abandoned him just as he had done with Hermione, all he could do was nod. For the second time in as many minutes Ginny shot to her feet but quick as a flash Fleur was also on her feet holding Ginny back, "'Ow long was she there Ron? Do you 'ave any idea what 'appened to her after you left?" Fleur yelled at him. Ron just shook his head and she gave him a look of utter disgust, "'Ow long Ronald?" she repeated her first question. Ron's eyes began to dart around the room as he looked for an escape. Fleur did not ask again, she knew that the only escape for Ron was if she and Ginny let him go and the only way they would do that would be if he answered their questions. Ron seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he sighed and mumbled something. "Say it again Ron we don't speak mumble," Ginny snapped at him her patience on it's very last thread and it was only there because Fleur was holding on to her. "Twenty seven days."

"Merlins balls" Ginny exclaimed. It was Fleur's turn to go pale as the blood drained from her face and she slowly sank to her seat, she had thought a week perhaps two at worst but twenty seven days? That was almost double what she uhad thought, nearly a month! She could only imagine that at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and who knows who else, twenty seven days must have felt like an eternity. Suddenly Fleur felt the need to return to Hermione, "Leave this place Ronald and know that you are not welcome in this house or any other that belongs to me." She told the boy he did not answer he got up and headed for the floo.

Ginny was not ready to let him go, "You're a right foul git you know that? Percy is a better brother than you." If it was possible then Ron's face fell further as he stepped out of the kitchen and floo'd away. Ginny and Fleur sat in silence for a moment before Fleur got to her feet. Ginny reached out and grabbed her arm and fleur turned to face her, "How is she?" the redhead asked after her friend. Fleur swallowed, "She is remarkably well given what we have just been told, but zat is not to say she is recovered. I do not zink zat she ever will be from zis. But 'Ermione is strong." Fleur told Ginny and the girl nodded her understanding. Ginny thought for a moment, "Can you ask her if I can come and visit?" she asked and Fleur smiled, Ginny had gone about it the right way, not demanding to see her, taking Hermione's vulnerability into consideration, she nodded in response and reached out and pulled the young girl into a hug. Ginny pulled away and headed to the floo before turning back one last time to Fleur, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Fleur considered this for a moment before nodding, "Some how 'Ermione's mind is being attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange, we need to find out 'ow and 'ow to stop 'er." Fleur told Ginny, whose eyes had gone very wide at what Fleur was implying. "There are books on the dark arts at Grimmauld place in the library, now that Harry's...well he left it to me." Ginny told Fleur.

"If 'e left you Grimmauld place zen 'e left you Kreacher as well, use ze 'ouse elf to get ze books, do no go zer as it iz likely compromised, if you find anyzing of use send me an owl." Fleur instructed the young witch who nodded, grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace before stepping into the emerald green flames and stating, "The Burrow."

Fleur sat on the couch, grabbed a cushion clutching it to her face and screamed. She screamed and screamed her anger until sobs wracked her body, she could not bare to think what Hermione had been through. She felt a murderous rage towards Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoy's and Ronald Wealsey. She sat on the couch and wept for some time until no more tears would come, then she took a deep shuddering breath and went back into the kitchen to splash some cold water on her face before flooing back to the cabin.

Fleur stepped out of the fire and dusted herself off. Hermione was sitting in the chair where Fleur had left her, but her wand was in her hand and subtly pointing it at Fleur. "'Ermione, are you alright?" Fleur asked keeping very still, she was proud of the young witch for having maintaining her reflexes, but at the same time did not want to be stunned accidentally. Hermione nodded and lowered the wand, fleur let out a breath she had been holding. Hermione studied Fleur and could tell that something was wrong, she wondered what it might mean and how it would affect her. Fleur stepped forward and gently placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, wishing she could offer so much more comfort. "Are you 'ungry Ma Petite?" she asked and Hermione nodded. Fleur disappeared into the kitchen to make them some supper.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Cheeky wee midweek update. Hit the review button if you can :o)**

**Chapter 9 Chicken Soup for the Soul**

Hermione got up from her chair and shivered as soon as she stepped away from the fire. She turned and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her shoulder as she placed her book on the chair and wandered through to the kitchen. She could see as soon as she stepped through the door that Fleur's shoulders were shaking and she knew that Fleur was crying, Hermione froze unsure of what to do. She decided to clear her throat, announcing her presence, Fleur stiffened for a moment before wiping her face and turning to face Hermione. She was holding a knife in one hand and an onion in the other and offered them up as an explanation, "Ze onions, zey always make me cry," Fleur smiled as she said it however Hermione remained unconvinced. "Where did you go?" She asked in a quiet voice and Fleur could hear the fear in her voice.

Fleur put the onion and the knife on the counter top and after wiping her hands on a cloth she took a seat at the table indicating that Hermione should as well. Hermione sat down next to Fleur, holding the blanket around her shoulders, and looked at her intently. Fleur examined her face, thin, drawn in, pale with sunken eyes and focused on those eyes. They were dark, guarded and the fear was evident within them. She knew that she had to tread very carefully here and so Fleur took a deep breath and held her hand out. She wondered whether Hermione would trust her enough to take it, apparently she did and Fleur allowed herself a little smile. She softly held Hermione's hand in her own, stroking it lightly with her thumb in a very comforting way but maintained eye contact with her the whole time, "I can imagine zat what I am about to ask you is going to be difficult for you but, do you trust me?" Hermione took the question and rolled it around in her mind, did she trust Fleur, she could think of many arguments about why she should trust her but if she was honest with herself she didn't trust Fleur, not completely. But then she didn't trust anyone anymore, how could she?

"No Fleur, I don't trust you," she answered lowering her gaze to the floor not wanting to let Fleur see the shame in her eyes, she needn't have bothered. Fleur expected her to be conflicted she wanted to see if she would be honest with her, she squeezed Hermione's hand as she raised her free one very slowly towards Hermione's chin. Even though she saw the hand coming Hermione flinched away from the rising hand but Fleur was persistent, though gentle, as she tenderly lifted Hermione's chin until she gave her eyes to Fleur. She stared at the blonde watching, waiting, hoping, eyes beginning to brim with tears, Fleur smiled softly at her, reassuringly warm and filled with a kindness that made it all the way to her eyes, "'Ermione, zank you for being 'onest wiz me." She said still smiling, Fleur tenderly stroked Hermione's face, "I swear I will not 'urt you 'Ermione. My 'eart's desire is to 'elp you to 'eal from zis terrible war, from zese terrible pains zat 'ave been visited upon you. I do not believe zat 'ealing stops wiz ze skin, although it is a good place to start, but it zen continues on wiz ze mind and finally ze 'eart. I will 'elp you but eet will take time."

Hermione nodded, hanging on every word her older friend told her, and she knew that Fleur was being honest. After a moment she asked Fleur, "Why?" Fleur smiled again at her, slowly sweeping Hermione's bushy mane out of her face, ignoring the flinch that Hermione demonstrated at the action. She held her hand against her cheek, her heart breaking at how thin the skin there seemed, and replied, "Because I believe you are worth eet, I believe we 'ave asked too much of you and eet is time someone gives some of zat back." Fleur leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead, then getting to her feet she went back to chopping her onion. Hermione lifted her own hand up to her cheek where Fleur's had been and brushed her tips across the now empty space and sighed as tears spilled from her eyes. Hermione turned in her seat staring at Fleur's back, "Thank you Fleur." She told her friend and she meant it from the bottom of her torn asunder, but slowly mending heart.

Fleur turned to Hermione, she was biting her lip and smiling, "You are most welcome." She told her young friend as she tossed the chopped onion into the pan and started on a carrot. Hermione got to her feet, leaving her blanket on the chair and wandered over to the counter top beside Fleur. Picking a knife from the block in front of her, she pulled a carrot to her and began to chop. Fleur glanced over at Hermione and smiled at her participation, "We are making chicken soup, eet is not much, but is 'ealthy and will put some meat on your bones." She told Hermione and as she did so she playfully pinched her hipbone which was protruding visibly, holding her breath and praying that Hermione would see it for what it was. Fleur was rewarded with a giggle and a chunk of carrot being hurled in her direction. She smiled and placed another carrot in front of Hermione and she herself chopped another onion before walking over to the stove and stirred the pot of meet and vegetables which was simmering nicely.

"You never answered my question about where you went Fleur, are you hiding something from me?" Hermione said in a quiet voice. Fleur continued to stir the soup as Hermione stood leaning against the counter, watching the older witch closely. Fleur looked at Hermione looking at her and continued to stir the pot, "I am not 'iding anyzing as you say, I simply did not want to upset you." Hermione tensed up at the response but allowed Fleur to continue, "I needed to speak with Ronald and Ginerva about how best to help you," Hermione stiffened her eyes widening as her hand holding the knife began to shake. Fleur noticed her reaction and removed the spoon from the pot, she stepped over by Hermione and carefully removed the knife from her hand setting it down. "I did not zink you were ready to see either of them, so I met zem at Shell Cottage." Fleur stood very still bracing herself for Hermione's reaction, so far although evidently upset, she just stood and nodded her head, processing this new information. Fleur continued, "Ginny asked after you, she would very much like to see you, but I 'ave told 'er eet is better not to rush this' owever I 'ave given 'er ze task of finding me books on Legilimency so zat we can find a way to 'elp you fight Bellatrix." Hermione turned and lifted her eyes up to Fleur's she was truly surprised at what Fleur had said but it was unclear to Fleur which part of it surprised her.

Hermione placed a hand on Fleur's, "And Ronald?" she asked. Fleur bit her lip she did not want the young witch to hurt anymore than she had been already, nor did she want to lie to her. "Ron did look as though he was working to get through zings, 'e confirmed about ze 'Orcruxes and told Ginny and I about 'allows as well as some of ze ozer things zat you 'ave gone through." Fleur told Hermione, the younger girl flushed with shame and looked away from Fleur. The blonde grimaced but decided to do a little probing, "'Ermione, do you remember being at Malfoy Mannor?" she asked watching Hermione carefully, she could see that the young girl shuddered slightly and then nodded her head. "And do you know 'ow long you were zere?" she pushed. Hermione considered this for a moment, taking a deep breath which caused her body to shudder as she shook her head answering "no," in a whisper. Fleur watched her carefully and could see some sort of battle raging behind those brown eyes that Hermione was working so hard at hiding, she reached out and took Hermione's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, "in your own time 'Ermione, I will not push you." She told the younger witch and Fleur could see her shoulders slump with relief as she let out a breath. Fleur went back to the soup on the stove, giving it another stir before turning the heat down and going over to the coffee pot to brew a pot. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, it was as though Fleur's seemingly harmless questions had set of a reaction within her head and she was flashing through some of the tortures she was subjected to, she was turning more pale and shaking as she swallowed, "I don't know, most of the time I couldn't see out of a window, it was a few days though," she answered in a whisper. Fleur turned to Hermione, it was not quite what the young girl had said but the way she had said it, in a whisper but somewhat detached as though she was reciting the weather forecast for the day, she swallowed and stepped to Hermione close but not touching the clearly distressed witch. "Oui, it was some time, more zan a few days actually." She told Hermione, who nodded at this news, it had not been a surprise to her, she had known it had been a long time, Hermione had suspected that it had been a couple of weeks between Harry and Ron leaving and their disastrous rescue attempt, "It's not important," she explained to Fleur, "The Horcruxes are important, Malfoy Manner is not." There was solid conviction in her voice and Fleur didn't like it.

"Of course eet is important 'Ermione, zink about eet zis way: While you were at Malfoy Manner somezing 'appened to you zat somehow meant zat Bellatrix Lestrange can attack your mind. Until we know what eet iz zat caused zis, you cannot 'ope to go out in search of zese 'Orcruxes wizout Bellatrix finding out and telling You-Know-OO. So eet is only logical zat we sort zis out first." Fleur was still holding Hermione's eyes which were now spilling tears down her pale white cheeks. Hermione could not fault Fleur's logic and knew she was beaten but she just couldn't bring herself to speak, as though talking about it would somehow make it more real, "I know Fleur!" she cried out in desperation and Fleur prepared herself thinking that the younger girl was going to bolt from the room like a frightened filly escaping the stables. Fleur was absolutely stunned when a shaking and sobbing Hermione threw herself into Fleur's arms.

It took Fleur a moment to realize what had happened but as soon as she did she wrapped her arms around Hermione and rubbed soothing circles in her back, "As I said 'Ermione, only when you are ready." She told the distraught witch. After a few moments Hermione nodded her head and pulled away, wiping her face and turning away from Fleur, "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she went over to the stove and took it upon herself to stir the soup. Fleur took a calming breath, the apology had angered her, these words should have come from Ron Weasley not Hermione, that boy had a lot to answer for! Harry too if he were still alive, but unfortunately he wasn't and so all of her rage would be directed at Ron for the moment. She shook her head as she pushed these thoughts out of her mind for the moment and walked over to pour herself a coffee, "'Ermione, look at me," she said as she took a mouthful of coffee and waited patiently for her friend to look at her. When Hermione finally turned her gaze to Fleur, the older witch told her sternly, "You 'ave nothing to apologise for, do you 'ear me? None of zis and nothing zat 'appened is your fault." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, not really believing what she was being told. Fleur set her coffee down and stepped aside the young witch again raising her chin giving Hermione her eyes, "I promise, I 'ave never and will never lie to you. You 'ave nothing to be sorry for." Fleur held Hermione's gaze until she nodded her head then released her chin.

"Well, that is good zen. Now 'ow about some nice chicken soup? Good for your body and soul my Maman tells me." She smiled as she said it and Hermione was grateful for the change in conversation. Fleur served up two bowls of soup and some bread and butter. The two witches tucked into the fruits of their labour enjoying each bite. Hermione ate more than half her soup and bread before declaring that she was full, Fleur reminded herself that it was progress and took care of the washing up, when she was done a very tired Hermione was resting her head in her arms watching every move that Fleur made, "Time for bed for you I zink." Fleur told Hermione in a sing song voice as she smiled at her. Hermione sat up and for a moment Fleur thought she might protest, instead Hermione must have thought better of it and asked, "will you come with me...please?" in a very small voice, as she asked her face flushing with embarrassment as she did so. Fleur smiled, walked over to the young witch and held her hand out to her, "Oui, of course I will."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thanks for the reviews and faves. Hope you enjoy**

**A/N 2 Embarrassing spelling mistake corrected, my humble apologies to you all. My gratitude to those of you who had the grace to notice and not post it in the reviews! **

**Chapter 10 Relentless**

Fleur's eyes shot open, something was wrong but it took her a moment to figure out that the fact that she was alone in the bed was the issue. She stifled a moan, not wanting Hermione to feel bad as this had been the 4th nightmare of the evening. She kept her movement slow and deliberate as she sat up and softly called out "'Ermione?" No response. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed as her own body protested from lack of sleep, she sat silently listening, she could here short shallow breaths coming from the corner of the room and focused all of her senses there. "Do not be alarmed, I am going to light a candle." Fleur told the young witch as she reached her wand and lit a candle that was by the bed, then replaced her wand on the table beside the bed as she let her eyes adjust to the dim light.

Fleur actually thought her heart broke a little as the figure in the corner came into focus. Hermione was huddled there her wand pointing at Fleur. She was sweating, shaking and out of breath. Fleur was aware of the wand pointed at her but did not let it deter her as she got to her feet and stepped very slowly towards Hermione. The young witch panicked and brandished the wand warningly like a sword as she watched Fleur approach. Fleur sat on her knees tucking her feet underneath her as she fully examined the witch before her, she had not said a word, but then that was not unusual, Fleur had noted that during these episodes the intelligent young witch did not just struggle to form sentences but often could not coax single words from her. Fleur forced her gaze to the other arm which Hermione was holding protectively against her, blood was seeping into her t-shirt where she held the arm. Trying not to panic she took in the rest of Hermione, hair dishevelled, shirt soaked with sweat skin pale and clammy and her eyes darting around the room as though searching for more pursuers.

"We are alone 'Ermione. Do you remember 'oo I am?" she asked in a very low quiet voice. The question, or perhaps it was the voice, seemed to set off some spark of recognition within Hermione as she forced her eyes to focus on the blonde witch. After a moment Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak, her mouth moved but no sound came out, this caused her to panic, tensing up further as she pulled her knees to her chest trying to make herself a smaller target, harder to break. Fleur took a deep breath, something was very wrong with this scene and she didn't just mean the amount of blood the witch was losing from her left arm.

All Fleur wanted to do was pull the young witch into her arms, sort out her hurts and chase her fears away. She knew better than to try that, Hermione was clearly terrified, and seemed to be acting on instinct which at the moment was screaming at her about self preservation and that was okay with Fleur. "I can see zat you are quite upset 'Ermione, so I am not going to touch you. I am just going to sit and talk to you, iz zat ok?" Fleur asked. She knew from previous experience that talking to Hermione always helped, she didn't know if it was her calm tone, her French accent or just hearing a friendly voice in general but then she didn't care either, so long as it helped. Hermione nodded in response and even lowered her wand a little, though did not put it down. Fleur would have relaxed a little but she was very concerned about the blood pooling in the floor under Hermione's arm.

"Zis was not a nightmare zat has frightened you zis way is it?" Fleur asked Hermione, and she was certain that she knew the answer. Fleur's body was attuned to Hermione's by now, trained to wake when the thrashing started, alerting her to the whimpers and the cries, quite frankly Fleur was astonished that Hermione had made it out of bed without her noticing, so she knew that it had not been a nightmare. Hermione opened her mouth to speak and again found that she could not, tears spilled over onto her pale cheeks, smearing them like a wet canvas as she shook her head over and over. Hermione was shaking all over and frantically tapping her throat with her wand clearly in full fledged panic mode, constantly moving her feet pressing herself into her corner but looking more and more like a squirrel caught in a trap. Fleur held her hands out in front of her, "calm down 'Ermione. 'Ow can I 'elp you?" Fleur asked as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her body pushing her own panic levels up. Hermione took a deep shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her right hand, and tried to still herself then she pointed at her teeth.

Fleur thought about the gesture that Hermione had made for a moment then understanding sank through her, "Bellatrix?" she asked. The young witch nodded, had they been playing Pictionary they would have been a great team. Fleur scooted back and got to her feet and grabbed her wand off the bedside cabinet where she had left it, without thinking she flourished the wand in Hermione's direction and cast "finite incantatum!" Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of Hermione's screaming as she crab crawled towards the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Fleur instantly dropped her wand, "'Ermione wait, I won't 'urt you." It was enough to stop Hermione in her tracks, she huddled herself against the doorjamb. "'Ermione, listen to my voice. I am going to 'elp you, I will stand guard over you." Hermione shook her head at this, now that she had her voice she found she could not use it when it mattered. She looked down at her arm, bleeding and lifted a trembling hand to her face rubbing her eyes trying to clear her fuzzy mind. "She knows where we are," the young witch whispered, Fleur stiffened how could that be? This cabin had been in her family for generations and it had been a family secret, it was not possible that she knew where they were, she let her eyes drift to the terrified Hermione and she knew that she believed it.

Fleur swooped down and picked up her wand, if Bellatrix was on her way she would need the wand. Hermione kept her eyes on Fleur's wand as she tried to prize herself out of the doorway, she stepped towards Fleur but was very uncertain, then she looked up and her whole body tensed again, she locked eyes with Fleur and ran to her, "she's coming!" Fleur raised her wand but was not sure where to point it, she put an arm around to Hermione protectively and stood very still listening. All Fleur could hear was Hermione's breathing, she gently rubbed Hermione's shoulder as the younger girl clung desperately to her.

Fleur forced her body to relax, taking long deep breaths and lowered her wand hand, as she did so there was a deafening crunch as a dark streak tore through the wall behind them and a loud cackle followed swiftly after as Bellatrix Lestrange appeared before them. Fleur spun around pushing Hermione behind her shielding her from Bellatrix, "You are not welcome 'ere, leave NOW!" Fleur instructed Bellatrix threw her head back and cackled, before she had brought her head back down she was already casting, "Crucio" in their direction but Fleur was expecting it and expertly cast a shield charm, the curse bounced off the shield and back towards Bellatrix. The Death Eater was distracted enough for Fleur to push herself and Hermione back towards the fireplace. There was another crash and 2 more black streaks tore through the roof of the cabin. Fleur raised her arm in attempt to protect the two witches from the falling debris. Bits of broken wood rained down on them and Fleur tightened her grip on both Hermione and her wand as the ood struck the two of them.

When everything settled there were more figures in the room, Fleur focused on them and realised that they were standing watching them, she identified them as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Fleur was aware that Hermione had gone catatonic as she fell into a defensive stance, "Please, leave!"

Lucius gave her a thin pale smile. "Believe me, we shan't be here any longer than is necessary. Once we have retrieved Bellatrix's little Mudblood Pet we shall be on our way." He sounded entirely board as though the entire task was beneath him. Fleur winced at the derogatory term he had used but Hermione was starting to let out a keen wail as the fear took a hold of her. "Silencio!" Bellatrix cast in their direction and this time she had managed to take Fleur by surprise and the curse shot past her and hit its target, silencing Hermione's fear.

The Veela within her pushed its way to the surface and she hurled hex's at the three Death Eaters, who each deflected the curses thrown at her. Fleur knew she was outnumbered and outmatched desperately trying to come up with a plan to get them out of there. She cast "Protego" as curses hurled at her from all three Death Eaters, when the air was filled with some loud 'Pops' and suddenly the room was filled with the Delacour family. Fleur locked eyes with her Maman who was enraged but still found time to send her a reassuring nod before her mother, father and sister relentlessly attacked the three Death Eaters invading their holiday home and threatening their Fleur.

In the confusion of curses flying back and forth in the room Fleur noticed that the Death Eaters were being pushed back. There was a shrill cry that resonated through the room which Fleur recognised as the Veela within her mother calling out. The Veela within Fleur responded as did the Veela within Gabrielle and for a moment nothing else could be heard. Suddenly more Veela poured into the cabin and pressed towards the Death Eaters, pushing the three back, Fleur watched them as their forms dissolved into wisps of black smoke and shot away, first Lucius, then Narcissa and finally Bellatrix the latter casting "Incendio" as she made her escape.

The cabin was engulfed in flame. Heat was licking against Fleur's skin as the tongues of flame grew bigger and nearer. She glanced behind her to see that Hermione was now there clutching her looking terrified. A piercing shriek filled the air and Fleur smiled before her body spun as she and Hermione Disapperated away.

Their landing was rough, Fleur stumbled to her knees as she caught Hermione, who promptly vomited on the grass by them. Fleur sat the young witch down and cast her patronus, a silvery blue panther emerged from her wand and bound towards the shack where the red headed family was already pouring out the back door at the breach of their wards. Her patronus had warned Ginny to keep everyone back but to be on their guard, Fleur needed time to think. She was sore from the battle, there were some pretty big splinters of wood sticking out of her arm, exhausted and worried about Hermione. Fleur could hear Ginny screaming at her brothers to stay back and smiled at the fiery redhead bossing the family about, but Molly was not so easily managed and had already begun her approach on the two witches. Fleur turned to Hermione resting half in her lap, and swept the hair out of her face examining her for injuries , she seemed to have a couple of shards of wood in her shoulder, and her arm was still bleeding. She gently held Hermione's wrist and pulled the arm so she could inspect it and found that her 'Mudblood' scar had been reopened. She cursed Bellatrix and tore the sleeve off of the shirt she had been sleeping in and wrapped it around the bleeding arm as she turned towards the footsteps of the approaching Weasley women.

Pulling Hermione closer to her she spoke to Ginny and Molly, "Please do not come any closer," she tenderly stroked Hermione's head and whispered tenderly to her. The whispers were full of promises of companionship, safety and the her Guardian would not leave her. "Fleur, what has happened, you look terrible dear and is that Hermione with you?" Molly asked unable to contain herself any longer. "We were attacked in our safe 'ouse, it is possible zat ze death eaters can track us 'ere, I am sorry I did not know where else to go." Molly turned back to the boys and yelled at them to strengthen the wards and get a message to their father. Ginny was holding her mother's arm in anticipation of her next move, and she was not wrong, Molly took a step towards the two witches.

Hermione sensed the approach of someone and tensed up starting to sob, Fleur considered this an improvement to catatonia, but not much as she rocked Hermione and filled her ear with reassurances. "Mum, please Fleur asked us to stay back." Ginny begged her mother to listen and respect Fleur's request, this was almost too much for Molly, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, they are hurt and I can help, besides you don't tell me what to do young lady." Ginny did something that was talked about at family gatherings for years to come, (though granted it was only when Molly was out of earshot), she stepped ahead of the Weasley Matriarch and put a hand on each of her arms, "Mother stop! You are scaring Hermione!" Molly was absolutely shocked and looked from Ginny's unyielding face to Hermione's terrified eyes before taking a step back.

"I am terribly sorry Hermione dear, you are safe here no one will harm you," Molly said in a very comforting motherly tone and Hermione seemed to relax in Fleur's arms. "Tell me what you need Fleur," Ginny asked in a calm quiet voice, taking a leaf from her mother's book. Fleur continued stroking Hermione's head as she spoke, knowing that Hermione was listening, "We need to get 'er inside and cleaned up and zen we could both use some rest, but as I said zere is no guarantee zat we 'ave not brought ze danger wiz us," Fleur answered. Ginny looked to her mother who nodded and headed back towards the house to shoo her brother's into the house, though no conversation had taken place, Ginny knew that her mother had just declared the downstairs of the house a 'no go zone' for the next hour. Ginny cautiously approached and took in the soot and splinter covered condition of Fleur, not missing the dark circles below her eyes that seemed to have darkened since the just other day. The young girl got down on her knees beside Hermione, sizing her up, she knew she couldn't carry her and would be surprised if Fleur could. "Hermione, can you walk?" she asked her friend, Hermione stared at her not answering, Ginny looked to Fleur. "Come Ma Petite, let us see if zere is some coffee we can brew I am in desperate need of a cup." Fleur told her and as she did so she helped Hermione sit up.

Hermione took the cue and, with the help of Fleur and Ginny got to her feet. Fleur slipped an arm around her waist to support her and Ginny walked beside them as they slowly made their way to the kitchen. They sat Hermione in a chair and Fleur started tend to her wounds while Ginny took out her mother's supplies, passing her the dittany for the cuts. Fleur shook her head knowing that it would not work and asked for bandages instead. Ginny looked through the tin of potions and found a bottle of dreamless sleep, she handed it to Fleur who examined it and then flicked her eyes to the exhausted young witch before her. "'Ermione, I zink you would benefit from a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, non?" Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed Fleur's while she cast her eyes between Ginny and Fleur. But Ginny took her cue and poured a dose of the potion, "Hermione, Fleur and I will be with you the entire time I swear to you." Hermione focused on Ginny for a moment studying her face, "Safe." She told them, then took the potion from her friend and gulped it down. She curled up in the chair and was asleep moments later to the sounds of Fleur making coffee and Ginny quietly nagging the French witch about getting her own wounds. The very smell of the coffee, even if it was instant, seemed to relax Fleur, well that and the sight of Hermione sleeping soundly feet away from her. "Zank you Ginny, why don't you tell your mother that she can come down, but warn 'er that 'Ermione is sleeping. We both know she will be 'aving kittens wondering what is going on." Fleur told the youngest Weasley who grinned and nodded as she headed for the stairs to get her mother, if for no other reason then at least she would make Fleur get her wounds tended to, as she reached the stairs Fleur called out her name and she turned, "Ronald?" the one name a question. Fleur was startled to see a dark look spread across her face, "He knows better than to turn up around here, Mum would kill him." She answered and with that she turned and headed up the stairs to get her mother.

Fleur winced, Ginny had obviously told her mother what Ron had done, that could not have been a fun conversation. She took a sip of her coffee, savouring it and tried to figure out her next move. There was no way that they could stay there, it was ok as a stop gap measure but Fleur had seen the Weasley house at breakfast, it was like Kings Cross Station on the morning of the 1st of September. She knew that the Weasley's would not like it but Hermione and herself would need to leave before morning. Specifically before Bill got home from his patrols.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN – Thanks for all the reviews, subs and faves.**

Chapter 11 Shelter from all the Storms

Fleur winced as Molly carefully extracted a splinter of wood from her shoulder and laid it on the table as she began work on the next. Fleur's eyes widened as she examined the splinter. It was more like a shiv, 6 inches long at least with a sharp end covered in her blood. She grimaced again as Molly removed another, "What on earth happened to you two?" she asked in a hushed voice laced with concern, "There has to be 20 splinters in your shoulder and arm, and are these burns Fleur? What sort of danger are you two in?" her voice was raising in pitch the more she concerned she became. Fleur cast her eyes over at the still resting Hermione, her brow was creased and Fleur sighed, she had taken enough dreamless sleep potion to prevent the nightmares which meant that Bellatrix had to be attacking her. Fleur made eye contact with Ginny and then drew her eyes back to Hermione, Ginny nodded and went over and sat on the arm of the chair Hermione was resting in and rubbed her arm. Fleur knew that Hermione had been better able to fight off Bellatrix when she felt familiar contact and she could not provide that at the moment.

As though reminding Fleur that she was still there, Molly removed a particularly large, jagged splinter from her arm causing tears to spring to her eyes, Fleur had not even felt these little projectiles entering her skin, but oh boy she felt them now. Molly looked over at Hermione and Ginny, "Ginny dear she can't feel you, you know she will rest well for a few more hours you don't need to sit with her," she told her daughter, Fleur rolled her eyes at the all knowing Molly Weasley and bit back a scathing retort about how the dithering woman knew nothing of the sort. Ginny could see the internal battle written all over Fleur's face and before the tired witch could say anything however Ginny replied to her mother, "I know Mum, but it makes me feel better." Molly smiled at her daughter beaming with pride at the compassion and comforting soul that was shining through as Ginny tended to act more and more like her brothers and less like a daughter most of the time.

Fleur felt a tear slip out of her eye as Molly continued removing splinters, but was determined that he would not cry out, she would not give Bellatrix the satisfaction, besides she was Veela, and made of sterner stuff than that. Molly set another splinter on the table then grabbed the dittany and placed a few droplets over the wounds, "There now that's the first set done, only two more to go," she said in what Fleur recognised as Molly's most maternal tone, Molly continued, "Going to be some scars actually, but I'm certain Bill won't mind." Fleur's gaze dropped to her hand and the simple wedding band that she wore, she too was certain that Bill wouldn't mind. Molly was being very nice, Fleur began to wonder what Bill had told her about their 'separation,' though she was sure it was more along the lines of 'for her safety' or, 'order business' and nothing to do with the words she threw in his face at their last meeting: _"We were young, foolish and filled with lust and desperation from the war Bill, anything but love for each other!" _She winced as she remembered herself saying those words as her husband's face crumbled as their marriage had, around about him without him even realising.

She bit her lip and pulled herself back into the present, casting her eyes at Hermione she noted that Ginny was still stroking the sleeping witch's arm but her gaze was intensely on Fleur. Fleur offered her a grimace, trying to communicate that she knew things were a mess and that she needed to sort them out but now was not the time. She did not know whether Ginny got the message or not but her eyes seemed to soften somewhat towards Fleur. Molly set the her largest find as far as splinters were concerned on the table and Fleur paled, the size of a small knife and again covered in blood, "I've not heard a word from you Fleur, are you in shock? Should we contact St Mungo's?" Molly asked in her usual pushy way and as she did so she had stopped pulling out splinters and sat herself in front of Fleur, breaking her line of sight with Hermione. Fleur gave Molly a soft smile, "Non Molly, zat is not necessary, I apologise, I am just a little tired," she replied as she raised her hand to rub her eyes and noted for the first time that the skin on top of it was burned. How has she not realised that she had gotten these injuries? Molly smiled, "It's alright dear we will get you patched up. I sent an owl to Arthur, he and Bill are going to come home early then you can tell us all about it and we will see how we can help." She told her reassuringly.

Little did Molly Weasley know that of all the thing likely to create a panic within Fleur, this one was top of the list, she could actually feel her heart rate increase as the adrenaline began to work its way through her body. Molly had taken her hand in her own so that she could tend to the burn on it and noticed Fleur trembling, "je suis désolé" Fleur said and shook her head realising she was so tired she had slipped back into speaking French, "I am sorry Molly, I am exhausted." She told her as she patched her hand up by way of explanation. "That's quite alright dear, perfectly understandable, I will finish this off then you can rest until Arthur comes back," Molly replied with a smile and then go up to remove the rest of the splinters from her arm and apply the dittany. Fleur closed her eyes and let Molly work, she was enjoying the peace for a moment, the security of knowing that the twins and Charlie were outside on watch in case the Death Eaters decided to attempt another attack gave her some peace. She let her mind wander back to the attack and then suddenly remembered her parents and sister had been there fighting too, what if one of them was hurt? She needed to contact them as soon as possible, but then that was another idea that she did not relish as she could imagine there would be explanations demanded there too. If only she could take Hermione and run off somewhere, so they could be together. Fleur immediately shoved that thought right out of her mind, even if Hermione felt the same things as she did, and that was highly doubtful since right up until she found her in the boathouse she was very clear that she had barely tolerated Fleur never mind liked her. Perhaps events since then would have changed Hermione's opinion of her but not to the extent that Fleur would hope, and besides Hermione had this mission that she was hell bent on fulfilling, which made it even less likely.

Fleur sighed as Molly put the stopper back in the dittany and got up to put the bottle away then used a spell to sweep the splinters off the table and into the rubbish bin before casting a quick 'scourgify' on the table. Fleur picked up her coffee and was about to take a sip of it when the mug was whipped right out of her hand and the contents poured down the sink, "You need rest dear and that stuff is not going to help, now you've a couple of hours before Arthur gets back, why don't you go on through and rest on the couch until then?" Molly told her. Fleur got up and went over to Hermione, she did not want to sleep in the other room apart from her but did not know what else to do so she leant down and place a chaste kiss on Hermione's forehead, as she did Ginny whispered, "I'll get you out of her," Fleur smiled at her and gave an almost imperceptible nod, before heading through to the living room. "That's it dear, now I will pop upstairs and get you a pillow and a blanket," Molly said quite pleased with herself as she headed off up the stairs.

Before Fleur could even process what was happening Ginny was beside her levitating Hermione's sleeping body into her arms, she grabbed a handful of floo powder then pulled Fleur, who was now struggling with Hermione and stepped into the fireplace, "12 Grimmauld Place" she said. Seconds later Fleur stumbled form a fireplace, trying to think quickly how to protect Hermione from the fall, she need not have worried though because Ginny was right there supporting Hermione as the three witch's sank to their knees. Once she was sure that Hermione was secure, Ginny spun around and shut the floo, anyone trying to follow them through would be bounced back to where they started. Ginny then scooted backwards on the floor and leaned against the couch for a moment, "Bloody hell"" she exclaimed between pants, "Mum's gonna kill me when she gets a hold of me!" Fleur raised an eyebrow at Ginny then the two burst out laughing, though neither of them were sure why as the situation was far from funny nor was Molly Weasley's temper!

Fleur pulled out her wand and cast 'levicorpus' at Hermione's sleeping form, it gently rose off of her and hovered just in front of her. Fleur cast a questioning glance at Ginny who stepped towards the doorway of the room, "you tow should take the master bedroom, it has an en suite and is on a floor by itself, I will take Hermione and mine old room, we will get together again once you have had some rest, yes?" Fleur nodded then headed towards the stairs, she paused for a moment and turned back to Ginny about to ask a question. Ginny raised her hands to stop her, "I've blocked the floo and the front door requires a password which I changed when the deeds were turned over to me when Harry...when I inherited the house. We are not having any visitors any time soon, I give you my word." Fleur nodded her thanks for the explanation and continued on upstairs with Hermione.

When Fleur entered the room she levitated Hermione very gently onto the bed then took in her surroundings, she was pleasantly surprised. When she had last visited the house it was still living in the past with a coating of dust on everything, however it appeared to Hermione as though someone had spent a lot of time cleaning the place, there was not a spec of dust in sight, the bed linens looked as though they were fresh there were even clean curtains hanging in the bay window. Fleur walked over to the window and drew the curtains closed, it was late, or early depending on how you looked at it and she did not want the sunshine disturbing any rest she might get. Just as she was about to head over to the bed there was a soft 'tap' on the door, Fleur went over and opened it and was greeted with the surly faced ancient and grubby form of Kreacher.

The house elf was holding out a pile of towels and clothes, "Mistress Weasley says kreacher must not apparate into room, Mistress Weasley says you will be needing these. Kreacher will see to your needs," he thrust the pile at Fleur as he said this, she took them from him and he turned and began his slow hobble down the stairs, "Thank you Kreacher," she called out after him but he was either going deaf in his old age or he was ignoring her, Fleur decided that she was okay with it whichever one it was and quietly closed the door. She walked over to the dressing room and when she opened the door she saw that it too had been given a bit of a clean and modern touch, she set the pile of clothing and towels on the dresser and turned to check on Hermione to find that the young witch was laying on the bed silently watching her. Fleur gave Hermione a smile and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry Ma Petite, did I wake you?" Hermione stared at Fleur and shook her head, "No more than being levitated, travelling through the floo network or carried in your arms did," the young witch replied and though there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice there was also a playful tone.

"Oui et has been quite the adventurers evening has it not?" Fleur replied giggling a little before asking, "'ow long 'ave you been awake?" sweeping a stray strand of hair out of Hermione's face as she did so. Hermione continued to stare at Fleur, as though if she could just focus on one solid thing then all the aches, pains and memories could go to hell, she swallowed before answering quietly, "Long enough to know that you are avoiding your husband." Fleur had the grace to blush at the statement but did not know what to say, so she opted for silence, though the fact that she could not hold eye contact with Hermione probably spoke volumes on its own. Hermione reached out and took Fleur's hand, "When you are ready to talk, I am here if you want." Fleur nodded and smiled her thanks at Hermione, then she got up and grabbed a towel, "I am going to take a shower, I am covered in soot and debris." She told Hermione. The young girls face lit up at the prospect and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed before standing on some very wobbly legs, "Can I...I was going to say can I join you but then I realised how that sounds, once you are done would you mind helping me shower?" Hermione asked a little nervously.

Fleur stared at the young witch for a moment, fruitlessly willing herself not to blush as she nodded her head. She knew that there was nothing to read into, Hermione's shoulder hurt, her entire body in fact was still weak from her ordeal. The last bath the younger witch had had, was the one that Fleur had given her, she must feel terrible. In a moment of bravery Fleur smiled and said, "Come it will save time and effort if we go together," and then she grabbed the other towel and headed through the dressing room, Hermione in tow.

Fleur stepped out of her clothes without giving Hermione a second look, the two of them were not unaccustomed to undressing in view of others as both had had dorm mates throughout school. Though it was certainly not the first time Fleur would have seen Hermione in a state of undress she did not want to make her feel uncomfortable about it. She reached in and turned the water on, holding her hand underneath the spray until it was warm before stepping through the curtain, silently saying a prayer of thanks to Circe for the fact that the modernisation of 12 Grimmauld Place had included the addition of a reasonably decent power shower. She stood under the spray and let the hot steamy water wash the dust and debris from the attack away. As she was soaking her hair under the spray a gush of cold air on her backside told her that Hermione had opened the shower curtain but was yet to step inside. Fighting the urge to turn and look at the beautiful young witch she said to the tiles in front of her, "you are letting ze steam out." Hermione stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

Fleur soaped up her hair then rinsed it off then quickly did the same for her body, wanting to finish as fast as she could so that she could help Hermione before the frail witch caught a chill. It was then, quite a surprise when she felt a soapy sponge softly running circles on her back, she stood very still and enjoyed the feeling of her back being washed, trying to ignore the fact that the sponge was periodically skimming the top of her arse. When the washing stopped she turned to see the sponge being handed to her and wordlessly she turned and did the same action got Hermione. She was very slow, soft and methodical as she did so and could not help herself from reaching out with her other hand and running her fingers across the battlefield of scars on Hermione's back. "Are they ugly?" the young witch asked with a bit of a shaky voice. Fleur looked at the back of her head and it tore her apart to think that this beautiful young witch could think any part of her was ugly, "Non, zey are striking and unique, zey tell an ugly story but zey do not make you ugly. Zey tell me zat you are strong, wilful and fierce, all very attractive qualities." Fleur replied thankful that the steam in the shower hid her blush, little did she know Hermione was equally as thankful for her own blush being hidden from view.

Fleur finished off by lathering a soap up in Hermione's hair and then standing her under the spray to rinse it off before repeating with conditioner. She then stepped out and let Hermione enjoy being under the spray for a while. Fleur towelled off then slipped into the night clothes that Kreacher had sent up for her; a baggy t-shirt, a new pair of underwear and a pair of shorts. She was brushing her hair with a brush that she had found in the dressing room when she heard Hermione turn off the water, she set the brush down grabbed the clean towel and handed it to Hermione as she stepped out of the shower. Hermione took the towel from Fleur, "thanks," she told her but the French witch did not hear, she was captivated by the sight before her. Hermione smiled a little then wrapped the towel around herself as she inspected the clothes that Fleur laid out for her. The young witch dressed herself slowly and Fleur went back to brushing her hair, her eyes closed so that she could engrave the sight in her mind and never forget it.

Hermione took a seat beside Fleur, in front of them was a mirror and she examined her face in it, she still did not recognise the face that looked back. Still pale, even though just out of a very hot shower. Still drawn in, even though she had started eating well again. Stall tired looking, even though she could barely remember doing anything other than sleeping. Hermione found herself wondering how long it was going to take before she could look in the mirror and see herself looking back, not this strangers face with these dull eyes. She reasoned with herself that she was a different person now, she had certainly learned a lot having been at Bellatrix's mercy for so long, but then it had not been Bellatrix's actions that had taught her anything. Most of her learning's had come from Narcissa's cruelty. Bellarix was crazy and Hermione expected most of the stuff that she had done to her, but Narcissa was a mother and a woman, stupidly Hermione had expected her to have compassion, to go easy on her or even to help her. Narcissa did none of these things, she stood idly by while Bellatrix tortured her unmercifully, laughed when she begged and literally poured salt in her wounds to wake her up. Hermione absentmindedly run her fingertips over the scar on her arm, it was almost as though she could feel the salt being rubbed in as she remembered the act.

She was startled from her thoughts by Fleur, taking her hand and raising her wrist up to her lips, tenderly kissing the scar, "Did Bellatrix do zis?" she asked tentatively. Hermione nodded as a tear escaped from her eye, "She carved that into my arm the moment we got there, so I could remember my place, remember that I will never be good enough," Hermione replied before continuing, "I passed out it was so painful, that was before I got used to...her. I woke up to Narcissa rubbing salt in the cuts she wanted them to burn, she wanted me to feel the disgrace of being a..." Hermione couldn't finish the sentence. Fleur kissed the wrist again then reached up and wiped the tear that was marking its slow trail down Hermione's cheek away, "You are smart and beautiful and nothing short of perfection, do not let zese deranged women make you believe anyzing else." Fleur told her with a fierceness that she genuinely felt from the bottom of her heart. Hermione smiled, she did not know why, but she knew that Fleur meant what she had said and it made her heart do the tiniest of flips. Fleur began to gently brush Hermione's hair and the more she did it the more Hermione shoulders relaxed, Fleur hoped that the action had put her at ease a little.

Hermione watched every move Fleur made in the mirror and Fleur was delighted to see a mile on the young witches face when she put the brush down. She then yawned into her hand and it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Bedtime for you?" she asked Fleur playfully, liking that the roles had been reversed a little. Fleur smiled and nodded, "Will you lay wiz me? I 'ave gotten used to you being zere" Fleur asked and though she felt a little silly asking, she was not beyond using a little blackmail to get her friend to take some rest. Hermione nodded, slowly leading Fleur to the bed and pulling back the covers to let her get in. Fleur crawled into the bed and lay on her side, Hermione climber in and nestled in with her pulling the covers over both of them and feeling completely relaxed until Bellatrix popped into her head.

"_Night night Muddy, don't let the bed bugs bite!"_ The evil witch cackled and she cast 'Crucio' Hermione writhed with pain in Fleur's arms, then she felt Fleur within her mind surrounding her, protecting her and just like in the cabin, Fleur's shield protected her mind and the pain disappeared. _'You should mind your business HALFBREED'_ Bellatrix shrieked at Fleur. Fleur smiled because she knew that she was somehow thwarting Bellatrix's plans, but did not know how far she would be able to go with this, _'You made it my business and the rest of my family's business when you trespassed on our property, the Delacours will not zank you for zat, but it is not zat you need to worry about Madame Lestrange, because you 'ave bigger problems. Now zat you 'ave attacked me, my Veela sisters will 'unt you down, and wen zey catch you zey will bring you to me for retribution, zat mademoiselle is somezing you should be concerned about. For I will punish you for your attack on me, but I will destroy you for what you 'ave done to 'Ermione! Now be gone!" _as she finished her threats echoed through Hermione's mind like a tsunami, and that same wave pushed Bellatrix out of her mind.

Hermione turned to face Fleur, "How did you do that?" she asked. Fleur was as astonished as Hermione, "I do not know, it just felt like ze right zing to do," she replied but she vowed that once the awoke and ate, she would be going into the library to see what she could make of it. Hermione snuggled closer to Fleur, "I wish we could go to the library and find out," Hermione told Fleur. The older witch smiled, "We can, Ginny 'as allowed us the use of ze library 'ere, zere are some books we can look at zat we would not find in 'Ogwarts library. You can 'elp if you like," she told her young friend who seemed to get instantly excited but Fleur held her in her arms and cut her off before she could speak, "IF you rest wiz me and eat wen we get up, zen you can 'elp me in ze library." Hermione huffed at the conditions but they made sense and she nodded her head in agreement as she settled down to sleep.

Fleur lay in the darkness, Hermione in her arms, and willed herself to sleep. She was exhausted and it had been a very long day but no matter how hard she tried she could not sleep. Hermione's breathing had slowed some time ago, telling Fleur that the young witch had fallen asleep, instead of getting to sleep herself however Fleur found herself going over the days events, critically analysing them. She decided to focus on one, Hermione had seemed much more herself since she had awoken here in Grimmauld place. Fleur had worried that the attack would set her back but it seemed to have made her friend more determined than ever to pull herself together and get through this. Something had happened in the last few hours that had made her want to heal, want to fight, want to get through this. Fleur searched her mind but could not find a happier thought than this. She leaned down and kissed Hermione's head, a kiss full of pride and happiness directed towards the her beautiful young friend. Content with this thought Fleur's body finally relented and slowly drifeted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN – Thanks for all the reviews, subs and faves. You guys are awesome.**

Chapter 12 An Enemy in the Camp

Hermione lay awake, her head resting on Fleur's shoulder, as her exhausted friend slept on. It was, by her guess, mid afternoon but after their eventful night she was grateful for the opportunity to let Fleur rest and have some quiet thinking time for herself. She considered her situation, she was very comfortable lying where she was, Fleur was holding her in her sleep and Hermione could not imagine a safer place in the entire world. She looked up at Fleur, examining her face, marvelling at her stunning features, her beautiful blonde locks and sighed. Bill was a lucky man. Hermione quietly sighed as she absent mindedly stroked Fleur's face very gently and imagined staying with her friend forever. Safe in these arms. Hermione shook off the thought, it was nonsense, eventually Fleur would go back to Bill and then she would be on her own again. Tears sprang to her eyes, she missed Harry, for all his faults, his arrogance and chivalry, his determination to get himself killed to fulfil some prophecy her had missed the point. He was still leaving them all with no idea how to kill Vodemort. "Get the snake and then it's just him." His voice echoed through her head as though he had thought she had forgotten his instructions. "Oh Harry." She whispered longing for her brother to somehow be here. He would probably beat Ron for what he had done to her, but at least they would be together.

The thought cast Hermione's mind back to the Manor, she was in the cellar, though it had drastically changed since Ron and Harry had been in it. She was pretending to be passed out on the floor, but she could hear voices in by the stairs discussing Harry. Hermione had vowed she would never give up her friend, not that she needed to worry for she had no idea where he was, he left her there at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange. She focused on the memory, she was breathing slowly, as you would were you asleep, she knew there was something important about this memory, her body ached, the cut on her arm had been opened and reopened but more than that she was a bruised everywhere. She couldn't open her left eye it was swollen so badly, her lips were parched and splitting from violence and dehydration. She was trying to listen to what was being said over by the door, "Bloody hell Bellatrix!" an exclamation came, followed by footsteps towards her, which stopped before they reached her. Hermione tried to brace herself for another beating, "Don't be foolish blood traitor, leave here before she wakes up and blows your cover, idiot boy!" she recognised Bellatrix's voice as she spat the words at the owner of the footsteps. They turned and walked away from her, "give me another week then I will be done with her then you and boy-wonder can storm the Manor and rescue her in true order style." Bellatrix informed him.

Hermione sat straight up in bed, gasping. She took great gulps of air but still felt as though she was suffocating. No! It couldn't have been I am remembering it wrong! She thought to herself and she was vaguely aware of Fleur sitting up and rubbing her back, but she pulled away from her. Hermione stumbled across the room, tears streaming down her face, pacing desperately trying to find a logical explanation for what she remembered. There was not one. She knew deep in her heart that this was true, that she was going along with Ron until she could tell Harry what was happening, she knew that this was the another betrayal that Ron had committed that made the Lavender situation hurt all the more. Hermione screamed "Nooooooo!" a fury in her voice that she had never heard herself muster up before. She balled her fists and pounded them against her legs as she screamed again. This time there were no words for she couldn't verbalise the raw emotion that she was feeling as anger pounded through her and her tears fell freely from her face.

It wasn't just that she had been betrayed by him; it was that he had trusted Ron. Harry made is decision to go to the forest based on the guidance that she and Ron had given him. Ron had all the time she was in the Manor to sway his thoughts, to advise him wrongly. Hermione then use her logic to conclude that because of this, because she had not warned Harry then clearly he was dead because of her. She sank to the floor, vaguely aware that Fleur was standing next to her talking, though the tears of betrayal drowned out all other sounds and she could not hear what Fleur was saying. She sat there sobbing, rocking and now pounding her fists into the floor.

Fleur was now scared. She had not seen Hermione so angry before, but this was rage and devastation. She had tried talking to her friend, usually the sound of her voice soother her, but it seemed that this time it had not even registered with her. She sank to her knees, reached out and grabbed Hermione's hands, she used this grip to pull Hermione into her lap and she held on to her for dear life as sobs racked her young friend's body. She rocked her and made soothing sounds hoping that she would stop soon as she had done some damage to her hands and Fleur was afraid to let her go in case she resumed her pounding on the floor. So instead they sat like that for a while, Fleur rocked her and hummed a lullaby that her Maman used to sing to her to soothe her and eventually Hermione went limp. It was an improvement but Fleur couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. She slowly released her friend's arms, prepared to grab them again if she looked like she was going to hurt herself. When Hermione made no move to hurt herself, Fleur supported her weight but slipped out from beside her, standing, then helping Hermione to her feet and bringing her over to the bed.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed where Fleur had led her and she stared at the floor. Before Fleur could say or do anything there was a nervous knock on the door. Hermione did not even register it; Fleur opened the door to see a worried Ginny. "Is everything alright?" the young redhead asked. Fleur just shook her head, "Will you sit wiz 'er while I go to get ze' healing potions?" Fleur asked and Ginny nodded, making her way into the room and kneeling in front of Hermione. Fleur rushed downstairs to the kitchen and began raking through the cupboards.

Ginny smiled up at Hermione who was seemingly trying to pull herself together, "I'm sorry" the brunette whispered to her friend "just lost my temper", she explained as her hands shook and tears dripped from her face. Ginny winced as she looked at Hermione's scraped and swollen hands, "You're not kidding Hermione, you sure there isn't any Weasley blood in you? " Ginny asked as she grabbed a towel and knelt back down gently helping Hermione laid her hands on the towel. Hermione smiled at her friend, "Thanks Gin, it's good to see you" Hermione told her, it truly seemed like it had been years since she had seen her. Ginny smiled and looked up at Hermione, "You look like shit Hermione." She told her but she was grinning. Hermione giggled, "Thanks Gin and I was worried I would look how I felt!"

Fleur stood leaning against the door jam and smiled, her heart warmed at the sound of Hermione giggling. She pushed off from the door jam and walked around the side of the bed, "Well 'Ermione, we will get zis cleaned up and zen I am going to make some coffee!" Fleur told Hermione, more to keep the conversation going than anything else. Ginny took this as her cue and pushed to her feet, "Kreacher and I will make breakfast, it's almost 2 in the afternoon the pair of you must be starving!" Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny held her hand up, "I don't want to hear it Granger, Mum's already going to go mental about me bringing you pair here I don't want to make it worse by her finding out that I'm not feeding you properly!" and with that Ginny left the room before Hermione could argue any further.

Fleur cast 'episkey' on Hermione's hands then put some droplets of dittany on the remaining scrapes. Hermione flexed her hands into fists then stretched her fingers out again, "Thank you Fleur." Fleur smiled and put the dittany back in the tin she had carried it up in and set the tin aside. She swept the hair from Hermione's face, but chose not to push Hermione, instead just sat there with her hands held in her own. Hermione stared into Fleur's eyes, she was waiting for Fleur to ask her what had caused her to react in such a way but the question was never asked, Fleur always seemed to know when to ask and when to stay silent. Hermione liked that about Fleur, it was like she could read her, it made it easy for her to trust her.

"Ron is a spy." Hermione said the phrase sounded cold and emotionless cold and emotionless as she said it, she had meant it to. Hermione had to separate herself from the emotion of it, otherwise it would destroy her. Fleur paled as she comprehended what Hermione was telling her. "I forgot." Hermione whispered and this snapped Fleur's attention back to Hermione, "Ma Petite what did you forget?" she asked Hermione, but the brunette just shook her head as yet more tears spilled from her eyes. Hermione reached down and pulled Fleur's wand from the French witch's sleeve and handed it to her. Fleur knew what Hermione meant by the motion and cast 'legilmens' with a flourish of her wand and she was inside Hermione's mind. She stepped up to the walls that Hermione had raised and they disappeared before her. Fleur understood that Hermione was leading her so she simply waited to see what it was that Hermione wanted her to see. The surroundings formed around her and she could not tell where she was other than to say that she was in a cellar and Hermione was laying on the floor, passed out. Fleur, who had learned to watch people's memories from her Grandmother's teaching's of the Veela way, knew that it would be pointless to rush to Hermione's side, but still had to fight the urge to go to her hurt friend. Instead she stood and watched the scene play out becoming more and more disgusted and enraged with each passing moment. When Bellatrix and Ron walked away from Hermione, Fleur pulled herself out of the memory and began to pace, struggling to keep her own temper.

Hermione anxiously watched Fleur pace as her heart pounded in her chest, telling her to run. She worked very hard to remain sitting on the edge of the bed, this was Fleur, and she trusted Fleur. "Do you think that I am remembering it wrong?" Hermione asked, no longer able to bare the silence. Fleur turned to look at Hermione; tears were streaming down her face "Non. I think that zere is nozing wrong wiz zis memory," Fleur answered in a dangerous tone that made the hairs stand on the back of Hermione's neck. Hermione stuffed the feelings of fear down; she was made of sterner stuff than this! She kept telling herself, 'Fleur would never hurt me, she is my friend and I trust her.' She repeated the phrase over and over in her mind as she tentatively stepped towards Fleur, "I...I am sorry Fleur," Hermione said, her voice shaking so badly that it came out as a whisper.

Hermione's apology pulled Fleur out of her rage and she turned to her friend who was standing feet from her and examined her. Hermione was scared, it was clear in her voice, but also she was shaking and had still not regained any colour in her face. 'Merde, I 'ave scared 'er' Fleur scolded herself and she took a deep breath wiping her face as she did so. "Zere is nozing for you to apologise for 'Ermione. I am not angry wiz you. Et is I 'oo should apologise to you." Fleur told her friend and she watched her visibly relax as she stepped towards her. Hermione took Fleur's face in her hands wiping the spilling tears away with her thumbs, "Fleur you don't have to apologise! I...I can thank you enough for what you have done for me. None of this is your fault, in fact were it not for you I would likely be laying dead at Hogwarts. You have been a sort of guardian of me, you healed me you believed me when I thought I was losing my mind, you protect me when you could be getting on with your life." Hermione was holding Fleur's face so that she would not break eye contact with the blonde; she wanted to be sure that she was getting through to her. "You have been a better friend than anyone can ever expect, put up with a lot more than I could ever have dreamed of." Hermione realized in that moment that she loved Fleur. She couldn't label the warmth inside her, the feeling of safety any clearer than love, other than she knew it was different to the love that she felt for Ginny or Harry.

As they stood there looking into each other's eyes, the two witches started to gravitate towards each other as though an invisible force were pushing them together. Fleur licked her lips and tried to tell herself to stop, that kissing Hermione would ruin everything, would destroy the trust that she had built up in her, but she could not fight it. Hermione thought she had actually gone crazy, she was going to kiss Fleur out of some misplaced feelings of gratitude for her taking care of her, Fleur is going to be horrified and then she was going to be on her own. They were just centimetres apart, both witches had closed their eyes and they were just about to close the gap between them when Ginny yelled "COME ON YOU TWO, BREAKFAST!"

Hermione released Fleur's face and took a step back as Fleur's eyes shot open. Fleur leaned forward and pulled Hermione into a hug kissing her head and wishing she had kissed her lips. Hermione sighed; she would have to thank Ginny later for stopping her from making a huge mistake. Hermione didn't think she could bare to lose Fleur, if that meant that she had to curb her emotions and maintain the friendship that she had built up with her then she would redouble her efforts to do so. "Zank you 'Ermione. You are a good friend." Fleur told her as she released Hermione from the hug and turned to the dresser to grab her jeans and pull them on. Hermione smiled at the bitter irony and replied, "Right back at you Fleur, I don't know what I would have done without you," she said and the sadness in her voice was not missed by Fleur. The blonde pulled her hair into a pony tail as she handed Hermione some clean clothes, "You won't 'ave to be wizout me 'Ermione. I will stay wiz you as long as you want." She flashed a smile at her young friend and stepped out of the room to the top of the stairs. Fleur braced herself on the banister and took a deep breath, fighting to control the plethora of emotions that were swirling within her. Hermione pulled the varsity sweatshirt on her; the last thing she wanted was Ginny nagging her about how thin she was. Hermione smiled at what Fleur had just said, 'want' she said she would stay as long as Hermione wanted, not needed.

Ginny smiled as her two guests entered the kitchen, she got up and grabbed the coffee pot and poured Fleur a cup, then started to make toast as Kreacher placed bacon and eggs in front of everyone. Moments later the three witches were sitting around the kitchen table in silence as they tucked into breakfast. Fleur subtly placed a hand on Hermione's arm to stop her from making herself sick from eating too quickly, in response Hermione placed her fork down and poured herself a glass of milk instead. "Ginny, you 'ave done great zings wiz ze place." Fleur remarked conversationally, the red head looked at her and smiled, "The twins helped me, mums been threatening to come over and spruce the place up since she found out that Harry had changed his will. When you three went missing, Fred, George and I spent a lot of time here with not much to do. Harry had always said I was welcome her so we didn't think he would have minded."

Hermione had stopped drinking her milk and was staring at Ginny. She looked around the kitchen as though she was appraising the house, she could pick out some of the changes that were made from memory but what Ginny was talking about was months worth of work. She thought back to the horcrux hunt, they had indeed spent months in the tent after they left here but still it made her wonder. "How long was I gone for, do you know?" she asked her two friends. Ginny dropped her eyes to the remains of her eggs and started moving them around her plate choosing to let Fleur field this one. Fleur set her coffee down on the table and turned to Hermione, "How long do you zink you were in the Manor?" Hermione considered the question, she knew it was more than a week, it certainly had felt like forever but she knew that was just her mind playing tricks with her. She replied, "Maybe two weeks?" Ginny did not look up from her plate, Fleur remained silent, Hermione's eyes widened, "longer?" she asked. Ginny couldn't take it anymore, this thing whatever it was that had taken the golden trio away from her had destroyed them, Harry, and the love of her life was gone. Her brother Ron had shown his true colours as a coward and a cheat and Hermione, well she was not kidding earlier when she had told her she looked like shit. She got up and carried her plate to the sink, unable to look at Hermione.

"Oui, it was longer, twenty seven days I believe." Fleur said in a soft gentle voice, Hermione let the information sink in. She thought she would be angrier or upset or something but she was just numb. She found that even though something in her mind pushed her to ask the question she was actually not bothered one way or the other about the length of time, rather she felt it accounted for some of the memories she had that had previously not made any sense. Hermione scooped a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Fleur raised an eyebrow in Ginny's direction, the red head in turn shrugged back at Fleur. Hermione did not miss the look between them, "Well it explains some things that's all. Gin can we use the library today?" she asked, changing the subject. Ginny nodded in response and walked back over to the table, "Sure, what are we researching?" she asked. Fleur and Hermione replied at the same time, "Legilimency" was Fleur's answer. It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow as her reply had been different with "Horcruxes."

Ginny considered the two witches before her and just laughed, "Right well a team divided huh? I have no idea what a horcrux is but you are both welcome to use the library for whatever you want. Is there some way that I can help that is not making the tea, I am at kind of a loose end here now that I have whisked you away from the Mum and the boys?" Ginny said and there was a hint of something in her voice, sorrow? Longing maybe? Hermione smiled at her friend, she knew that she just wanted to be useful and research was not her strong point, neither was making the tea for that matter. Fleur grabbed her coffee and took a sip, as Hermione answered, "Gin, I want to use this as a base of operations, so can you go over the wards? Make sure there are no gaps, loopholes, etc? We will also need an escape plan in case we get found." Ginny was nodding at the instructions, happy to finally be of use. "Who has access to this place?" Hermione asked the red head. Ginny grinned, "No one, the Floo's are locked down, the front door will only open for me and Kreacher is the only one who can apparate in and out. Fred and George put in some extra security measures when they found out I was sneaking off here to be alone." Hermione smiled, "Ok so let's assume that the twins can get in then. What about Ron?" she asked casually. Ginny thought nothing of the question; it was not unusual since he had hurt her so badly she wanted to make sure that he couldn't get in to hurt her again. Ginny shook her head, "even if he came with the twins he wouldn't be able to get in without my permission." She told her friend reassuringly.

Hermione wondered whether she should tell her friend the truth about her brother betraying the Order, she wondered if Ginny would believe her. Hermione bit her lip as she considered and looked at Fleur. As though she could read her mind she leaned forward and took another sip of her coffee, "Ginny, I 'ave no evidence to show you, but I suspect zat Ronald is a spy." Ginny looked at Fleur in disbelief, "Come on Fleur, he is a git for what he did to Hermione but a spy? Piss off; he hasn't got the brains for it." As she said it she glanced from Fleur to Hermione and she could tell that they both believed that Ron was working for You-Know-Who. "Why would he do that? Why would you think that?" her voice was wavering as was her conviction the more she thought about it. Hermione took a deep breath, "Why would he? I don't know, why would he leave me at the Manor for 27 days? I kept telling myself he would be right back that he and Harry were coming for me. Ginny I can't prove it, I am not a hundred percent sure that it is not another one of Bellatrix's mind games. All I can tell you is I was lying on the floor of the cellar bloodied and beaten pretending to be passed out and I saw him and heard him speaking with her." Hermione swallowed tears down as she said it and held Ginny's gaze trying to convince her that she was not completely mental.

"I don't know if I believe it, but he is a right foul git for leaving you there so I will deny him access for now. I won't believe he is a traitor until I see some solid proof, does that sound fair?" Ginny asked the two witches, Fleur nodded. Hermione looked at her friend, "It is more than fair Ginny, I wouldn't expect you to just believe it, after all the same could be said about me, staying at the Manor for twenty seven days and coming out alive and relatively sane? Sounds suspicious to me." Hermione smiled as she said it but she hoped that it was enough to reassure her friend. Ginny nodded, "Yeah well you just need to look at you to see you went through hell in there; I promise we are going to get that bitch for what she did to you!" Ginny told her, changing the subject, but she already knew that the seed of doubt had been planted; she was going over all Ron's odd behaviour the last few weeks in her head.

Fleur poured herself a fresh cup of coffee and headed up to the library with Hermione while Ginny set about creating escape plans and fortifying the house with Kreacher. Hermione was sitting at the desk pouring over several books, focusing on the dark magic that was horcruxes, she was learning how to make them so that she could truly understand them, and thus have a better chance at destroying the main one now that she no longer had the Sword of Gryffindor. Fleur had several texts opened up as she sat on the couch making notes about legilimency hoping to find the answer as to why Bellatrix had such easy access to Hermione's mind, and hoping to find a way to stop her.

They had been at it for a while when Fleur read something that sent a chill down her spine. She looked over to Hermione, who was focused on the book she was reading. Fleur paled, she got up and examined the bookshelf pulling out the book that held the Black family records. She had known it would be there, all pureblood families had one. The book was similar to the tapestry that hung on the wall in the drawing room, only this one is magically updated won't allow entries to be removed. Fleur flicked through the pages until she reached the recent generations, she found Andromeda, married to Theodore, Mother of Nymphadora. She continued to leaf through the pages paying close attention to the pages, until she found what she had dreaded, "Merde!" she exclaimed and Hermione looked up. "What did you find?" she asked curiously as she studied her friend's expression. Fleur considered closing the book and putting it back on the shelf, hiding this terrible piece of news from Hermione, as soon as she thought it however she dismissed it. "Come, sit and I will show you why Bellatrix can access your mind so easily." Fleur said.

Hermione left her desk covered in books and sat on the couch, bracing herself for what was undoubtedly news that was going to rock her world. Fleur picked up her notes and took one of Hermione's hands in her own. "Zere is a spell, very dark magic, zat opens a link between two minds, et is a very long and involved ritual, taking many days." Fleur began to explain, Hermione was already ahead of her reading through one of the chapters of an open book, prompted by some notes that she had read on Fleur's notebook. "Well it can't be this spell, it says you need to share common blood," as Hermione said it she turned to Fleur who was holding another book out to her, Hermione flipped it closed to look at the title, holding her finger inside it to mark the page. She read the title and scowled then reopened the book where her finger was and stared at the page. "Merlin's balls!" Hermione cried out in disbelief. Fleur squeezed her hand, "Did you 'ave any idea..." she started to ask but Hermione cut her off, "what? That Sirius Black fucked my mother? Not a fucking clue!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN – Cheeky midweek update ;o) You're Welcome!**

Chapter 13 Black Blood

"KREACHER!" Hermione bellowed as she paced across the floor like a caged tiger. Fleur crossed her legs and sat back on the couch rubbing her temples, all things being equal Hermione was taking the news of her heritage quite well. The old house elf meandered up the stairs muttering under his breath as he entered the library, "Yes, Mistress?"

Hermione thrust the book at the wizened old house elf, "tell me about this," she ordered. Kreacher looked at the book, snarled in disgust and pushed it back towards her, turning away. Fleur scooted to the edge of the couch in anticipation and waited expectantly for Kreacher to speak.

"Behold the offspring of noble birth and the nation of the most ancient House of Black," the old house elf sneered, clearly repulsed at what he had seen on the page. Hermione pushed the book back towards him.

"I read the title of the book Kreacher, I mean this specific page." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth, she employed techniques to control her breathing hoping, praying that she could maintain her occlumency block even if she lost control of her swelling temper.

"Hermione Granger of Black blood," Kreacher closed the book and placed it on the desk, he was clearly confused and chose to wait for instructions, muttering under his breath as he waited. Hermione continued her pacing and looked to Fleur for help. Fleur raised an eyebrow at her but then nodded, eyes following her young friend as she walked to and fro across the library. It was almost a desperate movement, as though maintaining the ritualistic pacing was keeping her grounded, Fleur thought it would be best not to interrupt the movement.

Instead she turned to the house elf, "Kreacher, are you able to explain to us zis entry zat 'Ermione 'as asked you to read?" she asked him, her voice remaining as neutral as possible. Kreacher let his disgust show on his face, clearly not happy at the fact that Fleur was addressing him.

"The noble house of Black has a polluted bloodline as a result of Master Sirius's by-blow, with the Muggle woman." He explained reluctantly. Kreacher was utterly perplexed as to why they were making him read information that they had clearly been able to read for themselves from the book. Kreacher glanced from Hermione to Fleur and back again and concluded that he was no being punished as he had originally assumed when the filth had asked him to read from the book. In truth he had not known that the girl was a half blood until she had shown him the book, he realised that this might be a power play. That Hermione might be trying to get the house from the blood traitor. He stood for a moment wondering which his Mistress Druella might hate less, he concluded that the family motto being _"Toujours pur,"_ he genuinely did not know which was worse a Half-blood or a blood traitor.

Kreacher was pulled from his wandering thoughts by Hermione, who seemed to have lost her patience and was rapid firing questions at him. He snapped his head up, his Mistress used to speak to him like this, it kept him on his toes he thought. "Who updates the book?" she asked him.

"Magic updates the book, Kreacher is knowing the book is updated without interference. Most noble and ancient houses have books of Ancestry." He replied, desperate to answer the questions as thoroughly as possible, he wanted to go and polish Mistress Druella's portrait so that he might get her opinion on this whole messy business.

"Is it ever wrong?" Hermione asked him. Kreacher's ears flattened against his head he took exception to the question, it was his family after all who started the book, his family who spelled the enchantments and his family who had started serving the noble house of Black.

"The enchantments on the book are intact, Kreacher can see the work of his great great grandfather on the book, it is _never_ mistaken," he replied indignantly. Hermione pondered this, she was distraught at the situation but not enough to ignore the fact that she had clearly insulted Kreacher and probably his family too. Sighing she too began to wonder where his loyalties lay, whether they would be with her or Ginny first.

"Kreacher, who do you serve?" she asked, glad to be distracted from the bombshell that had just been dropped. She waited patiently for the answer, she could practically see the cogs turning in his head, she sat by Fleur on the couch and sighed as Fleur reached forward and soothingly rubbed her back. The touch simply calmed her, there was nothing more or less to it.

Kreacher bowed to Hermione, "Kreacher serves the Master and Mistress of the house first, but of course he is always loyal to the house of Black first." He told her while practically licking her boots. She thought over his actions, he seemed to be apologising for his answer with the bow and she nodded her understanding. She then considered his words and while she thought the first part of his statement was curious, the final part was absolutely terrifying.

"You mean to tell me that if Bellatrix or Narcissa came in here and told you to apparate me away, and it did not conflict with Ginny's orders then you would comply?" the alarm in her voice was evident as she spoke, why was it that wizarding contracts were always littered with loopholes?

Kreacher nodded, "Kreacher is a loyal and faithful house elf," he replied and his tone made it evident that he considered the questions redundant. He looked at the half-blood and half-breed sitting before him on the couch and shook his head, absolutely certain that he was missing something. Humans puzzled him no end, they put stock in the strangest of things while disregarding the value in other things, for example house elves, simply because they considered them a lower class of being, idiots he thought to himself.

The build up of panic within Hermione practically made her vibrate with fear and energy, Fleur knew that she needed to calm Hermione down. The last thing they needed to do was to let Bellatrix into her mind and to discover where they were. Presumably the Black sisters knew about the familial link between Hermione and themselves, Bellatrix it seemed had already used it to their advantage, but why? That was the big question. Fleur pushed the important question to the back of her mind for the time being, there were much bigger and more important problems to face at the moment. She cleared her throat, "Zank you Kreacher, you 'ave answered many questions for us. Would you be so kind as to ask Ginny to join us?" Fleur asked the house elf, who frankly seemed delighted to be given an excuse to get out of the room as he left to find the mistress of the house.

Fleur studied Hermione, she was in turmoil over this, rightly so. Fleur could not imagine how she would feel if her Maman had lied to her about her origins, what she did know is that it would shake her to her core, a betrayal in the very foundations of her being. She reached her arms around Hermione and gently rocked her, the younger witch did not fight the comforting motion from her friend, she even leaned in to the hug and took a deep calming breath. Hermione had decided that she could only deal with so much at any one time, and this was going to be one of the things that was just going to have to wait until later because she simply could not face it right now.

Ginny entered the room, notebook in hand and a quill stuffed behind her ear. "I have three escape plans in place in case we are attacked her. I have done some work on the wards but honestly I would like to bring Luna on board, she is very smart and will be able to spot any loopholes that we miss." She said to the pair on the couch. If she thought there was anything strange about her sister-in-law holding Hermione in her arms she never mentioned it and made a point not to draw attention to it.

Hermione considered what Ginny had just told her, then nodded her head, "You are right, I am comfortable with bringing Luna in. I would feel a lot more comfortable if she would take a secret keeper oath though?" she asked her friend, wondering if it would be possible to ask this of her friend.

Ginny nodded in agreement, "I will go to her personally, get her to take the oath before I tell her anything, she is shagging Neville these days and he is just clumsy so we wouldn't really want him to know." Fleur and Hermione nodded their agreement and for a few moments the trio discussed the logistics of Ginny contacting, visiting and bringing back Luna. It was decided that she would show them the escape plans then go directly to Luna after supper.

"Ginny there is another loophole that we need to take care of." Hermione told her and she proceeded to explain everything relating to Bellatrix attacking her mind, Fleur's discovery and Kreacher's divided loyalties. When Hermione and Fleur were done explaining it all Ginny exhaled heavily. It had been a lot to take in and it was all pretty heavy.

"Right so what is the next step then? Where should our focus be?" she asked after she had absorbed it all. Hermione smiled at her red headed friend, she was so different to Ron. Ginny took her time to process what she was told, she didn't just react, though she did have a tendency to act rather rashly at least she understood what she was doing, Ron always just sort of went with it. Hermione felt a pang in her heart as she missed the boys, she immediately dismissed the thought, she missed what she thought she had with the boys. She missed the brother she had in Harry and the friend she thought she had in Ron.

"First we take care of Kreacher, and then we focus on how to destroy Nagini. Don't suppose you have any goblin forged weaponry around here that have been used to kill a basilisk?" Hermione told Ginny teasingly. Ginny smiled and called for Kreacher, who was conveniently close by. Ginny instructed the elf that she was his Mistress and he was absolutely forbidden to follow any instructions that he received from narcissi or Bellatrix. The house elf did not like the order but her would obey it.

Fleur got up from her seat, "Ginny, I really must contact my family and check on them is there a way that I can safely do that?" she asked. Fleur knew that her parents would be worried sick about her and Gabrielle would be beside herself. She knew that once she explained to her parents they would understand. She did not however think that Gabrielle would let her off so easily.

Ginny thought about this for a moment, "There is an unregistered Floo connection in the broom shed in the back garden. That would probably be safe to use, it is enchanted to be undetectable but remains closed all the time. Your parents won't know where the incoming connection is coming from but you will be able to get in touch with them from there." Ginny told Fleur. Fleur stood in astonishment, an unregistered undetectable floo connection? Aside from the obvious danger that this posed, it was damned hard magic to do! Fleur did not know whether to question the Weasley about it or just accept the gift and leave well enough alone.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Fred and George?" she asked Ginny as she started counting the number of laws they were breaking not to mention the age old code of using your common sense. Ginny beamed proudly at her and nodded her head; Hermione giggled a little, "Those two, it is no wonder they drive Molly nuts." Hermione joked with Ginny. Fleur smiled as well then turned and left to floo call her parents with the promise of returning promptly.

Once she left Hermione and Ginny turned to Kreacher who was still in the room awaiting further instructions from Ginny. "Kreacher," Hermione began and her tone was more than a little dangerous, "Does the noble and most ancient house of Black have an armoury?" of all the requests Kreacher was expecting to get, this one had probably been the least likely, but still it made him a little uneasy.

"Mistress, Kreacher does not know of an armoury but there are some tools and implements in the cellar," Kreacher answered Hermione, bowing low as he did so. He did not liek the cellar nothing good had ever happened in there.

Hermione nodded her head, then that is where we will go, "Kreacher please join us, I am certain there will be questions that we need you to answer." Hermione told him and he bowed in obedience and followed the two witches down the stairs towards the cellar.

An hour later the three witches sat around the dinner table tucking into some stew that Kreacher had somehow managed to find the time to prepare between fortifying wards and answering questions about Black Ancestry. Fleur was picking at her dinner, Hermione had noticed that her friend had been more than a little distant since she returned from the floo call with her family and wanted to ask if everything was okay, but glanced at Ginny and bit her tongue. Whatever was on Fleur's mind she probably wanted to keep it to herself, that was something that Hermione understood.

The forage in the cellar had not been a complete waste of time, though they had not found a goblin made sword that had been used to kill a deadly basilisk, they did come across a goblin made dagger which though looked as though it had not been used on any magical creatures that were not chained up in the cellar, but that had not seemed to Hermione to be too much of a problem as she had an idea about how to handle strengthening the blade.

Once they cleared the plates away Fleur silently left the kitchen and headed upstairs, Ginny threw a look at Hermione who just shrugged and continued cleaning the kitchen. Ginny headed out the door, firebolt in hand and took off to see Luna. Hermione squared up the chairs and then headed upstairs. She gently tapped on the door then entered the room and froze.

Fleur was laying face down on the bed, an arm carelessly thrown over her head and she was sobbing. Her body shuddered as another sob wracked through her. Hermione watched the car crash on the bed that was Fleur and was lost for a moment. She silently walked over to the bed, climbed onto it and then hesitated. Hermione wanted desperately to know what it was that had dissolved Fleur into this state but something in her mind told her that now was not the time to ask questions, instead she needed to be there for her. Very gently Hermione placed a hand on Fleur's arm and pushed it away from her face.

Fleur looked up at Hermione and quickly tried to wipe the tears from her puffy swollen eyes. "Ma petite, je suis désolé" Fleur said to her but no matter how many times she wiped the tears more formed and filled their place. Hermione reached out and pulled Fleur into her arms, holding her tight softly kissing her head and making soothing noises. Fleur clung to Hermione and broke her heart as she lay in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you so much for the great reviews.**

Chapter 14 A True Wizard On The Inside

Hermione held Fleur in her herms and said nothing. Fleur clung to her desperately as she poured out her broken heart through tears. There was no judgement from Hermione, no cajoling just comfort. Hermione felt her own heart breaking at the sight of what was now her closest friend, so clearly distressed. Her mind was racing through possibilities of what could possibly have provoked this from the normally strong and proud witch. She instantly thought the worst had happened, someone in her family must have been injured, or worse at the cabin, trying to defend her. Hermione felt sick at the thought as she tenderly stroked Fleur's arms in a soothing motion, "Fleur, what is it?" she finally relented and asked, unable to bear it any longer.

Fleur shifted in her lap, twisting so that Hermione could not see her face but so that she was still in her friend's arms. She had, in the back of her mind, anticipated the question, though had no idea how she was going to explain to Hermione what was wrong. Hermione continued her tender strokes despite Fleur twisting away from her; she didn't push but instead just continued to hold her and waited patiently for Fleur to pull herself together. Fleur took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to force her body to calm down.

"I am so sorry." Fleur told her friend as she wiped her face with her hands and willed herself to stop crying. She was not sure how much she was going to explain to Hermione but she also knew that her comforter needed to hear something, and that something had to be the truth. She would not lie to Hermione, her experience told her that lies in relationships did not go down very well. After Bill she had vowed never to lie to someone she loved ever again, and she loved Hermione. In fact her love for Hermione had been the cause of the lecture that she had gotten her parents. Remembering their harsh words caused tears to spring to her eyes again, this time Fleur let them fall feeling that wiping them away was a pointless exercise.

"Please don't apologise to me for crying Fleur, Merlin knows that I have sobbed in your lap more than a few times at this point," Hermione explained is a soothing voice, "I am just concerned, is your family alright?" she asked praying that they were fine. For a brief moment when Hermione started speaking Fleur tensed up, as though bracing herself for something, but as Hermione spoke and she heard her words she was able to relax more. Hermione could tell that Fleur was hurting, and wanted nothing more than to take the pain away, as Fleur had done for her a dozen times over. Hermione knew though that Fleur having offered her comforted her before had absolutely nothing to do with her own need to offer the witch any comfort. Hermione would do anything for Fleur to take this pain away simply so that she would not have to feel a moments pain.

"Everyone is fine, zank you for asking 'Ermione. I just 'ad a disagreement wiz my parents zat is all," Fleur explained. Part of her hoped that the brief almost non-explanation would be enough to satiate Hermione's curiosity, the last thing she needed to do was burden the young witch further with her own affairs of the heart. Fleur was certain that Hermione had enough to worry about without worrying about Fleur's feelings complicating things. Fleur sighed as she realised what a hippogriffs ear she had made of things, first with Bill and now with Hermione, it seemed that she left an emotional minefield wherever she went.

Hermione considered the vague explanation that Fleur had given her, it was not enough information to go on to draw any sort of conclusion, however she was relieved to hear that her family was fine. She was really unsure as to whether she should probe further or just let it go, she wanted to be a good friend to Fleur, she imagined that was as close as she could get to the beautiful witch as far as a relationship was concerned and if that was what she would have to settle for then she wanted it to be as special as possible. Hermione chose not to push, "Ok Fleur, if you ever want to talk about it, you know bounce idea's off of a third party, I am here and willing to listen." She told her friend letting Fleur make the decision as to whether or not she wanted to share anymore information or not. As she made the offer Hermione tightened her hug around Fleur for a moment and then loosened her grip.

Fleur smiled through her tears at Hermione's hug and her words, she truly thought that this witch was amazing. Here she was on the run from a wizarding family so dark their name is Black; starved, beaten and tortured, on some sort of mission that Dumbledore should have assigned to trained auror's and yet all she wanted to do was offer words of comfort and friendship to a silly witch who was crying her eyes out because her parents basically told her to sort her life out. Fleur loved this witch because her heart was so huge, because no matter her troubles she had time for others and because of a thousand more reasons. She gave Hermione an appreciative squeeze and took a couple of deep breaths, perhaps her mother was right, Hermione deserved better than this mess. Fleur resolved herself to dealing whit the whole Bill situation at the next possible opportunity, until that time she would work on continuing to be a good friend to Hermione.

Fleur wiped her face and turned in Hermione's lap, she smiled up at her friend who was looking back at her with a concerned gaze. "You are a good friend to me 'Ermione. Zank you" she told her letting her see that she was alright, "really it is silly and I am fine." Fleur dropped her gaze as she finished, ashamed that she had not been able to control herself better than this, she really had not wanted Hermione to see her break down. Fleur wanted her to think that her friend, her guardian was strong, someone who would be there for her, honest with her and supportive of her. Not this flake who dissolves into a sobbing mess at a few home truths from her Maman and Papa.

Hermione smiled softly but at the same time reached down and stroked Fleur's cheek forcing her gaze upward towards her, "Please don't do that." Hermione asked her softly pausing for a moment, ensuring that she had Fleur's attention, "Please don't minimize whatever it is you are going through and tell me it is silly out of some heroic act to protect me. We are in a war Fleur, but we are all going through stuff. Whatever it is that you are going through is just as important as me and all my crap, in fact to me it is more important." Hermione was still smiling though her voice had taken a sterner tone. Ironically both witches were blushing, Fleur because she felt like she was being told off for something, and in a way she was, Hermione because she was coming awfully close to telling Fleur exactly how important she was to her.

Hermione nervously bit her lip. Fleur would think she truly had lost her mind if she shared her feelings for her. Fleur smiled up at Hermione, she was just glad that the younger witch cared, "et is complicated 'Ermione, I 'ave made a mess wiz Bill and Maman zinks zat I am being unkind to 'im. I do not believe zat she is wrong, but I do not know what to do next." Fleur explained. She found that though she thought that this was the last thing she wanted to be discussing with anyone, least of all Hermione, once she got started however it did not seem so difficult. It was almost comfortable talking to Hermione about something that she should have been ashamed about.

Hermione bit down harder on her lip and repeated an internal mantra of, _'I need to be a good friend to her no matter what!'_ She had heard enough at the burrow to recognise that Fleur was avoiding her husband and so it was no surprise to Hermione that the couple were having problems. Hermione could not even begin to fathom why they were having issues though, and she was not entirely sure she wanted to know or could help Fleur sort those issues out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, strengthening her resolve, "Well I am no one to be giving out marital advice, but I find that honesty is the best policy. If you tell Bill the truth behind whatever it is that you have made a mess out of then he will listen. If he truly loves you then the last thing that he would want would be for you to be laying her crying your eyes out over it." Hermione thought that her logic was sound though she had no real evidence to back it up, and not really enough information to know if she was even on the right track or not.

Fleur sighed, she genuinely did not know if Bill loved her or not, though she suspected that he was in love with the idea of having a wife and the married life as opposed to being in love with her. She thought over Hermione's words, if he loved her he would want her to be happy , no matter what. She sighed again, "'Ermione, 'ave you ever made a decision wizout zinking et zrough, to 'ell wiz ze consequences?" She asked, still looking for a bit more reassurance.

Hermione blushed and giggled as a memory that fit Fleur's parameters popped into her mind almost immediately, "Sweet Circe yes!" she replied as she stifled more giggles. She knew that Fleur's situation was not one that was light hearted but perhaps the situation needed to be lightened up a little. "I will tell you mine if you will tell me yours?" Hermione asked Fleur with a mischievous grin on her face, Fleur nodded her agreement and Hermione blushed as she thought about telling Fleur her memory. "This one time in first year, Harry, Ron and I thought that Severus Snape was trying to kill harry by cursing his broom." She smiled as she remembered sneaking around underneath the quidditch stands, "so I snuck to underneath where the teachers were sitting and set his robes on fire." She finished the story with a grin on her face.

Fleur was shocked. The story was the last thing she had expected to hear from Hermione, "You?" She asked in disbelief, Hermione simply nodded and giggled, "What 'appened?" Fleur asked now smiling as well.

Hermione's face fell a little, "As it turned out, Severus was not trying to kill Harry, to the contrary it was one of the many times he tried to save Harry's life. I don't know why, but I do believe that if Harry, Ron and I had gone just a little easier on Severus over the past seven years he would not have died the way he did. He is the bravest man I have ever known, a true wizard on the inside, who kept his love hidden but devoted his entire life to protecting those he loved, a lonely existence, and it cost him his life." A sadness had drifted into Hermione's voice as she finished explaining her thoughts about her potions master who seemed to have made a profound impression on her life through his actions. Hermione thought about the story, Severus had hidden his love for Lily, and subsequently Harry, a secret and he had died alone. Hermione genuinely understood why he had lived the way he had, for she too loved someone who was with someone else, she would not destroy that persons life or reputation by declaring her love to them and asking them to choose. "What was the rash decision that you made Fleur?" she asked brushing the thoughts of her love to the back of her mind for the time being.

Fleur sighed, in her mind she imagined declaring her love for Hermione. Telling her that she is the only one her heart beats for, that she left her husband with a pitiful explanation to throw herself into the fray so that she might devote the rest of her life to being a guardian of sorts to Hermione in exactly the same way it seemed Snape had been a guardian for Harry. Fleur swallowed her declaration of love and chose instead to take little steps, "I was young and impulsive and married the first man 'oo asked me because I felt a lust for 'im but I 'ave never been in love wiz Bill. Now his parents expect grandchildren, he expects and explanation and my parents 'ave found out zat I am in love wiz someone else." Fleur told Hermione and she felt somehow lighter now that she had told her this much, as though a weight had been lifted off of her.

Hermione sat stunned, not at all sure what to say to Fleur. In her head there was an explosion of questions bursting through Hermione's mind that she wanted to ask. Just as she was about to ask one, there was a cacophony of noise surrounding them, Fleur shot up and grabbed her wand calling for Kreacher. Hermione rolled off the bed and stood to Fleur's left also brandishing her wand like she was hold the sword of Godric Gryffindor in her hand and was about to cut down all her enemies.

With a pop Kreacher appeared outside the bedroom door, opened it and walked in to the room on the business end on the two witches wands. He shrunk down a little on the spot at the sight of the two powerful witches pointing their wands at him. "Kreacher what is that noise?" Hermione asked him and for the briefest of moments it looked as the house elf was having an internal battle just to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Kreacher waved a hand and the sound stopped, "Someone is trying to get through the wards at the back garden gate." Kreacher replied. Fleur and Hermione glanced at each other nervously.

Fleur nodded to signal that she was fine and would take the lead on this. She turned to Kreacher, "I assume zat et is not Ginny or Luna?" she asked him. Fleur already knew the answer, Ginny would not do anything to set the wards off, not when she knew how nervous Hermione was and how defensive Fleur herself would be.

Kreacher shook his head no, "It is the blood traitor Ronald Weasley," He told her, pleased with himself for having checked before apparating into the room. Fleur spun to look at Hermione, the colour had completely drained from the brunette's face and she promptly ran into the bathroom and vomited.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Once again thanks to the reviewers :D Each and every one of you gave me reason to smile.**

**Also just a reminder it's not mine – but then you knew that!**

Chapter 15 Dare to Hope

Hermione was shaking as she hugged the toilet and expelled the contents of her stomach. She had enough time to think that she was being absolutely ridiculous, she had no reason to be afraid of Ron, after all the worst thing he had done to her was fail to act to protect her. She heaved again but she had already emptied herself and so nothing came. She was sweating profusely, but had somehow managed to block out the rest of the world as unbidden tears flowed down her cheeks.

Fleur grimaced at the retching sounds coming from the bathroom. She was torn between storming downstairs and out the back door so she could rip Ron's testicles off and feed them to him, or going into the bathroom to comfort Hermione. Common sense prevailed and she pushed her anger down and turned to Kreacher, "Please would you find Ginny and alert her to ze situation?" she asked the house elf who obediently nodded his head and exited the room with a 'pop'.

Fleur quietly entered the bathroom to find Hermione still slouched over the toilet. Evidently the act of vomiting had sapped a lot of her energy. She reached over and pulled the handle, swiftly flushing the contents out of sight, then turned on the cold water faucet. Fleur grabbed a facecloth, soaked it in the cold water, wrung it out and pressed it onto the back of Hermione's neck while she filled a glass with water.

Hermione slumped to the side against the wall as Fleur closed the lid on the toilet and sat down so that she was not towering over Hermione. Hermione could not bring herself to look at Fleur, she was deeply ashamed at her reaction, she had come up against far scarier people and not reacted this way. Fleur sighed, she could feel shame and embarrassment emanating from Hermione and she wanted to impress upon her that she had no reason to feel these things. She wanted to reassure her, hold her and love her as she had been doing before Ron had attempted to breach the wards.

Instead Fleur reached forward and grabbed the cloth, using it gently to wipe Hermione's face before holding the glass out to her. Hermione took the glass, still avoiding eye contact with Fleur, she sipped delicately, not wanting to upset her stomach any further. Fleur watched Hermione taking small sips form the glass and found herself again worrying about her young friend's weight. Hermione really could not afford to lose any weight.

Fleur was shaken from the thought by a knock at the door, she reached forward and gave Hermione's shoulder a soft squeeze as she got to her feet to answer the door. She opened the door a crack and was greeted but Kreacher's small form. Fleur raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he took that as an invitation to speak, "Mistresses Weasley and Lovegood asked me to tell you that they are handling the blood traitor, he will remain confined to the kitchen." He told her. Fleur nodded and shut the door, letting out a sigh of relief as she did so, as that meant that there were three floors between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione had heard what Kreacher had said and held back a whimper as she rested her head against the wall. Fleur turned to her and crouched down beside her, pulling her up by the hand and into her arms. "You are safe ma Petite. I swear to you I will not allow him to harm you in any way." She told the trembling figure in her arms. Hermione nodded as she clung to Fleur for a moment, internally she was telling herself that she trusted Fleur, Fleur would protect her. She exhaled, her body seemed to relax with the action and she knew that she believed Fleur's words and her thoughts. Hermione pulled away from Fleur and wiped her face, she turned to the mirror and appraised herself. She resolved that she looked awful, but that said she did not look like she had been crying.

Hermione folded the damp wash cloth that Fleur had handed to her and set it on the edge of the sink, "Let's go and confront him." She said in the strongest voice she could muster, "He will lie through his teeth like the coward that he is but Ginny will see through it." She explained.

Fleur had to stop herself from beaming with pride at her friend for being so brave, this was after all a very serious situation that was going to have very serious consequences. She leaned forward, plated a reassuring kiss on Hermione's forehead and took her hand leading her out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and down the stairs. The two women stopped outside the kitchen door where Hermione took her hand back as they listened to Ron admonishing Ginny for locking the rest of the family out of the house, apparently Molly was going spare – when wasn't she? Ginny was not defending her actions bust every now and then would sigh in exasperation. Luna it seemed was sitting silently listening to the conversation.

Fleur pushed the door open and the two women stepped into the kitchen. Ron's eyes widened at Hermione's frail appearance, "'Mione, we have been so worried about you," he told her as he got to his feet and stepped towards her. Luna did not think that she had seen people move so quickly before. Hermione stepped behind Fleur, the Veela raised her wand in Ron's direction threateningly. Ron's face flushed in anger at Hermione's hiding, or perhaps it was the threat from Fleur.

Ginny on the other hand put herself between Ron and the two witches , "Sit down you tosser," she spat at him. Ron got more angry at Ginny speaking to him that way and reached into his sleeve to draw his own wand, by the time he had removed it from his sleeve, Fleur's was pressed against his throat and Ginny's was pressed against his crotch. He raised his hands in defeat as Luna stepped over beside Hermione. Luna was pretending to make tea and engage Hermione in a quiet conversation about wrackspurts but she had also managed to put herself between Hermione and the raised wands, clearly letting everyone in the room know where her allegiance lay.

"Expelliarmus," Luna said as she flicked her wand in Ron's direction, his wand flew from his hand and landed neatly on the counter between Luna and Hermione. Luna turned back to Hermione and continued brewing the tea.

"alright, alright, back off Gin," Ron exclaimed and he took a step back from the imposing wands, throwing himself down on the chair. Fleur was satisfied with his backing off and the fact that he was disarmed, not that she was overly concerned. It seemed to Fleur that the worst thing Ron could do is give in to his cowardice and run back to You-Know-Who with word of where they were, if that were to happen then Ginny had already arranged the next safe house, but just in case Fleur couldn't trust Ginny either she had a plan C in mind as well. Fleur replaced her wand and turned to check on Hermione, who could not tear her eyes away from Ron. A shadow had settled across Hermione's face, this caused Fleur's brow to crease and she wished that she could read Hermione's thoughts and know what she was thinking.

Ginny was still brandishing her wand in Ron's direction, in fact she had not backed off a millimetre. "Why are you hear Ron?" she snarled at him. Fleur could tell that the red headed witch was angry, but she did not know why, all her behaviours before had indicated that she did not believe that her brother was a traitor, but now it looked to Fleur as though Ginny had done a 180 degree turn on her opinion.

"Told you, Mum's going spare," he explained. Ginny remained silent but raised an eyebrow for him to continue, "she has no idea why you have locked the whole family out of this house, she is worried about you and Hermione and Fleur, there is a war going on you know!" he said emphatically. Ginny actually stepped closer to him her wand still raised threateningly.

"When did you speak to her Ron?" Ginny asked, struggling to keep her voice level. Ron started to sweat and he fidgeted on his seat. Hermione knew him well enough to know that every word that had come out of his mouth was lies and half truths but she was frozen on the spot.

"Had breakfast with her didn't I?" he told her, "It's clear that you are all mental, I just want to go and hug my friend! She was my friend long before she was any of yours, I am closer to her than any of you, I just want to help her!" He told the room. Hermione set a hand on the counter to steady herself as panic was raising like bile in her throat. Ron's words were causing the hairs on the back of Fleur's neck to rise, something was very off with this situation, Ron seemed desperate to touch Hermione and Fleur knew that she needed to prevent that no matter the cost. She was not the only one who had come to that conclusion; Luna was now standing directly in front of Hermione, as close as she could get to her without touching her.

"Every word you have said so far has been a lie Ron." Ginny told him matter of factly, still keeping him at wand point. Ron stared at his sister in disbelief and looked around the room. "So why are you so desperate to touch Hermione huh?" Ginny asked. It was clear by the look on his face that Ron knew he was busted as he continued to search the room, perhaps looking for an escape route, or maybe just looking for a way to get to Hermione.

"How do you know I'm lying? I just want to offer her support!" Ron tried feebly. He was trying to buy himself time and the whole room knew it. Luna was trying to herd Hermione back out the kitchen door but she was rooted to the spot, staring at him.

"For a start I had lunch with Mum and she told me she hadn't seen you in days, that makes one of you a liar and I don't think its Mum. Secondly while I was having lunch with Mum I told her exactly why everyone was locked out of the house and she is not 'going spare' she knows exactly what is going on. She was devastated to hear that you were a traitor Ron but she definitely was not surprised!" Ginny explained. Ron paled at the words, the cat was officially out of the bag, he tried to slip his hand into his trouser pocket but Fleur saw the movement and darted forward and grabbed his arm.

There was a scuffle as Fleur pushed Ron to the floor, straddling his legs she punched his face and body over and over again while he fought to protect himself. Fleur issued body blow after body blow, allowing herself to give into her rage. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped turning her head to find Hermione staring at Ron, "I heard you Ron, I wasn't unconscious on Bellatrix's floor," Hermione told him in a whisper. Ron couldn't look at her, instead he turned away. Hermione turned away as well, walking back to Luna and heading out of the kitchen door. Fleur was stunned, but proud of Hermione for facing her fear. Fleur turned to look at Ginny who, while she still had the wand waving in Ron's direction, was also watching Hermione leave the room, Luna following her.

None of them had noticed the blade that Ron slipped out of his sleeve until he had thrust it into Fleur's gut pushing her off him as he did so and heading to the door. Stunned at what had just transpired Ginny reacted half a second slower than she normally would. "INCARCEROUS" she screamed pointing her wand in his direction, chains shot out of her wand and coiled themselves around him and his momentum carried him across the floor until he crashed head first into the wall, the blow knocking him unconscious.

Fleur did not feel the blade being plunged into her belly, rather she felt as though all the strength had been sapped out of her. She had looked down to where Ron's hands were pushing her and her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise when she was the handle of the blade protruding from her. It was as though time slowed down for her in that moment, her pupils dilated and her eyes widened as she could do nothing but watch the dark red blood spread across her grey shirt like a bottle of spilled ink. Fleur reached her hands down to hold the wound, she did not know why but something told her that it was the most important thing that she could do and so she clutched her stomach like her life depended on it, and she suspected it did. She fell to the floor like a domino, eyes fixed on Ron as he slid into the wall bound in chains. She watched him pass out and a wave of relief went through her body as she knew that for now Hermione was safe, with that she thought it would be ok for her to close her eyes just for a minute.

"LUNA, HERMIONE HELP ME," Ginny screamed as she slid across the floor on her knees towards Fleur. She grabbed the injured witch's shoulder and pulled her over onto her back, "fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She repeated it over and over as she stared at Fleur. Luna came into the Kitchen holding Hermione's hand, she still couldn't tear her eyes from Ron.

"Oh Fleur," Luna said and the tone of her voice jerked Hermione out of her fear and she took in the sight on the floor in front of her. Hermione dashed over to her friend's side, grabbing a kitchen towel from the counter as she did so and sank to her knees. Her heart wrenched at the sight as she packed the towel around the wound and tears stained her cheeks. "Ginny see to Ron." Luna told her as she pulled her wand and waved it over Fleur's body.

Ginny got up and walked over to her brother who was still unconscious; she stared at him for a moment then drew her foot back and kicked him solidly in the face. Ron's nose and lip exploded in blood but he remained unconscious. Ginny went out the back door to the shed to call the same people she called every single time she was in over her head.

Luna looked at Hermione, "talk to her Hermione, I will do what I can for her," she told her friend softly.

Hermione nodded, leaned over and swept a stray hair from Fleur's face, "Fleur can you hear me?" she pleaded. Fleur's soft blue eyes fluttered open and met Hermione's and a smile spread across her face. "Why are you smiling Fleur? You've been stabbed!" Hermione exclaimed unable to keep the alarm from her voice, it was most certainly not normal to smile when one had a knife sticking out their gut.

Fleur reached up and touched Hermione's face gently, it was almost as though she did not believe that Hermione was real and had expected her hand to pass clean through her. Taking Fleur's hand in her own Hermione leaned over and kissed Fleur's head tenderly, she glanced nervously at Luna who had removed the knife and was casting healing spells that Hermione had never heard before. "You are going to be alright Fleur," Hermione told her, not sure if she believed it or not. She could not lose Fleur now, she needed her, she loved her.

Fleur smiled and whispered something that Hermione could not quite hear, so the young witch leaned down so she could head better. "As long as you are wiz me I will be alright." Fleur whispered to her. Hermione turned and faced Fleur and their eyes locked. They stayed like that for a long time just staring into each other's eyes, trying desperately to communicate their feelings to each other without actually saying them out loud. Fleur squeezed Hermione's hand tightly and then passed out.

The Weasley twins followed Ginny into the kitchen and looked at their brother in disgust, "git," Fred muttered under his breath, where as George chose to express himself by actually spitting on Ron. Neither of them seemed even remotely concerned about the fact that Ron was bleeding, or unconscious. Ginny pulled her twin brothers arms and they both spun to face her, "You will take him to Remus?" she asked, they nodded in response.

"We will give Remus the memory you gave us and let him do what he thinks is best with the git. Is she going to be alright?" Fred asked pointing in Fleur's direction.

Ginny pulled on his arm and pushed him towards Ron. "We are all going to be just fine, nothing to see here and nothing to tell anyone, you promised!" she scolded them.

Inexplicably George threw his arms around Ginny, "You did good sis, we will take it from here. Not a word about any of this will leave our lips we swear." He told her then he released her and with a flick of his wand Ron levitated between them. Ginny followed them out to the shed so that she could close the floo connection, then stepped back into the kitchen and re-keyed the wards to prevent any of her brothers from being able to get back in without them knowing about it.

"Mr Kreacher," Luna called out. Kreacher appeared in the kitchen doorway and looked quizzically at the strange blonde name who addressed him formally. "Sir would you mind apparating Fleur to her bed, she has had quite an afternoon, I imagine that Hermione will want to go with her." She asked the shocked house elf. He stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then nodded at her, shuffled over to the two witches, took a hold of them and apparated them to the bed.

Luna smiled to herself and got up from the floor, walking over to the counter she grabbed two of the cups of tea and set them on the table. Ginny threw herself into one of the chairs, exhausted, pissed off and wishing she had kicked Ron harder in the face. Luna sat in the chair opposite Ginny, took a sip of her tea. "Well you certainly were right about an adventure Ginerva, though that was not quite what I had in mind," she told her friend. Ginny stared at Luna with a look of incredulity on her face, then the two witches burst out laughing, the tension disappearing from both of them.

Hermione undressed Fleur and saw that Luna had done an excellent job healing Fleur there would not be a scar. She saw the medical tin that had been used to heal her fists just a few hours ago and went through it until she found a blood replenishing potion. She unstoppered the bottle, gently pulled Fleur's mouth open and poured the whole bottle in, knowing that Fleur would subconsciously swallow what was in her mouth. Hermione slipped a clean shirt onto Fleur, desperately trying not to get distracted by her beautiful body. Hermione got into the bed and pulled Fleur into her arms, gently caressing her head as she rested, she dared to hope that in the look that passed between them Fleur was telling her that she loved her the way that Hermione loved Fleur.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Great reviews – they give me giggles and I love to hear suggestions on the direction of the story – it's not always possible to please everyone but I am glad to know that you are enjoying.**

**AN 2: The chapter title is a Frank Scully quote.**

Chapter 16 Why not go out on a limb? Isn't that where the fruit is?

Luna and Ginny sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and going over the wards. Ginny's instincts had been right on the money when within 5 minutes she pointed out an improvement to them. Ginny grinned, thanked her and made the adjustment; as soon as she had she could almost feel the magic surrounding the house approve of the change. Ginny marvelled at Luna as the environment seemed to embrace and envelope her. The wards around the townhouse seemed to welcome her like an old friend, responding to her wand flourishes like a cat purring after being scratched behind the ear. The two young witches worked on the wards in silence until they were magically and physically exhausted, Luna and Ginny sat on the couch in the living room for a moment to rest and that is where they fell asleep.

Fleur woke with a start and a gasp. Hermione gently squeezed her letting her know that she was there and Fleur turned to look at her. Reaching a hand up, she tentatively stroked Hermione's face, she was almost surprised that Hermione did not fade at her touch. Fleur relaxed, practically melting into Hermione's arms. Hermione leant forward and gently placed a kiss on Fleur's forehead, smiling at her and gently rocking her. They lay like that for a while, not feeling the need to talk. Exhaustion swept through Fleur and she closed her eyes, content to have her arms around Hermione and feel the brunette's arms encircling her as she drifted off to sleep again.

The next time she woke she was pleased to note that she still felt the warmth of Hermione underneath her. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, savouring the feeling, listening to Hermione's slow deep breaths. Knowing that she was asleep Fleur slowly opened her eyes so that she could stare at Hermione. She examined Hermione's face, for once she looked so peaceful, Fleur was content to note that Hermione was sleeping but not having one of her terrifying nightmares. Fleur smiled as she stroked Hermione's arm, she let her mind wander for a while imagining that they had spent a lifetime together, that here they were in their old age still feeling young and still basking in the glory of their love. Fleur's smile stretched across her face as her eyes drifted shut.

When Hermione woke up the room was dark, they must have slept the entire day away, she looked down, Fleur was asleep though worry seemed to be creasing her brow. Reaching out with her thumb she affectionately rubbed the creases in Fleur's forehead until they disappeared. Satisfied with herself she delicately extricated herself from the bed, working hard so as not to disturb Fleur's rest and silently headed out the door. Hermione silently padded down the stairs, seeing a light under the door, she quietly looked into the living room. Hermione smiled seeing her two friends sound asleep leaning on each other's shoulders. She crept into the room and pulled a throw off of the armchair, delicately placing it over as much of the two forms as she could before leaving the room.

Hermione continued down the stairs and into the kitchen, not really sure what she was doing there. She went over to the floor where Fleur had lain injured just hours ago and crouched down, glancing over at the door where Ron had landed, going over the events again in her head. Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head as though it would shake the memories right out of her. She stood up and went over to the counter, beginning to prepare coffee because she had discovered that she now took comfort in the smell. Hermione poured the coffee into two cups, placed the cups on a tray then carefully carried them up the stairs, slipping quietly back into the bedroom. She sat the tray with the two cups on the bedside table, leaving the door open so that the soft light from the hallway spilled into the room enough to allow her to see what she was doing.

Fleur stirred on the bed rubbing her eyes and pushing herself up into a sitting position, "Mmm coffee I could kiss you!" she told Hermione. The brunette was grateful for the lack of light as colour flushed her cheeks, she smiled and carefully handed a cup to Fleur. Hermione then took the second cup carefully perching on the edge of the bed she cradled the cup in her hands as she examined Fleur. The blonde raised her cup to her lips and closed her eyes as she savoured the first sip of the drink. She enjoyed the drink, but determined that if she was going to spend any more time with Hermione she would need to teach her how to make a proper cup of coffee. She lowered the cup to the table before lifting her gaze to Hermione, she noticed that her young friend was studying her, trying to calculate what she was thinking most likely. Fleur supposed that Hermione was trying to read her and she supposed that she was doing the same.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence between the two. She offered Fleur a smile of reassurance as she leaned over and set her cup beside the Veela's.

Fleur returned Hermione's smile but she was suddenly filled with uncertainty, she had been a fool allowing herself to think for a moment that the young witch might actually reciprocate her feelings, surely Hermione was just being nice; the very definition of a good friend when she was hurt and taking care of her. The thoughts seemed to fly through her head like a snitch evading a seeker, and they were echoed by her parent's harsh words about sorting out the mess with Bill. She owed Hermione an explanation, she owed Bill an explanation too. Fleur was having a really difficult time determining which one she should deliver first. As soon as she thought about it though she realised that it would be unfair for her to dump all this on Hermione, it was one thing to confess your feelings when you are laying on a floor with the belief that you are bleeding to death.

"Fleur?" Hermione nudged again, she was starting to panic that the witch had not been healed. Her face told a story of pain and confusion but Hermione could not be sure whether that was down to the fact that she had been stabbed by her brother-in-law or something else. She reached out and took Fleur's hand and waited patiently.

Fleur cleared her throat, "I feel much better, zere is no pain." She told the worried witch and was rewarded with a smile. Hermione was delighted to hear that Fleur was not in any pain and she got up from the bed but Fleur held on to her hand. "Will you stay wiz me for a while?" she asked the brunette. As soon as the words tumbled awkwardly from her mouth she regretted them; she couldn't speak to her and certainly did not want Hermione think that she was weak. It had been really important that Hermione saw Fleur as a strong person who could take care of and protect her, someone that she could trust. Fleur cursed herself for this moment of weakness and prepared herself for rejection from the other witch.

Hermione tried to hide the relief she felt; Fleur wanted comfort from her. Even if it was just as a friend Hermione would be content to give it she thought to herself and she turned to face Fleur. She offered a smile as she climbed onto the bed and sat herself beside Fleur. "I will stay as long as you want me too," she told Fleur and the blonde felt tears spring to her eyes. Hermione saw the tears and pulled Fleur into her arms, making the same soothing sounds that Fleur had offered her at the cabin.

Fleur did not resist Hermione's gentle tugging and laid her head into her friends lap. "I am sorry," she started to say, but Hermione silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. She stroked the blonde's hair out of her face and then rubbed comforting circles on her back. Fleur melted into the soft caresses and wished that she had the courage to tell Hermione how she felt but she didn't and she stuffed those feelings down.

"It's ok Fleur. I imagine that it is quite scary to realise that you were stabbed, but you are safe now and so am I and Ginny and Luna too." Hermione explained. She knew that Fleur was struggling with what to say at the moment so had decided to talk to her until she felt better. This is the same technique that Fleur always used with Hermione and it had worked so she was counting on it working in this situation as well, even if the roles were reversed. "Ginny called Fred and George and they came and took Ron away, I presume they took him to Remus, but I am not really sure. I trust Ginny though so I am sure that it is all being taken care of." She hesitated, "I really thought for a minute that you were going to kill him." She said quietly.

Fleur wiped her face as she listened to Hermione's reassurances. Upon hearing her last statement Fleur whispered, "I really zought I was going to kill 'im too." She let the statement hang there for a moment, she felt she should apologise for trying to kill Hermione's friend but she had no desire too, he had hurt Hermione and for that Fleur wanted to kill him.

Hermione continued her comforting motions with her hand as she rolled Fleur's response over in her mind. Fleur wanted to kill Ron? It did not make sense to her, what could he have possibly done to enrage her so much? She shrugged it off, it was probably none of her business or else she would have told her.

They were interrupted by a timid knock at the door. Hermione turned to the open door and saw the outline of Ginny in the doorway, "Come in Ginny," she responded but did not stop her comforting ministrations with Fleur. She felt Fleur stiffen as Ginny entered the room and leant down and kissed her head reassuringly.

Fleur smiled and slipped off the bed, "excuse moi," she said as she headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She sat down on the lid of the toilet, rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Fleur was a very private person, she hated to have anyone see her crying, strangely she was not so worried about Hermione, but she drew the line at Ginny. She wiped her face and stood, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Fleur flushed the toilet then ran cold water and splashed some onto her face. She stood leaning against the sink for a moment as she stared at her reflection, 'I am strong, I am going to sort this mess out, and I am going to help Hermione' she told herself, she almost believed it as well. Sighing, she grabbed the towel and dabbed her face before folding it neatly and placing it back on the towel rack.

Taking a deep breath she opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the bedroom. Hermione had moved from the bed and was hugging Ginny who was returning the hug. The two stepped apart when Fleur rejoined them but not before Hermione rubbed Ginny's arm reassuringly, Fleur was reminded that Hermione tended to be the strong one in all her other relationships, explaining complex concepts to her friends in a kind way, whether they be academic or emotional. She smiled at the brunette, her heart swelling with pride at the kindness Hermione was displaying.

"Fleur, you must come back to bed, you need a proper rest. It takes a lot of energy out of you being injured to the extent you were, even if you are healed magically, your body still needs time to recover." Hermione lectured her and Fleur bit back a smile.

"Just so," she replied with just a hint of sarcasm. Hermione grimaced at the response, she caught the not-so-subtle hint that Fleur was giving her but folded back the blankets none the less.

"Yes, alright I can see your point Fleur. I will rest if you will." She offered the compromise as she conceded the point that her lecture might have been the slightest bit hypocritical. Fleur sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Ginny, for some reason the red head had found the entire exchange amusing more than anything and she sort of shrugged her shoulders in Fleur's direction.

"You could argue with her, but she will probably win," Ginny told Fleur. The blonde knew that Ginny had the truth of it and she lay down in the bed and let Hermione pull the covers over her.

Fleur turned to Ginny and smiled, "What 'as 'appened wiz Ronald?" she asked the red head.

"Fred and George took him to Remus, when they searched him they found a port key, best we can figure he was trying to get to Hermione to port key her out of here, presumably to the Dark Lord or the Malfoys. He has not said a word, Remus and Tonks are trying to get him to explain why the Death Eaters are trying to get Hermione, they are also trying to get him to tell them why he has betrayed us, but he won't say a word." As Ginny was explaining she was watching Hermione, trying to gauge her reaction. Fleur was sure that Ginny was missing the signs that Hermione was uncomfortable, as they were small and subtle signs; she swept her hair behind her ear, fidgeting with her fingers and was gently chewing on her lip. "They will send an owl if he breaks, Git" Ginny finished.

Hermione smiled at the red head, "Thanks Ginny," she told her and she walked over and gave her friend a quick hug. Ginny smiled at Fleur and then headed out the door. Hermione softly closed the door behind Ginny and then went into the bathroom, turning the light on and partially closing the door. Inwardly she rolled her eyes, it had been years since she had needed a nightlight but she felt that she needed one tonight and thought that Fleur may appreciate one too. Hermione walked back over and got into the bed, placing her wand on the bedside table.

Fleur rolled onto her side and threw a leg haphazardly over Hermione's, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder and an arm across her stomach. Hermione smiled at the action and reached over to gently rub Fleur's arm with her hand as she slipped her other arm around her back. "'Ermione, zank you for staying wiz me today." She whispered and a part of Fleur hoped that the younger witch didn't hear her.

"I love you Fleur, you told me once that you would stay with me as long as I wanted you too. Well the same goes for you. I will be here as long as you want me to be. You are a really good friend to me and I want to be a good friend back. I care deeply about you and I owe you my life several times over." Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she said the words, she meant them from the bottom of her heart and she knew that she would never get anything more than friendship from the French witch, and for the first time she felt that settling for friends might actually kill her from the heart out.

Fleur shed silent tears as she heard Hermione's words; she had been officially friend zoned and she thought that her heart would break. She clung to Hermione as she felt her heart breaking and vowed that she was going to sort this mess with Bill out soon, then they just needed to get Hermione through this Horcrux business, once all that was behind them and Hermione was recovered from her time at the Manor Fleur had decided that she would then confess all her feelings to Hermione and let the chocolate frog cards fall however they will. It was a risk but as her Papa taught her: Why not go out on a limb? Isn't that where the fruit is?


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Great reviews! Thanks! Surprise update :D Hope you like.**

Chapter 17 Is it Bacon Day?

Hermione awoke the next morning with Fleur still laying on her, she was stiff from not having moved position all night but was quite happy with the stiffness as it not only meant that she had had a good night's rest but Fleur had as well. Hermione hoped that whatever internal battle Fleur's emotions seemed to be waging had also taken the opportunity to rest.

Fleur groaned and leaned into Hermione as she started to wake. Hermione smiled at the action and instinctually reached out and rubbed Fleur's arm. Much to Hermione's surprise Fleur leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her hand, lingering for just a moment longer than necessarily. Hermione smiled in wonder, for just a moment she could almost believe that they were two lovers waking up, ready to face the day's challenges together.

Fleur lifted her head up and sniffed the air, "Do I smell bacon?" she asked. Hermione inhaled herself and also detected the delicious scent of bacon in the air.

"Yes, I think you do." She told Fleur and as though to emphasise the face that some amazing person was cooking bacon in the house Hermione's stomach let out an empty rumble. Fleur giggled at the sound coming from Hermione's stomach and turned to look up at her, "I zink zat you are 'ungry," covering her mouth with her hand she stifled a giggle at the state of Hermione's wild hair.

A hand shot up to her hair as the brunette tried desperately to make the unruly mess sit in any sort of order. Fleur reached out and stopped her hand from messing with her hair, "Leave et, et looks fabulous!" she told her friend jokingly as she got out of the bed and rummaged around the room looking for some clothes to put on, thinking that it would be incredibly rude to present herself to breakfast in a t-shirt and pants.

"Yes well your hair also looks perfect this morning," Hermione said with a scowl, unable to tear her eyes away from Fleur's perfectly toned legs. The second she realised that she was staring she blushed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to hide it. Fleur pulled a pair of sweat pants on, not caring less about her appearance, nothing was coming between her and her bacon. She grabbed a smaller pair and tossed them in Hermione's direction.

"I do not zink zat Luna would be able to tear 'er eyes off of you if you went downstairs in zose tiny shorts" Fleur told her friend. She cringed as she said it, not sure how the younger witch would take the joke.

Hermione smiled but pulled the sweat pants on, "Well I should hardly think she would notice what with my hair being so fabulous this morning." She quipped back. Fleur smiled as well, glad that Hermione had not taken offence at the joke. She did not however think that it would Luna who would be unable to take their eyes off of Hermione, that was a problem that she herself tended to have more and more. Fleur shook her head almost imperceptibly internally telling herself to get her mind out of the gutter – what was wrong with her this morning. She stretched tentatively trying to get the stiffness out of her body and was pleasantly surprised to note that she did not even feel a twinge from where the stab wound had been in her tummy, she would need to thank Luna for her excellent healing skills. Perhaps the talented witch would teach her some of the spells.

Hermione got off the bed and started rummaging through the dresser drawers looking for anything with sleeves to hide the hideous scars on her arm, she successfully found a grey sweatshirt. Turning her back to Fleur she pulled off the t-shirt that she was wearing wincing as she stretched out her arm, still feeling pain and stiffness in her shoulder.

Fleur turned at the sound of Hermione's sharp intake of breath and her eyes met the battlefield of scars that was Hermione's bare back. She couldn't not look, every time she saw the scars she felt a pang of guilt at not being able to protect Hermione from the torture she endured to get those scars. Despite knowing that this was ridiculous, that there was nothing she could have done to locate and rescue Hermione from Malfoy Manor, she still felt that more should have been done. Fleur cursed under her breath and wished that she had questioned (and perhaps punched) Ron sooner, at least then she might have at least been able to prevent some of the scars from being made.

"Ze shoulder et still 'urts?" Fleur asked trying to hide the plethora of emotions that had prompted her to ask the question. Hermione struggled to pull the sweatshirt onto her arms but could not bring her arm up high enough to put it on properly. Fleur walked over to her and from behind helped her friend pull the jumper on.

"It is more stiff than sore." Hermione said in the same small voice she used when she was ashamed or afraid.

Fleur stepped around her and gently used a finger to raise the young witch's gaze to meet her own. She smiled at Hermione, "When I was a child I was a gymnast, often my joints would be sore after a practice or a display. My mozzer taught me a special salve that she would rub on the joint and et would loosen the joint up. I am sure zat ze ingredients are in ze garden I would like to make some for you after breakfast." She told her smiling reassuringly as she did so.

Unable to find words Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She could not believe that Fleur would go to such lengths just to improve her comfort, but then she realised that this was part of the reason she loved Fleur, she was so open, honest and caring but conversely she would not allow anyone to take advantage of her either, that was her nature and these were just a handful of reasons Hermione loved Fleur.

Fleur grabbed the two almost full coffee cups by the handle in one hand, careful not to spill the cold contents and then with her free hand she grabbed one of Hermione's hands leading her out of the room. "Come 'Ermione, bacon awaits us!" Fleur said excitedly as she pulled Hermione down the stairs. Hermione giggled to herself and thought that she might just have found something that Fleur enjoyed more than coffee: bacon! Hermione could not quite understand how one person could be so excited about anything, let alone food but as she was hungry she did not argue with the blonde witch and allowed Fleur to lead her down to the kitchen.

Fleur excitedly burst into the kitchen with Hermione in tow. Taking one look at a disgruntled Kreacher who was setting the table for breakfast Fleur spun in the direction of the stove to find Luna armed with tongs turning bacon under the grill. "Luna zis smell is magnifique! I could kiss you!" Fleur exclaimed. Hermione saw a bewildered and very tired Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, her head propped up on one hand and her eyes drifting shut, she had not even twitched at Fleur's outburst.

"Well you are certainly welcome to kiss me Fleur!" Luna replied delighted that her efforts had brought such glee to the house. Piece of bacon delicately gripped between the tongs Luna stuck one cheek out in Fleur's direction. Fleur obligingly walked over, placing the coffee cups in the sink on the way past, and with hand clasped behind her back she leaned over and kissed Luna's cheek. Luna turned to Ginny, "Well the morning is not a complete loss!" she pronounced, Ginny responded with a snore.

Hermione sat down beside Ginny and gently tapped her shoulder, "Ginny, why don't you go back to bed for a while?" she asked the young red head.

"s'okImnottired" Ginny mumbled in response. Hermione stared in wonder for a moment, her friend was clearly asleep but somehow still managed to answer her.

Luna set some bacon on a plate and some freshly baked rolls on another and headed over to the table. Waving the plate of bacon under Ginny's nose once she said, "Breakfast Ginny, hurry up before Ron gets all the bacon!" Ginny's eyes shot open as her back straightened like an arrow. Ginny had a fork in her hand and was skewering bacon rashers before Luna had managed to even set the plate down. Hermione giggled at this as she reached over and grabbed herself a roll and stuffed a rasher of bacon in it.

Fleur wandered over to the table and set a steaming mug of coffee in front of Hermione and another in front of Luna, before turning and grabbing two more cups from the counter and setting one by Ginny's plate, which now held three bacon rolls in addition to the one that she was now stuffing into her mouth, ketchup dripping out the sides. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had already known that Ginny's appetite had rivalled Ronald's but despite sitting with the Weasley's at breakfast for the best part of 6 years she still marvelled at the rate the red headed children could put food away. Hermione also noted that Luna was no stranger to Ginny's breakfast habits and barely batted an eyelid.

Hermione set the roll with bacon in it that she had prepared on Fleur's plate and reached over to grab another roll, as she did so her sleeve slid up her arm revealing the nasty scar that crudely read 'Mudblood'. Ginny's eyes widened at the sight but Fleur quickly caught her eye and shook her head signalling to her not to mention it. Ginny 's brown eyes turned glossy for a moment as full comprehension hit her as to the nature of Hermione's stay in Malfoy Manor.

Fleur quickly diverted the attention to Luna who was sitting at the opposite side of the table. "Zank you Luna for cooking our breakfast" she told her.

Luna smiled and replied "bacon sets you up for a good day no matter what you face, also it discourages the wrackspurts from bothering you, did you know this house is full of wrackspurts?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this explanation but Fleur took a different approach to it, "Well zen zank you again for striving to keep zese wrackspurts at bay for us Luna, you are truly a good friend indeed, Ginny was right to bring you here." Both Ginny and Hermione snorted at this response and Fleur turned giving each of them a scowl.

They all sat in silence while they ate their fill of bacon rolls and sipped on their fresh hot coffee. Once finished Kreacher cleared the table with Luna's help, "Thank you Mr Kreacher, it is very kind of you to help with the dishes sir." Luna told him. Kreacher did not quite know how to take the young woman and feared that yet again he was the butt of some strange human joke. He chose to set the dishes to wash without comment, which as far as Ginny knew was a first for him and she smiled, pleased with herself for bringing Luna to the house, though clearly for different reasons that Fleur.

Fleur got up and poured herself a second coffee, noting that the other three ladies at the table were still on their first and sat back down, wrapping her hands around the hot mug as she turned to Hermione, "So what is ze plan for today?" she asked.

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, she knew that this question was coming and no matter how she had prepared for it (and it had been at the back of her mind since she first awoke) there was no way to lighten the blow that she was about to issue. Mentally bracing herself she decided to gently lead into it.

"Well," she started using her 'I'm going to give you a lot of information in the style of a teacher voice' and then she began to explain. "There have been 6 Horcruxes so far, each of them has been destroyed by the sword of Godric Gryffindor except the first one we encountered, Tom's diary." She reached over and grabbed Ginny's hand as she knew that this was a particularly painful part of her childhood that she has never quite gotten over, she gave the hand a quick squeeze as she continued, "Harry destroyed the diary with a basilisk fang. The sword of Godric Gryffindor destroyed the basilisk and when it did it drew in the venom of the basilisk because it is Goblin silver." She let the statement hang in the air. She looked around the table, Ginny was holding Hermione's hand in her left and with her right she was using her finger nail to clean a groove in the wooden table. Hermione looked to Fleur who smiled back at her reassuringly, letting her know that she was willing to listen and help out. Luna was staring at Hermione, a curious look on her face. "So we have this dagger which is goblin made and all we need to do is break into Hogwarts, go down to the Chamber of Secrets and use the dagger on the basilisk fangs that are down there." She looked around the table and all three faces stared back at her in disbelief.

Hermione sighed and braced herself as a pregnant silence hung between the four. Finally it was Luna who couldn't sit there in silence any longer, "Perhaps I was wrong about the bacon," she said in a dreamy voice.

Ginny , who could no longer sit still and remain quiet spoke up, "Have you gone fucking mental? I mean you hit your head or something? Did you forget that He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named has taken control of the castle? It is crawling with death eaters, including the ones who held you hostage and tortured you for a bloody month. Did you think we were just going to stroll up to the front doors, knock and when they answer, we say what? Oh um excuse me we just need to nip down to the basement and get a basilisk fang from the skeleton in the Chamber of Secrets so we can kill your pet snake, that cool? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?" Ginny's face had gone scarlet and the more she spoke the louder she got. She was clearly outraged at Hermione's suggestion.

Hermione sank down in her seat as Ginny lost her temper and shouted at her. Hermione's biggest disappointment was that despite knowing that Ginny was a dear friend who would never hurt her, the angrier, louder and redder Ginny got the paler and more scared Hermione got. Fleur noticed Hermione's change in demeanour and reassuringly patted her knee. Hermione followed a now pacing Ginny with her eyes, gobsmacked but before she could speak Luna got to her feet and walked over to Ginny, the two younger women whispered with each other for a minute before Luna led Ginny back to the table and sat beside her.

"Hermione is there no other way we could destroy the Horcrux?" Luna asked in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

Hermione sighed and quietly answered, "No other way that I know of, unless you know of another basilisk or creature whose venom holds the same qualities of the basilisk?" Luna pondered this for a moment before Hermione felt the need to qualify the statement by adding on, "That you know the location of and that we can get to relatively quickly." Luna looked somewhat deflated and shook her head.

Fleur had stayed silent long enough, "I do not like zis 'Ermione. What you are suggesting is almost teasing Bellatrix and daring her to catch you again, I could not bear it if she got 'er 'ands on you again." A very frustrated Hermione shot a look at Fleur did they all honestly believe that she wanted to do this? She didn't want any of it, but she had to do it, she had no choice. She had to destroy Voldemort, for good so that the world was never subjected to his tyrannical, Nazi like behaviour ever again, so that no one had to go through the pain that she and Harry had gone through ever again. Fleur interrupted her train of thought, "But, I know zat you need to do zis so we must come up wiz a plan and I will be going wiz you," the determined Veela held up her hands to stave off the argument that was poised on Hermione's lips, "Zis is my condition, accept it and my support or know zat ze thre of us will work wiz you to find anozer way. 'Owever, "no one sitting at zis table could in good conscience let you do zis wizout a plan and some back up."

Hermione's eyes searched Fleur's face and could see that she was determined, she turned to Ginny who had calmed down but clearly disliked the idea, and then to Luna who appeared to be as equally resolute on this as fleur had been. Hermione nodded her head once and then summoned a pad of paper and a pen, "Right then, any idea how we break into Hogwarts then?" She asked.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: All you reviewers are awesome and I love each and every one of you. Special mention to Evil4Dummies: Femme Fatal Powers ACTIVATE! – this made me giggle no end. Girls Just Do It Better! indeed**

Chapter 18 Sometimes it Takes a Different Approach

Silence hung over the kitchen table as the four witches tried to think of a way to break into Hogwarts. They could assume that the Death Eaters had not taken the wards down which meant that apparition was out of the question. Hermione considered the secret passages but without the marauders' map, which Ron had there was no way of knowing whether they would be safe to use or note, Ron had probably told the Death Eaters all about the secret passages, and had probably just handed the map over anyway.

"Poly juice?" Ginny asked. Hermione considered the idea for a moment.

"Nah, they will be expecting it after the Gringotts debacle, besides I don't have any stray bits of Death Eater's on me do you?" Hermione asked, the other three shook their heads.

"Could we just walk onto ze grounds? Approach et from a muggle point of view, 'ow you say like a bank robbery?" Fleur suggested. Hermione smiled at her, delighted to see that she had even considered the muggle aspect.

"If we are going to do that we cannot come at Hogwarts from the Hogsmeade side, there is a caterwauling charm on the village." Hermione told them.

"That leaves the mountain side, hmmm I'm not sure if that is a good idea, though we could fly on brooms." Ginny offered. While Hermione was less than keen on the idea but it was the only feasible one they had come up with so far.

"Well if there is a caterwauling charm on Hogsmeade then that counts out the secret passage at Aberforth's as well," Ginny said, "so it looks like brooms it is." She concluded.

Hermione's stomach dropped, but she needed to do this, she absolutely had to destroy the last horcrux and the only way to do that is with a basilisk fang, "Besides even if Ron hasn't told them about the secret passages, the room of requirement burned down." She said completely ruling out the Hog's Head.

Luna considered Hermione's statement, "Can the room of requirement burn down?" she asked and the other three witches stared at her.

" I can assure you that when I left the room it was most certainly ablaze," Hermione said, pained at the memory of the last few hours she spent with Harry and Ron, before her world had been shattered.

"Oh I do believe you, but then you left the room and the doorway disappeared?" Luna asked in her whimsical voice.

"Well, yes." Hermione answered not quite sure where Luna was going with her line of questioning.

"Good." Luna simply stated.

Hermione stared at the Ravenclaw and wondered if the witch had finally gone coconuts. Hermione's look of incredulity was reflected on both Fleur and Ginny's face, when finally Ginny took the bait that Luna had left out, "What's good Luna?" the red head asked.

"Well if Hermione, Ron and Harry left the room and nothing was required of it, then the room could be what it wanted to be, and one would assume that it wouldn't want to be on fire." Luna stated dreamily.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it again. What Luna had suggested was off the scale of her normal craziness but on some level that Hermione could not quite grasp, it made sense.

"While you were in the room you needed it to be on fire, is that right Hermione?" Luna asked, braining her hair as she did so, as though they were simply discussing the weather.

Hermione thought about the question, "Fiendfyre is the only other substance I know of that destroys Horcruxes, but I dare not use it as it is so dangerous to control," Hermione explained as the other three witches watched her, "Crabbe cast the fiendfyre and lost control of it...it consumed him," she paused for a moment as the memory of Crabbe on fire reaching out to anyone for help flashed through her mind, Fleur reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. Hermione took a deep breath, "Yes we needed the fiendfyre to destroy the diadem which was a horcrux." Hermione concluded.

Luna smiled, "So once the diadem was destroyed you neither needed the room nor the fire?" Hermione nodded her agreement with Luna's statement, "So we can conclude that the room was left to it's own devices and since it's main purpose is to hide things and provide them when required we can assume that the room did not want to be on fire. So it probably put itself out and went about it's afternoon waiting to be asked for something." Luna concluded.

"You are talking about zis room like et is a puppy or somezing, zat ez ridiculous!" Fleur stated. Hermione considered what Luna had said though and realised that Luna was right.

"The room is sentient to a certain extent, Luan is right, once we did not need it anymore it would have put the fire out." Hermione said. Luna nodded her agreement, clearly delighted that Hermione had come to the same conclusion, Fleur was stunned but bit her tongue.

"But still, we can't get to the Hog's Head so it's no use to us." Ginny said finally catching up on Hermione and Luna. She had learned long ago that these two witches were way smarter than her so if they said the room was a being then she just went with it.

"Ginny, you are quite right but there is another secret way into the room of requirement." Luna replied as she giggled to herself. Again the three witches around the table looked puzzled. Luna beamed up at them, "The vanishing cabinet that Draco used to sneak the Death Eaters into the Castle." She explained

Ginny's mouth dropped open, Fleur had lost the track of the conversation not knowing anything about the vanishing cabinet and Hermione's brow was creased in concentration as she tried to think through what Luna was saying. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and shoulder, the pain was getting to her the more tired she got. Fleur got up and started going through the stores of ingredients, pulling some out as she began to brew a potion.

"Wouldn't it have been burned up?" Hermione asked, starting to wonder if Luna was onto something.

Luna smiled, "I'm not really sure but if I was going to have a magic wardrobe that magically transported me to another place I'd put a flame freezing spell on it at the very least. Perhaps we could get Mr Kreacher to check." She said.

Hermione smiled, whether Luna had known it or not she had referenced one of Hermione's favourite stories as a child about a group of children who entered a magical wardrobe that took them to a magical land called Narnia, taking this a sign Hermione's grin widened. "No, it is too dangerous to send Kreacher." She stated but then added, "But we could ask Phineas Nigellus to get nearly-headless Nick to check for us, he could also tell us if the other cabinet is still in Borgin and Burkes, I hear the shop is closed up but all the stuff is still in there."

"Good plan Hermione, I will go and ask Mr Black right now." Luna said as she got up from her seat and left the kitchen.

Ginny looked at Hermione, her eyebrow raised. Hermione grimaced, "Hey it's the best plan we have at the moment, you know as well as I do that broomstick or not once we cross the wards at Hogwarts, even from the mountainside the Death Eaters will be alerted, at least this way we have a chance." She explained. Ginny nodded and got up to go and follow Luna but Hermione grabbed her arm, "Ginny, come up with a backup plan for me? An escape plan in case all goes wrong?" Hermione asked her friend.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand, "I will come up with something." She said then left the kitchen to go check on Luna and Phineas.

Hermione turned in her chair and watched Fleur while she brewed. The blonde really did seem to be at home in the kitchen. "You like to brew and cook and be in the kitchen Fleur?" she asked. Fleur nodded in response as she added a pinch of something to her potion.

"From ze time when I was a little girl my Maman used to 'ave Gabrielle and I in ze kitchen every day eizer brewing a potion or making a meal or snack. Et gives a sense of usefulness and I find et calming." Fleur explained and she offered Hermione a smile.

Hermione nodded, "What are you making?" she asked, hoping it was not something she was going to have to end up eating because it did not smell good at all.

Fleur smiled, "Zis iz for your shoulder, et will stop et from being so stiff and should give you less pain," she explained as she went from stirring clockwise to anti clockwise. Hermione was amazed there was no potions book that she could see which meant that fleur was brewing this from memory.

"Calming? So you are upset or nervous about something," Hermione asked her friend though she thought that she knew the answer already. She saw Fleur's back straighten a little as she asked her question.

"Oui, zis 'ole 'breaking in to 'Ogwarts' et 'as put me on edge, I do not like ze idea of you being back wizin reach of ze Death Eaters." Fleur explained as a flush crawled up her neck.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt, the last thing she wanted was to make Fleur feel nervous or uncomfortable over anything that she had done. "Fleur, I have to finish, or his death will have been for nothing, please understand. He is the only one, it seems, that has been completely honest with me since the day I joined Hogwarts, my brother and my best friend. I can't carry on like his death meant nothing. Harry died for all of us, he died because I let him down. Well I won't again."

Fleur took her potion away from the heat, it needed to cool before she could rub it on Hermione's shoulder anyway. She turned to look at Hermione, the younger witch was studying the linoleum. Fleur stepped to her and knelt down, taking Hermione's hands in her own and looking in her eyes. "'Ermione, 'Arry's death is not your fault." She said and tears fell from those chocolate brown eyes and dripped onto the two witches hands.

"Yes it is Fleur," Hermione stifled a sob, looked Fleur dead in the eyes and explained, "Before he went to the forbidden forest he asked me to kill the snake, 'kill the snake and then it's just him.' He told me, my head was all over the place, it wasn't in the war, Harry's plan didn't even occur to me until days after. If the snake had died then the only remaining pieces of You-Know-Who's sould would have been the piece within him and the piece within Harry. Harry was a horcrux Fleur, he must have somehow discovered how to destroy the piece within him but he needed Nagini dead before he could do it. But instead I ran away, I crumbled, I hid, and I let Harry down."

Hermione's tears flowed freely as she finished explaining it to Fleur. The blonde tried to draw Hermione into her arms but Hermione fought her off but Fleur was stronger and finally pulled Hermione into her arms, "Shhh ma petite, if that had been 'Arry's plan zen 'e would 'ave told you zat. 'Arry was desperate ze snake waz wiz You-Know-Oo at ze time, he did not expect to survive and you know zis. 'Arry wanted you to kill ze snake and zen You-Know-Oo after 'e died because he trusted zat you would do et once 'e was gone." She rocked Hermione as they sat on the kitchen floor, "'Arry died because 'e is an 'ero and et was 'is fate to die zat day, not because of somzing you did or did not do." Fleur told the young witch and she seemed to calm down a little.

Just as Hermione seemed to be calming down a blood curdling scream tore from her throat and she began to writhe in pain. Fleur tightened her grip on Hermione and made soothing sounds letting her know that she was here with her as she tried to cast legilmens to get into her mind and help her fight Bellatrix off. As soon as she entered her mind she got thrown right back out. Hermione was clawing at Fleur's arms trying to get away and twice Fleur had to dodge her head as it was thrust back in her direction. Fleur felt panic rising within her, why could she not get into Hermione's mind to assist, surely Hermione was not blocking her, but if it wasn't Hermione then it could only be Bellatrix.

The kitchen door swung open as Ginny and Luna burst their way into the kitchen, wands drawn looking for the danger. Hermione screamed in pain again as she clung to Fleur, tears streaming down her face, her body was hot to the touch and when she wasn't writhing she was shivering. Fleur looked up at Ginny and Luna helplessly as she fought to hold onto Hermione, the fear being that if she got out of Fleur's grip she would do harm to herself by banging her head on the floor. Hermione lay in Fleur's lap shaking and sobbing, Fleur was not sure that it was over so she continued to soothe Hermione, her hunch was rewarded a moment later when another wave of pain tore through Hermione.

Ginny's eyes widened as she watched her friend writhe in pain, "Is this Bellatrix?" she asked, Fleur nodded, "How do we stop her?" Ginny asked more than a little alarmed at the display.

Fleur continued to talk in a calming voice, "touch 'er to 'elp her ground herself, normally I can enter 'er mind and 'elp 'er but I was thrown out zis time." Fleur explained.

The two witches went to their knees and Luna instantly reached out and touched her friends arm, "We are here with you Hermione, it will all be over soon," Luna told her friend. Ginny followed suit and began to rub Hermione's leg, but could not find any words to soothe her. The three sat there a long time, every few moment Hermione would scream and writhe in pain then she would calm down again.

Tears were streaming down Fleur's face as she was helpless to stop the pain Hermione was in she picked up her wand and cast legilmens again, this time she was able to get to Hermione's boundary wall and could see Bellatrix taunting her, she raised her wand and cast hex after hex at the deranged witch, pushing her back until finally she left. Even in her mind Hermione lay on the ground, Fleur went over and picked her up, gently placing her within her protective barriers before withdrawing from her mind.

On the Kitchen floor Hermione lay shaking in Fleur's lap, staring off into the distance. "Et is over," Fleur said as she put her wand away and pulled the limp form of Hermione into her arms and rocked her. After some time Luna cast a featherweight spell and Fleur took Hermione up to the room they shared, she lay her on the bed as Ginny entered with a couple of potions, including the one that Fleur had been brewing. Fleur gratefully took the potions from Ginny, "I will let you know when she comes around, I suspect it will be some hours," Fleur told Ginny who nodded and left. Fleur pulled a blanket up to Hermione's chin and gently swept a strand of hair out of her face. She transfigured the chair beside the bed into a rocking chair and sat with her feet pushing against the bed and sobbed as she watched over Hermione, praying that Bellatrix had not broken her friend this time and wishing that Hermione knew how much she loved her.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: YAY Reviews! YAY reviewers!**

Chapter 19 Help From The Strangest Of Places.

Fleur jerked awake. She was disoriented for a moment. A soft sobbing noise pulled her attention to the corner of the room. She slowly swung her legs out of the bed in the direction on the sobbing and pushed herself to her feet. The room was dull but not dark and Fleur surmised that they had slept much of the day away, she cursed herself for not thinking to leave a small light on. She reached over and slowly picked her wand up, casting 'lumos'. A small ball of light emitted from the end of the wand, the ball floated to the ceiling and stayed there, covering the room in a gentle glow.

"'Ermione?" Fleur called out. In response she heard a rustle of movement and she slowly edged her way towards the sobbing, crouching down so as not to intimidate Hermione. Inwardly Fleur sighed, more than a little frustrated. Hermione had been making such good progress, she was starting to recover from the horrors that bitch had visited on her but now, well now who knows how things were. She stayed where she was crouched in Hermione's line of sight, careful not to touch her but definitely within arms reach. Fleur remembered finding Hermione like this before and cautioned herself to be patient.

"'Ermione, are you hurt?" Fleur asked again. She knew that Hermione responded to her better if she continued to talk to her, as though her voice brought her comfort. "You must be cold down there on the floor ma petite, non?" she asked before continuing, "Would you like a blanket?" she pulled the blanket from the bed showing that she had one to offer.

"Fleur?" Hermione croaked. It was a question. Could Hermione trust her ears, could she trust her eyes enough to know that Fleur was there. Where was she? She lifted her hands to her face and mashed her fists into her eyes in frustration.

"Oui Hermione, et iz Fleur." Fleur responded slightly alarmed at Hermione's confused tone.

Hermione had to take the leap of faith; she had to trust that it was Fleur. She trusted Fleur, and she trusted that it was not another cruel image in her mind, put there by Bellatrix to confuse her. Hermione threw herself forward into Fleur's lap, wrapping her arms around her and holding on lest she sink back down into oblivion again. When Fleur did not morph into Bellatrix or melt away entirely Hermione cried with relief.

Fleur was surprised, but held her friend, gently rocking her and kissing her head, repeating soothing sounds over and over again. Expecting Hermione to calm, Fleur was surprised to note that instead Hermione cried harder, wailing as she did so with great body wracking sobs. Fleur was reminded of a time when she had babysat her younger sister. Gabrielle had woke up after a nightmare and had been hysterical for what seemed like hours but in reality had been only a few short minutes, Gabrielle's tears had been a combination of the built up fear and relief at the fact that whatever story book character had been chasing her had been fictitious and could not actually trap her in a oven to eat.

Fleur heard the creak of the door and at the same time felt Hermione stiffen defensively, "It is alright Hermione, you are safe now," she said letting the person at the door, most likely Ginny, know that she had the situation under control. Seconds later she heard the door close again she smiled, happy that Ginny trusted her to take care of her friend.

Fleur leaned into Hermione and whispered, "Zey are gone, zey were just concerned for you ma petite, Ginny is a good friend zat is all. You would do ze same if you heard her cry, non?" she asked and she waited, giving the logical witch time to process what had just been said, eventually Fleur felt Hermione's head move in a nodding gesture against her as she felt her hot breath against her neck. Fleur smiled at the feeling, while she would give anything to protect Hermione from feeling this way, she did enjoy the sensation of the young witch's breath against her.

Fleur shook the thought away as she became aware of Hermione whispering very faintly, but could not make out what it was the brunette was saying, she leaned in closer. "I couldn't let you in, she wouldn't let me. I tried to push her out but I couldn't." Hermione was whispering. Fleur's heart sank, again the younger witch was taking responsibility, blaming herself for something beyond her control, and her voice sounded so defeated. If these attacks were allowed to continue, Bellatrix would soon break Hermione's mind, like she had the Longbottom's.

"Tell me when you first became aware of 'er ma petite, usually I smell her perfume but zis time I did not." Fleur explained, trying to get Hermione to talk about what had happened so that together they might be able to figure out why Fleur was unable to fight Bellatrix this time.

"I panicked." Hermione stated simply, again blaming herself. Fleur quietly sighed, this may be a battle and as her leg was already falling asleep she decided that she was not going to have this battle on the floor.

"Ok." She said acknowledging Hermione's statement. "I am going to get up on ze bed as I am freezing and my leg is falling asleep, come on ma petite." Fleur told Hermione, purposefully making it a statement not a question. She pushed herself up onto her knees Holding Hermione so that she would not fall but encouraging her to her feet as she did so, then Fleur pushed herself all the way to her feet and reached down, picking up the blanket. She raised the blanket into the air and allowed it to float down across the bed before climbing in and resting her back against the headrest.

Hermione stood for a moment, shivering as goosebumps made their way up her legs and down her arms. She looked at Fleur for a second before climbing into the bed. Fleur pulled the blankets around them and gently pulled Hermione against her, Hermione did not resist but leaned against Fleur's shoulder gladly. Fleur smiled.

"Tell me ' Ermione what made you panic?" Fleur asked as the younger witch shivered against her.

"I could feel her watching me, so I threw my walls up." Hermione answered, "She laughed that cackle of hers and I knew that I had made a mistake because she was already inside my walls," as she spoke her voice became more and more shaky and Fleur thought that the memory of feeling Bellatrix inside your mind must be a frightening one. Fleur clenched her teeth together, pushing down her hatred of the woman she knew she would kill if they were ever face to face with again.

"So she was inside your walls and you were trapped with her?" Fleur asked prompting Hermione to continue, though feeling wretched for it as she imagined that this was not fun to relive.

"She was on top of me, I don't even remember falling down." Hermione said and now her voice sounded strangely disconnected as she retold what had happened. "Suddenly I was back in Malfoy Manor," Hermione choked back a sob and Fleur tenderly stroked her hair reassuringly, "she was sitting astride me and I was pinned, the pain was incredible, I hadn't even seen her wand." Hermione paused. Fleur was struggling to know whether Hermione was recounting what had happened in her mind or what had happened at the Manor. Hermione continued, I could feel her all over me, even though I was screaming in pain and terrified, I could feel her hands all over my body, under my clothes." Hermione whispered the last part but Fleur got the implication and tears streamed both witches faces.

They lay in silence for a while Hermione regaining control of her emotions and Fleur offering what little comfort she could which turned out was little more than stroking Hermione's head with one hand and holding her safely with the other. It was not enough, but Fleur was at an absolute loss as to what else she could do, so she continued her reassuring motions and let Hermione gather herself.

"Once Bellatrix realised I had thrown up my walls and she was on the inside she attacked me, Crucio after crucio came at me until she was on top of me, laughing. I was just grateful she didn't have her knife with her this time." Hermione said and she was back speaking in a calm voice as though they were discussing the weather. "Just her hands this time," Hermione whispered and shuddered as she said the words. Fleur felt bile rising in her throat at the implication but swallowed it back down.

"I zink zat we should work on a mental link." Fleur started, trying to steer the topic of conversation away from Hermione being tortured. Generally Fleur let Hermione guide all their conversations but she did not think that the younger witch knew how to get away from Bellatrix in something as simple as a conversation so she did it for her, telling herself internally that if Hermione wanted to continue to share with her, her experiences at Bellatrix's hands she would sit there and listen but she did not want Hermione to feel trapped in the conversation either.

"A mental link?" Hermione asked feeling a little scared at the prospect, "Like Bellatrix has with me?" she asked nervously. She trusted Fleur but even that trust had its limits.

"Non," Fleur said instantly, wanting to put those fears to rest as quickly as possible. She reached over and grabbed a book off the nightstand.

"Is that Maxwell Barnett's?" Hermione asked eyeing the book. Fleur smiled at the excitement that seemed to take over Hermione's entire being as the book was brought to rest on the bed in such a way that they could both see it. It was in fact Maxwell Barnett's Guide to Advanced Occlumency Fleur had found it in the library and had kept it to research how she might be able to help Hermione. She had marked one of the later chapters: Mental Links and Why They are Mental! And opened the book to the chapter, Hermione picked up the book and read while Fleur continued her soothing motion of stroking the young witch's head.

When she reached the end of the chapter she placed the marker back in the right page, "Well Barnett is correct, mental links are mental." She said but there was an undertow to her voice that sparked hope within Fleur and she felt pride well up in her chest as she realised that Hermione was coping. She had suffered and come out of the other end of it and she was alright. Fleur looked at the young witch in wonderment, she thought to herself, if I had gone through what she had would I be so coherent and pulled together right now? She doubted it. Hermione turned to look at Fleur and saw the look on her face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and concern danced across her face.

Fleur smiled, "I was just thinking 'ow remarkably strong you are and I am proud to 'ave you as my friend." She told the younger witch and even managed not to blush. Hermione smiled, there it was the 'friend' word again, she pushed her insecurities down and focused on the other things that Fleur had said. She was pleased to hear that Fleur thought she was strong, and delighted to hear that Fleur was proud of her. She nodded her appreciation at Fleur.

"I would like to read the following two chapters and then if you are in agreement try this mental link?" Hermione said. Fleur hesitated for a moment, she had not thought through the implications of this, with a mental link between Hermione and herself, they would have access to each other's memories thoughts and feelings. She was not sure how she would feel or what Hermione would think if the young witch saw some of her thoughts about her.

As if she could read her mind Hermione continued, "But we would need to set some ground rules, boundaries of trust if you like. I have some thoughts that I would like to keep private," Hermione said to Fleur thinking specifically about her thoughts and feelings of love and adoration for the older witch, "and I am sure you have thoughts and memories that you too would like to keep private." Fleur nodded in response a little relieved, she trusted Hermione and if the two of them agreed to open the link but not go looking for things then she could store her intimate thoughts and memories in a deeper part of her mind as could Hermione. The mind was a great thing once you discovered how to unlock it and if you wanted to hide something in there then you could, thanks to Maxwell Barnett's teachings.

Fleur leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head, "Well while you read I am going to take a shower, but first let me put zis ointment I 'ave made for you, on your shoulder." Fleur grabbed the ointment and opened it up.

Hermione sighed, "Ugh just rub it all over me," she exclaimed and instantly turned red in embarrassment at what she had just said, "umm...what I mean is, I mean after this morning my whole body aches is what I meant, nothing filthy."

Fleur giggled as Hermione fell over the words, "I know what you meant 'Ermione, I 'ave for you a mild pain potion, nozing strong, just enough to take ze edge off. But I think ze ointment really will benefit your shoulder." Fleur told Hermione taking the embarrassment out of the situation. Hermione nodded and sat up on the bed with her back to Fleur, she carefully took her shirt off with stiff movements and then Lay back down on Fleur so she could have easy access to the shoulder.

Fleur slowly let out a breath she had not known she had been holding as she tried to ignore the fact that Hermione's naked breasts were pressing against her own, with only Fleur's t-shirt separating them. She pushed the thought away as ridiculous she had bathed and taken care of Hermione, she had showered with her, this was nothing different. Besides, Fleur admonished herself, the poor girl had just finished telling her how Bellatrix had molested her, that thought took the sexual feeling out of the situation for Fleur. She scooped some ointment out of the dish and rubbed it between her hands so that it would not be cold on Hermione's skin then she gently massaged it over the knots of scar tissue that covered both front and back of Hermione's shoulder.

When Fleur stopped rubbing the ointment in Hermione let out a groan, "God that felt so good." She told Fleur then she moved her arm about, "and it has already started to loosen up, thank you!" she exclaimed. Fleur smiled and put the ointment back on the nightstand, grabbing the pain potion as she did so.

"'Ere," she said as she thrust it at Hermione, "et tastes bad but will do good, trust me." She said to Hermione as she urged her to drink the pain potion. Hermione unstoppered the bottle, she did trust Fleur – implicitly, and drank down the contents of the bottle.

"Yuck, you weren't kidding!" Hermione said in disgust as she screwed her face up still surprised at the rank taste of the potion.

"Oui, et is ze gurdy root, nothing quite overcomes ze taste," Fleur said as she got off the bed and went for a very long very hot shower.

As she was drying her hair 20 minutes later, Hermione popped into the bathroom, "I am just going to jump in too, Ginny said something about dinner and news." She told the blonde as Fleur brushed her amazingly untangled obedient hair.

Fleur nodded, "Zen I shall meet you in ze kitchen," she said and she went downstairs to meet Ginny and Luna in the kitchen.

When she opened the door she was met by two very tired faces who were looking in her direction hopefully. Fleur smiled, they were worried about their friend, she was glad that Hermione had these two who cared so much about her. "'Ermione is in ze shower, she will be right down." Fleur explained and the two looked relieved.

"How is she?" Ginny asked, clearly concerned.

"She is coping, and I think zat is ze best we can expect from her," Fleur explained.

Ginny nodded, "We were worried when we heard her sobbing." She explained

Fleur nodded, "She 'as been through a lot." Fleur said by way of an explanation, then a dark expression crossed her face, "I zink I am going to kill Bellatrix black." She said and she made eye contact as she said it. Suddenly and inexplicably tears filled Fleur's eyes. Both Ginny and Luna went over to Fleur and hugged her.

"I will help you," Ginny whispered, she knew Fleur had meant it and she had meant what she said too.

Moments later the four witches sat at the table as Kreacher served them some Macaroni Cheese with Bacon and tomato through it for dinner. As they ate Ginny and Luna explained that they had taken a trip to Knockturn Alley while Hermione and Fleur had slept and Borgin and Burkes shop was indeed abandoned, but the vanishing cabinet was still there.

"We need to steal it." Hermione announced. The other three witches looked at her in astonishment. "Well we can't risk travelling to and from Hogwarts via Borgin and Burkes via Knockturn Alley can we? Death Eaters would see us. So we need to steal it, and we need somewhere secure to store it." Hermione explained.

Ginny thought about this for a minute, "Well you could put it in the basement, we can ward it so that only us four can come through the ward." She suggested.

It was at this point Kreacher felt he had to interrupt, "Mistress Ginny, can Kreacher Help you with this task?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny was surprised at Kreacher's willingness to help and turned to him, "Why Kreacher?" she wanted to know his reasoning so that she could determine if he was trying to trick them or not.

"Wizards make good wards, no doubt. Especially Miss Black." He pointed to Hermione when he said this, "But elves make better wards, if I ward the dungeon then not even Mistress Bellatrix could come through." He explained and Hermione shuddered at the term. "As an Elf I can get through the wards at Borgin and Burkes undetected. Kreacher thinks that if you destroy You- Know-Who, who Master Regulus hated, then Mistress Bellatrix, who killed Master Sirius will suffer. Kreacher wants to help but cannot directly." He finished his monumental speech.

Hermione smiled at him, she understood what he was saying, he wanted the people who were responsible for his masters deaths to pay but he couldn't play a part directly. "Yes Kreacher, you can help us." Hermione told him

The house elf bowed then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Seconds later there was a pop that came from the basement, the basement door opened and Kreacher reappeared, seemingly mission accomplished. As though he had just done nothing more than a load of laundry, Kreacher began to clear the plates from the table so he could make a start on washing the dishes. The four witches sat at the table stunned.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers – you guys are truly awesome.**

Chapter 20 Sending a Message

Hermione waited in the basement for Nearly Headless Nick to appear through the vanishing cabinet. While she waited she rolled her shoulder gently, testing the healing that had taken place since Fleur had rubbed her 'magic' ointment on it. She groaned internally at her own lame pun, and then giggled a little. The ointment had helped the shoulder was notably less stiff and the pain had eased off. She knew that it would take a while to get back to her old self but this was another step in the right direction. Hermione was looking forward to getting Fleur to rub the ointment on her shoulder again, not that pain relief was her only motivation, she smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she remembered the felling of Fleur gently massaging the ointment in. It had felt so good, so comforting, so safe.

"Hello!" Nick exclaimed. Hermione yelped in surprise as she was torn from her memory and was suddenly face to face with Nearly-Headless Nick who was bowing to her through the cabinet door. "I say I am rather surprised that this works!" Nick said. Hermione smiled.

"Hello Sir Nicolas!" she exclaimed and she too was surprised this plan had worked, but Luna had proven herself right once again. "I am very happy to see you." Hermione told Nearly Headless Nick.

"I had better get back before the Bloody Baron finds out, he is with _them_ you know." Nick explained. His tone when he said the word left no doubt in Hermione's mind which 'them' he was referring to.

"Alright Nick, thanks for helping us." She said acknowledging his need for a quick departure.

"Oh no trouble at all," Nick said as he bowed again, "After all us Gryffindors need to stick together!" he told Hermione and then with the same haste that brought him here, he was gone again.

Hermione turned and headed upstairs to the kitchen, as she came through the door she noted from the moonlight coming in the kitchen window that it was quite late. Hermione turned her attention to the table, Luna was reading a letter and smiling, clearly delighted with the letters contents. Ginny was sound asleep her head cradled in her arms as she slumped across the table. Fleur was mulling over some deep though as she sipped on what Hermione hoped was not coffee at this hour or she would never sleep.

"Well it works," She announced. Ginny, startled out of her sleep by the sound of her voice, shot upright tin her chair holding her wand poised as she squinted around the room, looking for the threat that had awakened her. Fleur set her cup on the table and turned her full attention to Hermione, while Luna set her letter down and gently placed her hand on Ginny's arm to let her know that there was no danger.

"Well zat is good I suppose. So what ez ze plan zen?" Fleur asked a little warily. She was concerned that Hermione was going to ask them to go there and then and the group as a whole was not ready for that.

Hermione glanced at the time and noted that it was 11:30pm. "Let's meet back here at 4am, we will go through the cabinet and into the room of requirement, then we will quietly sneak through the halls to the second floor girls bathroom where we will enter the Chamber, grab all the fangs and then make our way back. Hopefully with it being the middle of the night we won't meet anyone, though we will need to keep an eye out for patrols." Hermione finished. It wasn't a solid plan; there was lots of room for error, but it was the best one she had. Strictly speaking the plan only needed Hermione to go, but she knew that if she mentioned that then Fleur would insist on going, and probably Ginny and Luna too, so she didn't bother. Hermione had also toyed with the idea of sending everyone to bed then sneaking there on her own, but she dismissed that as she did not want to face Fleur's disappointment when she returned.

Hermione looked around the table, Luna and Fleur were nodding in agreement however Ginny had gone a little pale. "Ginny, are you going to be alright with this?" she asked, knowing that her best friend's last trip into the Chamber of Secrets had not exactly been a picnic. Ginny swallowed and nodded, locking eyes with Hermione, the two seemed to have an unspoken conversation before Hermione offered her a reassuring smile and Ginny nodded again, this time more assertively, and got to her feet.

"I suppose we should get some sleep before we go." Ginny announce. The rest of the group got to their feet and headed off to their respective bedrooms to do just that.

Hermione had set her alarm for 3:45am and managed to somehow wake up a full minute before it went off and turn it off. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. Setting her feet on the cold wooden floor she took a deep breath, adrenaline was already pumping round her body. Hermione held her hand out in front of her and it shook, she took a deep breath and gave herself a mental pep talk then was satisfied to see that her hand stopped shaking, well almost. Hermione slipped off the bed and tip toed into the bathroom.

Fleur had felt the change in weight distribution on the bed but wanted to allow Hermione this moment to herself and so pretended to be asleep. When she heard the bathroom door close she sat up and stretched. Fleur was not looking forward to the task ahead and she was reminded of another time when she had a challenge that she had to face which she thought was impossible. Madame Maxime had come to her bedside to tell her that she had learned the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament would involve dragons and Fleur had felt her stomach drop. Facing a dragon seemed impossible to her at the time, but Fleur had met the challenge face on and come out the other side victorious. Today could only be the same, though this time Hermione was the Golden egg she had to protect and Fleur was a ferocious dragon.

The bathroom door opened and light spilled into the room, Fleur looked up and smiled. Hermione had taken a quick shower, she had a towel wrapped around her and she was using a second towel to dry off her hair. She looked beautiful even like this. Fleur gave herself a mental pinch and turned and grabbed the ointment that she had made. She smiled at Hermione and the brunette smiled back, then fleur stepped behind her and swept her hair over the opposite shoulder. Fleur scooped some of the ointment onto her left hand before rubbing both hands together, warming the ointment. Hermione could hear what Fleur was doing and smiled, she liked that Fleur warmed the ointment, it spoke volumes about her. Hermione's breath caught in her chest as Fleur began to massage the ointment into her shoulder.

Fleur was working hard not to give in to temptation and just lean forward and place gentle kisses on Hermione's neck. She smiled as a quiet groan slipped from Hermione's lips, the ointment must be relieving quite a bit of pain for her to moan like that. A moment later a knock on the door brought the massage to an end as Hermione yelled for whoever it was to come in and Fleur wiped her hands on the towel that Hermione had been using on her hair, which she had dropped on the floor.

Luna entered the room, "Hermione, there are Nargles coming out your ears, have you been drinking gurdy root tea?" she asked her friend. Hermione instinctively lifted her hands to her ears and swatted at some invisible bugs.

"No but the ointment that Fleur made for my shoulder contains gurdy root." Hermione replied. She had learned long ago just to go with whatever the Ravenclaw said for two reasons: one because it was easier than arguing with her and two because more often than not she was right.

"Oh that explains it!" Luna exclaimed as she set some clean clothes on the edge of the bed, "Ginny had these prepared for you," she indicated the clean clothes as she winked at Fleur, for some reason best known to herself, and left the room.

Hermione and Fleur looked at each other and then burst into a fit of giggles, which turned out to be just what they needed to relieve some tension that they had not even realised existed between them in that moment. The two witches got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

Hermione was carrying her wand and a bag that she had put an undetectable extension charm on, the rest of them just had their wands. They headed into the basement and stood before the vanishing cabinets each of them looking at it with more than a little trepidation.

Ginny opened the cabinet door, "hmm well its big enough for two of us at a time," she said, "wands out as well, just in case." The other three witches complied with the order and drew their wands.

"'Ermione and I will go first, zen in 60 seconds, you two should follow," Fleur said to Ginny and Luna as Hermione was already climbing in to the cabinet. Ginny and Luna nodded their understanding. Fleur climbed into the cabinet beside Hermione and pulled the door closed with the hand that was not holding out her wand. In the blink of an eye the door flew open again, Fleur reached out to close it, thinking that she had not latched it shut properly when Hermione reached out and stopped her pushing the door open. Fleur looked out into the room and realised why as Hermione stepped out. They had travelled into Hogwarts in the blink of an eye. Fleur followed Hermione out and shut the cabinet door so that Ginny and Luna could follow them. While she waited for their arrival Fleur looked around, there were piles of random 'things'. In fact the room was a veritable cornucopia of discarded and broken items none of which looked like they had ever been on fire. She turned to find Hermione stuffing a book into her bag, before she could ask about it though, Ginny and Luna spilled out of the cabinet.

"Curious way to travel, I feel quite sick." Luna announced as she stepped from the cabinet. The other three regarded her curiously, but none of them could think of anything to say so they proceeded towards the doorway.

As they reached the door that would let them out onto the seventh floor corridor Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, Fleur almost walked into her but managed to stop herself at the last moment. Hermione was kneeling down looking at something.

Luna stepped beside her and looked down, "Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem?" she asked in wonder, "Harry was looking for this." She said and she reached down to touch it, Hermione stopped her.

"Don't touch it!" She said quickly, "Can't you feel the dark magic that surrounds it?" she asked but Luna just looked puzzled, which was not a look that Ginny had ever seen on her before.

"Dark Magic?" Ginny asked but Hermione ignored her. They were supposed to have destroyed it, the books said the fiendfyre would destroy a Horcrux, but then they hadn't seen it destroyed, the doors to the room shut before the fire had consumed it.

"It's a Horcrux. Harry, Ron and I thought we had destroyed it but I think when we left the room of requirement it put out the fiendfyre before it consumed the dark magic within it." Hermione explained as she reached out to a nearby pile of chairs and tore some of the fabric off. "I am going to put this in my bag, you don't want to touch it with your skin, even carrying it you might notice a difference in me." She explained and using the fabric she picked up the diadem and slipped it into her bag.

Once the horcrux was securely in her bag she got to her feet and led the other witches to the door, reaching out she opened it a crack and looked out into the dark corridor. The coast was clear and the four of the slipped out the room and started to make their way down the stairs.

Just as they were on a staircase that led from the third to the second floor they heard a yowl from Mrs Norris and froze. So far they had been lucky and had not come across anyone, but they knew that they were not far from being caught by filch if they could hear his cat.

"She is behind us." Luna said and pushed Hermione gently nudging her onwards. Hermione didn't question Luna, she just trusted her and started to creep down the remaining steps and onto the corridor. When the group reached the girls bathroom they opened the door a crack. It creaked loudly, and the creaks echoed through the stone corridors. Luna leaned over Hermione's shoulder and pushed the door open before pushing the brunette forward into the bathroom, Fleur and Ginny close behind.

"We need to hurry, if Filch didn't hear that then Mrs Norris probably did." Luna exclaimed as she shut the door. Ginny stood before the sink, she was white as a sheet and trembling. Hermione stepped beside her and squeezed her hand reassuringly and that seemed to be all she needed as she hissed in front of the sink and the whole thing began to change shape before their eyes with the sound of stone being dragged against stone.

Before they could enter the chamber however the ghostly figure of Myrtle stood before them. "ahh I see you have come back Ginny to cause more troubles? Well did you bring Harry with you?" she asked as she flew around them.

Hermione raised her wand "Petrificus totalus" she said and Myrtle froze in place, she knew that if they ever saw the ghost again they would get an earful for that but they did not need the annoying ghost drawing the attention nor did they need the distraction. Hermione stepped forward and entered the tunnel leading into the Chamber, the rest followed. It was not long before they reached another circular door and there was no doubt that this led to the basilisks lair by the snakes that emblazoned the door.

At the sight Ginny froze entirely. No amount of hand squeezing was getting her to move this time and Hermione steeped forward and tried to repeat the words that Ron used to open the door. She got it on her third attempt and as the door unlocked itself and swung open Hermione turned to Luna, "Wait here with her," she whispered. She then looked at Ginny, "You did great Ginny, we will be right back ok?" she didn't get a response but then she hadn't expected one.

Stepping into the lair she looked at the spot where she and Ron had kissed and felt pain and betrayal in the pit of her stomach. Hermione tried to squash down the feelings and pretend they did not exist but she was unsuccessful and tears dripped from her eyes. Fleur came up beside her and took her hand pulling her forwards. The warmth of Fleur's hand distracted Hermione from the cold in her heart and she soon was able to put her head back on the task at hand. They stood before the skeleton of the basilisk and looked at it. Hermione counted 9 remaining fangs and knew that she needed to remove them all, she could not risk Ron telling the Death Eaters they were here in case they used them as a weapon or worse destroyed them so that there was no way to destroy You-Know-Who.

Fleur and Hermione carefully collected the fangs and placed them in a compartment of Hermione's bag so that they were separated from the rest of the items in the bag. Once they had retrieved the last fang they returned to where they had left Ginny and Luna. Ginny was back to her old self again but definitely seemed ready to go, she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"We got them." Hermione said answering the unasked question and heading back up to the bathroom. Once they were out of the Chamber and at the bathroom door they let Fleur cast a silencing spell on the door before they opened it and crept out into the dark corridor. As they tip toed their way back towards the stairs Hermione could not shake the feeling that this had all gone a bit too easily. Sure enough as they reached the top of the stairs onto the fourth floor they walked right into Filch, who was flanked on either side by death eaters.

"Told ya there was someone in the castle!" Filch said victoriously as Mrs Norris Meowed at his feet in agreement. Fleur and Ginny instantly cast stunning spells at the death eaters as Filch reached out and grabbed Hermione. Luna took the bag from Hermione and ran, Hermione struggled in Flich's grip twisting and turning trying to get away but to no avail, wand in her hand completely forgotten. Ginny's stunner had hit home and the Death Eater had crumbled to the floor, she turned and ran after Luna as Fleur duelled the other Death Eater. Just as Fleur had reflected a stunning spell back at the other Death Eater and hit them Hermione had managed to wriggle free from Filch's grasp, both of them tore off hand in hand in the direction Ginny had ran in, knowing that the other two witches would be trying to find an alternative route up to the seventh floor.

Hermione and Fleur rounded a corner and skidded to a halt as they came upon Lucius casting a crucio on a heavily bleeding Ginny. Instantly incensed Hermione fired hex after hex at Lucius, hitting him several times even after he went down. She pressed forward while Fleur scanned the corridor for more Death Eaters. They reached Ginny who was coughing up blood and Hermione knelt down and helped the wounded red head to her feet. They continued heading towards the room of requirement and as they got to the seventh floor corridor and waited for the door to open Fleur scanned the corridor defensively.

Once the Death Eaters had realised there were intruders in the castle the whole place had been lit up like a Christmas tree. The paintings were offering the witches words of advice and encouragement, they too were clearly unhappy with the new regime. It was one of the painting (one with a wizard teaching some trolls how to ballet dance) that told them that the Death Eaters were coming. Hermione leaned a still bleeding Ginny against the wall beside where she thought the door might appear and took a defensive stance in the direction the paintings said they were coming from, Fleur took a similar stance beside her.

Hermione froze as she heard that cackle, her insides seemed to turn to water as fear coursed through her. Bellatrix tried to break through her mental barrier and Hermione felt yet more panic rise within her. Fleur squeezed her hand, she had heard it too. Before the Death Eaters came around the corner the doors to the room opened, Hermione struggled with Ginny but eventually, between them, Fleur and Hermione got Ginny through the door. They half dragged her into the room and over to the cabinet before they heard the unmistakable sounds of 'bombarda' being cast at the wall.

"Fleur, take Ginny and go, I swear I am right behind you" Hermione shouted as Fleur was opening the door to the cabinet. There was no time to argue, Fleur unhappily got into the cabinet as Hermione and she lifted Ginny's legs over the threshold of the cabinet. "Tell Kreacher to get ready to seal the cabinet!" Hermione yelled as she slammed the door closed.

"My Lord they are getting away!" Hermione heard the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix and spun around to see, they had broken through the wall and Bellatrix was helping You-Know-who make his way into the room followed a number of Death Eaters. Hermione opened the door to the cabinet and climbed in dodging a hex the Bellatrix threw her way. She took one last look at the Death Eaters before closing the door and what she saw stunned her.

"Harry?" she yelled out questioningly, more than a little surprised to see her best friend commanding the group of Death Eaters.

"Foolish Girl," Hissed a voice that was most definitely not Harry's yet it came from Harry's body. She ducked as he fired a hex at her and pulled the door shut. A second later she spilled out into the basement of Grimauld Place and was delighted to see Kreacher warding the cabinet so that no one else could come through. Luna was there which also relieved Hermione and she and Fleur were tending to Ginny's wounds. Hermione sank to the ground, had she really seen Harry? Why was Harry talking with You-Know-Who's voice? He must have somehow possessed Harry's body. As she deduced this she leaned over and breathed heavily.

All this time he had been alive. If Harry Potter was alive but possessed by Voldemort then how did she kill Voldemort without killing Harry? She had to let him know that she was coming for him, both of them, and while she had no idea how to kill Voldemort without killing Harry, she did know how to get that message to both of them. She pushed herself to her feet and went over to Ginny's side, she was asleep but Fleur and Luna seemed to have healed the worst of the injuries.

"Luna, my bag?" Hermione asked in a tone that implied that she was definitely not kidding. Luna reached over to where they bag was sitting and handed it to Hermione. Fleur got to her feet and reached out to touch Hermione but the brunette pulled away from the touch as she reached into the bag and pulled out the diadem. Hermione reached into the compartment and pulled out a fang then dropped to her knees.

"'Ermione what is going on?" Fleur asked. Hermione set her bag down as she placed the diadem on the floor in front of her.

"I am sending a message," she said and she raised the fang above her head and plunged it down into the diadem as she did so. Hermione was thrown across the basement and into the wall. She slumped to the floor and passed out. Just as she was losing consciousness she could swear she heard Voldemort cry out, she smiled, he seemed to have got the message.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Apologies guys, I know that I have been slow to update. Normal service should resume shortly :o)**

Chapter 21 Someone to Watch Over You.

Fleur spilled out of the cabinet and would have fallen to the floor, Ginny and all, had Luna not been there to steady her. The Ravenclaw, however, seemed far more concerned about Ginny than Fleur as she pulled the unconscious form of her best friend from Fleur's arms and began working to heal the wide gashes that smattered across the redhead's body.

Fleur paced the length of the basement, where was Hermione? She had swore to Fleur that she would follow right behind her! It had been at least 30 seconds and Hermione was not here. Panic built up in Fleur's chest and the frantic beat of her heart reverberated off the basement walls, deafening her as she stared at the cabinet in anticipation of Hermione's appearance. The Death Eaters in pursuit had been bursting into the room as Hermione had closed the door on Fleur and Ginny, banishing them from the Room of Requirement before Fleur could argue with her. A tiny bit of anger fuelled Fleur's adrenaline over load and she could feel her body shake. She could not believe Hermione's actions! How could she put herself in danger like that? But, as soon as Fleur had had the thought she dismissed it. Of course Hermione had acted this way, the cabinet would only carry two of them at a time, it was natural instinct for Hermione to sacrifice herself to save her friends and Fleur knew this about her. Her anger abated a little as she realised that, in spite of everything she had been through, Hermione had not lost her true self. This, however did not distract Fleur from the thought that a full minute had now gone by and Hermione had not yet appeared from the vanishing cabinet.

Fleur felt a short sharp sting in her cheek before hearing, "Fleur Delacour you help me right now!" Fleur's hand shot up to her cheek, though it didn't really hurt, had Luna just slapped her? "I am sorry about that Fleur, but you were not responding to me and I need your help with Ginny." Luna explained as she gestured to the still unconscious form of her their friend.

Fleur nodded her shocked response to Luna but the Ravenclaw had already returned her attention to the injured girl. Fleur walked over to Ginny, knelt down and began to perform all the relevant healing spells she knew. Luna called for Kreacher and instructed him to prepare to seal off the cabinet before she returned her attention to quelling the profuse bleeding from Ginny's torso while Fleur worked on her head and arms.

The cabinet door opened and Fleur registered the calming presence of Hermione, she did not need to turn around to know it was Hermione, she could feel it. Fleur made a mental note to examine this interesting piece of information later and continued to heal Ginny. Between her and Luna, they had almost stopped all the bleeding. Fleur felt rather than saw Hermione sink to the ground and turned to give the younger witch a cursory glance over, she was breathing heavily and there was a scowl on her face, but did not have any obvious injuries, was not bleeding and did not appear to be in pain and so Fleur returned her attention to Ginny.

Fleur slowly let out a sigh of relief as she finally stopped Ginny's bleeding. She heard Hermione talking to Luna and turned her attention to the pair, "'Ermione what is going on?" Fleur asked as Hermione pulled an item from her bag then reached in and pulled out another item.

"I am sending a message," Hermione answered and she raised the fang above her head and plunged it down into the diadem without offering up further explanation. Fleur watched in shock and horror as Hermione was thrown across the basement and into the wall. Fleur ran over to Hermione as she passed out, strangely Hermione was smiling. Fleur reached behind Hermione's head and laid her flat, when she pulled her hand away it came away soaked with blood, Fleur's eyes widened as she tried again to quell the rising panic in her chest.

Fleur swallowed down bile as she pulled her wand in an attempt to heal the wound on her head, before she could begin the incantation Luna held pulled her hand away, "Fleur, it's a head wound." Luna said. Tears filled Fleur's eyes unbidden as she turned her gaze pleadingly to Luna, begging her to perform the impossible. Luna smiled sadly at Fleur, gently patting the French witch's arm and got to her feet, "Mr Kreacher, have you sealed the cabinet sir?" she asked the house elf.

Kreacher turned to face the white blonde witch and scowled in part confusion and part disgust, "Kreacher has done as he was ordered." He replied curtly, voice dripping with his usual sardonic tone.

Oblivious to the shortness of his tone, sardonicism and look of disgust and smiled serenely, "Thank you Mr Kreacher, would you mind helping Ginerva and Hermione upstairs? They are unable at the moment, to make their own way." Fleur let out a sob despite Luna's tactful approach. Kreacher shuffled over to Ginny and disapperated with her, moments later he returned and then disapperated with Hermione.

Luna knelt in front of Fleur and pulled the distraught witch into her arms. Fleur's entire being shattered and she dissolved into tears. Luna rubbed Fleur's back soothingly but remained silent and let the other witch cry. Suddenly Fleur found herself letting out all of the tears she had been holding back since she first found Hermione in the boathouse and perhaps longer. Neither of the two witches knew how long they had been there but at the same time neither of them made a move to leave.

A pang of guilt struck Fleur, she was being selfish, Hermione was upstairs unconscious, hurt and should not be alone. The crying witch pulled out of Luna's arms and wiped the tears from her face but found that she could not raise her gaze to meet Luna's. Fleur took a deep breath and tried to exhale slowly, recomposing herself. The ever perceptive Luna gently lifted Fleur's chin, forcing their gazes to meet. "She feels the same way you know," Luna said, and it was a statement not a question.

Confusion passed over Fleur's face and wiped her face again sniffing loudly. As she sniffed Fleur felt her face flush, there was nothing more ugly than crying and she was certain that her face was blotchy, her eyes were red and puffy and tears messily streaked her makeup. She searched her pockets unsuccessfully for a tissue and looked up again to find Luna offering her one. Fleur took the proffered tissue and blew her nose. "What do you mean?" Fleur asked as she pushed herself to her feet.

It was Luna's turn to look confused, she had thought she had been perfectly clear then she shrugged her shoulders, if that is the way she wanted to play it. "You and Hermione are in love," she stated plainly before continuing, "The only people who don't seem to know it are the pair of you." Luna softened her revelation with an innocent smile. Fleur stared at Luna in shock as colour flushed her face, she opened her mouth to refute it but Luna ever so gently laid a finger against Fleur's parted lips. "Please don't say anything, it would only disrespect Hermione." Luna said quietly, "i understand that you need to close one door before you open another Fleur," as she spoke Luna took Fleur's hand in her own and pointed at Fleur's wedding ring, "Hermione is crying out for you, don't keep her waiting too long, she needs more than a shoulder to cry on right now, and you want to give her more, so chase the wrackspurts out of your head and tell her that you love her."

Fleur's head lowered as she felt shame wash over her from not having acted sooner, she knew that the strange platinum blonde witch had not meant what she had said as an admonishment, yet she took it that way anyway. Fleur knew that she had pushed her feelings for Hermione aside, but she had always told herself that it was for Hermione's own good. Never in a million years had Fleur considered that her inaction was having a negative impact Hermione and the decisions she had been making. Fleur looked up at Luna and was met by a smiling face, it actually looked as though the other witch was stifling a grin, Fleur raised a questioning eyebrow in Luna's direction.

Luna winked, "It looks like the knut has dropped," she said getting to her feet, "I wonder if there is any pudding in the kitchen." She finished absentmindedly as she wandered up the stairs to the kitchen to investigate. Fleur watched her friend leave the basement with something akin to utter astonishment, she considered pinching herself to see if she had dreamt the entire conversation, but when she realised that this was wishful thinking, Fleur pushed herself to her feet, wiped her face once more and headed up the stairs to the room that she shared with Hermione.

Pushing the door open, she saw that Kreacher had drawn the curtains shut, giving the room the illusion of twilight. Fleur slipped her shows off and padded over to the window, parting the curtains a little and cracking the window open to allow fresh air into the room. She slipped over to the bed and crawled on top of it, laying her head on Hermione's shoulder and staring in awe at the woman she loved, if only she could tell her. As she laid her head on Hermione's shoulder the brunette shifted in her sleep by encircling her arms around Fleur as the faintest smile danced across her sleeping lips. Fleur smiled too, it was almost as though the sleeping Hermione could read her mind and was offering her encouragement.

"I am in love with you 'Ermione Granger," Fleur whispered to the sleeping witch, "I always 'ave since I first saw you in ze great 'all sitting between 'Arry and Ronald, I could not put my finger on et zen but now I know I was falling in love wiz you." Hermione did not stir however Fleur's voice shook as the emotions overwhelmed her. A part of Fleur was glad that Hermione had not heard the confessions of love because she felt as though she was that school girl and that had been an age ago had it not? Fleur wanted to tell Hermione that she loved her in a much more romantic and meaningful moment, rather than both of them laying in bed because yet again one of them had been injured. Fleur was not sure what she would do when both of them were awake, she was not sure that it mattered. For the moment she was in the arms of the one she loved and she was going to hold on to this moment as long as she could. Fleur lay still wanting not to disturb Hermione, she took slow shallow breaths. With her eyes closed her other senses heightened, she could smell the grass, hear every drop of rain and she found it relaxing. She inhaled again and this time the scent of lavender filled Fleur's nostrils and she could not stifle the smile, she loved the scent of the lavender mixed with the scent of Hermione, it was the most wonderful smell. Fleur began to nap as she bathed in the presence of the one she loved, in her arms and bathed in her very essence, she sighed contentedly.

Hermione inhaled slowly trying to maintain the illusion that she was asleep, she was fighting hard to stop her heart from racing lest Fleur heard it, but at the same time she could hardly contain her excitement. Had she really just heard Fleur telling her she loved her? Surely not, she must have hit her head harder than she thought! Maybe she had dreamed it Hermione thought to herself, then she attempted to conjure up any number of reasons why she could not have heard what she was sure she had from maybe Fleur hit her head too' to 'maybe Fleur was dreaming or me she was'. Hermione forced her body to remain still, which wasn't too hard because the slight movement to hold Fleur in her arms had caused a wave of nausea and a pounding in her head that she would give her wand arm to relieve. Perhaps it had been one of Bellatrix's tricks, because why would Fleur say she loved her? That was it, it had to be Bellatrix, the death eater must have realised while she was in her head that Hermione secretly had feelings for Fleur and now she was toying with her.

Under normal circumstances Hermione would have been enraged at Bellatrix's trick but, for the moment at least she was relieved for as much as she loved Fleur, and she realised that was with every fibre of her being, she did not think that she had the courage to act upon that love. Besides she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, there were far more important things hanging in the balance, like the fate of the wizarding world and Harry.

"HARRY," she yelled and sat straight up in the bed. Instantly Hermione regretted the motion as she turned over the side of the bed and vomited. Fleur, despite being startled out of her day dream placed her legs one either side of Hermione and then swept her hair back and held it out of the way so that it did not get contaminated. Hermione coughed and groaned but felt a soothing hand rubbing circles in her back.

Fleur handed Hermione a clean tissue, "'ere you go Ma Petite," she said softly, "slow movements, you 'it your 'ead very 'ard." She cautioned the now very pale Hermione who was slowly laying back on her side and Fleur was encouraging her to do so. "Be still 'Ermione, et will pass and you will be fine." Fleur soothed. Hermione groaned in response before picking a spot on the wall and focused on it trying to stop her vision from swimming.

"needtotalktoRon," Hermione mumbled. Fleur froze for a moment as her heart sank, of course she wanted Ron, comfort from her best friend. Fleur felt her heart begin to crack as she held her breath, Hermione turned to Fleur, "Fleur I need to talk to that traitorous little fuck, Harry is alive and Ron knew!" Fleur resumed rubbing Hermione's back as she processed what he had been told. Hermione turned back over and stared at her spot on the wall as her world began to spin. "Please Fleur, I need to save him, Ron knows how to do that, I know he does," Hermione plead her case to Fleur.

The French witch's heart melted, she would never be able to deny Hermione anything that she needed, "'E is at Shell Cottage with Bill and ze twins, I will contact Bill and arrange a visit." Fleur explained, Hermione turned to thank Fleur, the blonde held Hermione in place. "Only if you agree to rest for ze night." Fleur compromised. Hermione's shoulders slumped and Fleur smiled at her friend's resignation.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and gently rocked herself, clearly distressed but Fleur did not know if this was because she felt so ill or something else. The second she thought that Fleur realised that she did know why Hermione was so upset, she felt like she had let down her best friend. Harry was like a brother to her and Hermione now knew that he was still alive and in some danger. Hermione felt that she had need to save Harry and she was not acting instantly on that need. Fleur leaned over and kissed Hermione ever so gently on the head, "Ma Petite, I will write Bill immediately and arrange to 'ave breakfast zere at Shell Cottage. I 'ave some zings to discuss wiz William and while I do zat you can discuss wiz Ronald 'ow we can save Harry." Fleur compromised. As soon as she had said out loud that she was going to address the situation between her estranged husband and herself Fleur felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She pushed the discomfort to the back of her mind, she need to help Hermione save Harry, and the Wizarding world, but after that she was taking Hermione on a long holiday.

Hermione smiled her gratitude at Fleur and at the same time marvelled at the fact that she always seemed to know what Hermione needed, even when she herself did not know. Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Fleur got off the bed, cleaned the vomit with a flick of her wand and went down to the Kitchen to make a pot of coffee and write a letter to inform Bill and the twins of the situation. It was going to be a long night, she knew that the most important thing to do when dealing with head injuries was to keep waking the injured person up, so she resigned herself to another sleepless night watching over Hermione. Fleur smiled as she lifted the coffee mug to her lips and savoured the first bitter sweet taste of the drink she had prepared, there was nothing else she would rather do than watch over Hermione.

Fleur headed out the kitchen and up the stairs armed with her coffee in one hand and a quill and parchment in the other, halfway up the stairs she bumped into Luna. "'Ow is Ginny?" Fleur asked the smiling girl.

Luna stopped her descent of the stairs and smiled serenely at Fleur, "Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure, but she does seem to have a bit of a nargle issue." Luna replied. Fleur smiled at the reply, for anyone else the reply would have been odd but for Luna it was about as close to normal as she was going to get, "And how is Hermione doing?" Luna asked.

"'Er 'ead is still full of wrackspurts," Fleur replied flashing Luna a knowing smile before continuing, "but I too think that she will get great benefit from a night's sleep." Fleur nodded at Luna and then continued upstairs. After a couple of steps she turned back to Luna who was still smiling, "I am sending an owl to William, we are going to Shell cottage for breakfast. Et seems 'Ermione saw 'Arry alive but I 'ave not got all ze information, You and Ginny might want to come along?" Fleur asked

Luna's smile faltered almost imperceptibly and then became a grin, "Yes Hermione will need to speak to Ron about Harry, I am sure Ginny will want to as well. You can include us in your plans." Luna agreed. Fleur nodded and resumed her climb to the third floor, "I should like to see Fred and George as well, we haven't had sex in quite some time." Luna called up to Fleur.

The French witch spun around but Luna was already walking down the stairs away from her. Fleur shook her head and went up to the room, closing the door behind her and trying to erase the images playing through her mind as she stifled a giggle. Looking over at the bed Fleur noted that Hermione was asleep, one bare leg hanging out the bed, and she stepped over and gently slipped the leg back on the bed under the covers. She then went to the other side of the bed turned on a small bedside lamp and put quill to parchment, letting bill know that their entourage would be joining them for breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here you go, hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those who faved and reveiewed**

Chapter 22 Trust Your Heart

Fleur woke to the 'tap tap tap' on the window. She moved slowly on the bed and slipped out from under the covers, glancing over at Hermione she saw that the brunette was still asleep and was grateful that the owl at the window had not woke her up. Fleur tip toed to the window and opened it for Pigwidgeon to hop onto the dresser, the tiny owl turned it's cheerful white face up at Fleur and hooted softly. Fleur smiled fondly at the owl and released the letter from his leg gently. Pigwidgeon playfully nipped Fleur's finger, almost encouragingly then hopped out onto the ledge of the window and took off. Fleur pulled the window almost closed but let the cool air continue to have a small gap to creep into the room, she turned the envelope over, though she did not need to be told who it was from, the single word on the front struck her heartstrings.

**Fleur**

Strangely, Fleur found only the presence of her first name a comfort, it meant that Bill was coming to terms with what she had been trying to get through to him for months; she was not his possession just because she married him and the love that they both had felt at the beginning of their marriage had changed. At the same time this thought was a comfort, it still hurt her, she may not be in love with Fleur but that did not mean that she did not love him nor did it mean she wanted to see him hurt never mind be the cause of said hurt. Fleur wiped a spilled tear from her face, took a deep breath and went over to the bed. Fleur pulled the covers up ensuring that Hermione would be warm enough while she was gone, she leaned down to kiss Hermione's forehead but stopped inches from the sleeping woman's face, Fleur thought to herself how beautiful Hermione was, how she really needed to sort this thing out with Bill so that she could tell Hermione how beautiful she was. In a moment of bravery Fleur leant down and softly brushed her lips against Hermione's, stealing a kiss.

Fleur blushed and pulled away, "I do love you 'Ermione," she whispered then turned and left the room. She tiptoed down the three flights of stairs that lead to the kitchen and with a flick of her wand lit the lanterns. Kreacher turned to look at Fleur, then bowed and left the room without a word, he had become used to having visitors to his kitchen at all times of the day and night and had decided that it was just not worth the effort fighting, so he opened the door to his cupboard, curled up and went to sleep. Fleur took another deep breath, trying to calm herself and set some coffee up to brew, while she waited she opened the envelope in her hands. Nervously, she cast her eyes over the letter, expecting harsh angry words Fleur was surprised to see cold unemotional words.

**Fleur, **

**Thank you for your letter. Breakfast is certainly the most important meal of the day and as such I think you are correct it is important not to miss the meal. My brothers and I do not miss a single breakfast as we find it prepares you better for whatever may happen the rest of the day,**

**Your husband,**

**William**

When she had read the letter over twice Fleur set it on the kitchen table and turned to pour herself a coffee. The door opened and Fleur turned her attention to that area of the kitchen, her lips parted in surprise when she saw Hermione, she had left her asleep in bed not moments ago yet here she was wide awake. Without words, Hermione sat at the kitchen table and Fleur turned around and poured a second cup of coffee, trying to subtly wipe the tears from her face as she did so. Fleur could feel Hermione's eyes on her and she suddenly worried that perhaps she had not been asleep when she kissed her. Fleur set a cup in front of Hermione and then sat down at the table, keeping her body stiff while she internally worked to try and get control of her feelings, preparing for a verbal torrent for Hermione about how Fleur had taken advantage of her trust, by kissing her when she was asleep.

Hermione considered Fleur and the silence that sat between them, something was very wrong here, Fleur's posture was defensive she was bracing herself for something. On top of her posture Fleur's red, swollen eyes told Hermione that she had been crying. Hermione smiled softly at Fleur but the blonde was staring unwaveringly at her coffee cup so Hermione, reached out and took her hand in her own, "Fleur, whatever it is you think you have done to make me angry, put it aside for now, I am not aware of anything and I am not angry, so why don't you talk to me about what is wrong and we will deal with everything else...later," Hermione told her.

Fleur lifted her gaze to Hermione's as relief washed through her body. Fleur did not think that she could have taken the inevitable rejection from Hermione on the same day that she was going to face Bill, there is only so much her bruised psyche could take. Fleur slip the letter over to Hermione, who picked it up and read it, then set it back on the table, fighting off the sting of the words at the end, 'Your husband'.

"He was worried it would be intercepted, someone is looking for you?" Hermione asked, Fleur nodded in response. Hermione tried to read between the lines, "It is cold because he was protecting you, he did not want the owl to be intercepted and either lead them to you or let them know more than how important you both thought breakfast is, at worst they would have deduced that you two were meeting for breakfast, husband and wife." Hermione explained. Fleur flinched at the words and pulled her hand from Hermione's pacing across the kitchen. She felt claustrophobic, this room was caving in on her, smothering her. Hermione was being so nice, such a good friend but her words were wounding Fleur and she did not even know it. Hermione remained silent, waiting for Fleur to talk, there was clearly some internal struggle with her friend and she wanted to give her the opportunity to change the subject or open up to her about it.

"'Ermione," Fleur started , still with her back to her friend, she could not face her and Hermione was ok with that for now, "Some'ow I 'ave fallen in love wiz..."she stopped and swallowed trying to find the nerve to say what she needed to say but she could not. "I am not in love wiz Bill, zere iz anozzer but zey do not know. I'ave known zis for a while and so 'as Bill." Suddenly she found that now that she had started it was easy to say some things and so she continued, "Our marriage was a mistake born of lust for each ozzer and rushed because of the impending wizarding war, but ze longer ze sham of ze marriage went on ze more I realized zat I 'ad feelings for anozzer. William and I 'ave tried to talk, or razzer I 'ave tried to talk to 'im but 'e will not listen. Zis letter, addressed to 'Fleur' razzer zan 'Fleur Weasley' tells me zat 'e is ready to listen." She turned to look at Hermione who was listening to what Fleur was saying as her eyes were filled with compassion. "'Ermione, I may not be in love wiz Bill, but zat does not mean zat I do not love 'im, 'e 'as been very good to me, we 'ave been a family unit for a long time. Ze last zing I want to do iz 'urt 'im." As Fleur finished her statement she broke down sobbing, Hermione instantly went over to her friend, her mind was racing so she shut it off, now was not the time to be selfish.

Hermione pulled Fleur into her arms and refrained from making comment on the situation as she slowly tried to put herself in the correct frame of mind to deal with this. "My parents are angry becauze of ze mess I 'ave made of zis, zey told me zat ze second I knew of zis zen I should 'ave left Bill," Fleur sobbed and tried to calm herself enough to speak but could not.

"The other person that you are in love with, your parents are so angry with you because you know that the other person is your soul mate, the one you should be bonded to life for?" Hermione asked, she knew she was prying but she felt it was the only explanation that would explain why they and Fleur were so upset.

Fleur let out a sob as she replied "Oui," she clung to Hermione for she knew that she could not look the one she loved in the eye right now, she was too vulnerable and Hermione seemed to read her like a book at the best times, the last thing she needed was for Hermione to recognise that it was she that Fleur loved and she that Fleur was to be bonded to for life. She did not think that Hermione needed that pressure at the moment. Fleur took a deep breath and clamed a little, "Maman tells me zat et iz time for action, I 'ave made a mess and ze pieces will not pick up zemselves." Hermione understood where Fleur's father was coming from but did think that he had been somewhat brutal with Fleur which angered her a little.

Hermione kissed Fleur's head then held her face so that Fleur hand no choice but to look at her, she smiled reassuringly at her friend who had been hiding all this pain. Hermione flet that it made sense that fleur had come and rescued her now, she needed a friend and a reason to run away from dealing with her broken down marriage not to mention the Weasley clan who can be overwhelming at the best of time. Staring into Fleur's blue eyes Hermione was reminded of the ocean, she let herself smile, "Fleur, we are going to sit this down and we are going to sort this out and you are going to stop torturing yourself over mistakes you may have made ok?" she asked Fleur who dropped her gaze from Hermione's for a moment. Hermione ducked down so that she was back within our field of view, "It is supposed to be hard Fleur, if it wasn't then it wouldn't be worth it." She said and then continued, "Everyone makes mistakes, fixing them is how we learn to avoid them in the future, this can all be fixed and it will be hard but I promise that you won't be alone, you have a good friend who will stand by your side." Hermione offered a sincere smile.

Fleur sighed and nodded as she gave her eyes to Hermione once more, she knew that at the very least she needed to sort things with Bill to ease the pressure off of a lot of people. Hermione led her friend back to the table and sat her down, she picked up Fleur's coffee cup and her own cup and dumped the now cold contents down the sink and poured each of them a fresh coffee and returned to the table, Fleur was hanging her head and Hermione heart sank, "No Fleur, please don't do that, you have nothing to be ashamed of. All you have done is try to protect people's feelings that is not a bad thing, it is just that now it is time to make a move." Hermione told her friend as she handed Fleur's cup to her.

Fleur looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Do you zink I am being unkind 'Ermione?" She asked before clarifying, "Do you believe that I 'ave made my bed wiz Bill and I should lie in it?" Fleur asked in almost a whisper.

Hermione winced at the term, "Your Father?" she asked Fleur and and the blonde nodded solemnly. Hermione grimaced she really wanted to give Fleur's parents a piece of her mind, but she pushed the emotions down and sighed, "Fleur, it is your decision. I want you to be happy and I think if you settle down with Bill you will have a good life, you will spend a majority of your life content but you will never be happy, in fact I imagine you will spend a lot of your life wondering if you missed a chance to be happy, which will make you miserable." Hermione dropped her gaze from Fleur, she was preaching and she knew it. Fleur had been hanging on every word, "Fleur, if this last year has taught me anything then it is that life is too short not to pursue happiness. I think you should follow your heart, it will be hard but it will be worth it." Hermione reached out and squeezed Fleur's hand as she said it so that her friend would feel reassured.

Fleur thought about what Hermione had said, she held onto her friend's hand as though it was the only thing in the world that was grounding her. Hermione was right, if she stayed with Bill then she would spend the rest of her life wishing she had confessed her love to Hermione, but she cannot do that until she deals with William. Fleur nodded, she had made up her mind, she was going to deal with him once and for all today.

Hermione smiled, she could tell that Fleur had just made up her mind because relief seemed to wash through her friends face and body like a wave. Hermione squeezed Fleur's hand again and then picked up her coffee, glad that she was able to return at least a small portion of the support that Fleur had given her.

Fleur sighed, she did feel better now that her mind was made up. "'Ermione, why did you wake up, there is enough time for you to get some more sleep before you need to see Ron." Fleur asked.

Hermione suddenly felt the weight of the world had been placed right back onto her shoulders, she shrugged them as though she could just push the weight back off, but unsurprisingly it was still there. "I know it sounds weird, but I woke up because I sensed that there was something wrong," she dropped her gaze from Fleur's and then continued, "I think that my mind just needs to prepare itself for seeing Ron. I can't freeze up with him, I need to ask him about Harry, I have an idea what is going on there. I think Harry is still alive and I think there is a way to save him but I don't think that Ron will just offer up information." She explained, as she did so they both turned towards the now opening kitchen door.

Ginny had been waiting for an opportune moment to announce her presence, it seemed like this was it now that the conversation had turned to Harry and he was the reason she couldn't sleep, the reason her heart was breaking. "So it's true then, Luna said you saw Harry?" Ginny asked her friend.

Fleur pulled her hand out of Hermione's as her friend got up to offer comfort to the redhead. Hermione stepped to the door and put her arms around Ginny without a word, Ginny stood there, a fierce look on her face. She did not step away from Hermione, but she did not reciprocate either. "Please just tell me Hermione?" she begged. Hermione nodded and led Ginny over to the table to sit down. Instinctively, Fleur got up and poured another coffee, she knew that Ginny did not really like the drink but she could not think of what else to do for her at the moment.

"Ginny, I did see Harry at Hogwarts yesterday. That is to say I saw his body, but he was under the control of You-Know-Who." Hermione let the statement rest in the air for a moment as tears spilled from Ginny's eyes.

"I knew he wasn't dead, I told everyone that he was still alive but no one believed me." Ginny answered angrily as she turned her tear filled eyes to Hermione, "I could feel it in here." She told her friend as she pounded her chest with her hand.

Hermione reached out and stopped Ginny from hurting herself with her fist, "Ginny, I am sorry that no one believed you." She said softly. Ginny nodded at the acknowledgement, it wasn't enough, but it had hardly been Hermione's fault and besides if anyone was smart enough to figure out how to get Harry back then it was Hermione.

"'Ermione, what do you mean 'e was controlled by You-Know-'O?" Fleur asked attempting to take some of the emotion out of the situation.

Hermione flashed a grateful smile at Fleur as she gave Ginny a moment to compose herself, "We have been hunting Horcrux's, I believe that Harry is the Horcrux that Voldemort never meant to make, which is why when he cast Avada Kedavra in the forbidden forest it didn't kill Harry. However somehow Harry's body has been taken control of by You-Know-Who, or rather the piece of his soul that is kept within Harry's body." Hermione explained the two listening witches were working this through their mind.

"So it is possible that the cures killed Harry's soul but left his body alive because there was another soul in there?" Ginny asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes Ginny, I think that is possible, but I think that there is more to it than that, I do not believe that Harry's soul has been destroyed, I rather think it was 'pushed out', you see Harry was carrying the Resurrection Stone at the time, and I believe that the stone unintentionally transferred Harry's soul to the nearest empty vessel, which I am assuming at the time would have been You-Know-Who's body." Hermione finished voicing her opinions and she knew that her evidence was thin at best.

"There are a lot of 'I thinks' and 'I belives' in that statement Hermione," Ginny stated and the disappointment was plain on her face, "What makes you sure?" she asked her friend.

"Two things," Hermione stated, "The first being that You-Know-Who is running around in Harry's body not his own. The second reason being that you believe in your heart that Harry is not dead." Hermione smiled at her friend and Ginny returned the smile but Hermione could tell that she was not convinced. "I think Ron knows, I think he was there." This time it was Hermione's turn to look down at her hands. She took a deep breath, "Ginny, when Harry went to the forbidden forest it was the first time I had any inkling that Bellatrix was in my head, she projected the scene before her into my mind and I saw Harry die. Now believe me when I tell you that I have replayed that scene in my head a hundred times a day," Hermione sniffed as she tried to push back tears, "but there is something in the memory that I never realised before, I did not realise it until I saw Harry in Hogwarts." Hermione wiped her face while the other two witches waited patiently for her to divulge more information on what she had seen. After another deep breath Hermione continued, "It explains why Ron has not tried to leave Shell cottage, he won't return to the Death Eaters because when You-Know-Who cast the Avada Kedavra curse on Harry, Ron used a basilisk fang on You-know Who, his body survived because Harry's soul instantly entered it, and the resurrection stone healed the body. For some reason the only thing that will redeem Ron in the Death Eaters eyes is if he returns with me. I need to know why, and I need to know from Ron why he turned on them in the first place."

The three witches sat in silence for a few moments. Hermione's revelations were unbelievable, yet Ginny and Fleur believed her. Ginny was filled with Hope that there was a way to rescue Harry, "We need to go to Shell cottage and speak to Ron then," she sprang to her feet, "I am going to wake Luna so we can go." And before either Fleur or Hermione could stop her she was out the door and running up the stairs.

Fleur was a step ahead of Ginny though, "Non Hermione." She said firmly.

Hermione turned to face Fleur confusion danced across her face, "No what Fleur?" she asked.

"Even if it will save Harry, you are not going to let Ron successfully return you to ze Death Eaters," Fleur said and she held up her hand to stop the protests on Hermione's lips, "We will come up wiz anozzer plan, anozzer way. A way zat does not involve you falling into Bellatrix's hands again, I do not like it and Ginny will not like it. Zere will be anozzer way." Fleur glared at Hermione and it was a formidable look, she was daring Hermione to disagree with her.

Hermione considered Fleur's words, she had read the situation very well and guessed Hermione's plan before she herself had finished forming it. The passion in Fleur's eyes was ablaze and Hermione found she could do nothing but nod her head in agreement.

"I want to 'ear you sat zat you will not willingly go to Bellatrix." Fleur insisted.

Hermione sighed, she was cornered, she knew if she did not agree then Fleur and Ginny would not take her to Shell cottage and she really did need to confirm things with Ron before she stormed that castle so to speak. "I will not willingly go to Bellatrix, I promise." Hermione added the promise on as a reassurance and Fleur nodded in appreciation.

Moments later Ginny and Luna joined them in the kitchen and the four witches prepared to floo to Shell cottage through the unregistered floo in the shed.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: apologies for the late posting Hope you like it.**

Chapter 23 – Keep your Guard up

Hermione tossed a look towards Fleur, she was white as a ghost and the hand that was setting her coffee mug on the counter had a slight tremble to it, Hermione offered her a reassuring smile. She hoped it was a reassuring smile, it was the best Hermione could muster up as she imagined she looked as good as Fleur did. Hermione did not relish the thought of seeing Ron face to face again but took comfort in the fact that Ginny would be there. Ginny might kill him but at least she would do it before he got to Hermione.

Ginny, who had seen Hermione's glance at Fleur, considered her best friend curiously, was there something between Hermione and Fleur? She couldn't be sure but one thing she was sure of was that Ron was getting nowhere near Hermione, she would kill him first, he had caused too much damage to all of them. Ginny slipped a hand into Hermione's and squeezed it, Hermione squeezed right back, grateful for the reassurance. Over the years since Ginny had returned from the Chamber of Secrets, these hand squeezes had taken the place of Pep talks between the two, neither of them need to hear the words, they just needed to know that their best friend had their backs, and they did.

Luna beamed at Fleur, her pride could not have been any clearer had she said the words, which she didn't, Fleur nodded a 'thank you' at Luna and headed for the door in the kitchen that led out to the back yard. Ginny and Hermione followed, there had been no prior agreement about who would go first to check the safety of the Floo and Shell cottage but Fleur and Luna seemed to have it in hand as she and Fleur stood in the fireplace wands drawn and Fleur grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in the flames announcing her destination. Just as the green flames shot up and engulfed them Fleur's eyes locked with Hermione's and they held contact until the flames whisked them away.

Ginny looked at Hermione and her stomach actually twisted, "Say the word Hermione and I will disappear with you. I mean what I am trying to say is you don't have to go through with this, if you are not up to it I mean." Even as the words left Ginny's mouth she knew that Hermione would never run from this, she would fulfil her destiny no matter how misguided it may be. In response Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand, it was all she could manage, Ginny's offer was incredibly tempting and was just what she needed to lift the feeling of dread that had settled like a hot stone in the pit of her stomach. Hermione let go of Ginny's hand and drew her wand. Ginny also drew her wand then reached out and grabbed a handful of floo powder as they both stepped into the fireplace and they too were engulfed by the emerald flames.

It was at that precise moment that Bellatrix made her move, the only sign that Hermione go that she was in trouble was hearing the witch's demented cackle before the word "Crucio" was uttered. As soon as Hermione heard the cackle she grabbed hold of Ginny and held on for dear life. Ginny had no idea what was happening as fireplaces shot past them while they hurtled towards their destination. She did the only thing that she could think to do, she wrapped her arms around Hermione and kept Shell cottage clearly pictured in her mind.

The two witches tumbled out of the fireplace to the sounds of Hermione's blood curdling screams. To her credit Ginny did not let go while her friend writhed in pain in her arms, Ginny frantically looked around the room for Fleur, the last time this had happened Fleur had stopped it but the Veela was nowhere in sight. Luna, Ron, Fred and George looked on in some sort of stunned horror as Hermione's scream went on and on, seemingly forever. She began to claw at her own skin and all Ginny could do was try to stop her from hurting herself while she rode out whatever it was that was happening. "FLEUR!" Ginny screamed but it was in vain, if Fleur had heard Hermione's screams she would have come running already, she turned to Luna, "Patronus to Fleur" was all the red headed girl could get out.

Luna caught on to Ginny's idea and sent a patronus to Fleur, seconds later the blonde burst through the door, wand in hand. She sank to her knees beside Hermione and Ginny and cast 'legilimens'. Bill was on her heels shouting at the Ron and the twins to provide an explanation for what was happening, which they were clearly not able to give. Letting the sheer pandemonium that broke out in the room since she entered fall away, Fleur entered Hermione's mind to find Bellatrix torturing Hermione. Fleur fired curse after curse at the demented witch, when one of the hexes hit Bellatrix hard enough to knock her away from Hermione, Fleur stepped between them and backed up towards Hermione.

"HALF BREED BITCH!" Bellatrix yelled at Fleur who was pushing Hermione back to make distance between them but holding her wand up defensively at the same time. Fleur's shield spell was up the instant Bellatrix fired a hex in their direction, the hex bounced off the shield and reflected back at Bellatrix, cutting a decent sized gash in her face.

Bellatrix was livid and Fleur knew that she was in trouble, she turned to Hermione, "WALLS," she yelled at her trying to get the young witch's attention. Hermione was a shivering wreck on the floor and while Fleur was turned towards her Bellatrix took a chance and fired off three hexes in quick succession, two hitting Fleur and one hitting Hermione. A great gash appeared across Hermione's face and blood began to make its winding path down to her chin and drip onto the floor. Fleur dropped down and shook Hermione "'Ermione! Walls!" she said with urgency whole Bellatrix cackled on. Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and the only thing there beside sheer terror was anguish and agony, but there was also a tiny spark of recognition. Fleur stood and fired at Bellatrix relentlessly until she could not see her because Hermione had finally got her walls up.

Fleur brought herself out of Hermione's mind and back into the livingroom where the scene was bedlamic, Luna and Bill were both holding back a twin each, Fred and George were screaming at Ron asking him what he had done to Hermione and Fleur, Ron was crying and covering his head, protesting his innocence all the while. Ginny was desperately trying to quell bleeding on both Hermione and, much to Fleur's surprise, on herself. Hermione appeared to slipping into some kind of shock and Fleur knew better than to stop touching her, for she knew that for whatever reason her touch seemed to ground Hermione and strengthen her mental walls.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted to the room at large and that one word at such a volume from Fleur had the desired effect. "Fred, George, release your brother and fetch some towels," she ordered her tone leaving no room for argument. "Ronald sit!" she almost spat the order as she indicated the chair in the room that was farthest from them, Ron practically ran to where he had been ordered and sat. Luna, now free of the burden of holding back a homicidal twin, came over to join Fleur, Ginny and Hermione on the floor. Hermione was still shaking, her face stained with tears, Fleur cast some non verbal spells, one to heal the gash in Hermione's face and the rest to clean the vomit and other mess that Hermione had made while being subjected to the cruelty of Bellatrix. Neither Ginny nor Luna said a word while Fleur worked and when the spells were complete Fleur seemed to relax more as she settled Hermione's head in her lap and stroked her head. She turned to the other two witches, "Et is very important that she remains in contact wiz me fore ze time being," Fleur explained and the two witches nodded in understanding.

"What can I do Fleur, can I heal you?" Bill asked tentatively, still standing in the spot he was when the twins left the room.

"You can leave zis room Bill, I am very angry wiz you and you can consider zese wounds your fault, 'ow dare you put a silencing charm on ze kitchen wizout telling me" Fleur answered coldly though her face flushed with rage. She tried to control her emotions as she knew logically Bill had no idea the consequences his actions would have had, but she was quietly seething at him because she would have heard Hermione sooner, she would have been quicker to protect her.

Luna raised her wand and cast healing spells on Fleur, closing the gashes in her arms so that they were now just angry red scars. Fleur flashed her a look of gratitude while she continued to stroke the hair out of Hermione's face.

"You are my wife! Of course I wanted to speak with you in private!" Bill reasoned, his voice echoing his feeling of injustice at being blamed for these event.

"William!" Fleur yelled and Hermione jumped in her lap, Fleur bent over Hermione and whispered and apology and reassurances to her. "William, please just stop, I am here to ask you for a divorce but zere are much more important zings going on here zan ze breakdown of our marriage. Please stop acting like a spoiled leetle boy and do as I ask and leave me, for now." She said in a soft voice that did not reflect the words that she spoke. Fred and George had re entered the room and had heard every word Fleur had said and they, like every other Weasley in the room, turned red in embarrassment. Fleur worried at her lip and looked to Luna and Ginny pleading them to help her.

It was Ginny who came to her rescue and got to her feet, "Come on Bill, Fred, George, traitor, let's get some breakfast." she said and headed to the kitchen, everyone of them followed her and Fleur closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks. Luna handed her a towel and she took it and began to wipe off some of the blood that was on her. Luna squeezed her shoulder gently and left the room.

Tears sprang to Fleur's eye's she had not meant to lash out at Bill that way, truth was she was afraid, afraid for Hermione, afraid of losing her and afraid of having that conversation with Bill. Her body shuddered as she tried to mask the sobs that welled up in her chest, she felt wretched as she was supposed to be comforting Hermione. Hermione stirred on Fleur's lap and Fleur put a hand down to still her, but Hermione was recovering from the trauma she had endured and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She did not say a word she simply wrapped her arms around Fleur and held her as she cried.

After a few moments Fleur pushed away, "I am sorry 'Ermione," she said to her, her face blushing with shame but her sentence was cut off by Hermione's finger on her lips.

"Shhh, it is fine, they will assume it is me crying so don't worry about them and I am ok now, thanks to you. So what does it matter?" Hermione told her.

Fleur wiped her face and took a deep breath, "I snapped at 'im, 'e probably 'ates me now." She explained.

"Well if he hates you for that then he was never good enough for you to begin with. But I don't think he will." Hermione offered as comfort and her statement made Fleur smile as she was reminded of what a truly great heart Hermione had.

Fleur reached forward and swept a stray lock of hair behind Hermione's ear, "What 'appened?" she asked the brunette.

Hermione tried to remember the events that led to the attack, "I think it was the floo, she attacked me as soon as Ginny threw the powder, I did not even know that my defences were down." she explained.

Fleur nodded, travelling by floo required a certain amount of magical mental work and that could have caused the gap in Hermione's defences, she sighed this meant that they could not travel back to Grimmauld place by floo, but more than that it meant that Bellatrix was watching Hermione's every move laying in wait like a wolf waiting to attack its prey. "We will deal wiz it when we need to leave ok?" Fleur asked and Hermione nodded once in response.

The motion was enough to bring forth a wave nausea and Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath fighting the urge to vomit with everything she had. Fleur rubbed her back unsure of how to help other than remaining quiet until the wave passed. When Hermione regained herself she tried to stretch her legs out from underneath her and flinched, it was clear that she was in incredible pain.

Fleur helped her up onto the couch, "Ginny!" Fleur called and then she pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered Hermione with it. Ginny entered the room and came over to the couch, Fleur took Ginny's hand and joined it with Hermione's. Ginny instantly knelt down beside Hermione but gave her full attention to Fleur. The blonde pulled her wand and showed Ginny the wand flourish required, Ginny mimicked Fleur's movements precisely without being asked until Fleur was satisfied, she then cast 'legilmens' and entered Hermione's mind, and waited patiently. Seconds later Ginny joined them and all she could do was stand and stare.

Ginny marvelled at the inside of Hermione's mind, she also could not believe that she had picked up the spell so easily, Harry had told her of hours of practice with Snape before he mastered it. Fleur waited for Ginny to get over her initial wonder then walked over to the wall, "Ginny, zis wall is what iz protecting 'Ermione from Bellatrix, she iz not strong enough to maintain zis wall on 'er own. I 'ave been 'elping 'er wiz zis. My mistake was not telling you about et sooner." Fleur explained.

Hermione stood as far back from the wall as she could, she was afraid of the horror that was laying in wait behind it. Ginny looked from Fleur to Hermione and then to the wall. "How do I help?" she asked and as she did so she walked over to the wall and put her hand to it. Although she could not explain why, Ginny marvelled at the fact that the wall not only looked like a wall but it felt as solid and rough as a wall as well.

Fleur smiled at Ginny, she was smart, logic dictated that the wall was metaphysical and therefore she had to touch it to gauge how 'real' it was, Ginny really was demonstrating her intelligence by testing the wall. "You know 'ow to do a shield charm, yes?" Fleur asked the redhead. Ginny nodded in response, "Ze principle is ze same, zough a little more complex," Fleur explained.

Ginny considered what Fleur was saying, "In principle, so you mean it draws the same magical energy and requires the same focus?" she asked.

Fleur smiled at Ginny, "Exactement!" she exclaimed delighted that Ginny had picked this up so quick, she looked at Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders. "I 'ave been 'elping 'Ermione by giving 'er some magical energy and by 'elping 'er focus." Fleur explained.

Ginny looked at Hermione and then back to Fleur and then back at the wall, "So Bellatrix is behind this wall in the same way that we are here?" she asked, Fleur nodded. "And outside of this...environment Hermione can draw energy and focus from us?"

Fleur looked at Hermione then answered, "She can wiz me, we 'ave not tried et wiz anyone else but..."

"the principle is the same?" Ginny finished for her and she was grinning. Fleur smiled too and Hermione rolled her eyes at them. Fleur left Hermione's mind and Ginny followed.

"Do you know how smart you have to be to pick that stuff up?" Hermione asked Ginny and the redhead dropped her eyes to the floor as a flush crawled up her face, "don't do that, I have been telling you for years you are one of the smartest people I know, I'm just hoping that you will listen now." Hermione explained. Ginny gave a faint nod.

Fleur stood and took a step back from Hermione, it became very clear that Ginny almost immediately lost her focus in the room. Fleur looked to Hermione raising an eyebrow in question. "My wall is intact, Ginny How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked like she was day dreaming shook her head a little, "That is weird, but I'm good." She replied with yet even more wonder in her voice. Fleur nodded and went into the kitchen. She felt that now was as good a time as any to test Ginny's connection with Hermione, if this worked they would teach Luna too, if she was willing. Fleur grabbed a plate and threw a couple of pieces of toast on it along with a hardboiled egg. She took the plate over to the counter aware that every set of eyes in the room was watching her. She pulled out a tray and set the plate on the tray, she then poured a coffee and 2 pumpkin juices. Fleur rifled through a cupboard that she knew to be a medicine cabinet of sorts until she found the pain potion she was looking for and placed that too on the tray.

Fleur picked up the tray and turned back to the table, "'Ermione will need about an hour to recover, zen she and Ginny would like to speak with you Ronald Hermione will guarantee your safety as long as you do not make a move to cause either of zem 'arm. Bill while zey are talking, I would like to sit and talk wiz you starting wiz an apology for my unkind words, would zis be acceptable to you both?" she asked though it sounded more of an order. Fleur had noticed that when she was with Bill she had to take charge more often than not, it was one of the reasons she had known that her marriage was not going to last the test of time. She felt more like his mother than a partner, she felt different with Hermione. She shook her head to push the thought away and turned her attention to Bill and Ron.

"Sounds good Fleur," Bill answered and he had seemed to visibly relax too.

Fleur turned to Ron who just nodded, the poor boy looked terrified, but he had made his own bed. Fleur carried the tray back through to the living room. Luna looked to the twins, "Well boys, it looks like we have some free time, however shall we entertain ourselves?" she asked the twins with a knowing smirk on her face.

Fred choked on some pumpkin juice but George was on the ball and shot to his feet, "Well we have some new products for you to have a look at, upstairs...in our room..." he stumbled over the words but Luna smiled serenely and got to her feet, the three of them went up the stairs.

Fleur set the tray down and handed the pumpkin juice to Ginny, "Drink eet, you will need it to regain your strength and magic," Ginny drank the entire glass without protest. Next Fleur handed Hermione the pain potion, followed by a piece of the toast, Hermione scowled at both items but a look from Fleur was enough to prevent her from arguing. Fleur looked satisfied as Hermione drank the potion and ate the toast, for herself she took a swig of her coffee as she handed Ginny the second glass of pumpkin juice and shelled the egg which she split in two and gave half to Hermione.

Once the food was done, Fleur put all the dishes on the tray (Ginny finishing the toast and Fleur's coffee) and pushed it aside. "Ginny you 'ave an 'our more or less if you want to take a nap, zen I will 'elp 'Ermione for now." Fleur said. Ginny nodded and then promptly curled up on the floor and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: This one was really hard for me to write. I really hope that you like it. Please review.**

Chapter 24 When the World Crashes Down Around You

Hermione sat at one end of the couch with her legs tucked underneath her, her feet were sticking out and were ever so lightly touching Ginny, who was mirroring Hermione's position on the opposite side of the couch. No one would be able to tell that Ginny was helping ground Hermione, and now that she was up at full strength, Hermione was not sucking as much energy from Ginny now.

The door to the kitchen opened and Ron walked in, not making eye contact with either of the witches on the couch. He had his hand shoved into his pockets, his shoulders were hunched and he was staring at the carpet. Neither Hermione nor Ginny spoke as they watch Ron squirm uncomfortably as he stood in front of the kitchen door. Ginny rolled her wand between her fingers, eyeing Ron with a fierce intensity almost daring him to make a move.

Ron shuffled his feet and looked up through his bangs, his uncertainty mirrored in his movements as his eyes flicked from Hermione to Ginny and back again.

"Honestly Ronald sit, down we won't bite!" Hermione spat at him in a tone that implied that she might do exactly that.

Ron sat in an armchair and fidgeted with his fingers, careful not to raise his eyes to meet the glares he knew all too well from them. He had no idea why they wanted to talk to him, though he wasn't so thick that he wouldn't be able to make a decent guess at. Ron took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she had wanted him to squirm but now that he was doing just that she felt uncomfortable with it. "Ronald. I know about Harry." Hermione stated matter of factly.

Ron's mouth dropped open, how did she even know about him? "What?" he said, trying to play dumb. As soon as he had decided on this specific course of action he regretted it. He knew that both Hermione and Ginny would be able to tell that he was lying.

Ginny shot up off the couch and waved her wand in Ron's direction, "Look Ron, the only reason I am not kicking your ass right now is because we know that you're a traitorous dick and we need information from you so start talking or I start hexing." Every word was laced with enough venom to take down a basilisk, she brandished her wand like it was a dagger and she was going to stick the pointy end into his neck. The skin on Ron's neck under her wand was turning pink under the pressure as he looked to Hermione for help.

Hermione was inspecting her finger nails, she couldn't remember the last time they had been in any sort of respectable state. The nails that hadn't been broken had been chewed down to the quick, each and every one torn and ragged. Hermione resolved to start taking better care of her nails as she finally lifted her gaze to see what Ron was huffing about. Hermione fought back a smile as Ginny had managed to stay at arms length from him, yet still have him virtually sobbing in fear.

"Ronald, let me be very clear here." Hermione started, "You stabbed Fleur, you betrayed the Order and you left me at Malfoy Manor with..." she faltered for a moment, "you left me there. If you are looking for help with anything, then don't look at me. Do you understand?" she had kept her tone very calm and non threatening and even Ron was smart enough to know that he may be in trouble, so he simply nodded in response. "Good, I am glad you understand. Now talk to me about Harry." She finished and finally connected eyes with him.

Ron squirmed a little, but nodded. Ginny backed up a couple of steps but let him know that she did not trust him by never lowering her wand. Ron cleared his throat, "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as Ginny backed away, "Right, well, so yeah Harry, he isn't dead." Ginny took a step forward her face flushed with anger. Ron threw his hands up in a futile effort to protect himself as Ginny cast a 'Crucio' at Ron and he yelped. Hermione paled as her eyes flicked to the door, she knew that no one would interfere with whatever they decided to do, she flicked her eyes back to Ginny and was starting to panic that Ginny wasn't going to stop. Hermione had not expected Ginny to cast the unforgivable, but Ron's cavalier attitude about Harry being alive must have pushed her to the edge.

Ron struggled to regain control of his breathing as he wiped tears from his face. He slithered off of the armchair and crawled backwards across the floor trying to put some distance between himself and Ginny as he whimpered. Ginny stepped towards him and he yelped again sliding along the wall towards Hermione.

Ginny raised her wand to curse him again, Hermione couldn't bare it, and stood from the couch. It wasn't Ron suffering that was her issue, it wasn't even the fact that one of her best friends was casting unforgivable curses, it was however everything to do with the fact that the way Ron was suffering and it reminded her of what she went through with Bellatrix.

"Ronald, why is he still alive?" Hermione asked him and Ginny turned her attention to Hermione for a moment before turning her attention back to Ron. It was as though she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Er, er er, he was at the Manor but he's not himself." Ron said quickly as he wiped blood from his nose. Ginny rolled her eyes, ten seconds under a Crucio and he's bleeding, Hermione had bigger balls than him. "I mean in the forbidden forest I saw him go down, then HE went down then Mrs Malfoy went to him and when Harry got up he smacked her. Bloody hell I never saw Harry throw a punch like that before. I never saw him fight before, not without a wand. Then he grabbed his wand and he, he, he tortured her. We never found out why..." Ron hadn't even taken a breath.

"Harry tortured Narcissa Malfoy?" Ginny interrupted Ron, she couldn't believe that Harry, her Harry would behave this way.

"Nah, nah see we found out after that it was HIM, somehow they switched bodies." Ron explained hardly able to believe the words that were spilling from his own lips. "You-Know-Who was wearing Harry like a suit," He paused to look at Hermione to see if he was making things better or worse but he really could not tell.

Hermione got to her seat, grasping a glass of water that Fleur had left for her. Her pulse was racing, as she felt she was finally getting somewhere with things. "So harry is 'wearing' Voldemort's body?" Hermione asked .

"Yeah, yeah, they have him down in the Manor, in the basement." Ron answered, not even aware that he was giving Hermione more information than she has asked for.

Ginny turned and looked at Hermione and Hermione nodded, she had enough information and she wanted Ron out of the room. Ginny turned back to Ron and then punched him in the face, "Get out of here, arse!" she spat at him. Ron did not need telling twice and got to his feet and scrambled to the kitchen door. "Nope!" Ginny shouted after him and he turned to look at her and she was pointing up the stairs, Ron turned on his heels and scrambled up the stairs as quickly as possible.

As soon as Ron was upstairs, Hermione sank back onto the couch. Ginny went over and sat beside her. The two of them were clearly shaken by what Ron had told them, even though it was confirmation of what they already expected.

Hermione reached out and squeezed Ginny's hand, "I will find him and bring him back I swear it." There was nothing but sincerity in Hermione's words and Ginny knew it.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand back and shakily replied, "WE will get him back."

Hermione just nodded in response. Before the two friends could finish their conversation the door to the kitchen burst open and Fleur came storming through, anger plain on her face as she turned back to the kitchen. "You are an arse Bill and I want a divorce!" she spat at him. Ginny's jaw dropped open as Hermione got to her feet, her intention being to offer some mediation.

"Fleur! Don't be such a bitch!" Bill said from the doorway.

Hermione spun on her heels, stepped over to Bill and slapped him clear across his face. Bill looked at her in shock, it was plain that he was struggling to understand what was going on or why he had been slapped. Fleur, who was pacing in front of the fireplace, glanced at Hermione and then turned to Ginny who nodded at her, their conversation unspoken. "Zere is nozing else to say Bill. Et is over and I do not want to see you anymore." And with that Fleur grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the emerald green flames.

"You really are think, you know that!" Ginny yelled at Bill once the green flames died down. Bill looked at her questioningly, Ginny softened her tone a little before explaining, "She is in love with someone else and if you cared for her even a little bit you would want her to be happy, but not you. You just want to hurt her and all you are doing is pushing her further away." Ginny turned away from Bill and yelled up the stairs, "LUNA! WE ARE LEAVING!" then turned back to Bill, "Don't contact her, don't do anything until you hear from her first, unless it is with divorce papers." She turned away from him and walked back over to Hermione, and as though she remembered something she turned back to Bill. "I'll kill Ron next time I am in the same room as him so be aware of that."

Bill's eyes grew huge and round, his sister was very much like their mother: a force to be reckoned with when she was upset and whatever it was that Ron had done, Bill believed that Ginny really would kill him if they were ever in face to face with each other. He nodded at Ginny and disappeared back into the kitchen using the hand that wasn't rubbing his face where Hermione had slapped him to slam the door shut.

Hermione eyed the Floo powder nervously as Luna came down the stairs, she had no desire to travel back through the Floo network leaving herself open and vulnerable to Bellatrix's attacks. Almost as though someone had read her mind Kreacher appeared in the room with a 'pop'.

Kreacher looked around the room then walked over to Hermione, "Kreacher is here to take you back mistress." He told her. Hermione looked up at Ginny and she nodded, Hermione then took Kreacher's hand and side-along apparated back to Grimmauld place with her.

"Thank you Kreacher," Hermione told him and he nodded before pulling out a rag and polishing a picture frame in the hallway. Hermione opened the kitchen door, expecting to see Fleur making her trademark pot of coffee but instead was met by the empty kitchen. She wondered whether to go and offer some comfort to her friend or to give her some space. Hermione tried to put herself in Fleur's shoes and she frowned because all she could think was that she wanted to be with Fleur. Deciding to follow her instincts Hermione climbed the stairs to the room that she shared with Fleur, softly pushing the door open she could see Fleur sitting on the bed. Her back was to the door but Hermione could tell that she was crying, Hermione cleared her throat to announce her presence and Fleur stood, quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry Fleur," Hermione began as she stepped over to her friend.

"I never wanted to be so 'arsh wiz 'im but 'e just would not listen," Fleur said, clearly feeling as though she had to account for her behaviour.

Hermione smiled reassuringly at her, "Well he is a guy and a Weasley, so I am not sure that he would have got the message had you been anything other than blunt. Besides he will be ok, Ginny is talking some sense to him and he's got the twins to help him through this." Hermione was frustrated at the little comfort she was able to offer her friend who would not even look at her.

Fleur sighed, "Merde!" she exclaimed and Hermione's French was good enough to know that this was not an expression of love.

Hermione softly lifted Fleur's chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes, suddenly their faces were mere centimetres apart, "Stop beating yourself up. You haven't done anything wrong." Hermione told Fleur in a whisper. She dare not move a muscle as her heart slammed against her chest, and her breathing quickened.

Fleur looked at Hermione through her long lashes and fought her need to close the distance between them. She took a deep breath through her nose and her nostrils were filled with the scent of Hermione causing the blood in her veins to rush from her brain and flood other parts of her body resulting in an aching throb in her heart.

Hermione held Fleur's gaze and worked very hard to focus on her breathing while her desire screamed at her to lean forward, sub consciously her tongue flicked out, licking her lips in anticipation. Fleur's lips seemed to be invitingly soft and Hermione swallowed as she felt herself tentatively close the distance between them.

Fleur felt dizzy, was Hermione moving closer? She lifted a hand to Hermione's face, cupping her cheek in a soft warmth, steadying herself. Fleur almost sighed when Hermione froze, but then Fleur leaned the rest of the way forward and pressed her lips against Hermione's as she gently used her thumb to caress her cheek.

Hermione's mind exploded with a million and one thoughts, feelings and emotions and then fell silent as a tingling warmth spread from her lips and throughout the rest of her body to the tips of her fingers and toes. Hermione let out a startled groan as the intensity of the kiss struck her.

Fleur hesitated and went to pull back when she felt Hermione's hands on her hips, as she steadied herself. Fleur closed her eyes as a smile crept on her lips, and got lost in the tenderness of the kiss and after a moment she could feel Hermione's lips part. Fleur reached her free hand around Hermione and pulled her close as she slipped her tongue between those lips.

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she felt Fleur's tongue enter her mouth, she lifted her own tongue up in greeting as her entire body relaxed in Fleur's arms. Hermione felt wonderful as synapses in her brain sparked to life with sensations she had never before experienced. Her eyes closed as all her worries and woes slipped away with every millisecond her lips stayed connected with Fleur's.

Fleur opened her eyes as she pulled away, Hermione stood rooted to the spot, eyes closed and head tilted back slightly. Fleur pulled her hands slowly away from Hermione, giving her the opportunity to run, she had after all clearly overstepped the mark here. What must Hermione think of her? Clearly she only kissed her back because she was feeling so bad for her.

Hermione dare not move, nor even open her eyes, scared that if she did then Fleur would be gone and that she had dreamt the kiss. Finally when she could not bare it a moment longer she slowly opened her eyes and was met with Fleur, standing in front of her. Hermione's hands were still on Fleur's hips and she used them to pull Fleur closer to her, kissing her again. Where there first kiss had been slow and tender, this one was filled with passion, hunger and wanton desire. When next they parted they were both panting from the exhilaration. Adrenaline seemed to flow through them as though they were one being, as hands were run across bodies and desire ran amok between them.

A knock at the door ground their motions to a halt and the pair of witches sprang apart, still panting. They stood there in the center of the room staring at each other, seemingly unsure as to what their next move should be when the loud knock brought them back to their senses. Fleur reached up to fix her hair that had somehow dishevelled itself from it bun on her head as Hermione tucked her shirt back into her jeans.

A third knock on the door caused Fleur to snap to reality, "Come in!" she said satisfied that Hermione had straightened herself up and she had fixed her hair.

Luna opened the door and entered the room, she looked Hermione up and down then cast the same appraising look upon Fleur. "Well, it's about time you two did that." She stated with a knowing smirk to no one in particular.

Fleur had the grace to look away as Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment. "I truly am sorry to interrupt what must have been a very exciting moment," Luna stated, sounding genuinely sorry before continuing, "But Hermione I need your help with Ginny, she's come back somewhat out of sorts and well, you know Ginny." Luna said by way of an explanation, though Fleur hadn't really understood a word of what the strange witch had said.

Hermione looked at Fleur with sorrow in her eyes as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her wand. The movement startled Fleur as she had not sensed any danger up until Hermione withdrew her wand and she looked back to Luna for an explanation, none was offered.

Hermione sighed, "How much damage has she done? It can't be too bad, we've only been back..."

"An hour," Luna interrupted with one eyebrow raised and a smirk still on her face, "well she is pretty angry, and she's halfway through a bottle of firewhiskey," the platinum blonde explained and still sounded unconcerned.

"Merlin's balls, please tell me she's not in the study or the library, some of those books are first editions!" Hermione said as she headed for the door, wand at the ready.

"'Ermione, can I do anyzing?" Fleur asked.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked to Luna for help. "She's in the living room. I will wait for you outside the door," Luna said responding to Hermione's unspoken question. "It's a pity, I rather liked this dress," she finished before turning and heading out the room and down the stairs.

Hermione turned back to Fleur, who was looking rather nervous, Hermione wondered if she was having second thoughts.

"'Ermione, I am sorry, ze kiss was..." Fleur started but Hermione cut her off by pressing her lips to the Veela's.

Suddenly confident in herself Hermione pulled back from Fleur only enough so that their lips were no longer touching but Fleur had no choice but to lose herself in Hermione's chocolate coloured eyes. "The kiss was wonderful, please don't apologise for the best moment in my life." Hermione told her.

Fleur searched Hermione's eyes for any sign that she had not meant what she had said but there was none. Fleur smiled at Hermione as happy tears filled her eyes, Hermione gently swept them away, "We need to talk, but right now my best friend is downstairs destroying a perfectly good living room because she is drunk on fire whiskey, enraged at her brother for hiding the fact that Harry is still alive from her and feeling guilty because she has known for over an hour that he is alive and has not Harry yet," Hermione smiled as she explained to Fleur.

Fleur nodded and withdrew her wand, Hermione turned to lead the way downstairs but before she could, Fleur grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards her, crashing their lips together one last time. Hermione felt as though she was flying as she grinned at Fleur then took her hand and led her downstairs. Luna grinned at the pair and Hermione rolled her eyes as Luna winked at Fleur. They stood outside the door as the heard a glass smash against the wall. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Please review thanks**

Chapter 25 A Role Reversal

Hermione stepped into the living room and glass crunched under her feet. Ginny was sitting on the floor at the other end of the room, swigging from a bottle of fire whiskey. She grabbed an ornament off a nearby shelf and hurled it in Hermione's direction. With a casual flick of her wand Hermione sent the ornament crashing into a wall away from both of them.

"I am not really sure but I think maybe you are upset." Hermione said tensely trying to use humour to lighten the mood. Ginny grabbed another ornament and hurled it at her; Hermione flicked her wand again and sent it off in the same direction as the previous one. Hermione risked a glance back and then edged back towards the door, she stepped out the door and raised an eyebrow in Luna's direction.

Luna shook her head "I got the same response from her," she explained not unapologetically.

Fleur pushed between the two and took the stairs down to the kitchen two at a time. Moments later Fleur reappeared with a second bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses.

"Are you nuts?" Hermione asked incredulously, "You can't take more alcohol or glass in there!" She stood in front of the door blocking Fleur's path as she protested.

Fleur smiled at her, "She needs ze glass and ze fire whiskey iz for me!" Fleur told her matter of factly before reaching behind Hermione and pushing the door open, waiting for Hermione to get out of the way. Fleur held the glasses out and Luna took them from her, holding them so that Fleur could pour. Fleur took the glasses off of Luna and raised an eyebrow in Hermione's direction expectantly.

Hermione sighed and stepped aside but not without protest, "I really think that this is the bad idea."

Fleur flashed a grin at Hermione, then stepped into the living room, she walked over to where Ginny was sitting and waved one of the glasses in front of her. Ginny snatched the glass from Fleur who smirked at Ginny then sat down next to her.

Hermione shook her head and stared at Luna in a amazement, Luna smiled and pulled the door closed, "I think Fleur can sort this one out by herself," she said as she winked at Hermione and headed to her room. Hermione stood in the hallway for a moment staring after Luna then looked to the door that Ginny and Fleur were behind. Shaking her head, Hermione went down the stairs to the kitchen, brewed some coffee and waited.

Hermione sat bolt upright as she was jerked awake, by a strange sensation on the back of her neck. She turned around to see a very drunk Ginny and an equally drunk Fleur, each brandishing an empty fire whiskey bottle. Hermione wiped her face and realised that she must have fallen asleep sitting at the kitchen table, the sensation that had woke her up was Fleur, stroking her finger up her neck.

"We 'ave run out of ze fire whiskey," Fleur slurred grinning.

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny, she was a mess. Hermione raised an eyebrow in Ginny's direction, "Are we done throwing things?" she asked her red haired friend.

Ginny slumped down at the table, "Piss off." She muttered in Hermione's direction as Fleur stumbled into the countertop. Hermione got to her feet went over to the sink and drew three glasses of water, walking over to the table, and placed a glass loudly in front of Ginny, and one in front of Fleur.

Hermione sat back down, "DRINK! Both of you will thank me in the morning." She told them in the best maternal voice she could muster then pointing at Fleur, "Sit down Fleur." The blonde complied instantly and both inebriated witches grabbed their glasses of water and started to drink. Hermione stayed silent until both of them had drank their full glasses and then she got up and refilled them, "Again," she instructed and again both of them complied.

"Right Ginerva, today was hard, you got a nasty shock which is why your behaviour this evening will be excused. As a one off, but I swear on Dumbledore's beard beads, I will kick your ass if you do this again." Hermione had maintained her maternal tone as she lectured.

Ginny looked up at Hermione through her lashes and Hermione instantly put her hands up, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, those eyes do not work on me," Hermione said sternly and Ginny blinked, certain that her mother's voice had just come out of her best friend's mouth.

"Sorry Hermione." Ginny apologised as she fidgeted with her fingers. Hermione's tone and the water had the sobering affect that Hermione had hoped for. She nodded at her friend signalling that she accepted the apology.

Hermione reached over and grabbed Ginny's hands, "We will rescue Harry," she told her best friend. She studied Ginny's face, the red head was staring at her fingers which she was fidgeting with. Hermione reached over and raised Ginny's chin up forcing her to make eye contact, "Ginny, I swear it. We will get him back, I have a plan."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "At least you stopped calling me Ginerva," she remarked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, Ginny never did like it when her full name was used.

"Yes well, I am still mad at this nonsense, but you will hear more about it in the morning, when it will have a little bit more of an impact." Hermione told her.

Ginny stumbled to her feet, "You have a plan? I mean we will get him back." She asked suspiciously.

Hermione nodded, "I swear it." She reassured her friend, "Now go up to bed, Luna is going to watch over you." She instructed, Ginny smiled and then headed out the door.

Hermione turned to Fleur, whose head was resting on her arms on the table top, she studied her for a moment then decided a course of action. She got to her feet, "You and I have a living room to clean," Fleur groaned and forced herself to her feet and trailed behind Hermione, who turned to check on her, "You will want the water," she called back to Fleur as she led the way up to the living room. Fleur turned and grabbed the glass of water and followed Hermione.

Hermione stood and surveyed the damage that her best friend had done to the living room all in all, with its array of broken things, clutter and general unruly Mess it greatly resembled the room of requirement, though only a fraction of the size. Hermione, who had been cleaning up after Ginny and her destructive rampages of rage for 5 years now, knew that with a simple flick of her wand and a fairly basic incantation she could have the room right itself in a matter of mere moments, but there would be no fun in that. She tossed a towel at Fleur and it landed across her face, temporarily disorienting her, when she removed the towel she could see that Hermione was indicating a puddle of fire whiskey and Fleur got down on her knees and began to mop up the spillage.

Hermione smiled to herself and decided that she did not want to push her luck too much so while Fleur was cleaning up the mess she had made with the Fire Whiskey Hermione made a quick flick of her wand and the rest of the room righted itself. She sat on the couch with a satisfied smile and giggled to herself as she admired Fleur's rear end. Upon hearing the giggling, Fleur turned to look at Hermione, Fleur's eyes had that slight glazed look that a person gets when they have had one or two too many but s devilish grin spread across her face as she crawled over to Hermione and joined her on the couch.

In what Hermione was certain Fleur thought was a very suave move, Fleur launched herself at Hermione, frantically trying to remove the stunned witch's shirt as she thrust her tongue between Hermione's barely parted lips. Sighing, Hermione delicately held Fleur's hands and pulled her lips away from the veela's. On the one hand it was thrilling for Hermione to have Fleur literally throw herself at her, but on the other hand there was something about it that just didn't feel right. It had been a very long and difficult day for both of them and Fleur was not only under the influence of a large quantity of Fire Whiskey, but also a great deal of emotional strain. Hermione was terrified that Fleur had been simply 'caught up in the moment' or had transferred her feelings for Bill onto her out of some sort of desperation. Mostly though she was terrified that Fleur would wake up tomorrow morning and regret the entire sorry day, including the kiss the two had shared.

"'Ermione, I want you lips 'ere." Fleur said in a sing song voice that told of exactly how much Fleur had drank. She was seductively gesturing to her own lips and it was all Hermione could do to hold herself back, but she was determined that she would do the right thing in this situation.

Silently Hermione got to her feet and held her hand out to Fleur, the blonde smirked, then winked at Hermione as she slipped her hand into the offered one and playfully giggled as she followed Hermione up to their room. Hermione silently turned down the blankets on the bed and then turned to Fleur. As she turned she was flung back onto the bed and suddenly Fleur was on top of her, kissing her passionately. Hermione stayed there for a long time, enjoying the attentions of the woman she had secretly loved, enjoying the electricity that passed between the two witches as their lips wordlessly expressed their feelings for them.

Hermione groaned a little and her eyes fluttered shut as Fleur moved her lips from Hermione's mouth down her neck, she raised her hands and laced her fingers between beautiful strands of golden hair as Fleur ground her pelvis into Hermione's and nibbled at her neck driving Hermione's hormones wild. Fleur reached down with her own hands and started to unbutton Hermione's jeans, as Fleur's hand slid down Hermione's stomach and into the waistband of her pants Hermione's closed eyes shot open. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Fleur tenderly on the cheek and she gently removed the hand from her pants. Getting up from the bed she felt, rather than heard, Fleur groan of discontent as she pulled away from her, however before Hermione could addressing the obvious unhappiness Fleur let out a snore, having passed out face down on the bed in a sort of starfish style.

Hermione smiled, finding the whole absurd scenario more than a little amusing, she leaned over and used all of her remaining energy to slide Fleur over the bed a little. Hermione then slid off her jeans and climbed into the bed. Though in a deep, Fire Whiskey induced sleep, Fleur seemed to sense Hermione climbing into the bed and instantly turned over, possessively throwing an arm and a leg over Hermione's body and then pulling her closer to her, as though it were a pillow she was hugging as opposed to a person. Hermione was even more amused by this as Fleur's head found her shoulder and, now that she had found comfort she settled into a steady sleep.

Hermione reached an arm around and lightly stroked the arm Fleur had slung across her as she pondered the evening, by all accounts she imagined that had anyone else got drunk with an angry friend and helped them trash a room of the house that she would have been enraged. As it was Hermione was delighted with the situation, as she fell asleep her cheek resting against the top of Fleur's head, safely ensconced in Fleur's arms, Hermione silently thanked whichever merciful God it was that had given her the patience and love that she had for Fleur.

When Hermione awoke the next morning the first thing that she noticed was that Fleur was not in the bed with her. She took a moment to fully wake up and then got up from the bed, Hermione noticed that the door to the en suite was slightly ajar and wandered over to listen, something in her gut was telling her that something was wrong. As she edged over to the door Hermione could hear the shower running, but over the top of the running water there was something else, sobbing?

Hermione slipped into the bathroom and saw through the frosted glass that Fleur was in fact sobbing in the shower. Hermione sighed then sat down on the lid of the toilet, she was uncertain how Fleur would take this intrusion on her private moment.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Fleur?" she called out tentatively, when she got no response she considered the situation, taking her attraction out of the matter they were close friend who had not only seen each other naked before but had showered together, her friend, who she cared about deeply, was in the shower upset, logic dictated that she go in the shower and offer some comfort. Hermione rolled her eyes at the way she manipulated logic in order to make it 'ok' for her to get into the shower with Fleur, then began peeling her clothes off.

"Fleur?" she called out again as she opened the shower door and slipped in behind the upset witch. Fleur turned to her and Hermione saw that she must have been crying for some time, her face was puffy and red, her eyes red rimmed and bloodshot, though Hermione was certain that last night's dabble with Fire Whiskey might have been a contributing factor to this as well. Fleur looked mournful through the spray of steaming hot water and Hermione thought that her own heart might break at the sight. She cupped Fleur's face in her hands and forced her to look at her, in Fleur's eyes Hermione could see the turmoil her friend was in. The two stood there letting the water wash over them, Hermione holding Fleur's face for a long time.

Fleur took a deep breath, "Forgive me 'Ermione," she asked as the last tear slipped from her right eye.

"Whatever for Fleur?" Hermione replied, genuinely not knowing why Fleur was apologising.

Fleur sighed, "I am normally much more in control of my emotions zan zis," she began explaining, "I am stronger zan zis. Yesterday made me feel wretched, I love Bill I never wanted to 'urt 'im and now 'e must zink I am a terrible person." The emotion behind the words continued to break Hermione's heart as they two women stood in the shower talking. "I 'ave gone from asking my 'usband for a divorce to throwing myself at you in ze space of a day, You must zink I am a wretch!" she finished her emotion giving way to frustration.

Hermione smiled, "You did not throw yourself at me, WE kissed," she told her knowing that Fleur did not mean the moment in the living room but the kiss instead, "and I loved every moment of it. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met with the kindest heart and the strongest resolve. So you have had a couple of weak moments over the last 24 hours but understandably so. You tried to make it work with Bill but now you are following your heart and I am so proud of you for that, be true to yourself Fleur, and the rest will fall into place." As she finished Hermione leaned up and gently kissed her cheek.

Fleur smiled at her, "You zink I am beautiful?" she asked.

"Merlin yes," Hermione answered almost automatically then continued, "How could you not, you have this amazing hair, beautiful blue eyes that go on like the ocean and your figure..." Hermione started to blush as Fleur smiled at her.

"Oui? Tell me about my figure?" Fleur asked teasingly, Hermione burst out laughing and opened the shower door.

"Oh by the way," Hermione turned back to Fleur as she stepped out of the shower, "You do remember actually throwing yourself at me last night right?" she quipped as she cast a quick drying spell on herself. Fleur stared after her in confusion as she tried to get her brain to work and remember the events of the previous night. Hermione smiled at the confusion and shut the shower door satisfied to get the reaction she had.

Hermione left Fleur to shower and went down to the kitchen, smiling as she passed Ginny and Luna's room and heard Ginny's snores, she went down to the kitchen and began to brew a hangover potion as she knew that Ginny would need it and didn't think it would do Fleur any harm either.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey all, this one is a little short and a touch gorey, sorry about that. Please review**

Chapter 26 Unacceptable.

Hermione sat in the study as morning wore on the as the sun waxed it's way to the highest point in the sky. She had been staring at the same page in the same book for what seemed like an eternity, desperately trying to figure out how she was going rescue Voldemort's body from Hogwarts, then get Harry back in his own body, then there was the tiny issue of killing Voldemort while, the entire Black family were trying to kill her.

She had been sat in the study for a couple of hours now as Luna, Ginny and Fleur enjoyed a late breakfast now that the later two had overcome their hangovers. Hermione had retreated to the study in an attempt to do some research, in the past the library had never failed to point her in the right direction when she had no idea where to start with something, however there was a first time for everything.

Hermione sighed and slammed the book shut, she had nothing, not even the beginnings of an idea as to how she was going to keep her promise to Ginny. She also had no idea why the Black's wanted her dead, though she could only assume that it was something to do with her newly found blood status. 'Black blood' Hermione thought to herself, and the very concept made her laugh out loud as she subconsciously rubbed at her wrist. In truth the term disgusted her a little, Black blood implied that her blood was corrupt, at least in her mind that was what it equated to. She remembered the look of her blood as it dripped from the foul word carved in her arm, it wasn't black, at least not in colour.

Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered back to Malfoy Manor, laying on the cold wood floor of the drawing room as Harry and Ron had escaped. Bellatrix had been livid, and the only target left for her to take her anger out on was Hermione. Sitting in the study, Hermione took a deep breath and willed the memory to go away, trying to push it back into the recesses of her mind, but the hard she tried to squash it down the more vivid it became. Hermione could remember seeing Bellatrix transfigure her wand into a whip, she closed her eyes as she remembered the 'crack' of the whip as Bellatrix used her practiced hand to swing the lash down on Hermione and she physically jumped at the memory of the lash making contact across her front.

Hermione let out a gasp as she remembered the sting of the welt left by the fall of the whip, sinking into the memory as though she had been thrown into a deep pool with a stone tied around her feet, Hermione tired of floundering against it and let the current take her. Back in Malfoy Manor, she did not remember rolling onto her front, nor did she remember the logic behind the motion, but now that she thought about it Hermione had to admit that the movement made sense. The skin on her back would be better able to withstand the blows as it was not as tender. Bellatrix had clearly used a whip many times before as she expertly had used it to remove every piece of clothing from Hermione's back. The evil witch cackled as she used the strippers in the fall to cut shallow lashes in Hermione's back.

Suddenly a noise somewhere within the house distracted Hermione mercifully ripping her from her memory. She listened and could hear movement in the kitchen one floor below where she was. Her back ached as though she had just physically been whipped, she got up from the couch wincing with the movement, and fear coursed through her as she felt dampness against her shirt. Surely it could only be sweat Hermione tried to convince herself as she gingerly twisted her arm around and slipped it under the hem of her shirt, again wincing at her own touch. Pulling her hand back out and looking at it Hermione felt her face physically pale as the blood was drained from it, her fingers had come away covered in thick, sticky bright red blood.

Hermione's hands began to shake as panic set in, the pain in her back was unbearable and she felt unable to move, "FLEUR!" she yelled, trying to remain calm, not wanting to let the panic sound in her voice. She shuffled to the desk and laid her clean hand palm down on it, focusing on the feel of the cool wood on her skin to try to take her mind of the agonising pain on her back. Hermione could hear people running up the stairs and knew that Ginny and probably Luna had followed Fleur in her rush up the stairs.

Seconds later the door was flung open and the three witches burst into the study, wands raised like swords as they were ready to fight off an as yet unseen enemy. Fleur stepped towards Hermione as she tried to determine what the trouble actually was, while Ginny and Luna covered her from the door.

"It's alright," Hermione tried to reassure her friends, "there is no one here." She told them, her pain now breaking through her tone. Ginny and Luna took her at her word and lowered her wand, but Fleur was looking her over, clearly something had been wrong, Hermione sounded as though she was in pain. Fleur's eyes settled on Hermione's bloody hand and her nostrils flared as she fought back anger and worry.

"Ma Petite, you are 'urt." Fleur stated as she watched the bushy haired witch with concern.

Hermione nodded slowly, each movement she made was careful and calculated, "My back," she explained hesitantly, "I thought it was a memory... it was a memory, but..." Hermione left the sentence unfinished as Fleur stepped around behind her and gasped her hand covering her mouth as though she could catch the gasp before it escaped her lips.

"Ma Petite..." Fleur exclaimed unable to keep the horror from her voice as she swallowed the rest of her redundant statement and looked to Ginny and Luna as the gingerly stepped forward.

Hermione gasped as she moved and her shirt caught the laceration's that had appeared on her back, Fleur raised her wand and unapologetically cast a divesto causing Hermione's shirt to fall apart and off her body. Hermione sighed as the relief was instant, she glanced up at Ginny and Fleur and lowered her eyes to the floor, shame blanching her cheeks as the two passed to have a look at her back.

Both younger witches winced as Fleur began to use every healing spell she knew to no affect, Fleur looked to Luna for help and Luna too tried to heal the wounds on Hermione's back, again to no avail.

"Fleur, I don't..." Hermione started but she could not find the words that she needed she took a deep breath, "I need to sit down Fleur, " she said.

Ginny ran over to the desk and grabbed a chair bringing it over and gently guiding Hermione to sit down in it. Fleur then raised her wand and summoned towels and a basin, giving up on the healing spells.

"Why are the healing spells not working?" Ginny asked frantically. Fleur ignored her and began using a damp towel to wipe away the blood.

Luna turned and left the study without a word and Ginny watched on helplessly trying to figure out what to do. She knelt down in front of Hermione and took her hands, "Fleur will sort you out, can you tell me what happened?" she asked her friend, concerned that the bushy haired witch had now lost all colour and looked like she was going to pass out.

"I remembered being at the manor, Bellatrix, she was whipping me." Tears flowed down Hermione's face as she was flung back into the memory she had clawed her way out of moments before.

Ginny kept the rage and horror that she felt from her face as she tenderly swept a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, "It's over, you are here with us and she is not here." Ginny told her with conviction in her voice.

Hermione's eyes floated to meet Ginny's gaze, "and yet here I am with fresh cuts on my back." Hermione retorted, "I'm not safe, I will never be safe." she finished quietly.

There was no response that Ginny could give so she just squeezed Hermione's hands and looked up at Fleur who sighed more out of exasperation than anything else.

"Ze scars on your back 'ave reopened, mush like ze ones on your wrist did." Fleur told her friend, softening the reminder with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder as she continued to tend to the wounds muggle style.

Hermione sighed, when she had first received the whipping she had passed out not needing to endure the sting and ache until the following morning when the wounds had already began to scab over. Those wounds had healed on their own, in the dungeon no less so it had been a wonder that she had not caught an infection. These ones were just as real and just as painful and Hermione found herself wishing that she would pass out this time as she felt herself shaking and getting cold.

"Fleur!" Ginny said panic rising in her throat, "Fleur, something's wrong!" Ginny stood up and lightly supported Hermione as she slumped over, seemingly her wish was coming true.

Luna came back through the door with a couple of potions in her arms, "She has lost a lot of blood, so it's no wonder she needs a little nap," she said as she wandered over to Hermione and gently tipped her head back, "Ginny if you hold her mouth open we will get her awake in no time." She went on to explain as though she was reciting a recipe.

Ginny complied and as she did so Luna poured the contents of three potion bottles into Hermione's mouth. Seconds later Hermione's eyes shot open as she began to breathe heavily, "Damn Luna, what did you give me?" she asked the blonde almost accusatorily.

Luna smile, "A blood replenishing potion, a pain potion and an invigorate potion, we may not be able to heal your wounds with magic, but that doesn't mean we can't help chase the wrackspurts away so they don't do any more damage." Luna smiled as though she was making perfect sense and then stood and stepped behind Hermione. The Ravenclaw took the bloody towel from Fleur's hands without another word and began to clean the wounds. In turn Fleur took Ginny's place in front of Hermione.

Rather than taking Hermione's hands she cupped her face, forcing her to look at her, "You are wiz me, you fight zis and I will take care of you." She said and Hermione blinked at the 'order' she had just received.

Hermione lent forwards so that she was right next to Fleur's ear, "I can smell her perfume," she said with a very shaky voice. Fleur's nostrils flared as she sniffed the air and recognised the scent of another attack on the way.

"Non, 'Ermione put up your wall!" Fleur said out of desperation, not letting go of the contact she had with Hermione but looking to Ginny, who instantly put her hands on Hermione's.

They stayed like that for an hour or more; Luna dealing with the physical wounds while Ginny poured magical energy into Hermione, reinforcing her wall trying to maintain the barrier that would protect Hermione from Bellatrix, meanwhile Fleur talked to Hermione, reminding her of all the reasons she had to fight. Together the trio worked to protect and heal their friend pushing their anger, fear and other emotions aside.

It was Fleur who finally stood up and released her hold on Hermione, collectively they held their breath as they waited, but it seemed that Bellatrix's attack had come to an end. Luna had used some tape to seal the gashes on Hermione's back and Fleur cast a featherweight charm on Hermione. Ginny brought over a blanket and gently wrapped it around Hermione as Luna collected up the bucket, towels and empty potion bottles. Fleur lifted Hermione easily and gently carried her out the door, heading up the stairs as Ginny followed Luna with the rubbish.

Before Fleur reached the top of the stairs she turned to Ginny and Luna, "Ginny, get some rest, come check on us in 4 'ours. From now she does not go anywhere wizout one of us, 4 'ours rotations." Ginny nodded and went with Luna to the kitchen.

Fleur gently laid Hermione on her side on the bed then climbed in on the other side, Hermione then wrapped herself around Fleur and sobbed. The blonde witch held her friend protectively as she swallowed the angry veela down. Fleur focused on comforting Hermione and ignored the raging beast within who was clawing to come out and avenge the hurt caused to the woman it loved. Hermione whimpered in her sleep and Fleur forced the beast down as she pulled Hermione closer to her and began to hum softly. The traumatised witch floated off to sleep safely encircled in Fleur's loving arms.

Some time later Ginny slipped into the bed on Hermione's other side and very carefully held her, mindful of her wounds. Fleur heard Ginny slip into the bed and allowed herself to float off to sleep, reassured that Ginny was there to help Hermione, and she would be there too.

When Hermione awoke, she was in the middle of the bed, between her best friend and the woman she loved and she felt safe and content. She closed her eyes and examined her wall, it stood tall and proud, she reached out her hand and touched the wall. It was solid under her touch, she smiled satisfied and then opened her eyes again meeting Fleur's blue gaze.

"The wall is holding," Hermione told her, Fleur nodded as relief flowed through her, this news seemed to calm the beast in her belly too, "I need a shower Fleur," Hermione said in a quiet voice, a blush crawling across her face.

Fleur reached forward and brushed hair out of Hermione's face, "What 'appened to you when you woke up after you were whipped?" she asked tenderly, not certain that she wanted to hear the answer.

"I...I don't remember," Hermione answered but she could not meet Fleur's eyes as she said it and they both knew it was a poor attempt at a lie but Fleur did not want to push it and Hermione was obviously not ready to talk about it.

Fleur leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead, "It is ok, wen you are ready i am 'ere ." she said and she crawled out of bed and helped Hermione up. She supported the injured witch into the bathroom and allowed her to shower. Fleur waited on the edge of the bed, Ginny had gone to the kitchen for food, as she had allowed Hermione to sap a lot of her magical energy.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her and sat beside Fleur on the bed. Fleur reached over and took a hold of Hermione's hand, "better?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"Fleur, I do remember." Hermione said.

Fleur smiled softly at her, "Oui, I know, I can guess wat 'appen, but wen you are ready to talk I will listen, but i will not push you."

Hermione rested her head on Fleur's shoulder, "Thank you," she whispered.

Fleur leaned over and kissed the top of Hermione's head, "You are welcome."

Fleur swore to the beast within that they would have the chance to avenge the pain that Bellatrix had caused and continued to cause Hermione. The beast settled, satisfied, knowing that Fleur meant every word of it. It nestled in the pit of her stomach and returned to it's slumber, confident that when the time came to exact revenge, Fleur would awake it.

Fleur and the Veela within knew that they would get that opportunity to make Bellatrix pay, they knew it and felt it the same way that Hermione knew that she would keep her promise to Ginny and rescue Harry. Any other outcome was quite simply unacceptable.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: This one has adult themes from the beginning **

Chapter 27 – Scars

Hermione stood looking over her shoulder at the mirror. She could hear Fleur calling her name but for the moment she was ignoring her. Her eyes traced the welts on her back that now seemed like scars of old, but yesterday had been open and bleeding. Hermione bit her lip as she properly examined her body for the first time since Fleur had forced her too at the cabin. It was a mess of angry red raised skin, her shoulder still portraying bruising. Hermione traced her finger along one of the scars no doubt from a lashing, though she couldn't quite remember, but at the end of it were teeth marks, and Hermione remembered good and well how they came to be on her hip.

The creak of the door caused Hermione to whip her head around, a flush spreading across her cheeks as though she had been caught doing something other than a clinical examination of her scars.

"Zey are looking better," Fleur told her, smiling as she wandered over to Hermione and ran her own hand across her back. "Much better," she proclaimed.

"They are hideous," Hermione mumbled as she self consciously tired to pull the towel around her to cover them up. She did not want Fleur to see them; she did not want her to look upon how ugly she truly was.

"Zey are not hideous," Fleur admonished, seeing Hermione's reaction and wanting to nip it in the bud immediately. "Zey are a representation of what you 'ave been zrough, not who you are or how beautiful you are." She explained, "I 'ave cared for each one of zese scars wen zey were wounds, some of zem I can imagine ze cause, ozers I cannot. But what I do know, ze story zat zese scars 'ave told me, is 'ow brave you are, 'ow strong, 'ow stubborn you are and zat makes me admire you. Ze very fact zat you 'ave zese scars and are not a short tempered, angry witch, tells me zat you are remarkable in every way." As Fleur told Hermione this the pads of her fingers lightly skimmed the familiar scars that she had cared for, she caressed them as though they were tender places that needed much love.

"I...um, I never thought..." Hermione stumbled over the sentence as emotion and sensation crashed into her like waves on a beach.

Fleur smiled as she stood behind Hermione, placing one hand lightly on her hip under the towel and another on Hermione's shoulder, she leaned forward and very softly placed a kiss on Hermione's shoulder blade at the beginning of one of the long lash marks. A shudder went through Hermione and Fleur smiled, clearly her lover was feeling better about herself.

"Hmmm?" Fleur asked as she followed the trail of the scar lightly with her lips.

"I mean," Hermione stuttered again and swallowed as her head fell back and she enjoyed the sensation, "I think you should get your...scars out, so that I can have some...perspective." Hermione said with just a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Fleur tried and failed to stifle a giggle as she continued her path of kisses to the centre of Hermione's back, then she gently spun Hermione around, pulling the towel away. Fleur leaned in and kissed the brunette, hands still lightly skipping over the scars on her back as she did so. Hermione's hands were also busy, unbuttoning Fleur's blouse and trying to pull it off. Fleur finally relented and let the blouse slip from her arms, then turned to the side so that Hermione could admire the scars on her shoulder and arm. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation as she looked at the profile of the blonde. She wanted to touch her skin, to kiss it and lick it giving Fleur the same attention that she had just received. Hermione leaned forward and kissed the scars on Fleur's shoulder, wrapping her arm around her and holding on, as though one or both of them might fall.

Fleur let a moan escape from her lips as Hermione unclasped her bra and slipped it off of Fleur, her free hand now gently massaging a breast as her tongue flicked over the mound of scar tissue.

"Ma Petite Loutre, I came up 'ere to tell you zat Luna made bacon." Fleur said in a moment of weakness, she wanted this too badly.

Hermione stepped around in front of Fleur and lowered her lips capturing Fleur's nipple in her mouth, gently rolling it and suckling. She let the nipple slip from her mouth and looked up at Fleur whose eyes were shut and an expression of contentment was spread across her face. Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck, grinning she said, "Well I do like bacon."

Fleur's eyes shot open but then she caught the mischievous grin on Hermione's face, she leaned forward and kissed her lover then pulled away, "Oui, if you did not, I would not find you 'alf as attractive as you are," she said nonchalantly and stepped away from Hermione, stooping to pick up her shirt and bra.

Hermione stepped behind Fleur and pulled her towards her, caressing her neck with her lips as she reached her arms around and deftly unbuttoned the top button of Fleur's jeans. "But I like you more," Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear as she slid her hand inside the now open jeans, under her panties and sighed as her fingers found what they were looking for.

Hermione's fingers worked gently but relentlessly as Fleur leaned back against her, one hand reaching back and holding Hermione's head as she moaned at Hermione's ministrations. "I am glad you like me more zan bacon," Fleur said somewhat breathily as she twisted her head around and Hermione kissed her lips, plunging her tongue into her mouth and moaning.

"Merlin's balls I'm gonna go blind!" Ginny shrieked from the doorway as she raised one hand to shield her eyes and used the other to pull the door closed, "Luna says you are to get downstairs and eat!" Ginny yelled through the door.

"We are coming," Hermione yelled as Fleur let out a groan that indicated she was close to doing just that.

"Sweet Circe I think she is!" Ginny said and with a chuckle went back down to the kitchen.

Fleur let out a throaty growl as she completely lost herself to Hermione's touches, her knees went a little weak as she came but Hermione held her while she recovered, gently kissing and nibbling on Fleur's neck.

Fleur turned in Hermione's arms, her eyes ablaze with wanton lust, she kissed her lovers lips hard, taking what she wanted as she pushed Hermione back towards the dresser. There was a desperation in Fleur's kiss the made parts of Hermione tingle, Fleur wanted her. Without breaking the kiss Fleur lifted Hermione onto the dresser, pushing her thighs apart then lightly dragging her fingers tips across Hermione's entrance.

The brunette moaned deliciously as she rolled her hips forward encouraging Fleur to fulfil both their desires. Fleur needed no encouragement and thrust two fingers into Hermione, who closed her eyes and threw her head back, "Oh Merlin Fleur," Hermione's throaty rasps served only to encourage Fleur as she kissed her lover with her lips and her fingers, over and over.

Suddenly Hermione's body stiffened and Fleur felt it like a shockwave travelling through her, she froze and lifted her eyes to examine Hermione's face. The brunette's eyes were wide with fear. Fleur lifted her free hand and gently stroked Hermione's face cupping her cheek and making Hermione look at her, "Ma Petite, you are 'ere wiz me and you are safe," she whispered to her as she pulled her forward so that Hermione's head was resting against her shoulder. While Fleur had not removed the hand which was ensconced within Hermione, she had kept it very still as she comforted her, this entire event was another nail in Bellatrix's coffin Fleur thought.

"You are 'ere wiz me and you are safe and beautiful and I love you." Fleur whispered tenderly as she held Hermione. The brunette relaxed a little and turned her face into the crook of Fleur's neck nervously kissing it. "Mon amant, tell me to stop and I will, you are in control 'ere," Fleur whispered to her and she waited for a response.

"Mon ami, mon bel amant, s'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas, allez lentement," Hermione whispered as she took a deep breath.

If Fleur was surprised that the response had come from Hermione in French she did not let it distract her, she knew that the French was Hermione's way of getting back into the right frame of mind and telling Fleur that she wanted this and so, as requested Fleur moved her hand slowly, loving Hermione tenderly and gently.

After only a moment, Hermione's hips danced in time with Fleur's hand and the blonde looked down at the brunette to find that Hermione was staring up at her. Hermione lifted her head so that she was now just centimetres from Fleur, she smiled reassuringly at Fleur and then leaned in and kissed her, slowly, but lustfully. Fleur fell into the kiss as she built up a steady pace with Hermione, who was holding onto Fleur with hands, lips and the legs that were wrapped around her. Hermione's inner walls tightened as Fleur thrust into her. Her body shook and she released a yell of delight as she came falling forward to rest her head on Fleur's shoulder.

Fleur pulled her hand free, making Hermione shudder a little and then she put her arms around her and held her for a moment. Hermione was almost ashamed to look up at Fleur, but a part of her could not resist it and so she lifted her head from its resting place and looked into Fleur's eyes. Her gaze was met with love, adoration and still some desire. Hermione smiled at her and Fleur leant down and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered

"Zat too iz a scar, and I am proud of you." Fleur told her in a whisper.

Hermione whispered back, "Thank you for not freaking out."

Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione again, "You are welcome, but now I am 'ungry for bacon." Fleur said. Hermione laughed at this as she slid off the dresser and grabbed some clothes, pulling them on.

It wasn't until Fleur and Hermione entered the kitchen that they remembered about Ginny. The red head was grinning at them from her seat in front of 4 or 5 bacon sandwiches.

"Oh here they are Luna, look they both came." Ginny said in a sing song voice.

Fleur went red but Hermione went scarlet at the innuendo and they both seemed to freeze in place. Luna looked over at them and winked at Fleur before setting some bacon sandwiches down at their places, "Not to worry Hermione, the thought of bacon gets me going as well." Luna said and Ginny spat out orange juice as she failed to stifle her laughter. At that, the four witches laughed and giggled all the way through breakfast.

"Ginny," Hermione said once all the bacon had been cleared from the table, "I have a mission for you."

Ginny stared at Hermione, wondering what it could be that she could want, "ok."

"I want you to take Harry's invisibility cloak and fly over Hogwarts, it'll need to be high so you don't come in contact with their wards, but I need as many pictures as you can take with a wizard camera." Hermione paused as Ginny absorbed the information she had been given, "It's quite dangerous so I can understand,"

Ginny threw her hand up to interrupt, "I can do it Hermione, I was just thinking that I could attach the cloak to the broom so that only the camera shows up, anyone who sees it will think it's an owl or bird." Then she got to her feet and ran upstairs, leaving three witches at the table.

"Luna, I am going to need your help in the basement I think," Hermione told Luna next and Luna agreed, leaving only Fleur with no solid plan on what to do next. Hermione turned to Fleur but before she said anything Ginny came back into the room in some quidditch practice gear with the invisibility cloak swung over her shoulder giving her the odd effect of making it look like she was missing an arm.

Fleur got to her feet, "I need to make a floo call Ma Petite," she said and the glint in her eye told Hermione that she had a plan.

"Ok darling," Ginny piped up with a huge grin on her face and Hermione inwardly groaned, clearly she had been mistaken when she thought that breakfast was going to be the last she had heard about this.

"Oh I'm sorry Fleur, were you not talking to me? I thought you were, I am getting so confused, perhaps you meant Luna," Ginny said teasingly

"Yes dear," Luna said playing along with Ginny's teasing as she eyed a very embarrassed Hermione.

Fleur rolled her eyes got up from her seat and went over to Hermione, straddled her and then she leant over and kissed her deeply, then pulled away, "We 'ave a problem 'ere Mon amant, I zink your friends want to have sex wiz me," she said playfully.

"Well," Hermione said in a strict tone, "I blame the bacon. Gets a girl going I hear. I think we should put a stop to it. Only one thing for it; ban the bacon!" she proclaimed.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione gasped, "Mon amant such a drastic action!" Fleur said

"You can't ban bacon, I love bacon!" Ginny protested.

Hermione was not sure how at this point she kept a straight face, "Well Ginny I love bacon too, but I love Fleur more, and if this is what bacon does to a girl there is nothing else for it." Hermione said with conviction.

"Mon Dieu,I like et wen you take charge, I could take you right 'ere," Fleur said a little breathily as she stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Quick, clear the table ladies!" Hermione said, the response she got was towels thrown at her and Fleur from Ginny and Luna.

"Does that mean you are going to stop with the teasing?" Hermione asked

"Are you banning bacon?" Ginny retorted.

Hermione raised her hands in surrender, "Ok I get it we could have been more discreet earlier, we just sort of got caught up in the moment." Hermione looked at Fleur who was smiling as she sat on her knee.

"I will stop zis witch from banning ze bacon, if you stop teasing us about earlier," Fleur said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh _you_ will stop me?" she said teasingly.

Fleur smiled at Hermione, "Yes, I will," she announced sounding very certain, "I will show you 'ow later."

Ginny and Luna rolled their eyes, "Fine if we can still have bacon then we won't tease you anymore," Ginny relented.

"And next time I will make sure that we are a little more discreet, by say closing the bedroom door and perhaps a silencing charm?" Hermione offered.

They all agreed and that was the matter settled.

"Now, I'm going to go fly over Hogwarts, back soon." Ginny said and she turned and left.

"And I am going to go floo call Victor Krum and speak to 'im about Grindewald." Fleur said and got up and went out to use the unregistered floo.

"And I'm going to sit here and try to decide which is going to kill me, the embarrassment at having sex in front of Ginny or the happiness of being with Fleur." Hermione said in a low voice, almost to herself.

"Dinglehops cause embarrassment you know," Luna said dreamily and she walked over towards the basement door, "and what you have with Fleur is a beautiful thing, nothing to be embarrassed about." She finished with a smile.

Hermione pushed herself to her feet and returned Luna's smile as they both went down to the basement.

It was dark when Ginny returned, dinner had been made and a plate was saved for her as she had missed it. Fleur and Luna had been worried, but not Hermione. She had faith in her friend, and she knew that when she sent Ginny off to take these pictures that the job would be completed right down to the finer details.

While they had waited Luna was set the task of making the potions that would develop the wizarding photographs that Ginny brought back with her, in addition the three witches had set about replenishing their supplies of more practical potions such as blood replenishing potions, calming draughts and some of the more rudimentary 'first aid' potions.

Hermione was gathering up supplies for all manner of things. She had used the goblin made blade to chop up one of the basilisk fangs and had been relieved to see that when she did the blade took the poison from the fang with the first few cuts. Hermione had then made a list of things she would need, including rope, Peruvian instant darkness powder, a potion nicknamed 'pitch' which, alarmingly, Luna had said she had made before and that she could make again easily enough, and a few other bits and pieces as well.

Fleur smiled, she knew that Hermione had a plan and a purpose; she liked to see her lover happy. She had looked over the list and had not seen anything that had worried her, there were a number of weapons and offensive potions, but that was to be expected. Hermione had also enlisted Fleur and Luna's help in transforming the back portion of the basement into two separate rooms. One of which they had fireproofed so that she could practice with 'fiendfyre' and the other contained two cells, two very comfortable cells, but they were cells none the less. Even with magic, it had taken them half the day to make the changes to the rooms, the other half of the day Hermione alternated between coming up with a plan and alternating between offensive and defensive duelling practice, both with a wand and with the dagger.

When Ginny walked in the back door Hermione was shocked at the sight of her. She had frost on her eyebrows, her whole body was shivering and her face had the worst case of windburn Hermione had ever seen but that had not deterred Ginny who had a triumphant grin on her face as she slung her pack down on the table and sank to her knees.

Luna stepped forward to help Ginny but Hermione stopped her, "I will take care of her but I need those photo's developed," she implored. Luna nodded and retrieved Ginny's pack from the table and took it away to the laundry room which had been converted into a dark room.

Fleur and Hermione stepped forward to help Ginny to her feet, "C-c-cold," Ginny stammered.

"Gin! You should have come back sooner you bloody idiot!" Hermione scolded, but Ginny didn't respond.

"Kreacher, a warm bath please?" Fleur asked the house elf who had appeared and was trying to help Ginny as well, with a pop he was gone.

"We need to get 'er upstairs, warm water is ze safest way to warm 'er up." Fleur told Hermione then she cast a featherweight spell on Ginny so that Hermione could lift her.

Once up in the bathroom Hermione was trying to peel off Ginny's clothes, "Non, mon amant, zere is no time," Fleur said and she pick Ginny up from the floor and gently placed her in the tub that was filled with warm but not hot water.

Ginny was making some bizarre gesture with her hands and Hermione raced over to the side of the tub, "Use your words Ginny tell me what you need," she implored her friend.

"B-b-best k-k-keepers gloves," Ginny spoke through her chattering teeth. Hermione rolled her eyes as she carefully peeled Ginny's favourite gloves off. Fleur was trying to peel Ginny's jeans off at the other end of the tub, "You're girlfriend w-w-wants me n-n-naked," Ginny stuttered but when Hermione made eye contact with her to tell her off, she could tell the smile from her little joke didn't reach her eyes and she bit her tongue. "Hermione, w-w-warm me up p-p-please, are you a w-w-witch or n-n-not?" Ginny begged.

Hermione looked to Fleur questioningly, Fleur shook her head and Hermione turned back to Ginny, "Tell you what, Gin, I will defrost your eyebrows for you and as soon as you get a bit of colour back to your skin then we will get you dressed, wrap you in a thick blanket and sit you by the fire with a nice mug of hot chocolate ok," Hermione said with a smile as she shielded Ginny's eyes and poured water over her frosty eyebrows.

"Kreacher," Fleur called as she smiled at Ginny and Hermione, she had given up trying to wrestle Ginnny's clothes off. With a pop Kreacher appeared in the room glancing concernedly at Ginny. "Kreacher I need the salve for burns, a fire in ze living room and some 'ot chocolate, in zat order please." Fleur told the elf.

"Kreacher understands, Kreacher thinks a calming draught as well," Kreacher said knowledgeably, Fleur nodded her agreement and turned back to the two witches, Ginny was crying and whispering to Hermione, who was trying to comfort her, Fleur left to retrieve a blanket and the fluffiest towels she could find.

Moments later she returned with the blanket and some warm clothes, she noticed that Kreacher had left the salve on top of the towels outside the bathroom door; she smiled at him and knocked gently before entering.

Fleur was relieved to see that Ginny had calmed herself and she even had a pinkish colour returning to her. She walked over and stood by Hermione, reaching down and feeling Ginny's temperature with her hand on her forehead, "Well Ginny, you were right about one zing, I do want you naked," Fleur said to Ginny with a smile, "I zink 'Ermione should divesto your clothes zen in a few minutes you should come out of ze bath, and dry off 'Ermione will 'elp you get dressed, ok?" Fleur asked.

Hermione nodded, Ginny smiled, though she was still shivering her teeth has stopped chattering so loudly, "You sure you trust me in here naked with your girlfriend?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"She will just 'ave to try to resist you," Fleur replied, letting the teasing go as she knew it was Ginny's way of coping and it didn't seem to be bothering Hermione. Fleur left the room and went down to the kitchen, 'silly witch!' she thought to herself at Ginny's stupidity for flying for so long, but then if it were Hermione rather than Harry trapped there she supposed she might have done the same. Fleur entered the kitchen and grabbed some marshmallows to drop into the hot chocolate, then went around the house checking the doors and wards.

When Hermione and Ginny entered the living room, the latter wearing two pair of socks, jogging bottoms, a vest, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt and wrapped in a heavy blanket, there were four mugs of steaming hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table and a nice warm fire going. Fleur had left the seat nearest the fire for Ginny, but she had moved it away a little so that she would not get burned. Just as they got sat down, Luna entered the room with a stack of photo's that were pristinely developed and handed them to Hermione who spread them on the coffee table and began to examine them.

Five minutes of silence later and Fleur finally said, "Did you find wat you were looking for Mon amant?"

Hermione smiled and looked up at Fleur, "Yes, you see this here, this corridor, the transfiguration corridor has collapsed and is deserted but there is space for us to get through look, that's our way in just across from the Whomping Willow, and the divination tower here, see anything missing?" she asked excitedly

Fleur looked at the picture Hermione indicated and then shifted her gaze to the other pictures, "Zis tower does not 'ave any signs of being damaged yet ze windows 'ave been boarded up!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Yes! That's where Harry is I am certain of it!" Hermione said firmly. She smiled quite satisfied with herself and told Fleur softly, "Hogwarts is telling me her own story with her scars."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think**

**kadajclone100 – yes but we will talk about that later **

Chapter 28 Dumbledore's Army

Hermione decided to cook breakfast the next morning, if for no other reason than to have something other than bacon, not that she didn't like bacon, she just could not stomach anymore innuendos. Now that the entire situation was coming to a head Hermione needed to keep her head in the game, she couldn't do that if she was trading witty banter with the entire group. So she made pancakes, she brewed fresh coffee and, thanks to Kreacher making a supply run, she made freshly squeezed orange juice.

The smell of the freshly baked pancakes brought Ginny to the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee brought Fleur and Luna tagged along because that is where the rest of their group was. Hermione set the pancakes in the middle of the table and the witches tucked in, before she sat however Hermione retrieved a freshly brewed potion and set it by Ginny then slid her plate of pancakes out from in front of her.

Ginny examined the potion bottle and made a face of disgust at Hermione, "I'm not drinking that it looks hideous!" she protested and then tried to reach for her pancakes which Hermione held inconveniently out of reach. As though to plead her case, Ginny's stomach growled in hunger, Hermione looked at the potion and then back to Ginny.

Hermione flashed her best angelic smile at Ginny, "You have 2 days to recuperate, if you are not 100% up to scratch then we go in to get Harry without you." She stated mater-of-factly then waved the potion in front of Ginny again. Ginny snatched the potion and drank it without another word of protest, Hermione slid the plate of pancakes back in front of her and smiled.

Fleur winked at Hermione across the table and she smiled back, "We are going to need help storming the castle," Hermione began as she used her fork to cut up her own pancakes, "I think we need to get the DA involved, because the Order will never back our plan." She waited for the response.

"Well I am sure they all still carry their coins," Luna said without further explanation.

Hermione nodded, "Luna can you get a message out that we need to meet at shell cottage?" she asked, Luna nodded. "Ginny, contact Bill and tell him to get Ron out of there, I will kill him the next time I see him." Hermione stated, then upon consideration she added, "And tell him that Fleur will be coming and if he can't control himself I will petrify him myself until this mess is sorted."

Ginny nodded and once breakfast was done the two youngest witches set about their tasks. Hermione cleared the table and began to clean the kitchen when she felt Fleur slide her arms around her, "You 'ave a plan?" she asked as she swept Hermione's hair out of the way and gently kissed her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the tenderness for a moment, resting her head against Fleur's shoulder and holding on to the kitchen counter.

"Yes," she replied dreamily.

Fleur smirked, "will you tell me about et?" she asked

Hermione sighed with contentment as she turned in Fleur's arms and leant in, kissing her gently.

"It's mental," Hermione warned as she broke off the kiss.

"We are going to go into the lair of ze enemy and stealing ze body of their leader, there is no plan to do zat, zat is sane ma petite," Fleur commented, "and I could not 'elp but notice you built two cells downstairs." She added.

Hermione sighed, she had thought that one had escaped everyone's notice. She smiled sheepishly, "Guess who's coming to dinner?" she said quoting one of her all time favourite movies.

Fleur looked at Hermione seriously, "If I know ze plan zen I can 'elp if zings get, out of control." Fleur said reasonably and Hermione could not fault her logic and nodded.

"You are going to have to trust me Fleur, the less you know right now the better," she said with conviction as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

Fleur scowled, then smiled, "I trust you 'Ermione," She said with a nod then leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

A 'tap, tap' at the window caused them to break their kiss, Hermione glanced in the direction of the noise and tried to identify the owl at the window, she could not. Hermione broke away from Fleur and opened the window letting the owl in. The barn owl hopped in and examined Hermione, then held out it's leg patiently, Hermione gently relieved the owl of its burden then turned to Fleur, who had come up behind her with some fresh water and treats for the bird. The owl took a treat then a long drink of the refreshing water, hooting appreciatively as it hopped onto the window ledge and took off again.

She unfolded the parchment and read the words written in neat calligraphic penmanship:

_Hermione,_

_I would like to speak with you. _

_I believe I can help with your 'Black' situation._

_I shall be attending the meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda_

Hermione read and re-read the words, then handed the note to Fleur, who read it and then handed it back to her. Hermione burned the note with a quick flourish of her wand and then stared at Fleur. They seemed to be having a conversation without even speaking, this continued until Ginny and Luna entered the room.

"I know that look, something bad has happened," Ginny said with concern.

"Nothing bad has happened," Hermione said though she could not seem to tear her gaze from Fleur.

"No? Then why are there scorch marks on my kitchen table?" Ginny asked.

"Just a complication to my life, not related to the rescue of Harry." Hermione reassured Ginny and there was quite a bit of conviction in her voice which surprised her.

"Mmkay," Ginny said not sounding reassured at all. Ginny looked to Fleur who smiled back innocently at her then stepped beside Hermione and slipped her hand into the brunette's. Ginny noticed the gesture and nodded.

Not even an hour later an owl arrived from Bill who indicated that DA members had already begun to arrive at shell cottage and so the four witches prepared to travel there, Hermione and Fleur would be apparated in by Kreacher and Ginny and Luna would floo in.

They were standing in the kitchen each of them feeling nervous for different reasons; what if Ron had refused to leave, what if the letter from Bill had been intercepted, there were a lot of things that could go wrong meaning they could be walking into a set up. Ginny's biggest fear was that they would get no response to the call for the DA and they would be on their own.

Ginny and Luna had agreed to go first and then Hermione and Fleur would follow on as soon as they received a patronus form Ginny giving them the all clear. When Luna and Ginny left Hermione took a deep breath and began to pace the kitchen silently giving herself a pep talk. Fleur followed her with her eyes but did not interrupt until she could bare it no longer and then got up from her seat at the kitchen table and stood in Hermione's path.

"Et will be fine 'Ermione," she said looking into her lover's eyes, "Zey will 'elp you because zey trust you, because zey want to bring 'Arry back but mostly because zey cannot stand to sit and do nozing a minute longer." Fleur said.

Before Hermione had a chance to voice her concerns Ginny's patronus came galloping through the door, "It's all clear, get Kreacher to bring you to the kitchen we have moved people out of there for you," the patronus told them in Ginny's voice. Ginny hadn't explained why they had cleared a room for them to arrive in but Hermione figured that she was protecting her; she didn't want the others to see that she couldn't travel by floo or apparition as they might see it as a weakness.

Hermione looked to Fleur, who was holding her hand then she turned to Kreacher and nodded giving him the go ahead. With a 'pop' they vanished from one kitchen and reappeared in another, Kreacher released their hands and wandered around the kitchen looking for something to do as he had agreed to wait to bring Hermione home. Hermione took a deep breath; she could hear voices from the living room, a lot of voices. She walked over to the door and pushed it open, stepping through to greet a large crowd of people. To say she was stunned would have been a bit of an understatement, there in the living room was every remaining member of the DA and some members of the order. Her eyes fell on Andromeda then fleeted to Professor McGonagall then her gaze came to rest on Nymphadora Tonks, who had her son cradled in her arms.

"What? Is he too young to be in the DA?" Tonks asked mischievously.

This elicited a smile from Hermione before Professor McGonagall explained, "some of the younger people were in safe houses when they received your message and were caught sneaking out, the rest of the Order do not know yet Tonks, Andromeda and I decided to hear you out first," she told Hermione as she looked over the rim of her glasses. Hermione nodded once but could not help but scan the room, Neville was looking very sheepish as were a couple of others.

"Well thank you all for coming, I am sure you are all wondering what you are doing here?" Hermione said and there was a ripple of agreement rolling through the room. "Harry Potter walked into the dark forest on the 2nd of May and gave his life in the hope that he might save the wizarding world as we know it. He now needs us to boldly walk into the face of danger and rescue him." She took a deep breath and waited as the room burst into a furore of questions and comments of disbelief.

Hermione raised her hands but the noise did not die down, Ginny shot to her feet, "Oi! Shut it!" she yelled at them and the response was immediate.

"Harry is not dead, but he is in trouble and needs our help. In addition to this there is a mission that must be carried out, that will turn the war effort in our favour. I won't lie to you, It's not going to be easy and it is definitely going to be dangerous, we aren't asking you to sneak around and meet up behind Umbridge's back, it is much more serious this time and the stakes are much higher." Hermione looked around the room but hadn't appeared to have lost anyone. "Before I tell you anymore about it, I need each of you to take an unbreakable vow." She told them and let that sink in for a minute as she rested her eyes on Professor McGonagall who nodded once.

Luna, Ginny and Fleur stood from their seats and walked over to Hermione. Fleur took her place beside Hermione and both Luna and Ginny took unbreakable vows from them, demonstrating to the DA what would be required of them. Ginny went first.

Hermione did Ginny's vow, "Ginny Weasley, do you vow not to repeat anything you hear in this room today?" Hermione asked as Fleur held out her wand pointing it at their joined hands.

"I do," Ginny stated a cord of golden light shot from Fleur's wand and wrapped itself around the two witches joined arms.

"And if asked about this meeting will you refuse to even admit that it took place?" Hermione asked.

"I will," Ginny said and the cord entwined around their arms flashed brilliantly

"And do you vow not to reveal what you learned about Harry Potter still being alive unless directed to?" Hermione asked.

"I do so vow," Ginny responded without a second's hesitation. The cord flashed again then seemed to sink into their skin.

The same process was repeated for Luna and then for Andromeda after which a queue formed and one by one people stepped forward to take their vow. Once Bill, Tonks and McGonagall had taken their vows the queue split into two and two groups started giving the vow as Hermione and Andromeda went into the kitchen.

Hermione mentally checked her wall, suddenly feeling nervous about being away from Ginny and Fleur, the wall was solid. She sat down at the table and looked at Andromeda, looked remarkably like Bellatrix, Hermione tried to hide her discomfort as she absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

"May I?" Andromeda asked indicating Hermione's arm. Hermione hesitated then pulled her sleeve up as Andromeda took the arm and examined it. Andromeda rand her finger over the offensive word then pulled up her own sleeve to show that she had the word 'Traitor' carved into her arm in the same child like writing. Hermione stared at Andromeda's arm in disbelief, then dragged her eyes up to meet the older witch's.

Andromeda was smiling reassuringly at Hermione, "You are not the first person my sister has sought fit to label for the world," she told Hermione apologetically. Hermione looked down at her own scar and felt her stomach churn in disgust, reaching over she pulled her sleeve back over the wretched word and pulled her arm back.

"You mentioned in your letter that you thought you could help me, with what exactly?" Hermione asked and Andromeda grimaced.

"If my sister carved that into you, she will be attacking your mind as well, that is what she did with me for a time, until I learned how to permanently chase her off." The older witch explained, "I know my sisters, we may have been estranged for many years, but I know them both."

Hermione listened intently as Andromeda explained why things were the way they were, "You my dear are the sole heir to the Black family fortune." She told the brunette and Hermione looked shocked and then puzzled.

"But I am a half-blood at best, my mother was a muggle even if Sirius is my father," Hermione said and even to herself she sounded as though she was trying to convince them both of something that was blatantly obvious.

Andromeda chuckled, "Pure blood and half blood, it makes no difference at this stage, the inheritance laws clearly state that you are the heir."

"Explain this to me," Hermione said.

"Well I was disinherited when I married a muggle, it was not automatic, my father went before the Wizengamot and formally disowned me ensuring that I would not see a penny from the Black estate." Andromeda explained and there was not an ounce of bitterness in her voice. "Narcissa was disinherited when she had a miscarriage, a little girl a year before Draco was born, again my father went to the Wizengamot and lawfully disinherited her, it was an attempt to encourage her to give birth to an heir to the Malfoy's, which she did, unfortunately Father died before Draco was born and Narcissa's status was never reinstated. Though at the time it was of little concern to her as she had Malfoy who kept her in the manner she was accustomed to and Bellatrix inherited the estate. That ended the day she committed parricide."

Hermione thought about this, "So killing a family member earns you automatic disinheritance even if you have already gained the estate?"

"Exactly!" Andromeda exclaimed pleased that Hermione was catching on so quickly, "As a matter of fact, it is want kept Nymphadora and I alive all this time."

"So the day Sirius Black died..." Hermione started.

"The day your real father was killed you became one of the richest women in the Wizarding world." Andromeda confirmed.

"I'm sorry, I still don't see how this helps, or explains why Bellatrix and Narcissa are after me?" Hermione asked.

Andromeda looked at her, she did not want to hurt Hermione's feelings but at the same time there was no time for pussy footing around, "War is an expensive business, until you are disinherited or die then you are the Black heir – they want to break you to control you to control the fortune." Andromeda explained.

"Huh," Hermione said as the shock knocked the air out of her, "Money? That is what this comes down to, Money?" she said in disbelief.

"My dear, money, sex and power are what makes the world go round and money is the only element that is missing for my sisters." Andromeda said.

"But Narcissa is a Malfoy," Hermione stated.

"And the war has almost bled the Malfoy estate dry. Not quite but almost." Andromeda answered.

Hermione rolled all this new information in her mind, "Okay, I appreciate the information, but I still don't see how that helps me." She told Andromeda.

Andromeda reached into her robes and pulled out a book entitled "Advanced Occlumency; Winning the War Inside Your Mind" she handed it to Hermione, "Knowledge is power Hermione. Study this, learn it and you will have everything you need to defend against my sister, The Death Eaters will do serious damage if they get their hands on the Black galleons for there are more than you can count."

Andromeda got to her feet and headed to the door, "If you ever want to talk, about what happened at the Manor, or what is happening inside your head, I know and I understand, probably better than anyone else ever will." she told Hermione, then without waiting for an answer she went back into the living room.

Hermione pulled the book off the table, shrank it down and put it in her pocket, she didn't have time to process everything she had just learned. She went into the living room as the last vows were being taken and then she explained to them all about horcruxes, telling them that Harry had thought he had them all, then realising that they had missed one which they had since destroyed, she told them that they would break into three separate teams, infiltrate Hogwarts and carry out three separate missions. Team one would be led by Hermione, their task would be to kill Nagini. Team two would be led by Ginny, their task would be to get Harry, and she explained to them that he was wearing Voldemort's body. As she explained this part there were murmurs throughout the room, but she ignored it. Team three's task would be revealed to them at a later time, but would be led by Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked at the Professor when she said this, Minerva had figured out what her task would be and she looked at Hermione with one eyebrow raised, when Hermione did not flinch McGonagall nodded.

"Right well, I am going to make a cup of tea and if any of you are not here when I get back then it won't be held against you." Hermione said and with that she went into the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Hi All, sorry for the delay in posting. Thank you for the amazing reviews, please keep them coming.**

**Please note that this chapter contains references to rape, though not explicit I would ask that you take care of yourselves.**

Chapter 29 A Battle upon the Horizon

Hermione sipped the cup of team as she listened to the sound of the voices on the other side of the kitchen door. She rubbed her temples. She was most definitely getting a headache, this sparked a tiny ember of fear in her and she checked her mental walls, sure enough they were thin and cracking in places. Sighing she dragged herself up from her seat and pushed through the door scanning the room for Fleur, she smiled as her eyes landed on her, she was talking emphatically with a group of wizards which included several Weasleys. Feeling eyes on her Fleur looked up and locked eyes with Hermione, she smiled in return but as Fleur took in Hermione's creased brow and the dark circles under her eyes, her smile began to falter.

Fleur rose to her feet but was stopped by a hand on her arm; she turned her attention to the owner of the hand and found Ginny. "It's my turn, you looks just as worn as she does," Ginny admonished and Fleur reluctantly nodded her agreement. With that Ginny strode across the room, took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the relative sanctuary of the kitchen.

Hermione looked at Ginny who had begun to scowl, "You are not looking after yourself, you should have let us know earlier!" worry laced the red heads voice as she pulled ingredients out of the fridge to make a sandwich.

"Ginny...I," Hermione began but before she could explain any further they were interrupted by someone coming through the kitchen door. Hermione slumped in her seat as Professor McGonagall swept into the room and gave each of the young witches an appraising look.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, would one of you care to explain?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione slumped into a chair and rubbed her temples, maybe it was a migraine that was coming on, she sighed.

With some effort, Ginny ignored McGonagall and continued to make her sandwich, she cast a cursory glance at Hermione and grimaced, she seemed to be getting paler by the minute.

"Shit!" Ginny cursed as she grabbed her sandwich and made her way over to Hermione, she threw herself down in the chair next to her and grabbed the hand. Ginny thrust half a sandwich into Hermione's hand and then wrapped her own around Hermione's wrist.

"Language Miss Weasley!" McGonagall admonished but it seemed as though Ginny was not even in the room with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes to where Professor McGonagall was standing, the look seemed to convey the message she was trying to get across; something was very wrong.

"Professor! Get Fleur and tell her that the wall is crumbling, we will explain everything later." Ginny snapped finally.

Minerva McGonagall swept her eyes across the scene once more; Hermione seemed to be fighting a battle. She took in all the evidence, Ginny's blatant disregard for manners, the sandwich and the state of Hermione. Decisively McGonagall strode forward and rested her hands on Hermione's shoulders, pouring energy into her. Moments later, Hermione had recovered some of her colour and though she was trembling, seemed to be perking up a bit. Ginny grabbed her half of the sandwich and began to eat.

Without a word McGonagall went over to the counter and prepared three more sandwiches and set one in front of each of the two younger witches and then began to eat one herself. The three remained silent until they had finished their respective sandwiches.

It was Hermione who finally broke the silence, "There is rather a lot to fill you in on so here is the short version; Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are attacking me mentally in an attempt to control me because I control the Black fortune. My plan will involve kidnapping Harry and Voldemort, while attacking Bellatrix and Narcissa and destroying Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake."

McGonagall stared at her favourite student with a mixture of Pride at the fact that this was all going on and not getting the best of her and confusion as she was clearly missing some key pieces of information.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall started, then she softened her tone, "Hermione, for Bellatrix and Narcissa to attack you that way would mean..." even Professor McGonagall could not voice that particular fear. Hermione remained silent, hoping to Merlin that the Professor would not say out loud what she had avoided admitting to for so long. McGonagall saw the fear and misplaced shame in Hermione's eyes and knew that her worst fears had been realised, she swallowed and changed the subject.

"Tell me how you come to be in control of the Black fortune." McGonagall asked instead.

Hermione turned her pleading eyes to Ginny, who although was no longer holding onto Hermione, was making it appoint to sit close enough that their legs were touching. Ginny smiled, reached up and swept some of Hermione's hair out of her face.

"Sirius Black is Hermione's father." She announced tactlessly then added, "Oh and other things you should note; Ron betrayed Harry and Hermione and is working for the Death Eaters; AND Fleur and Hermione are dating!" she said the last part with pure joy.

McGonagall pressed her lips together and gave both witches a stern look, Hermione slumped forward and started bang her head off the table, and Ginny slipped a hand on the table to protect Hermione's head.

"What, it's not like you two have actually gone on a date, I could have said a lot worse!" Ginny said in defence of herself.

Hermione turned scarlet with embarrassment. "Well I think that is quite enough for now Miss Weasley." McGonagall said trying her best to redeem the situation and save what little was left of Hermione's dignity. "I suggest you brief the teams and then I shall return with you to your safe house Hermione, we can go over the finer details of what I need to know there, and skip over what I do not need to know." She said the last with a pointed look in Ginny's direction.

"Yes I think that is the best plan," Hermione agreed as she dragged herself to her feet, went through to the living room and briefed Dumbledore's army on the plan of attack.

Kreacher apparated an exhausted Hermione and Professor McGonagall back to Grimauld Place, a few hours later. The kitchen was a hive of activity as Luna and Ginny began to prepare the evening meal, Fleur set about making fresh coffee and Kreacher continued his characteristic moaning about having the place full of guests he was not informed of having.

Hermione winced as she sat down in her chair at the table and everyone stopped what they had been doing, spinning to look at her. Professor McGonagall was not quite sure what to make of the situation therefore remained silent as Fleur approached Hermione with narrow eyes then turned to Ginny.

"She got zrough ze wall and you did not tell me?" Fleur asked Ginny accusatorily.

Ginny held her arms up in defence, "She told me not to, besides if we had told you, then you would have freaked out, like you are now, only you would have had a massive audience and neither of you want that." Ginny explained, bracing herself as Fleur's blood seemed to boil.

Hermione lifted a hand and rested it on Fleur's arm, "I ate, I took a pain potion and the wall is back up, Professor McGonagall helped me too."

The sound of Hermione's shaky voice caused Fleur to return her attention to her but not before she gave a cursory glance to Professor McGonagall who had one eyebrow raised almost challenging Fleur to tell her off.

Fleur swallowed her anger and began to gently pull Hermione's hoodie off; Hermione did not have the energy to protest at being undressed in front of her Professor and simply complied with Fleur's motions.

"Oh my!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed her hand rising to cover her mouth as Fleur discarded the hoodie and Hermione's scars and wounds were revealed to the room.

Fleur studied the wounds, that bitch had re-opened a couple of the lash marks but not as many as she had managed to previously. Luna made her way over with a slave and gently began to layer it onto the wounds, neither of them even wasting time with wands as they had learned by now that magic was not healing these wounds. Tears freely flowed down Hermione's face as Ginny disappeared out the kitchen door and Fleur and Luna tended to her back, she lifted her gaze to Professor McGonagall to find that she too was crying.

The professor sat beside Hermione and took her hand gently stroking it, "My dear little cub, what has Bellatrix done to you?" she asked.

Hermione found herself speechless, such a show of emotion from her Professor was almost unheard off. She was so tired, tired of fighting, tired of hurting, and tired of the responsibility. Hermione let out a sob as the migraine that had begun earlier threatened to now black out her world. She looked up at her professor; there was a time when she would have relied upon this woman to take all the fear and pain out of her world, when her very presence gave her solace in uncertain times.

"I'm tired," she said meekly, unable to think of anything worthwhile to say. How she longed to be back in the log cabin just her and Fleur. Fear gripped her and she suddenly felt as though everything was overwhelming her, she squeezed the Professors hand as she worried that her entire plan was a fool's errand designed to kill them all rather than free Harry from the horrors he was experiencing.

Hermione could hear Fleur whispering tenderly in her ear but could not make out what she was saying, her world was swimming and she fought to stay cognizant but was fast losing the battle. She smiled as darkness swallowed her, she wasn't in pain anymore.

Hermione opened her eyes gingerly and was surprised when the act had not hurt her. She was sandwiched between two bodies; the red hair in her face told her one was Ginny. Hermione slowly moved her hand to grasp that of the one flung over her waist, she found it to be Fleur's and though the movement caused her body to ache she took comfort in the feel of Fleur's hand in hers. She felt the bed move as Fleur leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head.

"'Ow do you feel Ma Petite?" Fleur whispered.

Hermione turned her head slightly and found that her world swam, "I am going to be sick!" she stated and quick as a flash Ginny moved off the bed and grabbed the rubbish bin holding it for Hermione as she evacuated her stomach.

"Merlin," she groaned as she felt Fleur stroking her hair out of her face. Ginny brought a glass of water and Hermione sipped it, grateful to wash the vile taste out of her mouth. She lay very still on the bed.

"I think it is safe to say Miss Granger that you are going to be out of action for some time." Professor McGonagall's voice came from the chair on the other side of the room. Hermione's eyes widened as she moved them to look at Ginny who was re-entering the room, Ginny shrugged in response.

Professor McGonagall came into Hermione's line of sight, she was smiling at her and reached out gently cupping her face, "Hermione, get some rest Fleur has filled me in on everything." She told her kindly.

Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor, "You have nothing to be ashamed of my little cub, and you have fought bravely." Professor McGonagall said kindly. To hear those words come seemed to allow relief to wash through Hermione's body, she smiled a little as Fleur, gently squeezed her and she drifted back to sleep.

Professor McGonagall smiled as Fleur held her cub safe in her arms and turned to Ginny, "Miss Weasley, let us take a look at these cells I have been hearing about." And with that Professor McGonagall and Ginny left the room.

The next time Hermione awoke was the middle of the night, she was still safely wrapped in Fleur's arms, though her heart was racing, she had been dreaming. She turned in the bed with much effort and though it hurt, the nausea stayed away. Fleur's big blue eyes were watching her carefully in the darkness.

"You were dreaming," Fleur said soothingly and Hermione nodded. Fleur leaned forward and kissed her head, "do you want to talk about et?" she asked.

Hermione considered this for a moment, she actually wanted to forget about it but she did not think that there was much chance of that. She looked deep into Fleur's eyes and found love and reassurance there; she smiled and then pulled herself closer to Fleur, resting her head on her chest.

"I was back at the Manor, more of a memory than a nightmare really." Hermione began, fear coiled like a spring in her stomach. "Narcissa was healing me after the whipping; Bellatrix came over and beat her for helping me." Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest as she remembered, "I was on the floor in my underwear, she was so angry, accused Narcissa of playing with her 'toy'" Hermione choked back a sob as images of what happened flashed through her mind. She was silent for a long while and Fleur just held her. When Hermione finally spoke up she told Fleur of many unspeakable things that Bellatrix had done to her.

By the time she was done, Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably and Fleur held her safe and did everything she could to soothe the distraught witch in her arms. Fleur was fighting her own battle with the Veela inside her whose blood was boiling with rage at hearing how its mate had been raped and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. She reaffirmed her promise to the beast that together they would protect Hermione at all costs, even if that meant killing Bellatrix.

Long after sleep took Hermione her body continue to be wracked with sobs and whimpers, Fleur took the time to quell the beast inside and grieve on Hermione's behalf, while she tried her best to offer as much physical comfort to the witch that she loved so dearly.

Professor McGonagall slipped into the room and Hermione stirred from her sleep a little but a few soothing French words convinced her to settle.

"Miss Delacour, forgive me but I heard the crying and just wanted to check on you both. You look exhausted and angry, can I take that to mean Hermione has told you some things about how Bellatrix has quite the hold on her?" the Professor asked quietly.

Fleur nodded as tears fell from her blue eyes. Professor McGonagall smiled sadly, "Yes I expected as much, but you should bear in mind that Hermione is the strongest cub I have, and she is fortunate to have you." Professor McGonagall told Fleur and the blonde witch leaned down and kissed Hermione's head softly.

"She will recover from this and she will come out of it even stronger, you just need to be patient with her, for she will not look after herself." The professor confided. Fleur nodded in response, this was not news to her but at least Hermione's lack of self care was not abnormal.

Professor McGonagall got to her feet and walked to the door, smiling at Fleur as she left.

Hermione stirred as she felt Fleur leave the bed, she lifted her head to protest but felt Fleur's lips brushing against her cheek, "shh ma Petite, rest wiz Ginny, I will return I promise." Fleur told her.

Hermione settled in the bed and felt Ginny's body press against her, it was not the same as having Fleur in bed with her but she took comfort in it all the same. She scooted back so that she was pressed right up against Ginny who giggled as she wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Do you remember when we used to do this in the summer?" Ginny asked.

Hermione giggled too, "Yes we used to talk all night if I recall correctly. You were pining after Harry; I was pining after the library."

Both witches burst out laughing at the memory, "Things were definitely simpler then." Hermione stated after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, then after a moment began "Hermione?"

Hermione could sense that something was bothering her best friend so she rolled over to face Ginny, she was right. Ginny had the same look on her face that she got when she was about to confess to something that she thought that Hermione wasn't going to like. She reached forward and swept the hair out of her friends face.

"Out with it Gin," she said with a reassuring smile.

Ginny smiled back, "Bellatrix hurt you deeper than the scars didn't she?" she asked in a whisper, as though there was a taboo in saying something so terrible out loud.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, she did." She worked hard to get her voice to sound calm and confident, to hide the fact that inside she was falling apart.

Ginny lowered her gaze from Hermione's face, "I am really sorry that my brother is such an arse," she said.

Hermione almost laughed, relieved that this was all that was bothering her friend. She reached over and laid her hand on Ginny's face, "Ronald has been an arse since before you were born if the twins are to be believed, so none of this is your fault, ok?" she paused waiting for Ginny to respond that she understood, Ginny nodded. "The blame is strictly Bellatrix and her twisted mind," she finished and she took a deep but shaky breath, admitting that out loud seemed to lift a weight off of her chest.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, and Hermione knew that her friend was not asking about her physical state of being. Hermione smiled again, this time it was a sad smile.

"Oh Gin, I'm, as far from 'okay' as I have ever been." She answered but then added, "but with yours and Fleur's help I will be ok, so will you, and Harry too."

Ginny smiled, satisfied with the answer, "So you've been up here for thirty six hours, aren't you starving?" she asked.

Hermione considered this for a moment, she hadn't really thought about eating but now that she did she discovered that she was hungry, she nodded.

"Good cause McGonagall is making pancakes!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes but turned over and slowly sat up testing her body, it hurt but the pain was not too bad. It certainly was not going to keep her from pancakes, that was for sure.

"Hey what are you trying to do? Fleur and McGonagall will kill me if they see you out of bed!" Ginny protested, "Lay back down and read a book they will bring the pancakes up, I made Fleur promise."

Hermione got back on the bed but remained sitting up; she had remembered the book that Andromeda had given her and searched the bedside cabinet for her wand, she summoned the book and started to read. Ginny sprawled herself across the bed, her head in Hermione's lap and promptly fell asleep.

Hermione was a good portion through the book when the door opened and fleur came in carrying a tray with two plates stacked high with pancakes, Ginny sat bolt upright at the smell and Hermione bit her lip trying to stifle a giggle. Hermione took her plate from fleur and in return handed her the book that she had been reading, "Take a look at this chapter," she told Fleur as she tucked in to the plate of food.

Luna and Professor McGonagall joined them a few moments later and as they ate they took turns reading from the book and, with McGonagall's help, turned theory into practice. After just a few hours, Hermione's defences had been doubled and the amount of magical energy she was using had been greatly reduced. This was a step in the right direction.

They had decided that Hermione needed two more days to recuperate and practice what she had learned; with the help of Fleur's potions she would be ready for the battle. While she recuperated they planned the attacks that would take place, fine tuning some details, Ginny took a flight over Hogwarts, to ensure that there was nothing that they might have missed while Luna chaired another meeting of Dumbledore's army with the twins, giving the plans of attack that they had devised to the different teams.

After some debate it was determined, much to Fleur's chagrin, that she would lead the main attacking force, so that Minerva could slip behind enemy lines and kidnap the Voldemort wearing Harry's body while the Death eaters were occupied. Fleur had argued that Hermione would need her in her hunt for Nagini, but that was not the logical side of her brain talking and McGonagall and Hermione convinced her otherwise. Ginny and Luna were given the task of retrieving Harry in Voldemort's body; the pair had gone over their plan several times and were quite confident.

Everyone had their orders, even Kreacher and after a finally cursory check of the holding cells the group of witches stood in the kitchen just before midnight ready to go about their separate missions. Hermione was much better than she had been in days previous; she had even got some practice in with wielding the dagger. Fleur had made a hearty stew and fresh bread for dinner so they were well fed. Nothing else remained to be done but to set about their plans.

Ginny nervously cast 'tempus', "right we should be off," she turned to Kreacher, "You understand your part in this?" she asked the house elf who snorted.

"Kreacher understands." He replied and then turned to the house elf behind him, which had been borrowed from Hogwarts, "this one understands as well." he stated as he looked down his nose at Winky.

Ginny nodded, took Luna's hand then turned to Hermione, "Good luck," she said.

Hermione nodded nervously, "and to you, see you in a couple of hours," she replied. With a single nod of her head Ginny and Luna stepped out the back door, Winky following them and with a loud crack the apparated away.

Hermione turned to Fleur and McGonagall, "You two better get going to Hogsmeade," she told them as she nervously flicked the dagger from one hand to the other.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione and held her tight, "Promise me, any problems and you will come straight back," she said and it sounded more like an order than a suggestion. Fleur had not mentioned it as she figured everyone had enough to deal with, but she had a very bad feeling about this plan.

Hermione nodded her head, but as though that was not enough Fleur turned to Kreacher. The wizened old house elf nodded his head, he knew the plan, they had gone over it with him several times.

Hermione smiled, she actually felt stronger than she had in a long time, she leaned up and unashamedly kissed Fleur passionately. Fleur smiled and returned the kiss as they held each other intimately. They did not break apart until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "That'll do, there will be plenty of time for all that when we are all back here safe and sound." McGonagall admonished and both witches had the good sense to blush.

Fleur turned and walked towards the back door but Hermione held onto her hand, "be careful Fleur," Hermione said, her last minute nerves getting the better of her. Fear gripped the inside of Hermione's stomach and twisted as Fleur nodded then she and McGonagall apparated away.

After a moment she turned back to Kreacher, walked over to him and took his hand, her stomach lurched for the second time in as many minutes as she too was whisked away to begin her mission.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay in posting. Sometimes life gets in the way.**

Chapter 30 Siege at Hogwarts

Hermione stood staring at the mass of people before her, who despite being split into groups still managed to form one big group and she smiled. They had been going over the plan for hours, Hermione taking point at co-ordinating the three mission objectives. For the first time since she came up with the idea she began to have confidence that this might actually work – but at what cost?

Fleur glanced across the staging ground to Hermione and could see a smile fading from her face being replaced by a very serious look. Fleur turned to Bill and told him to take over the last minute coaching of a young group of DA and then headed over to Hermione. The brunette could sense Fleur's approach and looked up at her, offering a smile.

"Mon amour, are you feeling well?" Fleur asked tentatively.

Hermione nodded as she resumed looking out over the crowd of people who had come to fight because she had asked them.

"I was just wondering what the price of this battle will be." Hermione stated and then resumed trying to remember every face and name that she could see.

Fleur did not know how to respond to that so she reached out and squeezed Hermione hand, "Zey all know the risks, and still zey do what must be done 'Ermione." She told the younger witch.

Hermione looked up at Fleur, "For the greater good?" she asked bitterly.

Before Fleur could respond a patronus approached them, it was a horse. Both witches turned their attention to it as it spoke in Ginny's voice, "We are in position," it confirmed. Fleur looked to Hermione wanting to respond to her previous comment, but it became clear from the look on Hermione's face that there had been some sort of shift within her, and where seconds ago an uncertain, vulnerable and troubled Hermione stood a now determined and resolute witch stood.

"I love you Fleur Delacour," Hermione said cutting off any words that might have fallen from Fleur's lips.

Hermione gave her one last look then turned and walked towards Professor McGonagall, "Professor, we have had the signal." Hermione said in a strong voice that conveyed an infinite amount of confidence.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall acknowledged, "Miss Granger we will give you until the sun is over the horizon, let's get this done."

Hermione turned in the direction of the first light and nodded, she then turned to look at Fleur but stopped herself thinking she might not go through with what she had to do if she did. Instead she headed off in the direction she needed to go in.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called after her, Hermione turned back and Professor McGonagall smiled, "Good Luck" she wished.

Hermione nodded, "Good luck to us all." Hermione replied and she allowed her eyes to flit to Fleur for a second, before walking to the edge of the forbidden forest.

The sun blazed across the sky as it breached the horizon chasing away the final remnants of darkness and illuminating the way forward for the side of light.

The largest of the three groups stood on the boundary and looked forlornly at their battle worn school, while awaiting further instructions from Fleur on when to attack. None of them could see the defensive wards that had been put up by the Death Eaters to keep them off their school grounds, but they knew they were there. McGonagall had invited the Order to this battle and there were a few seasoned warriors littered amongst the young faces of Dumbledore's Army but one thing was common among the crowd, the look of sheer outrage and determination on each of their faces as they looked out over the grounds.

They were under no illusions that Voldemort and his followers knew they were there but this didn't deter them in the slightest. It was strange that this time they appeared to be on the wrong end of the battle. The twins had spent a lot of time with the willing members of the DA, teaching them some effective non lethal offensive spells, but now it was time to put these into operation. At Fleur's signal wands were raised and the assault began.

A group of Death Eaters looked out to the boundary line at the commencing attack. In contrast to the Death Eaters attack, this time the DA were focusing their spells on one area of the protective wards, not the entire ward. It seemed to dawn on the whole group a second too late that the DA had intended to simply punch a hole in the wards, rather than bring them down as a whole. The Death Eaters surged forwards, towards the hole and the real battling began.

The DA pushed through the hole in the wards, reached the main courtyard and fanned out. A defensive line formed and began firing spells in the direction of the Death Eaters despite not yet seeing them, in the mean time groups snuck off this way and that in an attempt to outflank the Death Eaters. Each group moved under the careful instruction of Fleur, who analytically scanned the horizon for the approaching enemy while listening to the teams of warriors she had sent to flank them, take their positions. Fleur fought the urge to turn her attention in the direction she knew Hermione would have moved off in, she knew that she could not get distracted by her worry for Hermione; too many people were depending on her.

Fleur's eyes narrowed as she focused her on a sound approaching them, she signalled to the defensive line, who redoubled their efforts. The spells shot passed Fleur and the ground just feet ahead of her exploded as shouts of surprise and injury, Fleur couldn't help but smirk, satisfied that her teams were deterring the Death Eaters attacks but still keeping them occupied.

Shouts to Fleur's left distracted her and she turned to see what was happening, she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth to try to catch the sound before it escaped. Staring in disbelief at the figure fighting her friends, it took her a few seconds to get her head back in the game. She gave herself a mental shake and told herself that it was not Harry that was battling Neville, the Weasley twins, Cho and Katie but HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED.

Fleur instinctively ran towards the group, then halted aimed her wand in the direction of the Dark Lord but found herself faltering for a second, before firing a stunning spell in the Dark Lord's direction.

The look on Harry's face was one of outrage. The Dark Lord was clearly outraged at the very thought that these students would try to take back the castle. He lashed out a vicious slashing spell and one of the twins went down, Katie rushed to comfort him and the other twin took a defensive stance before them. The small team of DA shuffled their ranks to protect their fallen comrade, HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED smiled evilly and seeing an opportunity stepped forwards to attack.

Fleur raised her wand defensively against the promised spell that would shoot from the wand in the Dark Lords hand any second, but it never came. Instead, a group of DA, including Oliver Wood, Tonks and Professor McGonagall, came out from behind broken down walls in the corner that HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED had kindly backed them into. Each member of the team hit the Dark Lord with a stunning spell or an incarcerous, Harry's body sank to the ground with ropes and chains wrapped around him. Where the incarcerous spells had worked, the stunners had not , but regardless they had him where they wanted him.

Hermione studied the grounds from her hiding spot on the edge of the forest, once the Death Eaters were distracted by Fleur's advancing forces she slipped past Hagrid's cottage and up to the main entrance to the castle which had been conveniently left unguarded. Hermione shook her head in disbelief at the fact that her plan had worked, and that her enemy underestimated the DA so much.

While the DA led by Fleur had been punching one large hole in the wards in full view of the Death Eaters, she had been some distance away, punching her own little hole in the wards, allowing her to enter the grounds under relative secrecy.

Ginny and Luna had used the same tactics under the Whomping Willow so that they could enter the ruins of the transfiguration corridor and make their way up to the Astronomy tower undetected.

Similarly this was how McGonagall had snuck to the courtyard with her team to out flank HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, through a third hole that the Death Eaters had not seen them punch through because they thought that the whole of the DA were going to pour in through a single hole.

Hermione slipped into the castle and in the entrance hall came face to face with the very thing she was looking for. Nagini hissed low and threateningly as she cocked her head back ready to strike, Hermione jerked herself back and her whole body connected with the door that she had closed behind her. Hermione raised her wand defensively and Nagini would have smiled if she could as she snapped forward and sank her fangs into Hermione's wand arm, causing the young witch to open her hand and drop her wand.

Hermione, pushed through the pain without letting out so much as a whimper as she reached to the waistband of her jeans and removed her dagger from its dragon hide pouch. With Nagini's fangs still deeply embedded into the fleshy part of Hermione's right forearm, she whipped her left arm up, Nagini's pupils widened in alarm as Hermione brought her left arm down and cleanly sliced Nagini's head from her body.

A loud hiss filled the entrance hall as Hermione felt a build up of air pressure causing her to struggle for air. Nagini's body turned to black particles of dark magic and Hermione watched as the same happened to the head. Thinking quickly Hermione used the dagger to remove the fangs from her arm before they too turned into the dark particles. As quickly as it started the hiss was gone and suddenly the room was empty and not a sound could be heard. _

Professor McGonagall approached Harry's body but before she got to him he screamed, clearly in excruciating pain mixed with absolute fury. His body began to shake but Professor McGonagall knelt down and apparated him away.

Fleur knew that Hermione had destroyed Nagini and felt pride swell within her as she glanced up towards the castle. She did not know what she had expected to see, but all she saw was the front doors closed. She turned back to the group that was with her and began instructing them to clear the injured away from the battle and regrouping those who were not injured back into the fight to help round up the last of the Death Eaters.

Ginny and Luna had been sitting quietly in the passage under the Whomping Willow patiently waiting for Hermione's patronus to tell them that they could go. Ginny fidgeted nervously with her hands until Luna finally took them in her own and held them still for a moment.

"Ginny we will break through these wards and we will find him and we will bring him home, so please stop fretting." Ginny said softly, trying to reassure her friend.

Ginny smiled back at Luna and nodded her head, seconds later an blue ethereal otter appeared before them and Hermione's voice told the, "GO!"

Luna did not wait she cast a powerful 'bombarda' and the two witches ran up the grassy embankment and into the remnants of the transfiguration corridor. As quietly and quickly as they could , the two witches made their way through the corridor. The past the blown in door of Professor McGonagall's classroom and peeked inside – it had been completely destroyed and the wreckage lay as a sad reminder that their school was in fact broken.

They made it to the end of the corridor and silently began to climb the spiral staircase, Luna halted them as they neared the top and gestured to Ginny to remain silent. Listening hard they could hear snoring and assumed that it was a guard, frankly they were both surprised not to have met more resistance than one or two guards outside the door.

As per their previous plan Luna cast 'Lumos Maxima' and sent the brilliant ball of light up the stairs towards the sound of the guard, both she and Ginny ran after it. The hope was that the light would distract the guard or guards long enough for Ginny and Luna to disarm and stun them. It worked like a charm, by the time the reached the top of the stairs the two guards were shielding their eyes and turning away, Ginny cast 'petrificus totalus' on the one on her side and Luna cast 'incarcerous' and then silenced the guard on her side.

Luna opened the door and Ginny grabbed the stunned Death Eater then dragged him into the room. While Ginny grabbed the second Death Eater Luna had a look around the room, her eyes fell on a body laying on the floor in the corner, a chain attached to his ankle and she knew that they had found Harry. Ginny shut the door then let her gaze follow Luna's her eyes rested on Voldemort's body and faltered for a second, then she went over to Harry and knelt down. He had been beaten and was barely conscious, when he felt her touch on his shoulder he tried to crawl away, but Ginny bent over him and whispered something in his ear. Harry began to sob and Ginny comforted him, Luna went over to the door and opened it to listen for anyone coming, there was no one but she stayed there anyway to give Ginny and Harry some privacy.

Ginny freed Harry from the chain with a well aimed 'reducto', figuring that they could worry about the cuff around his ankle later as they had to get to the apparition point quickly. Ginny helped Harry to his feet and it became evident very quickly that he was too weak to hold himself up and so Ginny supported him.

Luna ran to the balcony over by the telescopes and cast a spell that Harry could not hear, but he was aware that they were waiting for something, he turned to Ginny, "Gin you have to get out of here." He begged suddenly panicking that she had endangered herself by trying to rescue them.

"They are coming Ginny," Luna said in her sing song voice.

Ginny gently steered Harry towards the balcony, "We are all getting out of here Harry, it's Hermione's plan so you know it's brilliant." She told him, trying to mask the uncertainty in her voice.

Harry forced his chapped lips into a smile at her sheer determination and let her lead him to the balcony where two brooms were waiting. Ginny got on one and Luna and Ginny helped Harry mount the broom in front of Ginny. Luna then mounted the second broom and instantly took off to scout the skies while Ginny and Harry's ascent was somewhat slower. They flew for the hole in the wards that the DA had made and once beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts they landed gently and instantly apparated away.

Hermione blinked, then blinked again then bent down to retrieve her wand, stowing it in her sleeve as she returned the dagger to the dragon hide sheath. Hermione turned and opened the door in time to see Ginny with a passenger on her broom and Luna escape the wards. Relief flooded through her as she realised that all missions had been accomplished. She looked across the courtyard and saw Fleur with Kreacher standing beside her, she smiled and stepped forward off the first step, then looked up at her path to them to find it blocked by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione froze and turned to re-enter the castle only to find Lucius Malfoy blocking her path, she turned to dart to the left and saw Draco standing in her way. Panic gripped her and she forced herself to flee to the right and she collided with Narcissa. Hermione let out a yelp as the blonde seized her wrist tightly and dragged her back into the castle. Bellatrix cackled with glee as she ran up the front steps to the castle, Lucius and Draco joining them.

A panic stricken Fleur tore up the steps to the castle and flung open the front doors, silence greeted her as the 'crack' of apparition reverberated off the stone walls.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hi all, I got a lot of reviews asking me to update soon – so here it is. I hope you like it.**

**PS. I was going to be really cruel and leave Kreacher out of the chapter but I didn't think you guys would forgive me.**

Chapter 31 Family

Hermione rolled onto her side and tried to stifle a gasp as an ache in her side made itself known. She fought to open her eyes but found that, despite her best efforts, her right eye would just not co-operate. Hermione pushed herself to her knees on the stone floor below her as she tried to do an assessment of her injuries in the dimly lit basement. Checking that her wall was up first, she let out a sigh of relief to note that her wall was completely intact.

She forced her mind back to the events that took place after she killed Nagini, she remembered Narcissa grabbing her and dragging her to the headmaster's office with Bellatrix, Lucius and Draco following close behind. Once they were beside what used to be Dumbledore's desk without hesitation Narcissa apparated with Hermione. Once the world lurched back into focus Hermione felt her stomach drop as she realised they had arrived at some unknown destination.

Narcissa's hand was still clamped tightly around Hermione's wrist and she dragged Hermione down a narrow, dimly lit staircase and threw her on the ground wordlessly. Hermione cast her gaze around the room and then turned back to Narcissa who was standing appraising the girl quivering on her basement floor one perfectly manicured eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"Don't waste your time trying to escape, if you are a clever as I am led to believe you will know it is pointless and would be better off reinforcing your wall." Narcissa said

Hermione was stunned, was Narcissa Malfoy helping her? Almost instinctively Hermione had tested her wall causing Narcissa to smirk. The sound of boots on the narrow stone staircase had been Hermione's first warning that things were going to be bad. Narcissa turned and walked away as Bellatrix entered the dungeon and heaved a kick in Hermione's direction.

Hermione clenched her sides as she knelt on the cold floor of the now empty dungeon as she tried to stop the memory of the beating she had received. The thing that shocked Hermione the most was that Bellatrix had not asked her anything, only cackling as Hermione's blood was spilled and her screams bounced off the walls of the dungeon. Hermione took a deep breath and struggled to prevent a cough, she was unsuccessful and the coughing fit that followed had her doubled over in pain as she tasted copper in her mouth.

Hermione was so tired and in so much pain that the thought of laying back on the stone floor and going to sleep was indeed very appealing, however she pushed herself to her feet and hobbled over to the wall. She knew that she needed to get out of this dungeon and away from the deranged woman, before she came back.

Fleur apparated back to Grimauld place, landing in the back garden she tried desperately to compose herself as she pushed through the back door into the kitchen. She cast her eyes around to see a roomful of people who all were busy at work, Luna had a team of people brewing what looked like healing potions, Professor McGonagall was tending to some of the more seriously wounded and Fred and George were headed down to the basement.

Fleur took a deep breath and shut the door behind her then walked through the kitchen, taking in the scene of recovery in the living room as she breezed up the stairs slammed the bedroom door shut and threw herself on the bed. She cried, hard. Fleur buried her head under the pillow, curled up in a ball and sobbed.

Ginny took the damp cloth and wiped it across the face of her arch nemesis tenderly. A pale hand lifted to touch hers and Ginny stopped for a moment and looked at the face of the brow she was mopping. The eyes fluttered open and a smile curled from the lips.

"Ginny, love." Harry said.

Tears spilled from Ginny's eyes, "I am here," she placated tenderly, "I am here."

Harry grabbed her hand then saw the hand that he had used was so pale and started to panic, "Get away from me Ginny." He yelled.

Ginny sat squarely where she was, making it clear to Harry that she was determined not to move, "I'm not leaving you Harry." She told her boyfriend.

"Please," he begged, desperation plain in his voice despite the hissing lisp that accompanied it.

Ginny leaned over and kissed his head, "shh, it is alright." She soothed.

"Ginny," Harry said, he was still staring at his hand. He flinched, he was weak and was in pain, but that did not detract from the fear he felt at the body he was in, the body that was not his own. "Ginny where is he?" Harry asked.

Ginny gestured across the hall, "He is over there, locked up and silenced." She told him.

Harry pushed himself up and swung his feet over the edge of his bed, he looked at the cell across the hall. Voldemort stared tight back at him from his own body, his eyes, the ones he had got from his mother were looking at him with contempt. His own body was screaming at him with rage, but Harry could only tell this from his face turning red, but the screams were muted.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's face and forced him to look at her, "Harry, love. Hermione is going to have a plan to fix this. We just need to give her time, until then you need to rest and recover." As she spoke to him Ginny pushed Harry back, forcing him to lay down.

"No, I have to," Harry's sentence broke off, he didn't know what he had to do, but definitely felt as though he should be doing something.

"I know Harry, we are doing something, all of us." Ginny soothed.

Just as Harry started to settle he glanced over across the hall, panic quickly spread through him as he saw that Voldemort was banging his head against the bars. Blood was dripping down his face but he continued to assault the bars with his head. Ginny sprang to her feet and yelled for Fred and George who were playing exploding snap, they instantly abandoned their game and leapt into action. George threw a stunner at Voldemort to no affect; Fred threw a 'Petrificus Totalus' again to no affect. Ginny glanced at Harry and noted the panicked look on his face and swiftly took action, stepping into the cell with Voldemort she struck him swiftly with spell after spell, when Voldemort in Harry's body was on the ground wrapped in ropes and chains. George wrapped his arms around his sister pulling her out of the cell as Fred closed the cell door behind them.

Ginny was shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her body, she relaxed against George for a moment letting her brother comfort her.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked from his perch on the end of the bed.

Ginny looked at George then Fred, both of whom shrugged at the question. Ginny freed herself from George's grip and went over beside Harry, tenderly stroking his face, "I will go find her." She told Harry, then got up to leave.

Harry squeezed her hand, "Thanks Gin," he told her.

Ginny turned back and flashed a smile at him, then started up the stairs. Entering the kitchen she looked around, "Where is Hermione?" she asked.

Luna turned to look at Ginny then shrugged and turned back to the potion she was brewing. Professor McGonagall entered the room from the hallway, "I have seen Fleur go up to her room, perhaps Hermione is up there?" the professor told Ginny.

Ginny nodded but she had a bad feeling in the put of her stomach, she took the stairs two at a time as she raced upstairs and without knocking she opened the door to Fleur and Hermione's room.

Fleur was sitting on the bed with her back to the door, she had stopped crying and even had managed to regain some of her composure, knowing that it would not be long before Ginny, Harry or Professor McGonagall had realised that Kreacher had not reappeared with Hermione. Ginny stood in the doorway and stared at the back of Fleur's head, fear tightening it's grasp on her.

Fleur got to her feet and walked over to Ginny and pulled her into her arms, not a word passing between them, and neither Ginny nor Fleur knew who was comforting whom at this point.

It was Ginny who finally had the courage to break the eerie silence between them, "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"She killed Nagini and came to find me, Bellatrix was between us. 'Ermione turned to run but everywhere she turned 'er path was blocked by Malfoy's." Fleur faltered it was painful to remember the fear that danced across Hermione's face as she realised she was caught.

"Did they..." Ginny's voice trailed off, she could not ask Fleur the fear that was in her heart, she swallowed the rest of the statement.

"Non, zey took 'er. They dragger 'Ermione into ze castle, by the time I got to ze door I could 'ear zem apparating away. I 'ave Kreacher looking." Fleur finished, though as she did so she pulled away from Ginny.

The two stood there for a moment, Fleur giving Ginny a moment to process what this meant, and Ginny running over in her head the things she knew Hermione had endured the last time she had been at Bellatrix's hands.

"Would the go to Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked desperately, suddenly needing to go and retrieve Hermione.

"Non, even zey are not zat stupid." Fleur replied, not turning to look at Ginny but instead making her way back around the bed to Hermione's side, she picked up the torn envelope and the parchment that had fallen from it. Fleur had read and re-read the letter that Hermione had left for her under Fleur's pillow. Fleur smiled bitterly, Hermione had suspected that things would have gone this way, that Fleur may have returned and she may not.

Fleur walked over to Ginny and handed her the letter. Ginny took it from Fleur and though her hands shook she dragged her eyes across the parchment absorbing the words written by Hermione.

Ginny sank to her knees, "FUCK!" she yelled, pain and anger finally taking over her.

Fleur didn't move, she knew exactly how Ginny felt, she knew that the words in Hermione's writing telling them not to come after her meant that Hermione had given up. There was nothing that Fleur could have said to make Ginny's anger or any better. Ginny picked up the letter again, some of the writing smudged from her tears, or had it been Fleur's tears, as she read the letter again. Hermione had outlined the next steps in getting Harry back in his own body, turning Voldemort over to the aurors and she had even laid out a plan for getting the Order of the Phoenix to identify infiltrators in the ministry. Hermione had thought of everything, except how to get herself out of the situation she was in.

Ginny lifted her gaze to Fleur, tears spilling from her eyes as she did so, "What are you going to do?" she asked Fleur.

Fleur spun and stared at Ginny for a moment, emotions fleeting across her face as she swallowed, hoping that the physical action would push the rising beast within her back down.

"I am going to 'unt zem down and get 'er back." Fleur replied her voice completely void of emotion at this point.

Ginny's eyes went wide for a split second then she nodded and pushed herself to her feet, "I will help."

Fleur considered the young girl for a moment; "Ginny, I want to be clear." she started, unsure if she should say plainly what she and the beast were planning. "I will kill Bellatrix and the Malfoy's to ensure Hermione's safety."

Ginny stepped over to Fleur, "And you will need help. Look I don't know what Hermione went through last time, but I know enough to know that if I had come face to face with Bellatrix before they took her again then I would have avada'd her right there. Hermione barely got through this," she reached up and swept the hair from Fleur's face so that she could see her eyes, "without you she never would have got through this, this time it is going to be harder so whatever we do we need to guarantee that it will never happen again. The only way I know how to do that is to wipe out the whole bastarding lot of them."

Fleur stared into Ginny's green eyes and could see that the girl meant every word of it, she nodded once and then stepped away from Ginny. She was battling the beast who had heard Ginny baying for blood and wanted to join in. Fleur knew she needed to get better control if she was going to mount some sort of rescue mission.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Delacour, you seem to be up here plotting alone." Professor McGonagall stated, startling the two witches.

"Professor, I..." Ginny started to explain.

"Save it Ginerva, Hermione is family to me, I am here to offer my services." Professor McGonagall replied matter-of-factly.

Before either of the witches could respond a voice from behind Professor McGonagall came, "Me too," Luna agreed. Then more voices offered their support to the unofficial mission, several members of the DA and the Order were standing behind Luna and McGonagall.

Fleur felt slightly overwhelmed, she knew that Hermione had touched many lives but had no idea that the lengths people would go to, to help her.

"Miss Delacour, you look surprised. Is it really so hard to believe that you have friends you trust who will support you no matter what?" McGonagall asked but then before Fleur could answer she said, "If that is so hard to believe then hold on to the fact that Hermione touched each of these people's lives in such a way that they are simply not willing to leave her to Bellatrix's fate."

Fleur swallowed, "I 'ave no plan," she said, her voice a little shakey.

Professor McGonagall smiled softly, "Well, it would seem that Hermione has the start of a plan," she said as she gestured at the parchment in Ginny's hand, "Let's start with getting Mr Potter back in the correct body, I think then we will have a bit of an advantage."

Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself as best she could less than a second later the 'crucio' attacked every nerve in her body and she could not help but scream. She pictured Fleur in her mind, her deep blue eyes like the ocean her golden hair perfectly framing her face and her soft lips tenderly brushing against her own. Hermione smiled as the Fleur in her mind soothed her agony by whispering tenderly in French.

"ah ah ah Muddy," Bellatrix scolded as she ceased the torturous spell, "I can't have you going off to other places." She said in her sing-song maniacal voice.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and stared at the lunatic before her, Bellatrix was clearly unhappy at Hermione's attempt to dissociate with her body.

"What do you want from me Cousin Bellatrix?" Hermione asked bitterly. She had learned from the first beating that the more she referred to the familial link between the two witches the more unhinged Bellatrix became. The benefit to this was that it seemed to push Bellatrix away from the task of breaking Hermione's mind, instead she just wanted Hermione to suffer.

While Hermione had no desire to open herself up to the mercy of Bellatrix's wrath, she certainly did not want to give her mind over to the witch and so the inevitable and brutal beating was the lesser of two evils. Hermione clung desperately to the hope that she would push Bellatrix over the edge of her psychosis and she would accidentally kill her during the beating.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD," Bellatrix screamed.

Hermione curled herself into a ball instinctively as Bellatrix raised her wand and it transfigured into a whip. Hermione ground her teeth together to stifle the scream of agony that was fighting to leave her throat as the lash tore through her shirt and back. Again and again Bellatrix brought the whip down until Hermione had no shirt left and her essence began to spill on the floor along with her blood. Her eyes glazed over and suddenly she felt very light. Hermione smiled as she felt Fleur's lips kissing the scars on her back and felt a single teardrop run from her eye. Her pain was gone, she was no longer exhausted, she was as light as air as she started to float.

Hermione smiled, "I love you Fleur," she whispered as relief flowed through her like a warm liquid. She knew she had done it, she had enraged Bellatrix so much that she was in her final moments. Hermione had won and her only regret was that she would not get to live her life with Fleur.

Bellatrix laughed and then spat on Hermione's body on the floor.

"Pathetic Mudblood" she hurled the insult at the empty eyed brunette as she continued to bleed on the basement floor. Bellatrix stepped over the pooling blood, not wanting to get any on her shoes, and left the basement.

Harry in Voldemort's body was pacing his cell as he listened to the plan that McGonagall was laying out for the rescue of Hermione, it was a long shot, but he would do what he had to, for Hermione.

Ginny and Fleur were going over some of the final points when Fleur gasped and pain exploded in her chest as though someone had reached into it with clawed talons and torn her heart into pieces. She felt to her knees and gasped for air as she fought to lift her head to look at Harry.

Harry had sat down hard on the edge of the bunk in his cell, he was looking up at the ceiling at something that clearly only he could see. The others in the basement were screaming and yelling at Fleur and Harry, begging for them to explain what was happening.

Over in his cell Voldemort in Harry's body was laughing triumphantly, despite being chained to a wall by his hands and feet, he knew that their cries were of pain and loss. Voldemort thought to himself that the Order might have won the battle but this change of events meant that he had all but won the war.

As soon as Bellatrix left the basement Kreacher stepped forward out of the shadows and looked at the body on the floor, then he looked up at Hermione floating above her body a quizzical look on his face. He raised his hands and began to cast healing spells, it was going to be tricky, he knew that he would need to heal her enough to stop her from dying but not too much or Mistress Bellatrix would know he was there.

Stupid human, he thought to himself as he felt Hermione fight his attempts to make her complete again. Did she not realize he had orders to obey? He had no desire to heal the Mudblood who had stood in his Mistress's house as bold as brass and plotted against the family motto of Tojours Pur. But he had a new Mistress now, and though everything this new mistress stood for went against everything he had learned while serving the most noble house of Black he still had orders to fulfil, a duty to do no matter what. It was with this unwavering determination to fulfil his obligation that he cast the spell again and forced Master Sirius's bastard to rejoin her body despite her efforts to fight him.

Kreacher stared down at the girl for a long time, she had the same nose and chin as Master Sirius and this seemed to tug at some string in his heart as it stirred memories of happier times he had spent with Master Sirius and Master Regulus when they were younglings. Sighing Kreacher wondered why he even bothered to fight his nature as the caretaker in him took over and he leant down tenderly stroking the girls face, hoping to calm her enough that she would sleep, rather than writhing in pain. He stayed with her until she the darkness swallowed the pain and she drifted to sleep, shaking from the agony, or perhaps she was shivering from the cold? Kreacher cast a warming spell on her and was sad to see that the shaking did not stop. Shaking his head he wished he could take her with him, but he had tested the wards and they would not allow her to leave, he snapped his fingers and with a 'pop' he apparated out of the basement.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Apologies for the delay – life has been a little challenging **** Please review – It warms my heart when you review!**

Chapter 32 The Greatest Treasures Are Those Invisible To The Eye But Found By The Heart - Maryanne Williamson 

Kreacher began pacing in the dark closet wondering if perhaps he should have stayed in the shadows and watched over Master Sirius's girl. He felt a pull to her, some sense of duty written within the very fabric of his DNA. Kreacher knew that Mistress Walburga and Master Orion had disowned Master Sirius, but he was still a youngling in Kreacher's eyes, he still had so much to learn. The more thought that Kreacher put into it the worse he felt and the faster he paced. Until he knew exactly what he needed to do, with a snap of his fingers Kreacher disapparated from the closet and seconds later reappeared in the basement of Grimauld place, his appearance apparently going unnoticed.

Fleur and Harry stared at each other, but where Harry was in a state of panic, Fleur appeared completely calm.

"We have to go now Professor McGonagall!" Harry screamed at her desperately.

Ginny reached out and grasped Harry's arm as he made his way out of his cell. Fleur looked at him with understanding, she felt the same desperation, whatever had happened to Hermione, it had almost cost her life, but Fleur took consolation in the fact that she could still feel Hermione's essence connected to her through the bond the two shared.

"MR POTTER!" Professor McGonagall yelled with more authority than was probably necessary but it was enough to stop Harry in his tracks, "You will be remaining here, on account of your...condition," she explained kindly while indicating the body that he was wearing.

"The rest of us will execute a well planned rescue attempt." The Professor told him with a pointed glare, "If there is still time?" she added quietly and looked at Fleur who nodded.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny pulled him to her and whispered reassurances in his ear, before slipping out the cell and sealing him in. Harry looked at Ginny before frustratingly slamming his hand against the cell door. It tore him apart to know that his best friend needed him and he could not help her, all he could do was sit in his cell and watch as the rest of the house sprang into action. Ginny rested her eyes on his for a moment, he nodded, responding to her silent plea for reassurance and then she was gone.

Harry sat on his bunk and stared across to the other cell and its occupant who, despite being bound and silenced used Harry's own face to mock him. Harry let the silent mocking get under his skin for a second before dismissing it and laying on his bunk and staring at the ceiling, making a mental note to get Kreacher to paint it with something interesting, perhaps enchant it like the great hall in Hogwarts, lest he ever be imprisoned in his own home again.

Harry turned to try and see the door at the top of the stairs as he heard it open and the sounds of Dumbledore's army being mobilised floated down to him. Luna blocked his line of sight as she descended the stairs smiling serenely at him.

"I am to stay with you Harry," she stated happily.

Harry considered his friend who still bore the evidence of having recently being in a duel and nodded, "Thank you Luna." He answered genuinely.

Luna flashed a smile at Harry and conjured a stool and table outside the bars of his cell and then to Harry's utter astonishment she began to deal cards for a game of exploding snap. Harry stared at Luna incredulously.

"It might be some time before they are back, and when they are things might be a bit chaotic, so I thought we could take five minutes to relax a bit and distract us from where we both so desperately want to be helping." Luna explained as she flipped the top card over and waited for Harry to collect his own pile of cards.

Hermione was floating and it was one of the single most bizarre sensations she had ever felt. She smiled as she realised her body was gone, she could not feel a thing other than the fact that she was floating. The logical young witch tried to open her eyes, she wasn't sure what was happening to her but she wanted to find out. Hermione was finally able to open her eyes ever so slightly but all she could make out was a very bright light.

'_I must be dead,' _she thought to herself and with that thought she could feel relief sweep through her, '_it was finally over.' _Hermione allowed herself to relish the relief and the feeling of floating as she accepted the fact that she was dead and on her journey to the next great adventure. She could hear something, could not quite make it out but she could hear it and she took great comfort in it as she focussed on the soothing sounds that fluttered to her ears, trying to make her muddled brain recognise why they were so comforting. Hermione could almost grasp what the sounds were, where they came from, she could graze the source with the fingertips of her mind, but it was maddeningly out of reach.

Realisation spread through Hermione like water spreading on a paper towel and with it she felt fear as she recognised the reason the sounds were so soothing. The sounds were Fleur whispering to her in French but that could not be for that would mean that Fleur was dead too and that was something that she simply could not bear.

"Fleur...no," she mumbled and for the first time she could feel a sting in her eyes, she was in her body after all. Hermione focused on the rest of her body, but it was no use it was not there.

Fleur turned to Hermione, brandishing her wand out before her defensively, as she heard her name fall from her lover's lips. She signalled to those around her to stop as she knelt beside Hermione's body that Ginny was levitating beside them. A single tear slowly made its escape from Hermione's eye, swollen so badly that Fleur had to wonder for a moment how the tear had managed to escape. Fleur caught the tear with the edge of her finger and wiped it away as she leaned over her lover's body.

"Ma petite, I am 'ere and you are safe," Fleur whispered to Hermione. She wanted desperately to kiss the young woman before her so that she would know the truth behind her words but there was nowhere on Hermione's face that wasn't cut or bruised and the last thing that she wanted to do was cause her paramour more pain and so she fought the need.

"Safe?" Hermione asked, clearly confused, "dead?" she whispered questioningly.

"Not yet Ma Petite, but you need to stay quiet so we can make our escape oui?" she told the injured witch as she inwardly cursed Hermione's stubborn streak which appeared to be so strong that it had defied the strong dose of draught of living death.

Hermione did not respond to Fleur's question and Fleur took the lack of response as an agreement and she signalled to the others that she was ready to continue. She stood up and leaned against the wall, tentatively peering around the corner hoping with every fibre of her being that the battle sounds that she could hear were not coming from up ahead but elsewhere in the Manor. Instantly Fleur's hopes were dashed as she could see Fred and George furiously battling a group of Death Eaters. She pulled herself back around the corner to look at Neville, Ginny and Andromeda, her grim face telling them all that they needed to know.

Fleur was torn, she knew that the twins needed help but she was loathed to leave Hermione's side, what if she started panicking and alerted the Death Eaters that the rescue attempt was almost complete? She peered back around the corner and saw Fred taking a stinging jinx to his thigh which brought him to his knees, sighing the turned to Neville, he was ready. Fleur raised her eyes to meet Ginny's gaze, the red head held a determined look as she nodded. Without any further encouragement Fleur and Neville threw themselves around the corner and into the fray in the foyer.

Narcissa paced in the library as the faint sounds of battle permeated the great oak door that protected her and fuelled her guilt. '_This is oh so very wrong,'_ she told herself the guilt almost becoming more than she could bare as her normally strong resolve began to crack. Her sister had clearly lost it, not that she wasn't a complete fruitcake at the best of times, but this whole business over the Granger girl had driven her absolutely bat-shit crazy!

She strode over to the door, intent on throwing the heavy oak to the wall and regaining control of her Manor as it was clear that her spineless husband would not, too afraid to show any sort of character other than that of loyal servant to the snake that would be the downfall of them all. As she reached the door however she faltered, not at thoughts of defying the Dark Lord, the worst he could throw at her was a cruciatus and that had become so much of a habit within these walls that she barely registered it these days. It was the thought of betraying her sister, she had done it once with Andromeda and it tore her apart to such an extent that she never thought she would be whole again, and she might not have been, if not for Draco.

Narcissa doubted her son even realised how his birth had started to heal a wound that had been septic for years, but now she and her family were allowing another child, a girl the same age as Draco become the plaything for her psychotic sister. It was this thought that caused Narcissa to make up her mind, she chuckled at her earlier intentions of boldly striding into the foyer and putting an end to this madness, she wasn't a damned Gryffindor! She was Narcissa Malfoy, Slytherin through and through. With that she silently pulled the door open and slipped out of the library, feeling exhilaration at defying her husband's barked order to stay put and wait for him to return.

Narcissa tip-toed across her hallway and snuck around the corner, heading for the basement but the sight before her stopped her dead in her tracks as she saw Hermione's body floating ahead of the red headed Weasley girl who was following her sister.

"Tell me you are not trying to sneak out of the bloody front door!" Narcissa hissed quietly causing Ginny to throw a protego charm around Hermione and hold her wand poised to strike at Narcissa.

Andromeda spun on her heels her mouth forming a small 'o' of surprise as she saw her younger sister standing before them. Andromeda eyed the wand in Narcissa's hand which was resting at her side and then stepped towards Narcissa.

"Cissy, you look lost," Andromeda told her sibling.

"Dromeda...I," Narcissa started but then pinched her lips together realising that now was not the time, "come," she said and she lightly went back the way she had come.

Andromeda looked at Ginny reassuringly and then followed her young sister through the Manor to the kitchen where startled house elves stopped what they were doing and openly stared at their mistress leading invaders through to the back door.

Narcissa stopped at one of the elves, "Binx, I wonder if you would bring my son here from his room?" she asked the clearly nervous house elf.

Ears flat against his head he nodded once and then with a pop he was gone. Before Andromeda could say anything the elf reappeared with a startled Draco by his side.

"Mother what is going on?" he asked as took in the scene before him, eyes lingering on Hermione's body which was beaten beyond recognition save for her bushy hair.

"Draco, I have failed you as mother," Narcissa began and he went to interrupt her but she held her hand up, "I cannot live this life anymore, the lies, the fear, it wears on me more than you shall ever know." She paused for a minute as she could see the fear flash in her son's eyes.

Andromeda felt a swell of pride in her younger sister knowing what she was sacrificing as she cast her eyes back to Draco, wand ready in case he chose to try and turn them in.

"Draco you are a man now, much sooner than I would have hoped, but life is many things and fair is not one of them. You can come with me and finally start to do what is right, or you can stay with your father and your Aunt. I leave the choice up to you." The blonde told her son, she knew it was a harsh lesson with heavy consequences on either side, but still she held her breath as she awaited her son's decision.

Ginny watched Draco carefully, she felt sorry for him as his world fell apart before him, she could not imagine how she would ever be able to chose between follow her mother or her father. Ginny didn't know how to help her school mate who for so long hand bullied and teased her because of his upbringing so she remained quiet, and ready to strike should he make the wrong choice.

Draco turned to look back at the house that represented everything he knew, he wished he could see his father, speak to him, get some guidance on what he should do. He glanced over to Ginny and Hermione, his stomach clenching at some of the torture he had seen Hermione put through, then his eyes fell to rest on his mother. The one woman in his life he looked up to, she held her resolve when her very house was invaded by bastards and maniacs and even now she had found the courage somewhere within her to admit that she had made a mistake and was now taking steps to fix it.

As Draco's admiration for his mother grew he tried to grasp the situation, there was going to be hell to pay when the dust settled and he did not want to be around for that.

He nodded at his mother then turned to the house elves, "Jah-jah, Binx, I need you to apparate everyone in the room beyond the wards," he said then after a little hesitation he added, "please."

The two named house elves nodded as their ears fell flat against their heads and began to step forward.

"Wait," Ginny shouted as the house elf reached out for her hand, he faltered for a moment, "Draco, how many house elves are in the Manor?" Ginny asked quickly.

Draco frowned, "Seven, do we have time for this Weasley?"

"Can you complete transactions for Malfoy holdings?" Ginny asked.

Andromeda smiled following Ginny's train of thought as she looked at her sister appreciatively.

"Yes, but I hardly think that is relevant at the moment." Draco spat.

"Draco she is right, things will grind to a halt," Narcissa said

Draco looked confusedly from his mother and then back to the red head.

"I wish to purchase the 7 house elves for," she rummaged in her pocket and found a sickle and knut, "for one sickle and one knut." She stated proudly.

Draco was about to protest at the stupidity of this forestalling but then the proverbial knut dropped, "I agree," he said as he strode forward offering his hand to Ginny, who took it readily and shook it.

Before their eyes the house elves one by one disappeared from the kitchen, except Jah-jah and Binx who after a nod from Ginny strode forward and apparated the two groups from the kitchen to just beyond the Manor wards, before themselves disappearing.

Andromeda gave Narcissa an apologetic look then flourished her wand, wordlessly casting a spell which shattered every window in the Manor before giving a pointed look at Ginny, who grabbed Hermione and apparated away.

"Cissy, you will forgive me but I cannot take you to where they are just now," Andromeda told her sister.

Narcissa nodded with understanding and then reached over and hugged her sister in understanding, or perhaps it was the beginnings of a long overdue apology, or perhaps it was just relief at the decision she had made. Andromeda took Narcissa's hand as her sister held out her hand to her son who took it readily and she apparated them to her home, where she knew Remus would handle the rest.

At the sound of shattering glass there was a collective sigh of relief from the invading party in Malfoy Manor as the remaining members of Dumbledore's army recognised the signal that Hermione had somehow been freed from her captivity. As soon as they started their retreat there seemed to be a collective sigh of relief coming from the Death Eaters. Neville scoffed at their idiocy as he could tell by the faces of the Death Eaters they thought that they had successfully driven them away without achieving their goal. Neville smiled to himself as he reached back and opened the front door as he was turning to shout the rest he felt Fleur crash into him as she hastily countered a curse, effectively saving his life. He pulled Fleur out of the Manor, the rest of the DA not far behind them, and they ran across Lucius Malfoy's perfectly trimmed lawns slowing down only to avoid the Malfoy peacocks that were milling around the garden.

When Neville skidded to a halt at the whole in the wards that McGonagall and Kreacher were holding open he turned back to check on the progress of the rest. Fleur was right behind him an errant hex seemed to have immobilised her wand arm as she was clumsily holding her wand in her left hand as she hurled hex's in the direction of their pursuers. Fred, George and the last of the DA reached the hole and as everyone climbed through the twins cast a spell that turned the grass before them into a wall of flames, shielding the whole lot of them.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, excellent wand work!" Minerva told them as they climbed through the hole, "15 points each to Gryffindor!" she exclaimed.

The twins high fived each other and chose not to remind their once Head of House that they no longer went to school at Hogwarts, revelling in the praise. The air was filled with the sound of people apparating as everyone got as far from Malfoy Manor as possible. As Minerva reappeared at the back of Grimauld Place she noticed Fleur determinedly walking towards the house and knew that she would be desperately wanting to see Hermione.

"Fleur," she called after her, "Let me heal you first or she'll panic." Minerva called after the determined veela. Fleur was already through the door and at the foot of the stairs when she realised that Minerva was right. She turned and re-entered the kitchen, nodding at the witch who raised her wand and healed her hexed arm as quickly as she could. Both Minerva and Fleur were deeply relieved to know that Hermione was back safe with them and both of them tried to push any thought of what the witch might have endured to the backs of their minds.

Feeling the pain leave her arm as the appendage was de-hexed Fleur rose and let her feet carry her up the stairs, she stood outside the door to the room where she knew her love lay. A hand on the door knob and her head resting against the door Fleur found that a paralysing fear prevented her from being able to release the catch and step in. She found herself with irrational thoughts of Hermione being too gravely injured, too broken to recover and she swallowed down the lump in her throat as she chastised herself. Hermione was strong, she had been through much and come out of it a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman, and she would come through this too. She had put despair and fear aside, as if they were robes she refused to wear.

Steeling herself she turned the knob and stepped into the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: please note I do not condone drinking to escape your problems, they tend to be still there the next morning and then you have the added problem of a hangover! (I don't condone it but I do, on occasion practice it**** )**

Chapter 33 Loved

Hermione was laying on a bed, that much she could tell, she could also tell that the room was quiet and dark, other than the crying. Out of sheer force of will she tried to sit up and felt a gentle hand push her back into the bed, the action had startled her and she turned towards where she imagine the owner of the hand was sitting and tried to open her eyes. Normally such an easy task, the act of opening one's eyes so natural it required no cognizant thought process, normally. Hermione had noticed, however, that her body was unyielding in her desire to open her eyes.

Someone was talking to her softly, but she was far more concerned at this point that she could not open her eyes. Logically she cast her mind back to the last time she had been conscious and skimmed over soft spoken words from Fleur she could see no reason in the memory why she couldn't open her eyes, as a matter of fact she had been unable to open her eyes in that memory as well. Puzzled but curious, Hermione pushed further back in her memory and felt a shiver run through her as she remembered laying on a cold floor, and a harsh voice screeching at her. Hermione gasped at the memory and instinctively tried to curl her body up to try to shield herself from the blows she knew were coming, as she curled under the sheet in an attempt to hide.

There were tears in Ginny's eyes at her friends actions, she had been tending quietly to Hermione as best as she could since they had arrived back, not knowing where to even begin with the plethora of wounds covering her body. Kreacher had followed her back to the house and had gone to fetch salves and hot damp towels so that they could wash her friend and determine which wounds were the worst.

Hermione was whimpering softly, her body shivering with fear as she felt a hand brush her check, "Please don't" she pleaded.

Ginny swallowed, she slid off the bed and got down on her knees, "Hermione, it's Ginny. You are home, you are safe. Fleur is coming, she will be here any minute." she offered reassuringly.

"Safe." Hermione repeated, "Not dead." and for some reason her second statement made her cry.

Ginny leaned forward, "Yes darling, safe but not dead." she confirmed.

Hermione reached a hand out to touch Ginny's hair, and the red head froze, letting the witch do what she needed to do to feel safe. The hand rested on the edge of the bed and Ginny reached up and gently held it, the way the bones moved and grated against each other indicated that some of them were broken, but Ginny continued to hold the broken hand anyway.

It wasn't just Hermione's hand that was broken; it seemed to be all of her body and spirit as well. She lay very still, the only moving was her shivers that for the best part seemed uncontrollable, and the quick inconsistent rise and fall of her chest. Ginny knew that she was not asleep, how could she be with the amount of injuries she had? Ginny had been completely at a loss as to how to help her friend, until she realised she had been looking at the situation the wrong way. She had wanted to heal the most severe or life threatening injuries like the wound to her chest Unfortunately these wounds would require someone far more skilled in healing than Ginny. However she had realised that the wound that needed to be treated first was not a severe but the one that was causing her friend the most discomfort and anxiety.

"Hermione, I am going to try and reduce the swelling in your face so that you can open your eyes okay?" she asked quietly so as not to startle the frightened witch.

Hermione heard what Ginny said and lowered her chin to her chest in a weak nod of agreement as she waited patiently. Seconds later it was as though a pressure in her eyebrows had been lifted as her eyelids opened of their own volition. Hermione winced as the light in the room hurt her eyes, Ginny instantly extinguished the light from the room and then lit a dim lamp by the bed bathing the room in a soft light. Hermione could tell that the room was darker and tentatively opened her eyes again. Everything in the room was blurry at first but then Ginny's face came into focus and Hermione's brow furrowed into a scowl as she reached her broken had as she tenderly rubbed Ginny's forehead.

"Gin you are hurt." she informed her friend concernedly as she indicated a cut on Ginny's eyebrow that she had received from a piece of flying debris from the Malfoy marble staircase which had been stuck by an errant spell when the fight had broken out below them.

Ginny smiled, "I'm fine Hermione, don't worry about me."

Panic spread across Hermione's face, _'Where was Fleur? Why wasn't she with her, she must be hurt that is the only reason that she would not be with her._' Hermione attempted again to push her body up, she had to get to Fleur!

Ginny pushed Hermione back on the bed and found that the brunette was much stronger than she could have estimated as she had to forcefully hold her on the bed to prevent her from getting up.

"Hermione, you can't get up, you have been hurt real bad." Ginny begged her friend to lay still.

"No Fleur, I need to get to Fleur!" Hermione argued as she tried to push Ginny away through sheer determination alone.

Ginny was really struggling to keep her friend laying down when the door to the room opened and Fleur stepped, _'Thank Merlin!' _Ginny thought.

Fleur sat on the other side of Hermione and gently placed her hands on either side of her lover's face, "I see you 'ave not learned to become a better patient, mon amour." Fleur said tenderly.

Hermione spun to look at Fleur almost disbelievingly, she stopped for a moment, before reaching out and touching Fleur. It was as though time stopped in the room for a moment and Fleur was starting to get worried when Hermione swallowed and pulled her hand back from Fleur as though burned.

"The first night you cooked for me in the cabin what did you make?" Hermione asked, her voice so hoarse it hurt to speak but she had to be sure, Bellatrix had played games inside and outside of her head, and she had to be sure this was not another game.

Fleur frowned at the question, "Chicken soup, zough you did not trust me zen eizer." Fleur stated concerned that Hermione need proof that she was who she said she was.

Upon hearing Fleur's statement Hermione flung her aching body into Fleur's lap and clung to her, quietly sobbing, "I will always trust you to keep me safe Fleur" she quietly whispered through her sobs.

A pop announced Kreacher's arrival back in the room with the much needed medical supplies. He nervously looked over at the crying mistress on the bed as she held on to the half breed as though her life depended on it and his ears drooped against his smooth head, upset at the sight.

Ginny got up from here position kneeling by the bed and went over to Kreacher, "Thank you Kreacher, Fleur and I will tend to her," she gently told the house elf, "why don't you get some rest?" she added as she considered his tired face.

Kreacher frowned at the blood traitor, it sounded as though she cared about Kreacher, he shook his head, in all his years not one of his masters or mistresses had cared enough about him to offer him the opportunity to get rest. Clearly this witch had been hit hard in the head. He looked up at the blood traitor and sure enough she had a cut on her forehead.

"Mistress has hit her head and doesn't know what she is saying." He told Ginny as he pulled her to seating position at the end of the bed before he hopped up and began to tend to the wound on Ginny's head which was clearly much worse than it had looked for her to say such a strange thing.

In her astonishment Ginny complied with the house elf's instructions and sat still while he tended to the wound on her head, though she could hear him muttering about humans not talking care of themselves as he rubbed the salve on her head.

"Mistress should not go to bed for an hour to ensure no lasting damage," Kreacher said and Ginny had the odd feeling that the house elf had treated and dismissed her!

Smiling, Ginny stood, "Thank you Kreacher, I am going to help Fleur, would you please check on Harry for me?" she said trying a different tack.

Kreacher nodded satisfied and then disapparated out of the room. Ginny took the bowl of steaming water and set it on the bedside table and dipped a clean cloth in the water before looking at Fleur questioningly.

It appeared as though Hermione had cried herself to sleep. Fleur gently lifted her from her lap and laid her back on the bed as the two witches worked in silence to heal what they could and treat what was left of Hermione's injuries.

Harry heard the door at the top of the stairs opening and his gaze snapped to the figure carrying the tray downstairs. He was surprised to see Professor McGonagall carrying the tray to him and glanced around the cell he was currently residing in and brought his stool over to beside the bars where the table was on the other side.

"Care to share a nip of whisky with me Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked him as she laid down the tray which carried two tumblers, a bottle that he did not recognise and a plate of ginger newts. He nodded his agreement and reached out to take the glass nearest him as the professor cast a silencing charm around them.

"Have a biscuit Potter," McGonagall offered as she snapped one of the ginger newts up herself.

Harry took a biscuit and nibbled on it a little nervously as he waited for his transfiguration professor to tell him the bad news that she had clearly come down to tell him.

Minerva sipped her dram of whisky and closed her eyes as she relished the burn the started in her mouth and spread down her throat, hopefully smoothing the way for the words she would have to say to convey the news to him that she had. She looked at Harry, she could see the essence of him in the body of the man she had been a bitter enemy of for close to two decades on and off now, resignedly she drained her glass and set it on the table preparing to refill it.

Harry cleared his throat as he sniffed the whisky, it appeared to be actual muggle whisky as opposed to the fire whisky he had tried with the aid of the Weasley twins the year before.

He looked up at his professor, "Not good news then Professor, as I don't expect you are trying to get me drunk," he tried a joke to lighten the mood, he even offered a rueful smile alongside it but at the look on Professor McGonagall's face, he could tell that she was not going to join in the joke tonight.

"Not overwhelmingly good no Harry," she started before emptying her second glass.

"Is Ginny..."Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"Dear Merlin boy no she is fine," Professor McGonagall reassured him before setting her glass on the table and fixing him with a loving stare. "She got hit by a little rubble and come out of it with nothing more than a small cut on her eyebrow, apparently Kreacher has already treated her." She explained.

Harry sighed, his relief visible even in his strange visage, almost instinctively he swigged the amber nectar from his glass and swallowed it in one hit. Seconds later he wheezed as tears sprang to his eyes at the sensation the whisky caused.

Minerva quirked a bit of a smile, "aye, it has a bit of a kick," she explained as she poured more of the drink into Harry's glass.

"I imagine it takes a bit of getting used to," Harry quipped staring at the drink in his glass.

"Yes, it can be a bit of an acquired taste," she agreed as she saluted Harry's glass with her own before raising it to her lips and took a sip, savouring this glass.

Harry neglected his own drink choosing to focus on whatever news it was she was going to tell him.

"Hermione is back in residence here." She told Harry knowing that he would want to know this.

Harry got to his feet and looked around as though Hermione might have been in the room all along, "Is she alright?" he asked

"Ginerva and Fleur are tending to her as we speak, she is quite...unwell Harry." Professor McGonagall explained as she watched the young wizard sink back to his stool.

Harry reached forward and drank from his glass, this time savouring the burn as it reminded him that things could be worse. He set his empty glass on the table and Professor McGonagall wordlessly refilled his glass under Harry's scrutiny, as if him staring at the glass while she poured would cause her hand to remain steady.

"Miss Lovegood is currently brewing skelegrow for Hermione. I am afraid Mr Potter it might be a few days before Hermione is well enough to look into your situation or enlighten us on her findings that she made before she attempted to rescue you." McGonagall told her student.

Harry could hardly blame Hermione for that, but he could not help but feel entirely frustrated at the situation either. He grabbed at the glass but before he could get it to his lips a cautionary warning to drink slowly was given from his professor. Harry sipped the liquid fire and then set his glass back down.

"Harry, I am sorry, I will of course continue to look into the situation while Hermione heals and gets some much needed rest." The sincerity of her words was heavy with emotion, she hated to see her cub in this situation, and Hermione's state had been much worse. Banishing the thought Professor McGonagall drained the remnants of her third glass before getting up and grabbing the whisky bottle but leaving Harry the ginger newts.

"I just have to take care of something first." Professor McGonagall said and without waiting for a response from Harry she climbed the stairs and left the basement.

The kitchen was empty, save for Kreacher who had somehow found dishes that needed cleaning. Minerva nodded to the house elf and then walked out the backdoor and into the back garden. She looked up at the stars in their multitude and muttered to herself, "Albus forgive me but I see no other way to end this god forsaken war." She still had the bottle of whisky in her hand, seemingly she had been unwilling to part with it. A tear slipped from the aging witches eyes as she felt an icy wind run through her, somehow she knew that it was Albus's cryptic answer to her plea.

Shaking her head, "I will not allow my cubs to be hurt this way!" she seemed to shout to the moon. When she was satisfied that there was no answering breeze she walked to the shed at the bottom of the garden, grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the grate, "Tonks kitchen," she stated clearly before stepping into the emerald flames and rushing into the floo network.

Ginny opened her eyes to whispering and saw that Hermione was in the throes of a nightmare and Fleur was trying to calm her. Getting up from the armchair by the bed she pulled the blanket from the floor that had slipped from the bed while Hermione had been thrashing and covered the two witches.

Hermione seemed to have calmed down and Ginny stretched her aching body as she realised that she was hungry. She cast a glance to the bed and satisfied that the two witches were at rest she quietly left the room to go in search of food.

Hermione saw Ginny leave and felt a flutter of panic, pulling Fleur closer to her despite the ache in her arm from the action.

"Wat iz et mon amour?" Fleur asked, letting Hermione know that she too was awake.

"I love you Fleur." Hermione replied, before adding, "I am sorry."

Fleur tenderly kissed Hermione's head, "Zere is nozing zat you should be sorry for Ma Petite."

"I wanted to die." Hermione said, her voice low.

"'Arry and I felt et, we would not allow et, zat is why we 'ad sent Kreacher to you." Fleur sighed as she pushed the pain of the memory away. "I 'as an idea of wat she would be putting you zrough, I knew wat state you were in ze last time and feared zat zis time would be worse. Forgive me 'Ermione, but selfishly I could not let you die." Fleur held onto Hermione tightly, tears falling from her eyes at the thought of almost having lost Hermione.

"I am glad you fought for me, I could not bear to be without you Fleur, please don't leave me." Hermione whispered to Fleur, her throat still hoarse from screaming.

"Never." Fleur promised.

It seemed as though a weight had been lifted from Hermione, despite the torture Bellatrix had inflicted up on her this time around being more severe than the previous, Hermione felt as though there was no storm that she could not endure so long as she had the shelter of Fleur's loving arms to hold her. Her whole body relaxed into Fleur's grip and Hermione succumbed to sleep knowing that she was in fact safe and loved.

Minerva stepped from the grate into the kitchen of Andromeda Tonks. She was not surprised to see that both Andromeda and Narcissa were sitting at the kitchen table catching up on over a decade of being apart. Minerva walked over to the table and set down her bottle of whisky with an air of resolution and took a seat setting her pointed gaze on first Andromeda then Narcissa.

Minerva McGonagall's visit was not unexpected by either of the black sisters what was unexpected was the look of absolute defeat on her face. Andromeda summoned three glasses and set them on the table allowing Minerva to pour the whisky that she recognised as an expensive bottle of muggle black label. After pouring glasses for each of them Minerva sat back in her chair and nursed the glass in her hands.

"I did what I was able for her," Narcissa said breaking the silence that was hanging ominously over them.

Andromeda could see the danger here that apparently Narcissa could not; in all her years of knowing Minerva she had never seen a look of rage upon her features as she saw now.

"She was raped Narcissa! You of all people surely should understand how grave a wound that is!" Minerva snapped.

"Minerva, she is my sister." Narcissa said quietly but with conviction ignoring the sting that Minerva had dealt her.

Minerva sipped the whisky and fixed her glare on Narcissa, "Which is why I will not hold you responsible for the torture that Bellatrix visited upon Hermione night after night." Minerva snapped.

"Minerva be reasonable!" Narcissa snapped.

"Narcissa you best come to grips with the decision fast because I tell you I will not move on this, Hermione is the closest thing I have to a daughter, how would you feel if the same atrocities were visited upon Draco?" Minerva said firmly.

Narcissa's face drained of all colour as she imagined what Minerva had suggested, "I would destroy anyone who harmed a hair on his head." Narcissa answered quietly.

"Exactly!" Minerva replied as she drained her glass and poured herself another.

Andromeda was stunned, Minerva was going to go through with it; she was going to kill Bellatrix.

"Minerva, can I sway you from this course of action my friend?" Andromeda asked quietly.

Minerva considered the request before nodding, "Aye, if I can capture her I will allow her to be taken back to Azkaban where she can await the kiss." She finally answered.

"She is our sister," Narcissa wailed desperately.

"She is not!" Minerva answered swiftly, "She stopped being your sister the night of your fifteenth birthday when she convinced your father to go to your room instead of hers. She stopped being your sister when she stopped protecting you. Now it is oh so very sad and you three were young and deserved much better than that but the fact remains she threw you both to the dogs and danced with glee as you were both ripped apart. I won't stand for it with my Hermione do you hear?"

Narcissa's world had fallen apart and she grieved for what was to come, but Andromeda saw the truth of what Minerva said and reached out drawing her own glass nearer, she grasped it in her hand and raised it to Minerva, who returned the gesture and both witches, drank. After setting her glass on the table Andromeda reached over to Narcissa and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Cissy, you know Minerva is right." Andromeda said soothingly.

Narcissa nodded as she tried to compose herself and that was enough for Minerva who got up from her seat leaving the glasses and the bottle of whisky on the table as she headed for the floo. She paused behind Narcissa and placed a hand on the witch's shoulder.

"How I wish things were different, I wish I could have protected the three of you when you were girls, but I could not." She said in lament before adding, "But I _can_ protect Hermione, and I can't ignore that."

She stepped over to the floo and grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it in the flames without looking back she said, "Malfoy Manor" and stepped into the emerald green flames.

To say the inhabitants of the dining room were surprised by the activation of the floo would have been an understatement. Lucius was so surprised in fact that he had tossed his crystal goblet of sherry onto the sheepskin rug as he drew his wand. Bellatrix, who had been engaged in a long conversation with Lucius about why his wife and son may have taken off also had her wand in her hand as soon as the floo activated.

When Minerva stepped from the grate she found herself on the business end of both wands she raised her eyebrow in disdain at the pair.

"How did you get through, you do not have access to our wards?" Lucius hissed at her.

"It may come a shock Lucius but you are not the only one in this room who has slippery ways about them when need be," Minerva answered and then promptly turned her back on the foolish man to face Bellatrix.

"What do you want old woman? Lessons on how to please a Mudblood?" Bellatrix cackled at Minerva.

That was all it took, Minerva saw red and before either Lucius or Bellatrix saw her draw her wand Bellatrix was on her back in a full body bind.

"Now see hear Minerva," Lucius spluttered but she cut him off before he could finish whatever nonsense he was about to say.

"No Mr Malfoy, you see here." Minerva retorted, "I am taking Bellatrix to Azkaban and you can either come with us as my prisoner or you can stay here and hope to Merlin that you will see your wife again because I put in a good word for you, not that you deserve it. The choice is yours, of course you could try and stun me, if you think you have the spine and we can see what'll happen from there." Minerva threatened.

Lucius looked for a moment like he was going to stun Minerva and she scowled at him, "It'll be entertaining for me I can promise you that Lucius but I thought you would be smarter than this!" she scolded him in her best professorial voice. She thought for a minute that her fear was visible by the curious way he regarded her.

"You are very sire of yourself Minerva," he stated as he lowered his wand.

"Wouldn't you be if you had my leader locked in a cell and my wife and child hidden?" Minerva quipped as she stepped towards the floo with Bellatrix floating beside her.

Lucius could find a retort to throw at her so he just stared at the floo dumbfounded.

"You have lost Lucius and I am coming for you." Minerva told him as she threw the floo powder into the flames and said "Ministry Atrium" then she stepped into the flames and disappeared.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: This is not my usual work but when the muse is on my shoulder I dare not argue. I guess this is a song fic(?) inspired by The Power of Love as performed by Gabrielle Aplin (I def rec this). This is a one shot which follows on from the end of chapter 33 of Guardian but I didn't really consider it a new chapter because...well it's a bit weird **** All reviews will be most welcomed.**

**The Power of Love. Guardian: An Interlude**

_**Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at bay**_

Fleur sat by the bed staring at the prone body of her paramour, a body that is beaten and broken the same as her spirit. She had heard Hermione whisper that she had wanted to die, Fleur would not allow it.

_**Love is the light, Scaring darkness away**_

Like the flame of the candle by the bed, Fleur focused on the flame of her love for Hermione and let it grow, she let the love she felt fill her heart banishing the darkness of fear and doubt from her being.

_**I'm so in love with you, Make love your goal**_

She willed Hermione to feel the love she felt for her. It was strange to see that she was so physically close to her but felt so far away mentally and emotionally. Fleur fought back tears as she slipped her hand under Hermione's and brought it to her lips. "You 'ave a reason to fight, to live," she whispered.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

'_Our love is bigger than I could ever imagine,' _Fleur thought as she allowed the warmth of her love flow through her hand to Hermione, willing it to heal her heart as well as her body.

_**Cleaning my soul**_

'_You are my reason, you make me pure,' _Fleur thought wishing that she could somehow convey these thoughts to Hermione, make her hear, feel, see just exactly how Hermione's love for her had changed her; encouraged her to be a better person. Hermione's love for Fleur gave her the strength to make the changes in her life that she needed to make and gave her the courage to be the person she wanted to be.

_**Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire**_

Fleur closed her eyes and let her memory drift back to a happier time in this room, a kiss shared and bodies explored. An unbridled passion felt by both of them that neither could quench by walking away. A single tear slid from Fleur's eye as she raised her lids and stared back at Hermione's face, those lips that seared her skin with love when they kissed her.

_**Purge the soul, Make love your goal**_

As she stared at Hermione Fleur felt a lump build in her throat, she could not bear to lose that which they had scarcely begun to explore. Again she raised the hand in her own to her lips and softly pressed her lips against it, tears dropping onto the hand as she did so. "Ma Petite, make our love your reason to fight," Fleur whispered.

_**I'll protect you from the hooded claw, Keep the vampires from your door**_

"I swear to you, I will keep you safe even if et means you nevair leave my sight again," Fleur promised safety and security with such fervour that there could be no doubting the words. She wanted to shield Hermione from the rest of the world, to prevent anything from ever hurting her again.

_**When the chips are down I'll be around, With my undying death defying love for you**_

"I know zat you are so desperate right now, but I will always be 'ere wiz you, comforting you, and when you 'ave not ze will to go on, I will 'ave enough for ze both of us." Fleur told Hermione in a whisper, defying the young witch's desire to give up, reassuring her that she was through the worst and their love could bear even this pain.

_**Envy will hurt itself, Let yourself be beautiful, Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls**_

"I find zat I 'ave not ze words to tell you just 'ow special you are to me. 'Ow beautiful you are, starting wiz your 'eart and spreading out to your mesmerizing eyes zat captivate me every time you give zem to me." Fleur tried to put her feelings into words. She tried to quantify her love for her partner in life, desperately wanting to convince her to live.

_**Love is like an energy, Rushing in, rushing inside of me, **_

Fleur felt her love swell as she spoke and she willed it to fill the air in the room, forced it out through the pores of her skin and pushed it in Hermione's direction, so that it might top up the brunettes depleted stores.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

"Our love is strong, it fuels our life." She told Hermione and though she meant it as a statement of fact she found that the passion she felt for this statement was indescribable. Fleur found this feeling reassuring, there was nothing either of them could do to fight it, this love was their love and as long as they both felt it, nothing could destroy it.

_**Cleaning my soul**_

Fleur gently placed the hand she was holding across Hermione's stomach as she accepted the realisation that their love was bigger than anything in the world, in that moment she knew that they would be alright. It had suddenly become as clear to her as the blue sky through the window that nothing could conquer them.

_**Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire**_

Fleur gently lifted the covers and slid between the sheets beside Hermione, tenderly pulling her love to her. Hermione moved in her sleep to cling to Fleur and relaxed as though she had been waiting to be pressed up against her all this time. Fleur tenderly pressed her lips against Hermione's forehead.

_**Purge the soul, Make love your goal**_

"I am 'ere mon amour, 'olding you, caressing you, loving you." Fleur told Hermione, afraid that if she stopped telling her that she was loved, she might somehow forget. "'Old onto my love for you 'Ermione." Fleur offered this almost tangible hand hold to her paramour.

_**This time we go sublime, Lovers entwined divine, divine**_

Fleur lightly ran the pads of her fingers across the skin of Hermione's back, under her shirt. So lightly that she was a half a hair from not touching her at all. Holding Hermione against her and perpetuating these gentle touches, she continued to press her lips against her forehead, ignoring her tears that fell as she wrapped a leg tenderly around Hermione's, encapsulating her in her hold. She was surrounding Hermione in the warmth of her love.

_**Love is danger, love is pleasure, Love is pure, the only treasure**_

Silently Fleur held Hermione like that, exhaling in relief as the injured witched nestled against her. Hermione was relishing being here in this safe warm place where she felt so much love.

_**I'm so in love with you, Make love your goal**_

"I love you Fleur," Hermione whispered and even though her voice was hoarse and laced with exhaustion, Fleur heard her. Fleur tightened her grip around Hermione, smiling at those four words she had been so certain of but had needed to hear just as much as she needed the very air that she breathed. Hermione reached an aching hand up to Fleur's shoulder, clinging to her rock, her salvation and gently squeezing the shoulder, wanting Fleur to feel her love. Both witches were drawing energy from their combined love.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

Ginny stood in the doorway and watched her two friends and she felt pride at being able to call them friends. She realised what an honour it was to watch this moment and knew that she would cherish it for the rest of her life.

_**Cleaning my soul**_

Ginny felt hope fill her, if her two friends could hold on to their love in spite of all the pain and suffering they had endured, then suddenly she knew that she and Harry would come through this storm as well. The red head took comfort in the sight before her and for the first time in as many months she realised that they would all be alright, it was like a great weight lifted from her chest.

_**The power of love, A force from above**_

A smile spread across Ginny's face as she felt the love in the room wash over her, she quietly slipped out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

_**A sky scraping dove,**_

Ginny felt as light as a feather as she tip toed down the stairs, deciding that she was going to see Harry, to tell him that she loved him and that she knew everything was going to be alright.

_**Flame on burn desire, Love with tongues of fire**_

Sitting in the living room one floor down from Fleur and Hermione's room, Minerva raised her head at the tingle of magic on her skin, tears streaming her face at what she had witnessed at Azkaban. She felt unworthy of the love so prominent in the air, but let it wrap around her for she had not he energy to get up and leave.

_**Purge the soul**_

The pain and sorrow ebbed away as the tingle on her skin grew and love encompassed her, she felt Albus though she knew it could not be so and yet it was, but she let herself believe as she rested in the arms of his love. Minerva let go the rising grief within her as she let Albus's essence take the guilt from her.

_**Make love your goal**_

Minerva took a deep and settling breath, nodding to the air, silently thanking Albus for his loving support from across the veil. Harry and Hermione were as close to children as she would ever get, she had sworn to Albus that she would be there for them and that was her intention. Minerva vowed she would keep her cubs safe and both of them would know a boundless and unconditional love as long as she had breath.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: So sorry about the wait. I appreciate all constructive reviews so thanks and cookies to all reviewers **

**AN2: I wasn't going to include the interlude in this story – but then I decided that I wanted to continue the story from some of the events in there so ended up adding it in any way (I know it's weird).**

**Chapter 34 - Picking up the Pieces**

Ginny opened the door to the basement and almost skipped down the stairs. She clanked over at Voldemort, who was scowling back at her, before turning her full attention to Harry. He was finally getting some rest on the bunk inside the cell that Hermione had made for him. Curiously there was a seat and table up against the bars, but Ginny found a plate of half eaten Ginger Newts and realised the Professor McGonagall must have been in visiting.

Harry rolled over at opened his eyes at the sound of Ginny's appearance, he got up and approached the bars. Harry lifted his hand and gently touched the pads of his fingers to the wound above Ginny's eyes. Ginny smiled at him but reached up and guided the hand to her lips instead. "I'm fine Harry, I have had worse wounds from quidditch. Besides if you wipe the salve that Kreacher put on off then you get to deal with him!"

Harry withdrew his hand from Ginny's grip, conscious that the love of his life was actually kissing Voldemort's hand. Ginny reached forward and caressed his face, "You need to feel this, I know you Harry, I know that you don't want me touching this body, but _you_ need to know that I love you and I know that this is all going to work out." She told him.

Harry looked in her eyes, a little startled to hear the words falling from her lips, Ginny's style was normally a bit more rough around the edges, He smiled.

"Well that's better," Ginny stated, though she didn't know what had caused him to smile.

"You always know just what I need Gin, I love you for that." Harry told his girlfriend quietly.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Ginny tried to stifle a yawn. "I know you think yourself as some sort of wonder woman, but perhaps you should get some rest?" Harry said to her half joking.

Ginny looked at the wooden chair by the cell and pulled her wand out, she transfigured the chair into a soft comfortable armchair, before doing the same to Harry's chair. The tired wizard raised an eyebrow in Ginny's direction "McGonagall would be impressed!" he exclaimed at her wand work.

"Who do you think taught me that?" Ginny replied smugly. In actual fact while Harry, Hermione and Ron had been out on the run doing Merlin knew what, Ginny had found herself in Professor McGonagall's company quite a bit. It had been as though the two had formed some sort of invisible bond. "Speaking of, I see she was here." Ginny gestured at the Ginger Newts, which she had learned were the Deputy Headmistress's favourites.

Harry awkwardly ran his hand through his mess of hair as he sat in the armchair and Ginny did the same poking her foot through the bars and resting it against Harry's thigh as she did so. "Yeah she came to tell me that you were ok and the Hermione...how bad is she?" he asked anxious to hear a positive response.

Unbidden tears sprang to Ginny's eyes, she took a deep breath, "She is strong Harry," and this was the only answer she could give him.

Harry reached down and gently squeezed the foot resting against him, "She is the smartest and strongest person I know Gin. Without her none of us would be here, I can only imagine how abandoned she felt these past weeks. When she was at the Manor, Ron and I were lost without her, well I was anyway, I'm not sure about Ron. I honestly don't know how she does it." Harry spoke softly, he could see how tired his girlfriend was and how desperate the situation was with Hermione.

He longed to see Hermione, she was after all the first person he considered family since she looked out for him like a sister.

"Fleur got her through it," Ginny answered as she lay her head on the arm of the chair. She smiled as a sock clad foot made it's way through the bars and rested itself in her lap.

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise at the comment, "Fleur?" he asked.

Ginny giggled and began to tell Harry how Fleur had taken care of Hermione, how they both had come to realise that they had fallen in love and Hermione's promise to find Harry and bring him back to Ginny. They talked for a long time before falling asleep in the chairs, feet resting in each other's laps and content smiles on their faces.

Voldemort, still in his body bind, willed the teenage body he was wearing to roll over as he was disgusted at the sight he saw before him. 'Love' he scoffed in his own internal monologue. He had never had any use for the emotion because look how weak it made them. He never would understand why these pathetic people would subject themselves to it.

Minerva, pushed herself up from the couch and stretched her tired body before making her way up the stairs to check on Hermione. She quietly opened the door to the room and glanced over at the bed. Hermione's eyes had snapped to the door but she relaxed as she saw Minerva's comforting face. Minerva walked quietly around to Hermione's side of the bed and sat in the chair, reaching out to take Hermione's hand in her own, but as she saw the deep purple bruising on the hand she hesitated. Hermione saw the action and reached up to close the gap between the two hands.

Hermione whispered as she rested her hand in Minerva's "It doesn't hurt nearly as much as..." she paused suddenly embarrassed and not wanting to finish the sentence.

Minerva smiled down at Hermione, she sighed, "I know lass, I know." She told the young witch. "Luna is brewing potions on the kitchen that will help heal your body." Minerva quietly told Hermione, both witches being careful not to awaken Fleur.

Hermione nodded, "Please tell Harry."

Minerva held up her hand," I have spoken with Harry, he wants you to get better and that is what is important now."

Hermione scowled for a moment but gently nodded her understanding and then winced at the pain in her body as though it was proving her Professors point for her.

The wince had not gone unnoticed by Minerva, "You should sleep, it is the best way to encourage your body to heal." She told the young witch.

Hermione's eyes went wide with fear, "I can't." She whispered very quietly.

Fleur's arm protectively squeezed Hermione, as though the blonde could sense Hermione's sudden discomfort in her sleep.

Minerva smiled tenderly, "Nightmares?" she asked and sighed as Hermione confirmed, "Oh lass I am sorry."

Hermione stroked Fleur's protective arm around her, taking comfort in it's presence as she found herself unable to meet her professors eyes. Hermione was feeling a deep sense of shame as a flush spread across her features. It was as though admitting the fact that she was having nightmares made her weak. Minerva understood why the young witch felt this way; in fact she probably understood it better than Hermione did herself. She decided that she would need to have a talk with Hermione about it at a later time.

"Don't think on it Hermione, even though they are not real nightmares are still terrifying and though you may think it is illogical I can assure you it is still perfectly natural. The heart does not always follow the most logical course of action." Minerva told her.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the kind words she was hearing.

"I can however put some other fears you might have to rest," Minerva said.

Hermione noted that Fleur's breathing had changed, she knew her love was awake now and squeezed Fleur's hand as she gave the Professor her full attention.

Minerva noted that Fleur's eyes were on her as well as she continued, "Bellatrix has had the Dementors Kiss administered to her this very evening."

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes, though she could not explain why. The young witch pressed herself against Fleur and felt Fleur hold her tight as Minerva continued to speak.

"I was there when the kiss was administered and I can confirm that it was completed correctly," Minerva took a breath as she spoke as she forced the wave of emotion in her rise at the memory of the horrific event. She cleared her throat, "I can assure you Hermione, there is no way to retrieve ones soul after the kiss is performed, myself and Kingsley have arranged for Bellatrix to be held in an area more secure than Azkaban where what is left of her will be cared for, though she will never know it. It shall be one of the roles of the unspeakable department to ensure her care and prolonged detainment." Minerva's voice softened as she held Hermione's hand, "You do not need to worry about her coming for you again, she will not. Neither through physical acts nor through occlumency. She will never harm you again Hermione."

It might have been the realization of the release of the hold that Bellatrix had held over Hermione that had caused her to cry. Perhaps it was grief over the pain that had been caused by Bellatrix, or at the loss of the live she might have lived had she never met the wretched woman. It may even have been guilt at the fact that the woman had suffered a fate worse than death because of her actions. Most likely it was a combination of all of these things. Regardless of the reasons, Hermione sobbed.

Fleur held Hermione safely in her arms as her paramour sobbed, she gazed at Minerva, hoping that she was conveying her gratitude to this remarkable woman. Minerva had seen the look she was getting from Fleur, but chose to focus on stroking Hermione soothingly on her head. Minerva did not want to maintain the morbidity that someone was grateful that she gave Bellatrix to the dementors. It had been a necessary evil but it was still a hard potion to swallow.

Minerva wondered if Narcissa would ever forgive her, but as she tenderly stroked Hermione's head and the young witch calmed and slipped into a sleep, she realised that while it would nice to be forgiven by Narcissa, it was not what was important. Keeping her cubs safe was all that was important.

"Mother?" Draco said as he entered the kitchen to find his mother sitting in the same seat she had been sitting in two hours ago. He knew that there was something deeply troubling his mother but whether it was the fact that they had deserted the Dark Lord for the side of light or something more he just didn't know.

Narcissa made no acknowledgement that she had heard her son as she continued to stare at the forgotten bottle of Firewhiskey Minerva had left on the table. The bottle label was black and Narcissa knew enough about fire whiskey to know that that fact alone meant it was a rare and exceptional blend. The only word on the label was "Regret" which held its own bitter lesson. However Narcissa knew that a near black label meant that the bottle had come from someone's personal stores, perhaps Minerva's own.

Draco sat at the table next to his mother and let his eyes follow her gaze to the bottle, he read the label and grimaced. Reaching over he picked up the bottle and hurled it into the fire place, there was a magnificent shattering sound followed by the roar of the alcohol fuelled flames. The act had succeeded in drawing Narcissa out of her haze.

"I suspect that was a _very_ expensive bottle from Professor McGonagall's private stocks you just destroyed." She told her son as she turned to look at him.

Draco shrugged, "What is done is done," he said before adding, "Regret was consuming you, it is time to let it go and move on Mother. I do not know what it is that has you feeling like this, but I hope to Circe it was not regrets?" Draco asked.

"Aunt Bella has been given the kiss," Narcissa answered her son.

Draco considered his mothers statement as he examined her, clearly she grieved for her sister, but he suspected that there was more to it than that.

"Mother, please accept my condolences for your loss," he told his mother and then he stood to leave. Draco hesitated, his entire life he had learned to hide his true emotions, to keep his thoughts private, but things had changed and he was starting a new life now. Draco stood by his mother and awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. Narcissa stiffened at the touch, "Mother, I know she was your sister, but she made her own choices and controlled her own destiny as do we." Draco told his mother.

Niarcissa stood and pulled Draco into her arms, "I know Draco," she said and then to his horror she began sobbing. For a moment Draco stood stiff as a board as his mother leaned on him and cried over the past and the loss of her sister, but soon he was holding her.

Narcissa stepped away and gently stroked her son's cheek, "I had feared that your father and I had led you too far down the wrong path, I will spend the rest of my life correcting that mistake." She told her son. Draco inwardly groaned but gave his mother his best smile as he led her up to the bedroom she was using so that she should rest.

"Do you know Hermione?" Narcissa asked as he was leaving. Draco froze in the doorway.

"Not well, I..." he faltered for a moment, "I did not treat her well in school, why?" Draco asked.

"I want to help her after your aunt's..." Narcissa stopped, "after everything we have done to her." She corrected her original statement.

Draco thought about this for a minute, "She likes books; it's all I really know about her mother."

Narcissa nodded at this, "Good night son," she told him.

"Goodnight Mother," Draco answered and he gently closed the door.

The next morning Ginny floated into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself and Harry to find Luna still brewing.

"A watched cauldron never brews Luna, when was the last time you slept?" Ginny said as she began to fix some eggs.

"Oh it's alright, I slept for a few minutes through the night. Fred and George are coming soon, to take over." Luna replied.

Ginny smiled as she glanced at Luna, "How much longer do you think?" she asked her friend.

"Not long, the shop is really starting to take off you know..." Luna replied as she made another counter clockwise three quarter stir in the cauldron.

Ginny grimaced confused, "What are you talking about?" she asked as she stirred the eggs

"Moving in with Fred and George of course," Luna answered as though that were the most logical step for the conversation. A moment later she realised that this had not been what Ginny had meant, "What were you talking about?" she asked nonchalantly as though she had not just told her friends that she was quite literally shacking up with not one but two of her brothers.

Ginny blushed at the thoughts going through her mind before pulling herself out of her imagination and back into the kitchen, "The potion, how much longer for the Skelegrow?" Ginny said her tone a little incredulous.

"Oh." Luna said, "Well the pain potions are done, there is a pepper up potion in the cupboard so we won't need that until this evening, Hermione refused the dreamless sleep potion so I will brew that tonight as well. This one," she indicated the foul looking Skelegrow, "should be done in 2 hours give or take."

Ginny's eyes were wide, Luna had thought of everything, then she scowled, "You aren't giving Hermione pepper up potion?" she asked.

"Professor McGonagall sat here half the night and was so drunk I had to ask Mr Kreacher to put her to bed, she will be feeling it this morning." Luna told Ginny.

Ginny snorted as she put the scrambled eggs onto two plates and grabbed toast as it popped out of the toaster, "Wont she need a hangover potion?" She asked her friends.

"I asked Mr Kreacher to put one by her bed," Luna answered with a smile as though Ginny was asking her perfectly routine questions.

Ginny reached into the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and stuck it under her arm before grabbing the two plates and heading for the basement, "Thanks Luna, we really appreciate you doing this," she told her friend as she used a plate of scrambled eggs to gesture in the direction of the cauldron.

"It's no trouble for friends Ginny," Luna answered with a smile.

As the door to the basement closed behind Ginny, the back door opened and the twins burst into the kitchen.

"That's what we like to see eh Fred?" George asked

"Our woman brewing up a cauldron full of potions, right George" Fred replied as he placed a kiss on Luna's cheek and George placed a kiss on the opposite.

Luna smiled as she started to sort through the supplies that her boys had brought.

Fleur woke up as Hermione was trying to quietly slip out of bed, "Mon Dieu what are you doing mon amour?" she said as Hermione sank to the floor, unable to hold up her own weight.

"I have to pee, and I want to shower." Hermione answered angrily as she tried to push herself up.

Fleur got out of bed and made her way around to Hermione, helping her to her feet, "I zink you should wait until you 'ave 'ad ze Skelegrow." Fleur said.

"Well you tell that to my bladder!" Hermione snapped.

Fleur knew that Hermione wasn't angry at her but just tired and sore and in general displeased with the situation, she helped Hermione to the bathroom to relieve herself and then helped her back to bed. Thinking that at least she could perform a cleaning spell on Hermione she grabbed her wand.

It was as though a switch had been flicked within Hermione as the sight of Fleur about to flourish the wand in her direction cast her back to the cellar where she had been mercilessly subjected to the cruciatus curse by Bellatrix. Hermione opened her mouth and screamed, pushing herself off the bed to the floor trying to get herself out of sight of the wand. Fleur inwardly cursed at the sound of Hermione's already battered body hitting the ground and ran around the bed to help her. Hermione shrank away from Fleur's outstretched hands, trying to push herself under the bed and out of reach.

"'Ermione," Fleur called out softly, "mon amour I would nevair 'urt you." She kept talking trying to get Hermione to realise where she was and that she was safe.

The bedroom door burst open and Professor McGonagall swiftly entered the room looking for intruders. Hermione froze, she was trapped, if she went one way she would be going towards whoever just entered the room, if she went the other way she would be going back towards the witch who had originally tried to cast the spell at her.

"Professor if you would lower your wand, I can assure you zer is no danger." Fleur said before turning her attention back to Hermione. "Mon amour you are safe 'ere wiz me, no 'arm will come to you."

Hermione turned towards the sound of Fleur's voice, realising that the words Fleur was saying were true, she felt a blush spread across her face. Fleur noticed the realisation and the blush and let out a breath that she had not known she was holding.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly to the floor, ashamed of her behaviour and not wanting anyone to see her like this.

"Non Ma petite, it iz I who is sorry, I should 'ave warned you before waving the wand in your direction." Fleur apologised.

"Well, I shall go and get us some breakfast and check on these potions Miss Lovegood has been brewing." Minerva said excusing herself and leaving a more than capable fleur to handle the situation.

Professor McGonagall returned to the witches in the room just over a half an hour later with bacon, eggs, toast and an array of potions. "Here we are," she said as she laid the tray on the bedside cabinet and held the Skelegrow out for Hermione. "Now you will need to drink the whole glass, it does not taste good and you will need to stay in bed for at least today." Minerva told Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Minerva carried on talking, "No arguments Hermione, take the Skelegrow." She said and she thrust the potion into Hermione's hand and stood expectantly. Hermione drank the whole potion and found that the glass was removed from her hand and replaced with another, "this is a pain potion, it will take the edge off." Minerva said and she was all business as she waited for Hermione to drink this potion. Hermione complied without even an attempt to argue, again the glass was replaced with another, Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"It's a calming draft just to see you through the day, you won't need it as you get stronger, but you are underweight and that is one of the reasons your hands shake and you are so weak, the draft will help calm your nerves so that you can eat." Minerva explained.

Hermione opened her mouth again to argue but was cut off by Minerva, "Harry is sitting down in the basement in a cell waiting for you to go and visit him, would you really make your brother wait any longer than is necessary, because I can assure you not one person in this house will take you to see him until you are strong enough to make the stairs yourself." Minerva pursed her lips and gave her best 'do not test me on this' look.

Hermione could see no way around it and honestly did not have the energy to fight, so she drank the calming draught and found that the glass in her hand was, once again replaced. "No more potions!" she exclaimed exasperated with the whole situation.

"Very astute Miss Granger, now eat your breakfast," she indicated to the tray that had now made its way to her lap of her own accord, "and drink your pumpkin juice." Minerva indicated at the glass in her hand and smiled before leaving the room.

Fleur sat on the bed a little dumbfounded as she snagged a piece of bacon from the second plate on the tray, "You were nevair so obedient wiz me when I was taking care of you." Fleur stated as she pouted.

"Yes well you give me wiggle room, that woman is ruthless!" Hermione said but she was smiling.

It was the smile that put Fleur at ease, she took comfort in it and found it reassuring, perhaps everything would be ok afterall.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: There is nothing I can say that will make you waiting so long for the final chapter of this story be ok. Thank you to all of you who left some very kind notes and PM's This may not be up to the standard that you are used to from me as I have lost my muse, but I hope this is ok. For those of you following my other 2 stories, please bear with me while I try to find myself again.**

Chapter 35 Worth Fighting For

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, realising she was in bed in her room at Grimauld place she slowly released the breath she was holding, willing herself to stay calm. Gently rolling over, she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and forced herself to get up, pushing through the ache that resided in every bone of her body as she stood upright.

Hermione glanced over at Fleur's still sleeping body, surprised that her lover had not stirred at her movements as she made her way to the bathroom. Reaching into the shower she turned on the faucet, letting the water heat while she delicately peeled off clothes she could not remember putting on.

Bracing herself with her hands against the back wall she noticed that her arms were shaking, she lowered her gaze to the water gathering around the plug, letting the hot spray wash over the back of her head and neck. As the water washed away the dried blood and memories of wounds deeper than her skin, Hermione imagined that her fears were also being washed away.

Closing her eyes, fighting back tears, Hermione focused her resolve and began to mentally make a task list of things that needed to be done to end this hell she seemed to have been thrust into unbidden. On the peripheral of her consciousness she noticed that the water was no longer searing her skin, it was beginning to run cold. With a sigh she grabbed the shampoo and began to lather it into her hair, really all she had to do was get Harry back into the right body, destroy Voldemort and then try to find some way to tell her parents that she was in love and beginning to bond to a Veela, she didn't relish the latter task at all. Of course that wasn't everything there would be to deal with there would also be the Weasley's, but Hermione thought that she would worry about that later.

Hermione shut of the water and took a deep shuddering breath, she smiled as she exhaled and her body calmed itself, she felt that she was back in control of her body for the first time in who knew when. Opening the door and stepping out she wrapped a towel around her hair and a second one around her body, deliberately averting her gaze from the mirror; another problem that she would deal with later.

Hermione towel dried her hair then deposited the towel in the laundry basket before stepping into the bedroom. Her breath hitched as she saw that Fleur was sitting on the edge of the bed watching for her to come out of the bathroom, she smiled softly in the blonde's direction, making the action as genuine as she could and then went in search of some clothes.

"I wish you would rest 'Ermione," Fleur stated quietly.

Hermione carried on looking for something to wear, "I will, I just have a couple of things I need to do first."

Fleur sighed and Hermione registered the fact that her lover had left the bed and was coming up behind her, despite knowing this she still stiffened when Fleur gently placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, after a moment Hermione complied with Fleur's guidance and turned around, unable to lift her gaze because she knew that the deep blue pools of Fleur's eyes might waiver her resolve and she could not have that; she just had a couple of things to do and then she could rest for a long time.

Fleur was worried to say the least at how distant Hermione was this morning, she could see those frown lines deepening and knew that Hermione had a plan and she had put it in motion. She leaned forward and gently kissed the brunette on the forehead, "J'adore 'Ermione."

Hermione closed her eyes as Fleur's lips caressed her forehead, it was tempting to melt into that touch and rest but she feared that she might not ever find the energy to face the tasks ahead if she did not face them now.

"I love you too Fleur," Hermione replied, then moved away from the Veela, whose scent was intoxicating, and began to get dressed. Fleur took the hint and went to take a shower herself, sighing and wondering what was going on in her bondmate's head.

Hermione stood fully dressed in front of the nightstand and stared at her wand. She forced herself to swallow past the lump that was in her throat as her heart slammed against her rib cage, was she really afraid of magic? She thought to herself then she rationalised her fear, no she wasn't afraid of magic, she was afraid of her wand, any wand in fact. In her mind Hermione knew that wand had saved her life more times than she could count throughout this war, she knew that the pain she had suffered had been at Bellatrix's wand but still she could not bring herself to wrap her fingers around this wand that had been hers for years .

"'Ermione?" Fleur questioned, she could see the fear drifting from her lover in waves.

Hermione swallowed again and lifted her eyes to meet Fleur's gaze and rather than feeling strengthen by her lovers presence she felt tears instantly spill from her eyes. "I...I am afraid Fleur," Hermione confessed as she pulled her hand quickly away from her wand.

Fleur stepped over to Hermione, one hand holding the towel that was wrapped around her body as the other reached out and picked up Hermione's wand and placed it in her hand, "I cannot imagine ze pain zat was caused you by Bellatrix's wand but zis is your wand, an extension of yourself, you need et as much as you need both hands and given time you will be better able to see these zings wizout me, 'owever I am 'ere as much as you need 'Ermione, watching over you, keeping you well, 'elping you 'eal and chasing your fears away." Fleur smiled as she said it and then slowly pulled her hand away from Hermione's so that her lover was holding her wand by herself.

"My guardian." Hermione said though she did not take her eyes from the wand in her hand.

"Oui," Fleur stated simply.

Hermione slipped the wand up her sleeve into it's holder and then smiled back at Fleur gratefully before sitting on the bed waiting for the Veela to get dressed.

A few minutes later Hermione descended into the basement, Fleur in tow but staying back, Hermione had not communicated her need, Fleur simply read what she needed and complied willingly.

"Filthy Mudblood BITCH, this is all your fault!" Voldemort spat at her. He was clearly exhausted and not used to having to hold his tongue, especially as he saw her as the source of where everything had started to go wrong.

Hermione froze for a moment, the words had fallen from Harry's lips and came in Harry's voice, they pierced her like bullets and stung bitterly. She had been headed for Harry – her Harry, he was in the wrong body but that was the only thing that felt wrong about him. When the words hit her Hermione spun viciously and strode towards Voldemort with a rage burning so white hot within her that Fleur even flinched. She rose her wand as though she was brandishing a semi automatic weapon instead of a ten and three quarter inch piece of vine wood. None the less the dragon heartstring within felt her need and responded by thrumming with power as a deep violet spell shot from the end of it and sped towards her brothers body with such force that when it met it's target Voldemort in Harry's body sprang two feet into the air before meeting the wall with a resonating thud.

For Hermione it was as though time stood still. She knew the spell that she had cast, mutare anima, had seemed too good to be true when she had come across it in the library but it seemed to be having some effect on Harry and Voldemort. Hermione looked around the room, Fleur wore a shocked look on her face, she looked as though she was about to turn and head in Hermione's direction. Harry, not knowing what was going on had a look of utter panic on his face, which Hermione found quite amusing given that he was still in Voldemort's body. The Dark Lord himself still had the same look of fury that he wore when Hermione entered the room, which Hermione found a little disconcerting on Harry's face.

As per the instructions in the annuls that she had Read Hermione performed the sequence of complex wand movements required to change the souls back to their correct bodies, long gone were the days when a simple swish and flick got you a mountain trolls club suspended in mid air. To Hermione it felt as though it took a full hour to complete the wand movements, which while somewhat complex required a fair bit of repetition as well, she was glad that she had distracted herself during her capture by repeating the motions in her head to escape the torture she was enduring.

Fleur was absolutely stunned at what she saw, Hermione appeared to be moving faster than was humanly possible, even for a witch. The room held a strange violet blue haze about it and she was absolutely unsure as to what would happen next. Fleur reached for her wand and made to stand ready by Hermione's side.

Harry felt weird. He tried to put descriptors on the sensations he was aware of but all he could come up with was, weird. He giggled a little, he knew Hermione would ask him about this later and she would be scowling when he told her it felt weird.

Voldemort knew what was happening, he figured his best chance would be right after the swap was completed – the only one in the room who would have the slightest idea of what was happening was the mudblood and surely he could outwit one stupid mudblood. He steeled himself for when he would be back in his own familiar body and tried to come up with a plan of attack.

Minerva felt the tingle of strong magic dance across her skin, impatient girl, she thought to herself as she set her tea on the table and made her way to the basement door. Luna looked at her curiously, but Ginny sensed her Headmistress's urgency and her wand was in her hand as she was hot on Minerva's heels.

As she completed the wand movements Hermione felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, she pushed through it and spun towards Voldemort and held her wand prone, just one more spell, she told herself that she just needed to do one more spell and then she could move on to the next task on her list, maybe she would have a cup of coffee between tasks. Hermione felt her focus waiver and she forced herself to refocus.

Just like that the problem was solved, the balance was restored and everybody's souls were all in the right body. Hermione fired a body bind curse at Voldemort, she was surprised to also note that The Dark Lord was not where she anticipated he would be. Fleur had caught on to what was happening and had been prepared for Voldemort attempt to fight back, where Hermione's curse had missed, Fleur's hit home, as did Minerva's who had fired from just inside the door.

Letting the exhaustion take her, Hermione sank to the floor, perhaps a nap then a cup of coffee? Fleur grabbed Hermione as she sank to the ground, wanting badly to scold her bond mate for such reckless behaviour, but biting her lip as she suspected that Hermione would not have been persuaded otherwise anyway.

Minerva worked to ensure Voldemort was secure while Fleur held Hermione in her arms, her body now shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat from the exhaustion of casting such and ancient and taxingly complex spell. Ginny apprehensively stepped towards the cell which held Harry's body and tried not to get her hopes up as she searched his face. Harry saw Ginny looking at him and a smile broke out on his face, he pressed himself up against the bars and reached out to Ginny, grabbing her shirt and pulling her against the bars. Ginny did not fight Harry as he kissed her passionately pouring how much he had missed his body touching her into the heat of the kiss.

Somewhat amusedly, Minerva strode over to the cell and unlocked the door, letting Harry go free, when he did not break off his kiss with Ginny Minerva cleared her throat pointedly. Blushing Ginny pulled away from him, though it was apparent that she wanted to continue kissing her boyfriend now that she finally had him back. Harry quickly made his way out of the cell and squeezed her hand tightly before rushing over to where Fleur held Hermione and sliding to them on his knees.

"Hermione!" He yelled helpfully.

Hermione smiled hearing the concern in his tone but happy all the same that the right voice was saying the right things, finally. She drifted off to sleep safe in her guardian's arms feeling quite satisfied and safe.

Hermione slept soundly for 20 hours, Fleur held her and slept as well and at times she just lay beside her and whispered reassurances to her. When she woke, Hermione still was exhausted and it was evident in the bags under her eyes, but she smiled and stared at the face of her lover.

"'Ermione you are still tired, close your eyes and rest," Fleur asked gently. Fleur was unsure which one of them was more surprised when Hermione complied but Fleur was grateful that she did.

The next time she woke up, keeping her eyes open was not so much of a chore. Hermione lay still letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. She could tell by the soft haze emanating from behind the curtains it was either sunrise or sunset. A protective arm was draped over her and Hermione lifted her hand and let it come to rest over Fleur's, sliding her fingers between her lovers. Fleur returned the gesture with a reassuring squeeze, letting Hermione know that she was awake and that her lover was safe and protected.

After a few moments and a lot of effort Hermione turned to face Fleur who, though awake, was laying still with her eyes closed. Hermione lifted her hand and gently caressed Fleur's face, she loved this woman with every fibre of her being. A tear filled her eye and Hermione let it fall, she knew she was safe here in the arms of her lover.

Fleur opened her eyes and was a little confused to see the look of pure adoration on Hermione's face but yet tears were also flowing. She went to sweep the tears away but Hermione took a hold of Fleur's arm and wrapped it back around her waist.

"To me, this is the safest place in the world." Hermione whispered.

Fleur smiled and softly squeezed her hold around Hermione, "Zo Mademoiselle Granger does zis mean zat zere are no more wheels turning in that head of your hm? No more zings zat need to be done? No more plans to be hatched?" Fleur asked with a hint of playful ness in her voice.

"Everything else can wait," Hermione answered and leaned forward, "the only thing I need to do right now is rest, heal and be with you." As she finished Hermione gently placed a kiss on Fleur's lips.

Some months later

Hermione awoke with a start, she was sitting bolt upright her body covered in sweat and her chest heaving from the thrum of her rapidly beating heart and the burn of her lungs that she could not seem to fill with oxygen. The room was pitch black as her eyes frantically searched for a sign that she was not in the cellar where she had been tortured. Her eyes came to rest on a soft glow to her right and she focused on that for a moment.

Hermione swallowed down the lump in her throat as she came to realise that the soft glow was coming from the tip of Fleur's wand and the blonde witch was patiently waiting for her to recognise where she was. As Hermione exhaled her body began to relax, this was the wordless invitation that Fleur had been waiting for and she set her wand aside as Hermione lay back on the bed and snuggled as close to Fleur as she could possibly get. In turn Fleur wrapped a protective arm around Hermione's waist and threw her leg over the top of the brunettes. Within moments, both witches were back asleep.

Hermione awoke to a most delicious smell coming through the open bedroom doorway and smiled to herself at the thought of Fleur preparing breakfast for her. She sat up on the bed and stretched before getting up and making her way to the bathroom, registering that there were a few voices in the kitchen. It was not unusual for Fleur and Hermione to have guests, in fact it was more unusual for them to have the cottage in Godric's hollow to themselves. She had worried when they bought the house that Fleur might be too far from her own family and just a bit too close to harry and Ginny, but time had proven her wrong and Fleur had taken to small village life with family close by like a Hippogriff to the skies.

Hermione dressed herself quickly and made her way into the kitchen, as she had suspected Fleur had a few different food cooking on the stove and there was a fresh pot of coffee as well. Hermione forced herself to wait before going over and grabbing coffee, she wanted to take this scene in because it was so ridiculously normal that she almost count believe it. Harry was holding a piece of toast as Ginny, who was sitting on his lap, took a bite from it. Fred and George were fussing over a pregnant Luna who was enjoying a glass of pumpkin juice and reading a book. Fleur was chattering away to Professor McGonagall as she cooked, the Professor seemingly relaxed for the first time that Hermione could remember.

Hermione smiled to herself as she entered the room and made a beeline for the coffee pot, "Morning love," she said as she planted a kiss on Fleur's neck and reached for a coffee cup. Once her coffee was poured she smiled at Minerva and leaned in to kiss her check, "Morning Minerva, no classes this morning?" She asked as she smiled and took the seat next to Harry.

"Good morning Hermione, Filius is covering my classes this morning. I said I would be here for you today and I meant it. Minerva responded not unkindly.

Just like that Hermione's good mood was gone and she scowled at her cup of coffee. She had forgotten that Narcissa Malfoy was paying her a visit this morning, and she had also forgotten about the fact that her parents and Fleur's parents were coming to dinner. Why oh why would she plan a day like this for herself, she thought as she took her first delightful sip of her coffee. She was pulled from her thoughts by the fact that the room had gone completely silent and everyone seemed to be looking at her expectantly.

"Thank you Minverva but it is really not necessary," she replied, but could not quite bring herself to look at her former professor.

"Yes well that may well be, however, I want to be here." Minerva stubbornly replied.

Hermione knew she would not win this battle and waived a hand dismissively in Minerva's direction resigning herself to the fact she would get no alone time today. But at least there was no war on. At least she was surrounded by family and friends that she loved.

At that moment Fleur floated a plate of bacon rolls over onto the table but not before handing Minerva one, with a look that told the Professor she needed to back off just a little. Silence fell upon the kitchen once more as their friends and family ate well. Fleur leaned against the stove and examined her lovers face while she drank her own coffee. Despite the recurrence of the nightmares last night Hermione looked well and refreshed and as beautiful as ever. Just as she was looking at her bondmate their eyes met and Fleur caught a flash of gratitude in Hermione's eyes and she knew she was being thanked for protecting her from some lecture about how much people cared about her.

Hermione sipped her coffee and thought about her life, she was starting a new job at Hogwarts, she was bonded to the most beautiful creature on the planet and she was truly blessed with the best friends a witch could ask for. Sure life wasn't perfect, she was still having nightmares, her parents weren't particularly thrilled with the fact that she got bonded without telling her, and there were the Malfoy's who never meant harm but always seemed to throw her back into her darkest moments without even trying, but she had her guardian to protect her from that.

Hermione took another sip of coffee and silently thanked whichever benevolent God saw fit to bless her this way because Hermione knew that her life might not be perfect, but it was her life and she had fought damn hard to get where she was and she was glad that she had.


End file.
